Finding Destiny
by MsManda-D
Summary: A story of a young girl living her dreams and learning that one dream wasn't meant to be, but that the last one she ever expected change her world... From losing her family, to regaining them, and finding her faith again, it's a love story til the end...
1. Chapter 1

After twenty-five years I was finally realizing my childhood dream. The last four years of my life had been such an adventure, and not an easy one. My family turned their backs to me, calling my dreams foolish and a waste of time. I hadn't spoken to my parents in a year and it had been six months since I've spoken to my sister and three brothers. The fact that my family had in a sense abandon me, along with my goals for the future hurt me deeply, but I knew that quitting and returning home was not the answer. It would have been a decision that I would have regretted forever and I knew that it would lead to resentment for my family and I still loved them more than anything.

Now I'm standing here in my loft apartment at the end of March staring at my reflection in the mirror. In a few short hours I will be graduating. All through school I was a star student, letting my passion and desire come out in all my efforts and all of my sacrifices. I have always made it my top priority to strive for more and to be better daily. This was a bittersweet day knowing that I would be the only person without someone here, in the audience, cheering me on. The pride that I have in my achievements and my complete confidence in myself will get her through the night, that and knowing that I was about to begin really living my dream. The fact that I was graduating from professional wrestling school was amazing in itself, but the fact that I would be signing on with WWE, going straight into the big leagues, was truly a miracle. It was rare that someone was signed straight out of school, but it looked like I had impressed the right people.

I walked over to my desk and sat down with a pen and a piece of paper. Even though my parents had chosen not to speak to me I still wrote them once a month to let them know how things were going and that I was alright. Even though I received a response I wrote, but I wasn't sure if my letters were read, but I found hope in the fact that they were not returned.

Keeping the letter short and trying to fill it with a happy tone I wrote.

Mom and Dad,

I had so hoped that you could have been here today. I'm graduating and signing a contract with WWE in the morning. I'm still amazed that I have accomplished so much! I know that you both feel that my career choice is a dead end and that it will take me nowhere fast, but this is the only thing that I can see myself doing in life. This is where my passion lies and where I am happy with myself. I cannot see myself in a job that I am not passionate about, and this industry fills me. Hey, who knows, I may meet a great guy who sweeps me off my feet! I love you both so much that you will never know and I miss you guys something awful. I hope that your well and I hope to see you both super soon. All my love, Cass.

Carefully I folded the letter and slid it into the envelope. I sat it beside my purse to remind me to mail it on my way to the graduation ceremony. After carefully styling my hair and putting on my make-up I headed over to the closet to get dressed. The class had been told that the event was black tie so I went for a simple yet funky knee-length, strapless black dress that reminded me of the classic pin-up girls. To spice things up I slipped my feet into bright red peep toe heels and clipped a fire red rose into my hair. Looking at the clock I saw that there was still an hour before I absolutely had to leave so I took out my laptop to check email and to blog.

Just as I was about to turn it on my cell phone rang. Looking at the caller i.d., I saw my brother's name. I answered immediately, thinking that something was wrong at home. "Hello?"

"Hey there little sister, how are you?" Without waiting for me to respond he said, "I was sitting here thinking and it occurred to me that today should be your graduation. I thought I would call and congratulate you and tell you that I love you, and I'm sorry for the past six months."

The admiration and sincerity that I heard in Jacob's voice filled me with emotion. "Today is graduation, you're right! I so wish that you all were here, but I understand. Well, I sort of understand." My voice trailed off as I said the last part and I thought to myself that I really didn't understand at all.

"What do you mean you sort of understand?"

"Jacob, come on. We were all raised on wrestling from the time we were born. Mom and Dad took us to live shows all the time, hell we even imitated it in the house on a daily basis! We have been hooked on wrestling longer than we have been dressing ourselves, and our parents did it. Now all of a sudden wrestling is like a four letter word. You are more than welcome to try to make sense of it and fill me in because I cannot for the life of me figure it out!"

A long silence on the line made me wonder if my brother had hung up. Then I heard a heavy sigh and let one out myself. "Cassidy, in all honesty I totally understand where you are coming from, I really do. I have been thinking the same things myself, and I honestly have no answer for you. All I can think is that maybe Mom and Dad are worried about you getting hurt or maybe they think of it as a man's business still. I can only apologize to you for my actions these last few months though, and I am so very sorry about it. I'm kicking myself for not being there right now! I am so damn proud of you for following your heart and your dreams. I love you kid."

Fighting back a wave of tears I said, "I love you too! Graduation is actually going to be streamed live online. You would need a pass code to watch it, but I can give it to you. OH! Oh my goodness; I have huge news too!" I felt myself suddenly wanting to tell him everything and I didn't have enough time to get it all in.

"What is it?"

"In the morning I have a meeting with Linda McMahon to sign a five year contract!"

Jacob let out a whoop of joy. "Which developmental organization are you going into?"

"That's just it, I'm not! I am going straight to the big time so to speak. Can you believe it?"

Laughing with joy now he said, "I can believe it actually. You have the passion and love for this to be that good. I am so happy for you! Now give me that code so I can see my little sister graduate."

After giving him the pass code and talking for a few more minutes I hung up the phone. Walking to the bathroom I touched-up my make-up and then I grabbed my purse and mom and dad's letter. Heading out the door I took a deep breath and headed to the post office. After I mailed the letter I headed to the arena where graduation was scheduled to start in forty-five minutes. With another deep breath I parked my car and headed inside.

I woke up early the next morning to nervous to eat. I got dressed in a tailored pantsuit and pulled my long hair into a ponytail and then grabbed my car keys and purse and headed out the door for the meeting that would change my life.

After my thirty minute meeting with Mrs. McMahon and then signing the contract that she offered me, I was handed an envelope with my signing bonus check inside. In the car I ripped it open and I swear to you that I almost fainted when I saw the amount on the check. Seventy-five thousand dollars was more than I had thought I would ever have in my account. The contract alone had blown my mind with the pay it had laid out and this just topped it off. I was told that I would be making two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars year paid monthly and even though I'm no math whiz I still knew that averaged out to twenty thousand dollars a month.

Back at the apartment I sat back down at my desk and took out my paper, pen, and checkbook. First I wrote out a letter to each of my siblings and to my parents telling them that I would be sending them a check every single month for half of the amount I was sending them now. Then I wrote a five thousand dollar check to my parents and two thousand dollar checks for my three brothers and sister. I sent my best friend Jalen a check for two thousand dollars too. Sealing the envelopes I took them to the nearest Fed-Ex location and had them sent overnight mail and made sure that the envelopes had to be signed for when it they were delivered.

Finally back at the apartment, I changed clothes and lay down on the bed. I thought back over the meeting that had taken place only a few short hours ago. In five days I would be flying out of Boston to start wrestling at house shows and in dark matches. The third city I was going to was Atlanta, my hometown and I had been handed ten VIP passes for my family and friends to come to the show. It was going to be my first live match and I could not think of a better place than home to have it.

Picking up the phone, I dialed Jacob's number and wasn't surprised when he answered on the first ring. "Hey gorgeous, Emma, Chase, and David are all here. They came to watch you last night too. Hold on cause I'm putting you on speaker phone." After a second he said, "Alright, say hello!"

"Hi you guys, I miss you all!" I was surprised that they were all there and that they had watched the graduation. I was also extremely touched.

It was Emma who spoke, or rather squealed, first. "You are a freaking superstar; I mean a total hot one! I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you Em and I am so glad that you're all there. I'm sure that Jacob told you all my news about signing with the WWE. Well I start in five days, and I found out this morning that in fifteen days I we are doing a house show in Atlanta! I have VIP passes for all of you and I really hope that you can all make it!"

Cheering they all agreed that they wouldn't miss it for anything in the world and thirty minutes later I hung up the phone having not mentioned the checks that they would all be receiving the next day.

By noon the following day I had gotten a call from all of my brother s and Emma thanking me from the bottoms of their hearts. They all shared the opinion that after the way they had treated me checks were definitely not necessary. I told them that the past was just that and that they were my family so I wanted to share my blessings with them. I couldn't help but notice as the day wore on that my parents never called, and so I drew on the love from my siblings to keep the tears from coming.

At six o'clock that night I was loading the dinner dishes into the dishwasher when my phone rang. Wiping my wet hands on a kitchen towel I answered without paying attention to the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Cassidy, we wanted to let you know that we received your generous gift and you letter. Thank you so much; it is much appreciated. How are you?"

My mother's voice came over the lines clear and crisp. There was a stressed tone to it though and I felt oddly guilty about it, but I knew it wasn't intentionally my fault. Swallowing past the lump in my throat I said, "I'm good mom, better than ever. I'm excited after signing my contract and finding out that we will be in Atlanta in two weeks. I have tickets for you and Dad. I miss you guys."

After a sigh my mom said, "We will see when the time comes if we can make the show or not. I know your brothers and sister will be there. Jacob called bragging on you and he also made a few good points too. Your father and I just need some time to process your career choice is all."

I bit back the urge to point out that they had four years to do that already. "I know mom, it' just that I would really love to see you both."

"I know dear and I will talk to your father. I have to run now though, and again I can't thank you enough for the generous check. I'll be in touch."

With that my mom hung up and I realized that she never once said that she missed me or that she loved me. That hurt more than I wanted to admit and I whispered a prayer that my parents would come around and support me, and to have peace about my career choice.

Early the next morning the sound of birds chirping and bright rays of sunlight woke me from a peaceful sleep. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was near ten o'clock, and not as early as I had thought. Stretching I threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and slipped into a tank top and shorts, and then lacing up my Nikes I headed out for my daily five mile run. I preferred this exercise to the workouts I put myself through in the gym, and in fact i only visited the gym three times a week.

An hour later I was back to my loft and using my tank top to wipe the sweat from my forehead when I noticed a Fed-Ex man pounding furiously at my door.

"Hey mister, you break my door and you're going to have to pay for it."

"You Cassidy Jons lady," Boy Mr. Fed-Ex certainly had something up his butt this afternoon.

"I sure am and you are obviously Mr. Pissed I Have to Work Today. Do I need to sign something?"

"Yeah lady, you need to sign right here. If you didn't need to sign I wouldn't be pounding on your door now would I?"

And his rudeness just multiplies, I thought. Taking the pen and signing on the line, I grabbed the package before he could throw it down. Noticing the return address was WWE headquarters in Connecticut as I let myself into the apartment I tore the envelope open and noticed a letter and another, smaller envelope inside. Sitting down at my desk I read the letter that welcomed me to the company and detailed my flight itinerary for the next few days. It also listed my hotel information and a confirmation number for a rental car in the first stop of Shreveport Louisiana. The smaller envelope held plane tickets and the sight of them somehow made all of this so real. I squealed in delight, sounding like a child on Christmas morning opening the gift they had been yearning for. In my excitement I jumped up and ran into the bedroom to begin packing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPT2

At four o'clock Monday morning I was climbing into a cab and heading for the airport. I was so excited and I could not wait to arrive in Shreveport for my first show with World Wrestling Entertainment team. Even though I wasn't wrestling tonight, just being backstage and having the chance to meet all of those who had inspired me to join this business would be an amazing thing.

At the airport I checked my luggage and boarded the flight. Settling into my seat and accepting the bottled water the flight attendant offered, I leaned back into the seat and thought about the road that had brought me here. I had been criticized and put down, I had people who had turned their backs on me and made so many wrong assumptions about my decisions to enter this world, and that was all in my own family and circle of friends. In fact Jalen was the only person who had stood by me and supported me one hundred percent through it all. Jalen knew this was my heart, and I loved her even more for her undying support.

For the most part people's biggest assumption as to why I was getting into this business was because of the guys. They figured that the only reason a female would want to enter a male dominated world was because of the attractive men there and to hook up. Those who made that assumption were so far off that I had to laugh. They really didn't know me at all. Besides I had a different idea of what made an attractive man than most people. I did not like big muscles at all on a guy and found a love and a passion for the business more attractive than anything. In my opinion very few had the obvious passion that it took to attract my and I found only three or four of my new co workers attractive.

People looked at me and immediately thought that I had a thing for Jeff Hardy. Yes, I enjoyed tattoos and piercings and crazy hair colors but Jeff just didn't do it for me. Now Matt Hardy, he was my idea of beautiful. He had those eyes that were so easy to get lost in and this smile that could melt me down to nothing. Most importantly he had the passion for the business that I found so wildly attractive in a man.

She was so I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice when the plane gently landed on the tarmac in Louisiana. Once off the plane I headed to baggage claim and collected my luggage then headed to the rental car desk. I gave the agent my confirmation number she handed me the keys to a Cadillac CTX, which made me grin. It was the same kind of car that Matt drove.

"There you are Ms. Jons, is there anything else I can do for you this morning?" When I shook my head the agent said, "Your car has been pulled around for you and is waiting at the curb. Enjoy your stay ma'am."

At the curb, I loaded my luggage into the car and climbed behind the wheel. Plugging the hotels address into the GPS system, I set out on a thirty minute drive. The scenery along the way was beautiful and I was so thankful that I would have almost a week to admire it at my own pace.

When I pulled up at the hotel I was in awe. It was a luxurious place and for the first time ever I took advantage of valet parking. The valet helped me unload my bags and then took my keys. Tipping him generously, the poor guy was up working at seven thirty in the morning for crying out loud, I headed into the lobby of the hotel. The lobby was so elegantly decorated with its Italian marble flooring and leather seating, and its ornate glass chandeliers that I was again in awe. It was apparent that this life would take some getting used to for the small town country girl that I still was.

Walking up to the concierge desk I gave my name to the receptionist and she greeted me warmly. The receptionist quickly pulled up the reservation and told me that I would be on a key guarded floor. She went on to explain that to access the floor I would have to scan my room key in the elevator before pressing the floor to be granted access. A bell hop had already seen to my luggage and was ready to escort me to my room when I received my key. He led the way to the elevator and he used his access key to get to my floor. On the way up he explained to that my floor held all the things I would need, from a state of the art fitness area to a spa for massages, facials, hair, and nails. At my room he took my things in and I tipped him, thanking him for his help. As I closed the door I turned to survey what was more a suite than a mere room. There was a living type area with a sofa and chair and a nice coffee table positioned across from a large entertainment center with a huge flat screen TV in the middle. Then there was the bedroom area that held a large king size bed with thick and plush covers. The bathroom was as large as the other rooms and held an old fashioned claw-footed tub and a matching pedestal sink. There was a free standing shower in the corner and I noticed it was all done in an exquisite Italian marble as well. Letting out a girlish squeal I headed back to the bedroom.

Kicking off my shoes I lay back on the full pillows and set the clock to wake me at ten o'clock and closed my eyes for a short nap. Two hours later I was up and ready to go, and dressed in workout clothes I went in search of the gym.

In the hallway, I discreetly slipped the room key into my sports bra and headed off to find the fitness area. I had a feeling I was about to come face to face with some of my biggest inspirations and my stomach clenched in nervous excitement. As I rounded the corner and saw the sign for the fitness center I quickened my step. I reminded myself of the one thing that I was afraid would be the hardest adjustment for me. These guys played a role on television and just because they played a bunch of jerks didn't mean that they were actually so bad. I just had to keep an open mind. Hell Randy Orton and his goons might not even be so bad.

Lost in my internal ramblings I almost ran into a petite brunette and in my rush to apologize it took me a minute to realize who I had just collided with. As realization struck I felt my cheeks flush with color and my embarrassment soar.

"Ms. James I am so sorry, I was lost in my thoughts!" I was stumbling over my words trying to apologize to Mickie James.

Smiling the small yet muscular woman extended her hand. "It's fine really. I'm Mickie to this business and most everyone else. You must be Cassidy, our new girl."

"I am, yes, and it is such a true pleasure to meet you. You played a large part on my decision to enter this career. Thank you."

"No thank you! Really, I mean that. I was just heading in for a workout, why don't you join me and I'll introduce you around."

Blushing I said, "That would be amazing, thank you. Maybe I won't be to star struck."

Laughing Mickie took my arm and began to lead me into the gym. "I assume you were a fan before entering the business."

"I was and I still am. I have my favorites and those I can't stand, but I am trying to remember that these are the real people and not the characters they play on television."

Mickie grinned. "You are right and I think it's great that you are still a fan. I have always thought that when you stop being a fan you start losing the passion that brought you to the dance so to speak. Being a fan helps to keep that passion alive. Hell even I have those that I love in the ring and can't tolerate in the locker rooms. So are you like most fans and have a fan crush as I like to call it?"

Laughing and throwing up my hands in mock surrender I said, "Guilty as charged. Although I am not like most people and have different standards for what I find attractive in a man."

"And what would those standards be?"

"I think a love and passion for this business is the most attractive quality a guy can have. After that I am a sucker for eyes and lips that smile. I don't think that big muscles are attractive at all."

That comment made Mickie laugh out loud as they walked. "Well that rules out most of your new co-workers. I see you being into Jeff but I am almost certain I am wrong."

"You are indeed wrong on that, although he does have the passion, eyes, and smile." I smiled but said no more as they entered the weight area.

"Speaking of," Mickie said, "Jeff I want you to meet the new kid."

I mentally told myself to be cool and thought that he was indeed gorgeous. He was also my favorite to watch in the ring with his unpredictability and crazy maneuvers. And now he was shaking my hand.

"Hey there, how are ya?" he asked in his deep southern accent, making me feel oddly at home.

"Great, if not a little overwhelmed. I don't think I'm used to this life yet." I managed a light hearted laugh and a smile.

"Some of us never get used to it, we just learn to adapt. I love the ink and piercings by the way."

I was in awe and thanked him. Mickie and I moved on through the gym and when I was sure that we were out of earshot I whispered, "I am such a fan and I feel silly since I'm working with you all now."

Mickie nodded in understanding and said, "Don't feel silly, and just embrace it. Besides you don't show it on the outside, so you and I are the only ones who know." Giving hand a squeeze she looked to the elliptical machines. "Hey Ken. How are you?"

Stopping the machine and stepping off, Ken Kennedy embraced Mickie in huge bear hug. "I am good, better than I should be. I think I am about ready to get back in the ring and so do the doctors." Turning his smile to me and extending his hand, he said, "hi there, I'm Ken."

"I'm Cassidy; it's nice to meet you. It's great to hear that you are ready to come back. I miss watching you in the ring, and on the mike."

"Well thanks a lot, and it is a pleasure meeting you as well. We have all heard so much about you. I for one cannot wait to see you in action." Smiling, he said, "Now ladies if you will excuse me, I am in need of a shower. I will see you both around soon."

Hopping on the elliptical that he had abandon, Mickie asked if it was cool to do some cardio instead of weights. Smiling I hopped on the machine beside her and said, "I prefer it actually. I have to work on weight training. I hate it!"

The two of us laughed as we set a steady pace and made small talk. Our conversation was interrupted every so often by a diva or a superstar saying hello. It still was like a dream to me that I was a part of this world now and I vowed to never forget to be thankful for the opportunity I had been handed.

About thirty minutes into our workout Jeff came by to say goodbye and he told me again that it was nice to meet me. It wasn't fifteen minutes after Jeff had walked out of the door when my eye caught who came into the gym. My heart began to race and I felt myself go weak in the knees. Beside of me Mickie noticed my reaction and looking toward the entrance she grinned.

"I take it that is your fan crush, huh?

I felt myself blushing and tore my eyes away from Matt Hardy as he walked over to a weight machine and began adding weights. "Is it that obvious? I guess I need to work on it!" I giggled nervously as I stole another look at him.

"Girl your knees went so weak you almost flew off that machine when he walked in. Don't worry though when I was in your shoes I did the same thing. The only difference is I did fall off and pulled a muscle in my leg. I have to admit I am not at all surprised now that I think about it being him, since he does have your top qualities in a man. I was thinking along the lines of a multi generational superstar I guess."

I smiled and knew that I had found a friend in Mickie and for that I was grateful. As we finished our workout in silence I watched Matt perform perfect bicep curls. He was so much more beautiful than I had ever thought, and his eyes truly made me weak.

As the elliptical machines turned off, I wiped the sweat from my face and climbed off. Mickie and I headed for the smoothie bar and each ordered a berry smoothie. When we got our drinks I said, "Well, I think I am going to head on back to my room and get ready for tonight. Thank you so much for the company."

As I started to walk toward the door Mickie reached out and grabbed my arm. "Not so fast hot shot. I think you still have one person to meet."

"Oh no, I will make a total ass of myself!" My protest was weak and I allowed myself to be led over to where he was working out. I noticed that at some point he had taken off his shirt and his chest was glistening with sweat and I could not stop myself from whispering, "Holy mother of God." He was a million times sexier in person.

As he finished up his last rep Mickie said, "Hey there Matt, how are ya? We were just about to head back to our rooms but wanted to say hello. This is Cassidy, she is new in town."

"Hey there ladies, how are ya?" He glanced at me and extended his hand. As I took it he said, "Jeff mentioned meeting you; it's a pleasure." Then he smiled that smile and his eyes sparkled so bright and I thought that I was for sure going to pass out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Those were the only words I trusted myself to speak and thankfully Mickie stepped in for the save.

"Well, we are headed to the rooms to get ready for tonight. See you at the arena!"

"Sure thing and it was really nice meeting you Cassidy. Go relax; the first night can be a little overwhelming. See you both soon." He waved and watched as the new girl walked away.

Before going our separate ways we made plans to ride together to the arena. We agreed to meet in the lobby of the hotel at four thirty that afternoon and then we headed to our rooms. That left me a little more than three hours to get ready and contact my family.

Back in the room I ordered room service and sat up my laptop to check my emails. As I had expected there were messages from my brothers, all warning me to be safe and careful, and to watch out for the guys. I just smiled and shook my head, moving onto the email from my sister. It simply said that I was missed and that I should take advantage of working with all those hot guys that our brothers would surely warn me about. I laughed out loud at the way we all knew each other so very well.

The next email was from Jalen, my best friend and sister of the heart. It was what I expected as well, a simple message that I was loved and missed. After reading it I clicked composed and typed a quick email to all.

"Today I arrived in Shreveport, Louisiana and it is amazing. I have already met some really terrific people here, and I think that some may become great friends. The first person I met was Mickie James, and she is so amazing you guys! She introduced me to a lot of people. Jeff Hardy was the first, and Jalen, he is a million times more beautiful in person and so sweet with his southern charm. I also met Matt (insert silly sigh here), and I am still in awe of his beauty. He was absolutely gorgeous! Well I cannot wait to see you all in a week and a half; it can't get here soon enough. I think I hear room service though, and I'm hungry! Love you all!''

Sending the email I jumped up and ran for the door. I tipped the man who delivered the lunch and took my plate into the living area and sat back down at the laptop. I was surprised to see that Jalen had already responded to the message I had just sent. Clicking it open as I took a bite, I read what Jalen had to say.

"Ah my Cassidy, you have only been there mere hours and you have already met your future husband. I'm squealing for you now. How jealous am I that you met Jeff too! Seriously I am glad that you are having a good time and meeting people. I miss you like crazy though and I love you! I need my Cass fix."

Instead of emailing her back, I picked up the phone and dialed Jalen's number. On the third ring she answered, "Hi there you!"

"Hey Jay, and oh my goodness I miss you too! I will be in Atlanta in ten short days and I have VIP tickets to the show for you."

"That's sooner than I thought, but great news! I can't wait to see you. Girl I am dying right now, you met Jeff? Tell me all about him, please. What was he like?"

I laughed at my friend who loved Jeff as much as I loved Matt. Jalen did however have her personal reasons for looking up to Jeff and he was in a sense her hero and the one who had inspired her when she had gotten lost in a dark place in her life. "He is all you would expect and more. His eyes are amazing and he is such a nice guy. He has this thick southern accent and he made me feel so at home with it."

Jalen sighed. "I wish I were in your shoes right now. You are so strong and brave to follow this dream and I'm proud of you. Now that all that mush is out of the way, tell me about Matt. Was he all you had hoped he would be?"

It was my turn to sigh as I said, "I feel like I made a fool of myself and I only spoke a few words. I damn near fell off of the elliptical machine I was on when he walked in and by some miracle I finished the rest of the workout. When I was done I was ready to bolt and Mickie drug me over to meet him. He had taken his shirt off and I thought I would pass out right there. His eyes and that smile, so beautiful and nice and just wow, I really can't find a bad thing to say about him. I cannot wait to see him again though," I laughed.

We giggled some more and talked about everything, and even made plans for the three day stop that I had in Atlanta. Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was already two, I said, "I have to go shower, and find something to wear tonight. I'm meeting Mickie in the lobby in a few hours to ride to the arena. Can I text you later?"

"Of course you can, and be careful. Do not stress over what to wear either, you know an Ed Hardy tank and jeans always looks good! Have fun and keep me posted on your life you superstar you!"

Hanging up the phone I headed to the shower and instead decided to soak in a bubble bath for an hour. That would still give me plenty of time to get ready since I would only have to blow-dry my hair and get dressed. A little bronzer, mascara, and lip gloss and my makeup would be complete, so I could allow myself the hot bubble bath. An hour later I was out and drying my hair. Thirty minutes after that I was dressed and putting on some makeup. Another fifteen minutes and I was out the door heading down to the lobby.

Since I was early I took a seat on a leather sofa and I leaned back and relaxed. A voice from behind me made me sit up straight.

"Hey there Cassidy, did you get any rest after your workout?" It was Matt and I thought for sure that my heart was going to stop. "Do you mind if I sit here," he asked as he lowered himself into the chair across from me. As I shook my head no he said, "So you do realize that you have been the talk of this company for a few weeks now don't you? It is a huge accomplishment coming straight here right out of school. I can only imagine the talent that you must have. How long have you been a fan of this business?"

How could he talk to me so casually? Didn't he know that he was stealing all the air that I needed for breathing? Couldn't he hear my heart pounding? "Well I have been a fan since I was a baby really. My family raised me on it, and for as long as I can remember it has been my dream to be right here where I am now. So I got a degree in marketing management and then at twenty one moved to Boston and put in four years at wrestling school."

"Do you have a big family that supports you?"

Shifting in my seat I said, "Well I am one of five kids; two older brothers and one younger and a younger sister. Then my best friend has been in my life for twenty years so I just call her my sister too. As far as them being supportive, yeah they are. We have had ups and downs about my decision and in fact my parents still are not happy. It hurts that they can't support me and see how happy I am doing this." At that moment all I could think of was the fact that I was having such a casual conversation with Matt Hardy of all people.

He shook his head sympathetically. "What a big move to make on your own and to do it without your parents support had to of been tough. Maybe when we go to Atlanta you can show us around, huh?"

Just as I shook my head in agreement Mickie came walking up. "Hey girl is this guy bothering you," she said with a laugh. "You ready to head out?"

Grabbing my purse and standing I said, "Sure am, and it was nice talking to you Matt. I will see you soon I guess."

Standing, he hugged me and I thought I was surely going to faint right there. He smelled so deliciously good that my head spun. "I will definitely see you later. Have fun tonight." As she walked away he watched her with a faint smile on his face, thinking to himself that she was definitely different than anyone he had ever met.

Once in the car, Mickie turns to me and said, "I think a certain Mr. Hardy finds you attractive."

Laughing I said, "No way, you are so wrong! I am just about positive that I am not his type at all."

Mickie just smiled. "Okay then, I guess we will just have to wait and see. You just don't forget I said it. How about a little bet?"

I cut my eyes at Mickie and gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah, a little bet. I bet you fifty bucks that by the time we are in Atlanta he's taken you out to dinner and drinks."

I laughed out loud and thought to myself that Mickie was just like every other friend that I had. Jalen and Emma would love her, and I was glad to have her as a friend. "You're on Ms. James."

The rest of the ride was spent talking about our lives and the paths that had brought us to this moment in time. It was so easy for me to open up to her about my family and the whole chasm that had opened up between us when I had made the choice to move to Boston. I told Mickie how hard it had been on me emotionally and just in general to be alone in a big city working my ass off and going to wrestling school with little to no support from home.

"Damn that must have been an awful time for you. Here you were doing what you love and following your heart and your family not supporting your happiness. At least your brothers, sister, and friend are going to be there for you in Atlanta. I cannot imagine how you must have felt and it definitely has me seeing you in a whole new light."

"It was hard, most definitely, but I knew that I had to follow my heart and that I was doing the right thing. I felt like they would eventually come around, and my siblings have. My parents, well I just don't get it. They are the ones who said we could be whatever we wanted to be and then they don't support me when I do just that. I will be okay though, this is the right thing for me and I know it."

Just then we pulled into the arena parking lot and I helped grab Mickie's bags from the trunk of the car. Inside the arena we found the women's locker room area and sat the bags in a corner. Mickie made more introductions and I once again tried to keep an open mind about the people that I was meeting. After a quick round of introductions in the locker room Mickie took me on a short tour of the arena.

Just as we were about to head into the stands Shane McMahon walked up to us and shook my hand. "Cassidy Jons, what a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so many good things about you and I am eager to see you in action. I take it Mickie is taking you around and making some introductions?"

"She has, yes. It is a privilege to meet you as well."

"Well how about I take over from here? We can talk about what you can expect and all the ins and outs you might have questions about." After telling Mickie bye he asked, "How does it feel to be here?"

As I sat down in the seat that he offered me, I took a minute to gather my thoughts before answering. "It is honestly so amazing; a real dream come true. I am overwhelmed but at the same time I am ready to jump in with both feet and do this thing."

"That's good to hear, refreshing. Tonight you can relax and take it all in, then tomorrow morning you are going to be in the gym and start rehearsing for your first match. So tell me, has everyone been treating you good so far?''

"Yes, definitely, everyone has been really nice and friendly."

Shane smiled and said, "That's great, but remember, some may feel that you have not paid your dues and that you are out of your league. Don't let it get to you, because it can." Standing, he extended his hand toward me. "How about I show you the stands and give you a little time to yourself?"

Standing I nodded my head and followed him out of the office. He led me into the arena itself and when I turned to thank him, he was gone. Taking a seat I watched as the crew set up the lighting and put the finishing touches on the ring. I got so lost in my thoughts that I lost track of how long I had been sitting there. A little while later a slow southern drawl broke into my thoughts.

"I think you took my seat."

Jumping up from the seat and stuttering over an apology I saw Jeff standing there. "I'm so sorry!"

He laughed an easy laugh and touched my shoulder. "I was kidding, please sit back down. So how is it going so far? Are you completely overwhelmed yet?" He asked as he sat down beside me in the stands.

Looking out over the sea of empty seats and the empty ring I felt myself smile. "Actually it has been immensely overwhelming in an absolutely incredible way. I would not change it for anything in the world. As a fan it's insanity for me to be meeting all these people that I have watched each and every week on television and looked up too. I mean you and your brother were so influential in my choice to do this as was Mickie. You guys are all that I strive to be professionally and from what I can tell in life. Dedicated and hardworking, passionate and always wanting more and I never want to lose sight of who I am or where I came from. Most of all, I never want to stop being a fan of this business. Sounds pretty silly huh?"

"Actually it sounds like a damn good plan, and you can do it. You are obviously already dedicated, hardworking, and passionate or else you would not be here already. Just surround yourself with good people who are still walking with both feet on the ground. Mickie is a great person to have around, and I would love to think Matt and I are as well."

I smiled at him and thought how amazing this guy was and how Jalen would be happy to know that he all she had dreamed he was. "Maybe I'll just take my cues from you guys then. That way I can learn from the best, right?"

He laughed again and shook his head. "I am hardly the best but I do try and give it all I have. I think you will figure a lot out on your own; you have a good head on your shoulders. Just remember that everyone is good and bad, all in one. You cannot have one without the other."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes and he spoke again. "You know, it doesn't matter if it's a house show, a televised show, or a pay per view, I always come out here and just sit. This is what I need to stay who I am. Looking out over this empty place reminds you that without the fans in the seats there is no one in the ring. This keeps me grounded; it takes me back to the days before the dream became real. Look around and you will see we are not alone out here."

Sure enough when I looked out over the seats and saw others scattered around the place. I felt my eyes well up with tears and before I could stop them one managed to find its way down my cheek. Quickly I brushed it away and hoped that Jeff hadn't noticed. As he put a comforting hand on my arm I knew that he had.

"Hey are you alright?"

With an embarrassed laugh I said, "I have never been better in all of my life. At the same time I am terrified; terrified that this is all a dream and I will wake up soon. I am excited and just a totally star-struck fan all at the same time."

Leaning over to me, Jeff hugged me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Those are feelings that will never go away and if they do, you know it's time to look for another line of work." With that he turned and walked back into the locker area, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

My mind was spinning at pace that made me dizzy, and I was still simply in awe. I have no idea how long I sat in that seat before someone came over the PA system announcing that the doors would be open to the fans in a short time and all the employees needed to clear out. Reluctantly I stood to my feet and headed back to the locker rooms.

Standing just inside I looked around and for the life of me I could not remember the area being so large or having quite so many hallways. Great, I thought to myself, I'm going to get lost.

I turned a corner pretty fast thinking that I was going the right direction and instead ran into a solid brick wall. Looking up I noticed that it wasn't a wall after all, but the most massively muscled chest I think I had ever laid eyes on. Looking higher I saw arms the size of tree trunks and looking even higher a smirk and a set of dimples that could only belong to John Cena.

Stuttering I said, "Um, um, I am so sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going. I did not mean to run into you that way; I'm just lost I guess."

Two huge hands grabbed me by the shoulders and I sucked in a huge breath of air and braced myself for the worst. "Calm down and just breath, tell me who you are and where you belong and maybe I can help you find your way there."

"I'm Cassidy Jons and I belong in the women's locker room. I cannot believe I ran into you that way! I am so sorry; I usually pay attention to where I am going. I mean I had been looking forward to meeting you but this was not the way I had planned it."

Smiling his famous smile he laughed, "There was no damage done and why wait to meet anyone when you can do it right here and now. We should do it right though." Stepping back he extended his hand. "Hi I am John Cena, and you must be the new girl Cassidy. There has been a lot of talk about you lately, and it's good to finally put a face to the name. Now, allow me to show you how to get you to where you belong."

Just like that he had put me at ease and I smiled. "Thank you."

With his huge arm around my shoulders he led me back the way that I had come and down a hallway to the right. We came up on the refreshment table and he said, "You look like you could use water, so here you go." He handed me an Evian and we continued walking. "Well Cass, I can call you Cass right, it was indeed a pleasure meeting you. Thanks for running into me; otherwise it could have taken weeks for us to meet." He laughed a deep and rich laugh that was contagious.

He was funny in a dry humor kind of way, just like my brothers. "Yeah you are right. It is definitely better that we met now instead of weeks down the road. Thanks again for showing me the way. I guess I will see you around. Hopefully I won't run into you again though. Now how about showing me to the locker room? I mean all I know is some big beast has taken me to the water table and who knows what next."

The look on his face was priceless and I burst out laughing. He laughed with me and said, "Yeah you have to watch out for the big ones. I hear they are all bark around here. I like you kid, you have spunk. Now go down this hallway and you are there. Third door on the left, it's that simple."

"Well thank you. See you around."

"You too kid. Hey, watch out for the big bad wolf. He could be hiding anywhere around here." He smiled and waved as I walked toward the locker room.

Halfway down the hall I heard footsteps coming up behind me and when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder I let out a yelp.

"Hey it's alright, it's just me."

Turning I saw Matt and I dropped my hand from the door of the locker room. "Who did you think it was?"

Smiling she lost herself in his eyes. "I thought it might have been the big bad wolf." He looked confused and I laughed. "Never mind, I guess you just caught me off guard is all. What's going on?" I was secretly pleased at the way we kept running into each other and my heart beat faster when he smiled at me.

"I just wanted to see how you liked it so far. Jeff mentioned he ran into you in the stands. I love sitting out there myself."

"I did take some time out there, and it was such a peaceful experience. So, do you have a match tonight?"

"As a matter of fact I am facing Morrison. Are you going to watch?"

"Are you kidding me? I never miss a show." I looked up at him and smiled. "I am talking to the seamstress tonight but I will make sure that I see your match."

"Julie is great at designing outfits that really fit the person she is working with. I can't wait to see what she comes up with for you. Well I guess I will let you get in there." He turned to walk off and just as I was opening the door he said, "No, wait, that is not why I came looking for you. I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner and a drink after the show."

I stopped with my hand on the door and was stunned. Looking up at him I felt my heart in my throat and was afraid that I wouldn't be able to respond. "Um, sure that would be great. I guess I will see you then." With that I rushed into the locker room and took a few deep breaths to get my breathing back in order. I walked straight to my purse and pulled out a fifty dollar bill, then walked over to where Mickie was lacing her boots up at.

"Here you go."

Looking confused Mickie said, "What is that for?"

"A bet's a bet and you win."

As realization hit, Mickie grinned. "I knew it! He moved faster than I thought he would but still I knew it! When are you guys going out?"

"Tonight after the show, as if tonight is not already exciting enough. Right now I am so completely flipping out! Holy crap, I think I need to sit down." Taking a seat on the bench, I reached into my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I needed to text Emma, Jalen, and my brothers, but I kept it simple and to the point.

"Hey guys, I'm at the arena getting ready to watch Raw and ECW like I never have before. I am so excited! I was asked out to dinner after the show and I am going, and I will be fine guys, so don't worry. I will text you all later." Hitting send I turned my cell phone off and pulled a chair up beside Mickie at the nearest monitor just as ECW was about to start.

Seeing Matt head to the ring to start the show with his match brought a blush to my cheeks. He was so handsome and he so obviously loved what he did. I sat and watched the match intently until the referee proclaimed Matt Hardy the winner. I silently applauded a match that was well wrestled on both sides and was still watching the screen when a voice behind me called my name.

"Cassidy, hi how are you? I am Julie and I'm going to be your designer. I was hoping we could go into my office and go over some things for your ring attire."

I stood up and grabbed my purse. "I would love too." Following the petite woman into her office four doors down I felt twinges of anticipation. This was the first big thing that would make this all real.

"Have a seat and let me tell you how I typically do things. I always start by finding out about the person I am designing for. I like to get an overview of who you are outside of the ring, as well as who you hope to be inside the ring. That way I can come up with a design that fit you as a whole, not just one facet of you. I am also open to any ideas that you may have. So tell me about Cassidy the daughter, sister, friend, and fan."

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out I said, "I am what you see. This is me and it is who I am comfortable being. I love tattoos and piercings, crazy hair, and the whole punk look. I'm a country girl who is very family oriented and I don't find it necessary to show an over abundance of flesh. In the ring I want to be me. The fan that made it, the fan that is living out her dream. I am not here to be a stereotypical diva for the WWE; I am here to be real. I want to be someone who kids look up to and who parents are proud of."

"So I take it this is a typical outfit and style for you. I can definitely work with that, and I think that you are right about not having to show a ton of flesh. I don't see you in heels at all, but more of the knee high boots or Converse. Nothing overly revealing, but a little hint of sexiness is good. I am thinking punk meets innocent and wholesome, and I think that you are the one to pull it off. Bright colors mixed in with blacks and grays, tank tops, maybe cut at the neckline to show a peek of cleavage and maybe cut off at the waist a bit. I'm seeing shorts in plaids and maybe a looping chain here and there or maybe just stick to plain black shorts with belts like Jeff's and let the tank top have the color. How does that sound to you?"

"Like you invaded my brain; I love it!"

"Well alright then, let's get you measured and I will start working on an outfit right now. Maybe tomorrow I can stop by your hotel room, say six o'clock, and show what I have come up with. Then you can try it on and see how you like it."

"Sounds good and thank you so much. I cannot wait to see what you come up with!" I said as I gathered my purse and water bottle and headed out the door.

As soon as I stepped out into the hallway I felt myself run right into that same brick wall as before. This time I tripped and he caught me just as I started to fall.

"Whoa there Cass, we have got to stop running into each other like this. You might end up hurting yourself." He was laughing as he spoke.

"Ha-ha, very funny; shouldn't you be cutting a promo or something?"

"Probably, but I think I would rather talk to you. Let's find us an open monitor and watch some Raw."

"Raw? Wow, I didn't realize I was in with Julie so long. How long has it been going?"

"Ah, five minutes tops, so you haven't missed anything yet. Have a seat," he said as he pulled up a chair for me before grabbing his own. "I bet Julie has something hot going for you huh?"

Laughing I said, "I bet she does too and I also bet you can wait until my debut to see it." When he laughed I thought of how much like my brothers he was. "You are just like my brothers and I think that is why I instantly liked you."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Three, one younger and two older, plus a younger sister," I said.

With a low whistle he said, "Man I bet it's crazy in your house when you all get together huh? Are you guys close?"

Grinning I said, "Very crazy and we are all very close. Just wait, you will get to meet them soon. Atlanta is my hometown so they are all coming out for the show. My best friend will be there too; she is like another sister to me. I miss them all so much."

Raising an eyebrow he said, "You're from the dirty south? Where is your accent, because I know I hear some Boston coming through?"

"I went to wrestling school in Boston. I moved up there four years ago and I love it."

"Hey John," a camera man interrupted, "you are up man."

Glancing at the monitor he saw that it was indeed time for him to be out there. "Stay here; this will only take a minute."

Turning my attention back to the monitor I watched as he turned on his TV persona which really wasn't all that different from how he was in life. The differences were all small, subtle things that many would not notice at all. He was great on the mike and I admired his quick wit that always made me laugh. After exchanging words with Randy Orton and hitting him with an attitude adjustment, he was back in the empty chair beside of me.

"Now, where were we?"

For some reason that struck me as completely hilarious and I laughed until my eyes watered. "It's like you have an on and off switch inside of you."

"You will learn it in time too, don't worry." John smiled and he felt an odd protectiveness for this girl rise up in him, as though she were his kid sister. "So you are absolutely nothing like these other divas in the locker rooms. You have this edgy takes no shit look about you, a look that says you're not here to just look pretty. How does that feel?"

I thought about it before I opened my mouth to respond. "It actually feels pretty damn good. Maybe people will remember me since I don't blend into the diva mold. If I was here to look pretty I would have gone into modeling. I'm here to wrestle."

"Yeah I like you. I bet you tear it up in that ring. Being as cute as you are is just an added perk for those of us watching."

The two of us sat there talking until it was time for John's match. As soon as he had abandoned his seat Mickie filled it. "So how did it go with Julie? You never came back and I figured you and Matt had already left."

"It went great and I think I will love what she comes up with. In fact I would love to have you come to my room around six tomorrow night. That is when she is stopping by with her samples." When Mickie nodded I said, "After I talked to her I ended up sitting here and talking to John. He reminds me of my brothers."

Mickie watched me as I intently watched the match on the monitor. "John is a really great guy, one of the best friends you could ever have. He is also a ladies' man who can't seem to get the whole concept of a relationship into his head."

I laughed, "Thank goodness for that! He has way too many muscles for romance!"

Mickie smiled and Matt walked up behind us. "Hey there Cassidy, Mick, how are you two? Cassidy, you ready to head to the restaurant?"

"Can we finish this match first? It's almost over."

"Of course we can" Matt said kneeling down. No sooner than he had knelt down did the match end. Standing back up he reached out for my hand.

Taking his hand I stood, grabbing my purse then turned to go. As I turned I saw John come through the curtains all hot and sweaty. Waving I called out, "Bye John see you later."

"You are going out to eat with Matt?" When I nodded in reply he shook his head. As Matt and I made our way to the exit door John called out, "Hey Cass, watch out for that big bad wolf."

I just laughed as Matt held the door open for me. At his car he once again held my door as I climbed into the car. Climbing in behind the wheel he said, "I was thinking Italian, is that alright?"

"Mmm, Italian is my favorite! Who told you?" I laughed.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with talk of my first night and how I liked it. As we pulled up to the restaurant and he helped me out of the car, he passed the keys off to the valet. Inside we were shown to a cozy table for two in the back of the dining room, and there he held out my chair as I took her seat.

"This is a nice place, cozy." I said as he took his seat.

"It is and the food is delicious. I love coming in after the show because it's easier to have a peaceful meal."

Taking a minute to look over the menus, we were silent. When I told Matt that I was ready he signaled the waiter, who came immediately to take our order. He ordered a plate of lasagna and I chose the chicken Marsala, which was my favorite Italian meal.

When the waiter brought our drinks and walked away, Matt said, "So while we wait on our food tell me about your first night. How did you like it?"

"It was so much fun really and I got a chance to talk to some great people. I got some really good advice too. Do you realize what a terrific brother you have?" When he smiled and nodded I continued. "I talked to Julie and we came up with some great ideas for my ring wear. She is bringing by samples tomorrow evening, and in the morning I have my first in ring practice. I am nervous but still excited."

"I'm sure you are! I can still remember when Jeff and I first started, that mix of nerves and excitement was such a rush. So tell me when you're not living wrestling, what else do you enjoy?"

Taking a minute to think it over I finally said, "Well I used to love hanging out with Jalen and Emma just doing girl things and then when I moved to Boston my friends became my class mates. We hung out outside of class but the talk was still wrestling. I am a sucker for a nice hot bath and a good book though. I like a hot fire in the fireplace too; in Boston I came to appreciate those things I guess. I have the marketing degree so I'm always thinking of ways to get my name out there. I mean if you can't market yourself what can you market, ya know? I minored in journalism, all with the idea that if things in the ring didn't work out I could still make a place for myself in this industry. I love to cook also, and now that you have my full profile I will shut up."

Laughing he said, "It's fine really, I wanted to know about you. I cannot imagine not having my dad's support with this; you have to be strong to make it happen with all your obstacles. Hey, would you like some champagne?"

"Um, yeah sure, that sounds good."

At that moment the waiter brought out their food and Matt asked for a bottle of their best Cristal champagne. Within minutes the waiter brought the bottle on ice and two glasses. Filling them he waited for Matt's approval and when it was given, politely left the table.

"That lasagna looks delicious, and if it is half as good as this is then it must be heavenly."

Matt scooped a bite onto his fork and held it out to me. "Here try it."

Taking the bite that was offered to me I sighed as I chewed. It was indeed delicious. Scooping a bite of my chicken onto my fork I extended it to him saying, "Now you try this."

Chewing he smiled. "That is heaven right there," he said as he swallowed the bite.

In the end, we ended up halving our meals and sharing. We sipped the champagne as we talked about life and the business, and as we finished up our food he shocked me with when he asked, "So do you have a boyfriend back home in Boston?"

Holy hell I thought, he was asking about my love life! "No, actually I don't, not anymore. I put so much time into this that I kind of tuned that all out. What about you, any girlfriends?"

"Not now. I split with my ex about six months ago and I think it was the best decision I could have made. She could deal with some aspects of my work but others she just could not handle. She loved the celebrity of being with me but then hated the fan side of that celebrity, in particular the female fans. She loved my in ring life and hated my life out of the ring. She had no interest in my family or friends, and the Hardy Show was totally off limits with her. I am honestly surprised we lasted as long as we did."

Shaking my head in disbelief, I silently thanked the other girl's immaturity and at the same time was disgusted by it. "I guess it just goes to show you that some people are worth your time and others aren't. Personally I love the Hardy Show, even though you guys do some crazy shit, it's fantastic. Your dad seems like a blast to be around too."

"Ah, the Legend is indeed a trip to be around."

The two of us sat there for what seemed like no time at all, but in reality was almost two hours talking. The champagne was long gone and the dishes had long since been cleared when the check was brought out. Standing and reaching for my hand he led me out of the restaurant, which to my surprise, was now closed.

Out on the sidewalk we headed to the car and he asked, "What time is your training in the morning?"

"Twelve, so I will leave the hotel about eleven I guess," I said sliding into the car.

When he slid in behind the wheel, Matt said, "I know its midnight and you have a big day tomorrow, but I was thinking you might want to take a walk around the hotel's gardens. If you are too tired I understand but I still wanted to ask."

Looking at him out of the corner of my eye I thought that I must be dreaming. Matt had been my fan crush for years, but tonight he had became a reality, my real life crush and I felt like I was sixteen again. He was terrific and I only knew that I was not ready for this night to end. "I would love to actually. You don't mind if I check my messages on my cell do you?"

"Not at all, you don't even need to ask," he said as he took his cell phone out too. At a red light he said, "We have to take a picture, I mean it is your first night after all." Leaning in he snapped a picture first and then she snapped her own, smiling like a fat kid with candy.

Checking my text messages I was not at all surprised to see I had fifteen text messages, and three voice mails. I decided to call in for my voicemails first and smiled when I heard Emma's message.

"Cass, I have no idea where you are or who you're with, but I hope you are having the time of your life! I cannot wait to hear all about the night, so be in touch soon."

My brothers had left slightly different messages. Theirs was more like, "You better be okay, if some loser hurts you or does something he shouldn't we don't care how big he is we will kick his ass. Get in touch soon" I had to laugh at the way they were stereotypical big brothers.

My texts were all the same and even Jalen was in on those. They all were asking who I was with and where they had gone and what were they doing. Oh, and did I know how late it was, where was I? Hitting the key to send a mass reply I attached the photo of me and Matt and beneath it typed:

"We went to a fabulous Italian restaurant and now we are headed back to the hotel for a walk in the gardens. The night has been amazing and he is so much more than I dreamed. Thanks for all your concern boys but really he is a total gentleman who actually opens doors and pulls out chairs. Girls, he is just wow. That's all I can think of to describe him. Talk to you all later."

I laughed as I got fast responses from all of them and how similar they were to the others. The guys said that I needed to be careful and not do anything that I would regret, and the girls were so excited for me that I could hear their squeals. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What's so funny," Matt asked as we pulled into the hotel and turned the keys over to the valet.

"My family and Jalen, they are so typical. I forgot to text after Raw and they were all worried and when they found out that I was with you they were all telling me to have fun and be safe." He really didn't need to know all the details of what was said, so I gave him the basic rundown.

"You have good family, no matter what has happened in the past. Do you still want to take that walk?"

"Sure, if you do."

With his hand at my lower back he led me around the building and through a large white gate. Through the gate lay the most beautiful and fragrant gardens that I had ever seen in my life. There were large and ornate fountains and row upon row of every flower you could imagine in every color of the rainbow. Breathing in the heady scent I said, "This is so beautiful, and the smell is wonderful."

"There is indeed some beautiful scenery out here," he said.

Out of the corner of my eye she saw that he was looking straight at me as he said it. Thankful for the darkness that hid the red stain creeping across my cheeks I said, "Now Mr. Hardy, are you complimenting me?"

Sitting down next to me on a bench that was hidden by bright pink and purple blooms he said, "I don't think I am telling you anything that you haven't heard before. You have a refreshing look that has you standing out from all the other girls in the locker room, and I like it a lot. I think that you have a beauty inside and it comes right on out to the world when you smile."

I was stunned at his words and was trapped by his eyes in the moonlight. Swallowing hard twice and looking for my voice I whispered, "Well thank you. You know you're not so bad yourself."

Laughing and putting an arm around my shoulders he said, "As much as I hate to, I think we had better get you back to your room. You have a big day tomorrow and you need your rest."

Smiling at his thoughtfulness I stood with him and started walking toward the hotel. At my door I unlocked it and opened it a crack before turning to him. "Thank you so much for tonight. I had a great time with you and dinner was amazing."

"Really I should thank you for your wonderful company. I had so much fun getting to know you, and I realized I want to keep getting to know you. Maybe we can get together again soon."

"Definitely," I said holding the door to my room with my foot and hugging him. I nearly fainted when he placed a light kiss on my cheek and whispered good night in my ear. As he walked away I leaned into the door frame for support and my legs turned to jello.

Inside of my room I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and headed into the bathroom to remove my makeup. Glancing at the phone I saw that it was after one am but I still sent a text to the family. "It's late and I have a huge day tomorrow. I am headed to bed and this phone is going off now, so I will talk to you all tomorrow. Tonight was amazing. Love you guys lots, goodnight."

Stepping out of my jeans and sliding into the bed I called the front desk and requested an eleven o'clock wake up call. Hanging up the phone and snuggling into the plush pillow I pulled the covers to my chin and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPT3

Promptly the next morning at eleven o'clock the phone rang and I answered with a sleepy hello. The front desk person said, "Good morning Ms. Jons, this is your wake up call. We also have a message for you at the desk, would you like me to relay it to you?" Taking my sleepy grunt as a yes he continued, "Ms. James in room thirteen forty three has asked that you please call her before leaving the hotel this morning. You may reach her by dialing star and then her room number which again is thirteen forty three."

Muttering thank you I hung up and dialed Mickie's room.

"Good morning sunshine! I wanted to see if you wanted to catch a ride to the gym with Barbie and me today."

Groaning I said, "Mickie are you always so damn cheerful in the mornings? That does sound like a good plan though. Let me change clothes and have a pot of coffee to catch up with you and I will meet you in the lobby in half an hour."

I hung up the phone and started the espresso machine that was in the room as I grabbed my workout clothes from my bag. After I was dressed I turned on her cell phone and it rang immediately. While I poured a cup of espresso I answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh my goodness Cassidy, I cannot believe that you had dinner with Matt Hardy!" Emma shrieked into the phone.

"I still can't either," I laughed. "He was great though, more than I had imagined. I swear to you last night at my door when he hugged me and kissed my cheek I thought I was going to pass out right there."

"I can imagine. What is going on with you today?"

Tossing wrestling shoes into my gym bag and downing a second cup of espresso I said, "I am actually about to head out to the gym to start training for my first match, which is in Atlanta. I'm kind of excited to see who my opponent will be, which I will find out at the gym. Then tonight the designer is coming by with some samples of my ring attire."

"Sounds like a full day, but fun. Call me later and let me know how it all goes. I love you."

"I love you too kid. See you soon!" Disconnecting the call I threw my wallet and car keys into the gym bag and headed out the door.

In the lobby I found Mickie and Barbie already waiting. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. My sister called and I got caught up talking to her."

"It's cool, let's go. I want to hear all about last night when we get into the car." Mickie grabbed her bag off the floor and the three of us headed out.

In the car I filled them in on the previous night. Once at the gym however, we all switched into professional mode and abandoned everything but business. It was my first run through in the big leagues and I was stoked.

The match director introduced himself and gave me an overview of how it would all work. I was to pick a name from a hat to determine who I would be facing in my first match. Slipping a hand into the hat and pulling out a folded piece of paper I held my breath. For the others this was probably no big deal but this was the start of my career. Unfolding the paper and reading the name I smiled and was sure that it was going to be a terrific match.

"Who is it?" Mickie asked coming up behind me.

Turning and holding the paper out to my friend, I said, "Why don't you see for yourself."

As Mickie saw her name she smiled. "Hell yeah, we are going to bring down the house girl!" She gave me a big hug and we climbed into the ring.

Three hours later, we were exhausted as we climbed into the car and headed back to the hotel. I could not help but think that this was much more challenging that what I was used to, but I was ready for that challenge. I loved the ring time I put in today and was confident that Mickie and I would play off of each other very well. I had gotten the chance to try out the new finishing move that I had been working on for the last six months and after some tweaking I was pleased with how it turned out.

"I am so glad I have you in the ring with me for my first match. I am officially exhausted but today was incredible."

Barbie said, "That finisher you have is crazy awesome!"

I thanked her and felt a twinge of embarrassment from the compliment. I also felt another twinge toward Barbie that I just could not put my finger on.

Back at the hotel, Barbie went her own way and Mickie and I headed up to our rooms. As the doors opened onto the fourteenth floor I said, "Julie is supposed to be here around six, which is only two and a half hours away with her samples. You still are going to come by right?"

"Sure thing, but for now I am going to nap, see you soon!"

Inside my room I immediately fell asleep and did not wake up until the shrill ringing of the telephone cut through my mind. Reaching over and fumbling with the receiver I mumbled a hello.

"Ms. Jons, you have a visitor at the front desk requesting to come up. Her name is Ms. Julie Bonds."

I bolted upright in the bed and looked at the clock. Six o'clock on the dot. "That is fine, thank you. Send her on up."

Jumping out of bed I ran a brush through my hair and quickly brushed my teeth. Just as I was finishing up there was a knock on the door. Through the peephole I saw both Julie and Mickie waiting. Unbolting the door I stepped back to let them in.

"I am so sorry; I fell asleep and didn't wake up until the front desk called."

Julie smiled and said, "It's alright I just got here. Are you ready to see what all I have for you?"

As we entered the bedroom area I nodded my head. "I sure am. Hey, where is Mickie?"

Just then Mickie came around the corner with a folded white card in her hand. "This was laying in the floor right inside the door for you. Someone must have slipped it in while you were sleeping."

Taking the card I scanned the message inside. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you again that I had a great time last night. I hope all went well at the gym today and that you have good results with Julie tonight. Give me a call in my room, number thirteen sixty one or on my cell at 910-246-8963. Matt." Smiling I closed the card and slid it into my purse. Turning I saw the others looking at me with a curious expression. "What?"

Mickie began to laugh. "From your expression I assume it was from Matt, right?"

Shaking my head with a shy grin I turned to Julie. "So what do you have for us?"

"Well, first off I want you to know that I spoke to the representatives at the company who produces the Ed Hardy line. I was inspired by your top last night and since we already have a male talent wearing the brand I thought it would be nice to have it on a female as well. So, I talked to them and they said that they would be pleased to sponsor another on air talent and would love to have you wear their tops in the ring. They have faxed over a contract and are offering you one thousand dollars for each time you wear the brand televised and five hundred for each non televised wearing. All you have to do is sign here."

I could not believe my ears. Taking the pen I signed on the dotted line and motioned for Julie to go on.

Unzipping the bag that she brought Julie said, "Here is what I have worked on so far. Take it and go try it on if you don't mind."

Heading into the bathroom in a daze I quickly changed into the outfit that was so perfect for me. The Ed Hardy tank was cut at the neck to show a bit of cleavage and the bottom was cut high enough to show my belly button. The short black shorts looked great over the fishnets and the boots were the perfect finishing touch.

Opening the bathroom door a crack I said, "Um, Julie I think we need to talk about this outfit."

"If there is anything we need to change let me know."

Walking out of the bathroom I smiled. "Actually I wanted to talk about how totally perfect it is!"

Mickie and Julie looked at me and Mickie finally broke the silence. "You look fabulous. The outfit is perfect on you."

Nodding in agreement Julie said, "You are free to keep this one and I will get started on five more for now. In the end you will have five pairs of shorts and about twenty tops. For now my work here is done. Bye ladies." Gathering her things Julie headed out the door.

While I changed back into regular clothes Mickie took a seat on the sofa. A minute later I sat in the chair and let out a deep breath.

"I'm really here huh? I'm really doing this? It's unreal; it still feels like a dream."

Mickie laughed. "You are so here girl and you are about to make your mark on this business. I was shocked at your talent today at the gym, and so were a lot of others. You are amazing. You have that kind of raw talent that cannot be taught."

When I thanked her Mickie grinned and changed the subject. "So, what did the card say?"

Telling her I said, "I can't call him though. Besides all I want tonight is to relax in a hot bath with a good book and to sleep some more."

"So you do that and you call him in the morning. We are not due at the gym until one so call him before we go."

Making plans to meet at twelve thirty the next afternoon Mickie left and I ordered room service and ate. Then I took a hot bath and messaged my family, including my parents and Jalen by email. Filling them in on the last two days I promised to be in touch soon. Closing out the email I was surprised to see that it was barely eight o'clock. Climbing into bed I called and scheduled a wakeup call for nine o'clock the next morning as well as arranging to have room service bring breakfast at nine thirty. Hanging up the phone I snuggled up under the covers and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPT4

The next day passed in a blur of activity. After waking up and eating a quick breakfast I settled into a hot bubble bath with a book. A short time later I was getting ready to head to the gym.

I spent three hours at the gym running through the match with Mickie, and when we left I was totally worn out. Back at the hotel I headed to my room telling Mickie that I would see her later.

In my room I took a quick shower to rid myself of the sweaty gym smell and then settled at the computer to check for messages. I was a little disappointed that there was nothing from my parents in the inbox, even though at this point I really wasn't surprised. There was however a response from my siblings and I opened up Emma's first.

"I can only imagine how tired you must be, and I am hoping you don't totally exhaust yourself. Today is Wednesday and that means it's only seven more days until we get to see you. I am still amazed at all these people you are meeting! As a fan it has to be strange to you too. Hey, when you're able give me a call. I need to talk to my big sister."

A million things ran through my mind. What on earth could Emma want to talk to me about that she didn't want to put in the email? Going into the bedroom and grabbing my cell phone I started to dial Emma's number.

As I started dialing the hotel phone rang. I sat my cell phone down and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cassidy, it's Matt. How are you?"

Sinking onto the plush bed I grinned. "Good, I was actually about to call my sister. I have a feeling something's up, but who knows with her."

"Well I won't keep you long then," he said. "I just wanted to ask and see if you would like to go with me tomorrow down to the Boardwalk for a little shopping."

"I would love to! As cheesy as it sounds I want to get a souvenir from each city we stop in and I would like to get my family something."

"Alright then, I guess I will see you tomorrow. Meet me in the lobby at eleven?"

Saying that sounded fine I hung and called my sister. When she picked up I said, "Hey Em, what's going on? I got your email."

Swallowing on the other end of the line was followed by Emma saying, "Well I need to tell you something that I am certain I can never tell mom and dad. I would prefer telling you face to face, but I'd rather you know before you get here."

"My God Emma what's wrong," I asked alarmed.

"Nothing really, I am fine. I am just sick to death of lying. I just know that I can count on you too love me. Our brothers keep trying to find me a boyfriend."

I laughed at the thought. "And let me guess, all the guys are total douche bags."

Emma laughed too. "Actually no, the guys have been great. In fact the biggest fault most of them have had is that they are guys."

There was a moment of silence as I processed what my sister had said. As the full meaning of the words sank in I thought to myself that it was no wonder she could not tell our parents. "So you're saying that you would prefer them to be setting you up with the guys sisters? Why don't you just tell them? I really think that they would be okay with it."

"Oh Cassidy, I love you so much! I hate keeping this from the family," Emily said, "but I know you understand why. And you are right; maybe I will talk to our brothers."

"Well just know that no matter what I love you, and nothing or no one will ever change that."

I talked with her for a full half hour before saying goodbye, and when I hung up I ordered room service and searched for a movie through the hotels movie guide. Once I had eaten my dinner I settled in to watch Sweet Home Alabama, but half way through the movie was sound asleep.

I woke at nine o'clock the next morning and stretched slowly. Remembering that I was meeting Matt at eleven o'clock in the lobby, I climbed out of bed and dressed for a morning workout. I had plenty of time to get in five miles on the treadmill and shower before meeting Matt downstairs.

When I entered the fitness area I saw that it was extremely crowded; it looked as if everyone was there. Finally finding the only open treadmill I couldn't help grinning when I noticed John was on the elliptical beside of it. Walking up and setting the treadmill to take me on a five mile hike I climbed on, ignoring him as I did so.

I was three miles into the hike before John's deep voice spoke to me. "Hey there kiddo, what's been going on?"

Glancing at him from the corner of my eye I said, "Not a lot really. I have been in the gym going over my first match a hundred times a day and last night Julie came by with my outfit. I have to say that it is hot as hell too!"

He raised his eyebrow with that Cena smirk which turned into an all out grin. "Really now, because I imagine that just about anything you put onto your body is going to look hot. So, how is the family?"

"I haven't heard from my parents still but the siblings are doing great. In fact I had a nice long talk with my sister last night. Our brothers are driving her insane!"

John laughed. "Isn't that what brothers are for? What are they doing to wreak havoc?"

"They keep trying to find her an appropriate boyfriend."

"And that is an issue?"

"Well, see, Emma would prefer an appropriate girlfriend." I looked at John as he watched me for a minute, trying to determine if I was serious or just pulling his leg.

After a minute the best he could come up with was, "Oh." I laughed at him and for the next thirty minutes the two of us carried on a casual conversation as though we had known each other for years instead of a few days. I was completely at ease with him and instinctively knew that he was going to be one of my best friends, another big brother.

After the workout I grabbed a strawberry and mango smoothie and headed back to the hotel room to shower and get ready for my day out. I took the fastest shower that I had ever taken and when I got out decided to towel dry my hair and allow it to air dry so that it would hold onto its natural waves. I dressed in black and white plaid Capri pants and a white Ecko tank top with the Ecko symbol shining in black crystals on the front of it. Slipping my feet into black wedge heeled sandals I decided to send my sister and Jalen a text. I wanted to let them know what was on my agenda for the day; and to see if there was any special souvenir that they might want.

Both Emma and Jalen ignored my question and went right to the fact that I was going out with Matt again. "Oh my goodness, a second date with Matt!"

I quickly responded that there had been no first date so there was no way that this was a second date, he was simply being polite. Yet again I received the same general response from both girls. "Yeah sure he is; you just let us know the minute he politely kisses you."

HA! As if that would ever happen; and even if it did I would not be able to call and let anyone know because I would die a blissful and fully satisfied death. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts I grabbed my purse and headed down to the lobby to meet up with Matt.

In the lobby I saw a huge crowd of people huddled around someone in a corner, and wondered what in the world could be going on. Just then I caught a flash of blue and red hair and knew that it was Jeff who was the center of attention. About that time he looked up and caught my eye. He smiled and winked and then he called out, "Hey Cassidy, come join the fun!"

Moving a little closer I laughed. "I don't think so superstar. These fans want you."

With a mischievous grin he said, "Only because they have yet to see you in the ring." Turning his attention back to the fans he said, "Hey guys, I want you to meet the newest and freshest diva, Cassidy Jons. I think you should all make her feel welcome."

I didn't think that anything would happen and I was shocked when pens and pieces of paper were thrust at me. These fans wanted my autographs and my picture, mine. I was a no one and they still wanted my signature and photo. My mind was reeling with it all and it took a minute to snap out of it, but when I did I began signing autographs and smiling for the flashes of cameras. This was what I had worked so hard for, and had to admit it was exciting to be standing here doing this with one of my biggest inspirations.

Fifteen minutes later the crowd had thinned and I turned to look for Jeff to find that he too was gone. In the corner of the lobby I thought she saw Matt hidden behind a full green plant. Walking over to him I noticed that he was grinning at me. Hands on my hips I asked, "And just what is so funny to you?"

Stepping out from his hiding spot he began walking with me out to his car. "Not a thing, well except wondering how in the world those fans knew to ambush you."

"Your brother was kind enough to introduce me."

As he opened the car door for me and then climbed behind the wheel he laughed out loud. "That sounds like something that he would do. Did it bother you?"

"Actually, no, it didn't. I mean, this is after all one of the perks of the business and this is the business I chose. It was humbling if nothing else."

Smiling at me he said, "It is indeed humbling. I was thinking it would be fun to take a ride on a riverboat down the Red River, and then stop into the shops before heading back to the hotel. Does that sound okay?"

"Of course, it sounds great. You do realize that you don't have to do this though, right? I mean you don't have to go out of your way to show the new girl a good time."

As he pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off he turned to look at me. "Let me assure you right here and now, this is not in any form out of the way, and I am not doing it just to show the new girl a good time. When I met you something said that you were someone I wanted to get to know. I instantly felt that you were a person who I could see myself being really close friends with and to top it off, I think you are extremely attractive. Dinner was a get to know you kind of thing, this is an 'I liked what I saw then and I want to know more' kind of thing. Now, I see funnel cakes and I'm a junkie for a good one. Do you want to share?"

I was at a loss for words and could only smile and nod in agreement. He looked as eager as a kid on Christmas morning so I climbed out of the car and followed him to the stand to order a funnel cake. As he was ordering I said, "Do you think we could add apples to it?"

"Well of course we can."

Ten minutes later the funnel cake was gone and I noticed that Matt was staring at me, studying me face with a smile on his. "What, do I have powdered sugar on my face or something?"

He reached up and gently touched my cheek as he said so softly that I barely could hear the words, "just a little on your bottom lip." As I went to lick my lip he stopped me. "Let me get it for you." He leaned in slowly and kissed my lips as tenderly as he had spoken. It was a soft kiss and only lasted a few seconds but I still felt that my head would spin right off of my shoulders. His lips were softer than I had dared imagine and as his tongue traced my bottom lip I felt sure that I was losing consciousness.

As he pulled back and looked at me I somehow managed to whisper, "Is it gone now?"

He smiled and said, "Yeah, it's gone." Then he leaned in and kissed me again, this time it was a kiss full of passion and words that I could not form. Kissing him back I prayed that whatever dream I was dreaming would last forever.

As the large river boat docked and blew its whistle the kiss ended. While we waited for the previous passengers to unload I felt Matt take my hand in his, intertwining his fingers with mine. As we walked onto the boat I excused myself to the restroom.

Inside of the bathroom I took ten deep breaths, hoping to calm my heart that was pounding uncontrollably. Grabbing my cell phone from my purse I quickly sent Emma and Jalen a text. "Hey guys, I'm still with Matt. We just got onto the riverboat and we are going shopping later. I will text you when I get back to the hotel. Oh, if a kiss makes it a date, this is most definitely a date, and I am most definitely freaking out!"

I pressed send and turned the cell phone off, putting it back into my purse. Gazing into the mirror I smiled and suppressed the urge to squeal like a child. I quickly refreshed my lipstick and went back out to look for Matt.

I found him lost in thought sitting on a small bench, looking out at the water as the boat began slugging through the river. Taking a seat beside him I said, "You are looking awfully thoughtful, what's on your mind?"

Smiling at me he grabbed my hand and said, "I probably should apologize for kissing you." I started to protest and with a finger to my lips he silenced me. "I said I should, not that I was going too. I would be lying if I said I was sorry that it happened because I'm not. I met you all of two days ago and I already feel closer to you than I do some people I have known for years. I haven't been able to get your face out of my head, your voice out of my ears. You make me want to know everything there is to know about you, and you make me want to take my time finding out. You are so fresh and open and you blow me away. I have been thinking about kissing you since the day Mickie introduced us and you said hello. The point is I like you, a lot, and I want to know you better. I want to start something with you and see where it goes and that scares me. I have never had this happen to me before, and yet I wouldn't change it for anything."

I could only pray that my mouth wasn't gaping open in all out shock. I had dreamed of hearing those words come out of Matt Hardy's mouth for years and now here he was sitting in front of me saying it. Maybe I was dreaming and this wasn't happening at all.

"Are you serious?" Oh wow Cass, how brilliant, I thought. "I mean this just seems like a dream to me. You are the one person I have always wanted to know, to have in my life. It embarrasses me to admit this but you are what Mickie calls my "fan crush" and you have been since the first time I saw you on TV."

Matt laughed and said, "Don't be embarrassed, please. I think you are quickly becoming my crush, in fact, I'm pretty certain of that. I would love to get to know you on a deeper level that friendship, to see if it clicks with us like it seems to be doing."

Before I could stop myself I said, "Holy shit," and slapping a hand over her mouth she blushed. "What I meant to say was I think I would like that a lot."

"Good, does that mean I can kiss you again?"

Without thought I leaned in and touched his lips with mine as an answer to his question. We spent the rest of the ride talking about the business and just learning each other's thoughts. An hour after leaving we felt the boat dock and Matt stood extending his hand to me. Hand in hand we exited the boat.

Heading to the boardwalk we explored different shops there and every so often he was stopped for an autograph or a picture. I discovered that I loved watching him with his fans. His appreciation for them was obvious and he really respected each and every one. He never failed to thank them for all they did for him, and he was always so polite and humble with them all. He was himself with them and that said a lot about just who he was.

Three hours later we were on the sidewalk and noticed that we were three spaces away from where we had parked the car and Matt suggested that he put al of the packages I had acquired into the trunk. He took them and carefully arranged them and then he returned to where I stood. "How about a late lunch, there is a great little organic café two doors down."

After ordering our food and were seated at the table eating I said, "I have no idea at all about what to get my brothers. I have been waiting on something to jump out at me and there is nothing. I know you must be getting tired of shopping."

"Actually, I love shopping. What are your brothers into and maybe I can help."

Smiling at him as he took my hands and held them in the center of the table I said, "Well, if you're sure. Jacob is really into playing pool and plays in local tournaments. Chase is the youngest and he loves music. He just joined a band and plays the drums like he's been doing it for years and years. Then there is David. He loves cars, especially muscle cars."

"I know just the place, come on." Getting up and throwing our trash away he led me out onto the sidewalk and to the end of the strips of shops. Glancing up at the sign I read the shop's name, Just for the Guys, and grinned. Inside I quickly found each of my brothers the perfect gift.

Back on the sidewalk I noticed the sun was setting and wished that the day was longer. The day had been incredible and me and Matt were so comfortable with each other. We had gotten lost in casual conversation all day long, talking about our lives and childhoods. I felt as if I had known him my entire life and yet was still in awe that I was spending the day with him.

Back in the car Matt checked his voice mail and his eyes clouded over. Looking at me he said, "Jeff called and he sounded really irritated. Do you mind if I call him back right quick?"

"Not at all, family is first!"

As he dialed the number he smiled because he knew that I meant it. When Jeff answered Matt said, "Hey man, I'm with Cassidy and I'm driving. Can this go on speaker phone?" After a second Matt hit the speaker button and put the phone on the console, with one hand on the wheel and the other in mine he said, "Alright man, what's up?"

"Hey Cassidy, I am going to go ahead and apologize for anything improper that I might say."

"It's okay Jeff, what's going on?"

We heard a sigh before he said, "I talked to Beth about two hours ago and as we are talking I hear a dude's voice in the background. He says some shit about hey baby when are you coming back into the bedroom. Beth claims its the TV and asks if she can call me back in like ten minutes."

"What the fuck," Matt said and then he looked to me to mutter an apology. When she shook her head that it was okay he saw sadness in her eyes for his brother's situation, and at that moment he began to lose his heart. He barely heard Cassidy tell Jeff to go ahead over the rush of blood in his ears.

"Well ten minutes later she calls back and I asked her how long she had been seeing the guy. She got really quiet and I absolutely lost it. I screamed and cussed at her and told her to get her shit and get out of my house. I gave her twenty four hours and filled Shannon in on what happened. He is going over to make sure that it happens. Man she is screwing some jack ass in my house, probably in my damn bed."

Before Matt could speak, I said, "Jeff, how horrible for you! Are you okay?"

"At this very moment I am okay, but I am still in that angry phase. We have been together for almost ten years so it's hard of course."

Matt spoke then. "Are you serious man? I knew she had been extra bitchy here lately but I never thought that she would cheat on you man. I know this is a suck ass time for you, but I think you know that you are better off without her, and that there is someone out there who would love you like you need to be loved."

Before Jeff could answer, I said, "We are about fifteen minutes from the hotel. Why don't you and Matt have a beer and talk?"

That made Jeff laugh, and he said "That sounds like a damn good plan. I knew when I met you that you were alright. You are the kind of girl who would make a guy real happy, you know that?"

"She sure is, and she definitely does. I will meet you at your room as soon as I help Cassidy get her things into her room," Matt said.

After a pause, Jeff said, "Alright man. It sounds like we have a lot to talk about."

Hanging up we made the last five minutes of the trip in silence. As we pulled into the parking lot and parked Matt took the bags from the trunk and handed the keys over to the valet. We headed to the elevator and then to my room.

When I unlocked the door and all the bags were inside I turned to face Matt. "I want to thank you for today. I had an amazing time with you."

He reached out and pulled me into his arms as he said, "No, I should thank you. You are a breath of fresh air to me. I hope you know that I meant it when I said that I wanted to see where this goes with us, that I want to know you better. Today I found out that your hand fits perfectly in mine, and how well you fit into my arms. I had fun for the first time in a long time."

Blushing I thanked the heavens above that I was where I was, standing there wrapped in his arms. How had I been so blessed? "You need to go to Jeff; he needs his big brother right now."

Leaning down Matt kissed me softly. "I'm going, but I want to see you again tomorrow, if you will let me."

With a nod I stepped inside the room and closed the door. I ran to the bed and buried my face in a big, plush pillow and screamed. Replacing the pillow I tried to compose myself as I called Jalen.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPT5

Talking to Jalen for a good twenty minutes, filling her in on my day with Matt and what he had said to me. I then called Emma and had a similar conversation. After hanging up I went to my laptop and began to blog.

"I'm three days into my new job with the WWE and I'm having the time of my life. I am in Shreveport Louisiana and it is beautiful here. I have met some absolutely terrific people and I am pleasantly surprised by how kind everyone is. I have a few who I am privileged to call friends already and I have had two in-the-ring workouts to prepare for my first match, which just happens to be in my hometown of A-T-L! Who will I face? That is something you all will have to wait and see, but I will say it's going to be amazing! I have the most kick ass ring wear thanks to Julie. Our next stop is in Birmingham, Alabama and then I'm home. In the next few days I plan to add some pictures that I have been snapping.

I have also discovered that it is entirely possible to work in the business and remain a fan of it. As a new friend told me, when you stop being a fan you start to lose the passion that brought you here. I never want that to be me. I have the rue blessing of loving what I do for a living. While it is harder than school, it's the best thing ever. Before I close this out I want to say a few things to a few people. To my family in the Dirty South, I love you and I miss you. I will see you all soon. To the people in Boston who turned into family, I miss you guys too! I cannot wait until to see you guys again. This is the life guys! Finally to all the great new people that I have met the last few days, I want to thank you all for doing what you do and for inspiring people like me. It is a pleasure and an honor to work with you all, and I am eager to learn all that you have to teach. I am quickly making lifetime friends and then there is someone who says that they are interested in me. To that person I want to say that I want to get to know you too, even more than I already have. You have my attention and my interest. Thank you"

Closing the laptop I glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already nine-thirty. Not hungry enough for room service I decided a trip to the smoothie bar would work out just fine. Just as I headed in, Barbie was headed out.

"Hey there Cassidy, how are you? I hear you spent the day with Matt. How did that go?"

I hesitated before answering. I couldn't say why but Barbie just irked me. "It was nice, he is a total gentleman. He showed me around and we bought gifts for my family."

With a smirk Barbie said, "How nice, but I guess I will see you around. Bye."

As I watched the tiny blond walk away I had the strongest urge to grab the back of her head and slam her to the floor. Shaking my head I walked into the fitness room and ordered a smoothie. Never in my life had I had that kind of reaction to another human being.

As I waited on my protein blasted wild berry smoothie I saw Matt and Jeff working out. I felt myself blush and just then Matt looked up and caught my eye. He smiled and winked and as Jeff said something to him he looked down, away from me. As Jeff finished his last rep he sat up and smiled at me with a wave. Returning the smile and the wave I felt a tap on my shoulder letting me know that my smoothie was ready. Taking the smoothie and waving once again to Matt and Jeff I headed out the door and back to my room.

About half way down the hall I heard Jeff's low country drawl calling out to me. Turning I stood still to allow the brothers to catch up to me. When they did Jeff took me off guard when he wrapped me in a fierce hug.

"Well hello to you too," I laughed hugging him back. "How are you?"

Letting me go Jeff watched as Matt wrapped his arms snugly around my waist. His brother was genuinely happy for a change and that brought a smile to his face. He only hoped that his brother was not rushing into this too fast. "I am okay actually. I think that the relationship was over in my heart a long time ago and my head is finally getting the message. How are you?"

"Good, really excited for Atlanta. I am tired though. Today was full of great things."

I missed Matt's smile. He thought that she was so damn beautiful in such a unique way that others might not catch it. He got it though. "You do know we fly out to Birmingham tomorrow night, right?"

Spinning around I gasped, "Oh no, I had totally forgotten that. I better get back and get all the fragile stuff good and secure for the flight. Maybe it will be easier to just box it up and Fed-ex it to Atlanta."

While I had been talking Matt had taken me in his arms again and Jeff laughed. "Matt let the girl go so that she can go pack. You will see her tomorrow."

Stepping out of Matt's arms and looking at Jeff I laughed. "I like you Jeffrey. You are good for the soul." I hugged him and kissed his cheek and turned to tell Matt goodbye. Would I ever get used to the way that his brown eyes caused my stomach to twist? Lord I hoped not. "Goodnight Matt. Today was terrific and I can't thank you enough."

"And I can't begin to show just how welcome you are." Leaning down he kissed my lips gently. "You mess with my head and don't even mean to. Goodnight, have some sweet dreams."

Early the next morning I woke up and showered then headed to the closest Fed-ex. I stressed verbally and in writing that the items inside were fragile and should be handled with great care. I chose overnight delivery and made to sure to have them require a signature on delivery and then shipped the package to myself using Emma's address. I called to tell her about the delivery and stressed to Emma that it was fragile and to be careful with it.

Back at the hotel I packed up the last bit of my things and called for the bellhop to bring up a rolling cart. Checking to be sure that I had my plane ticket and anything else I might need I grabbed my purse and opened the door for the bellhop. I waited as he loaded my three bags onto the cart and wheeled it into the hallway. Taking one last look around I lay the hotel key on the desk and closed the door to the first of many hotel rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPT6

Putting the carry-on into the overhead compartment on the plane I thought about the friends that I had made and how much I missed them even though I had seen them just the day before. I was grateful to have them as friends and could see how being on the road could get so lonely. Still I missed Matt's face the most and longed to see him again.

Sighing I settled into the seat and pulled out my cell phone. I hadn't checked my messages since early the previous day and was surprised that there were no voice messages. I did however have ten text messages and I responded to each one. When I got to the last one I smiled. It was from Matt.

"Hey Cassidy, I just wanted to say that even though I may not see you I am thinking about you. How about dinner tomorrow night? There is a great little Mandarin place in downtown. I miss you."

After reading it twice I saved it to my phone. I then replied by saying, "Dinner sounds nice, you're on! I have to admit that I am thinking about you and missing you too." Then snapping a picture of myself pouting I sent him the message and photo. Slipping my phone back into my purse I allowed my eyes to slip closed and slept through the short flight.

After landing and collecting my luggage from the baggage area, I began searching for the car rental desk. I could always take a cab and save a little money. Then again it may be better to just rent a car.

When I found the rental desk I saw a familiar black ponytail and started grinning like a fat kid in a bakery. Walking up behind him I said, "Gee, whatever happened to the days of ladies first?"

"I guess that went out of style about the same time guys started planting kisses on those ladies in line at the car rental desk." Turning he kissed me and pulled away in an instant. "You want to catch a ride with me or rent your own?"

"Hmmm, let me think about it for a minute." I stood there with a thoughtful look on my face and said, "I could be alone or I could be with a really hot guy who I have wanted to be with for years. That is a tough one indeed." With one look at his puppy dog sad face I burst out laughing and fell into step beside of him as he took the key and headed to the car.

"I have missed you, ya know. You have managed to work your way into me and I like it."

Smiling up at him I said, "Good it's about time you got with this. I was getting lonely." We both laughed as we headed to the hotel.

At the hotel we checked in and headed to our rooms. I was pleased to see that we were in neighboring rooms. Matt dropped his luggage into his room and shifted the rolling cart to my door. He lifted my luggage and sat it on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"So were you looking to take a nap or anything? It's after lunch but we could grab an early dinner in the lounge."

"I'm starving so dinner it is." I bent down to retrieve my makeup and hair brush. "Just let me fix my hair and freshen up first. Have a seat and I will be right out."

When I came back out of the bathroom I saw Matt sitting on my bed. Just the sight of him there had my head spinning. The thoughts filling my head were anything but lady like and they made me blush. I walked over to him and stood between his knees and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I looked down at him with a look in my eyes that had to mirror all the thoughts in my head.

As he stared at her his heart pounded a beat that he hadn't felt in a long time. It shook him to his core. "I feel like I have known you for years and years. You make me want things I shouldn't be wanting right now. Look at you, you are amazingly beautiful. You know that, don't you?"

"A lot of the time I don't think I am beautiful, but when you look at me I feel it." There was a feeling in my mind and heart that said no matter what happened with him this was in no way a mistake. He was my love, and I knew that now as well as I knew anything else.

Pulling my head lower, he let his lips touch mine. The kiss sent us both reeling. He could feel my heart pounding madly and he deepened the kiss knowing that we were headed to a place where the whole face of our relationship was going to change and he welcomed it. Laying back onto the bed he never broke the kiss; he simply took me with him.

The kiss continued as I lay on top of him and my mind exploded in fireworks of excitement. I shifted my weight so that he was slightly on top of me and as he kissed me deeply I sighed in contentment. When he moved his lips from mine I started to protest but when his lips found my ear and neck I could only sigh in pleasure. He was trailing hot kisses from my neck to my shoulders and back again and I was increasingly aware of my desire and need for him, as well as his for me.

He shifted his weight until he was on top of me and he continued to trail his lips over my shoulders and lips. He went from my lips to my chin and as he did he ran his hands under my shirt to caress my stomach and ribcage. Before I could get past the joy that brought he was trailing kisses from my belly button to my ribs and back again. I thought I would explode and I began to wiggle beneath him. I was unaware as to how my movement was affecting him and he broke his lips away from my stomach and bit back a curse.

Then I shifted and ran my hands under his tee shirt and kissed his lips. Before either of us realized his shirt had disappeared from his body I was kissing his chest and his flat and muscled stomach. I let my tongue flick over his skin just above the button of his jeans and he moaned my name as he pulled my lips back to his. Sliding his hands back under my shirt he let his thumb run over the cup of my lacy bra and my body responded. He tossed my tank top aside and kissed the hollow at my throat.

Pinning me to the bed with his body he kissed from the waist line of my jeans all the way up until his mouth found my full yet natural breast. As he allowed his tongue to linger there I thought I was going to lose my mind. Finally he looked up at me and drew in a ragged breath.

"Cassidy, I'm afraid that if we don't stop now there won't be any stopping this."

"Would that really be so bad Matt?"

"No it wouldn't but this is fast and it could change things with us. I just don't want you to regret anything and I want you to be ready."

Taking his face in my hands I spoke the most honest words I had ever spoken before. "Matt I have waited ten years to be right here where I am. I know it is fast, but I also know that it is nothing I will regret. This feels more right than anything I can remember."

Running his hands down my body he took me into his arms and laid me in the center of the bed. With a snap of his fingers he had my bra removed and in another instant he had my jeans unfastened. He felt my hands reaching for the button on his jeans and he drew in a deep, ragged breath.

Before we had realized it, our jeans were gone along with any other clothing that we had been wearing when we had entered the room. I took in his naked body, memorizing every line. He explored mine with his mouth and his hands. His hands were like magic as they found the soft spot and brought me a pleasure like I had never experienced in my life.

"Shit, I don't have protection with me."

Looking at him I said, "I am on the pill, its okay. Please Matt don't stop now." I moved my hips in a way that had him instantly at attention and he kissed me. When he pulled back I said, "Just be easy, be careful, but whatever you do, do not stop this."

He studied my face a moment and realization hit him hard. "Are you telling me you are a virgin?" When I blushed and shook my head he said, "Sweet mother of God. Are you sure about this? I'm talking totally one hundred percent sure. You have to know that I cannot promise you there will not be any pain, and that I do not want to hurt you."

"I know that Matt. You have to know that you are the only one who I want this with. You have been since I first saw you. I just knew."

Kissing me he held me close to him and slowly prepared to take the most amazing gift he had ever received. "If it hurts to bad please tell me."

Carefully and oh so slowly he entered me. Holding himself still was an act of self control he would have thought himself incapable of, but he did as he allowed me to set the pace. Our soft moans filled the room and I reached that point where time stood still and I saw stars. When my climax was complete he pulled himself out of me. He reached his own climax with a little help for me

Adjusting our bodies so that we were laying side by side I rested my head on his chest. Within minutes I was asleep there. An hour later a ringing phone woke us both.

"Hello?" Matt said. A minute later he was sitting up in the bed and said, "Actually Cassidy and I were just about to head down to the lounge and grab a bite. You are welcome to join us."

"Yeah Jeff, join us there!" I said.

Hanging up the cell phone Matt turned to her and kissed her lips softly. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I am perfect, and no you didn't. In the beginning it was a little painful but trust me, it didn't last long."

"Good. I guess we had better fix our hair and head to the lounge."

I allowed Matt the bathroom first as I pulled on my clothes and as he came out with only a towel around his waist I knew I could get right back in that bed and never eat again, as long as he was at my side.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPT7

When we entered the lounge we saw Jeff in a back booth waiting on us. As soon as e sat down a waitress came and took our drink orders and we all ordered our meals.

After the drinks were brought out Jeff asked, "Did you guys get settled in your rooms?"

Matt smiled, "We sure did, how about you?"

"I did, and I even grabbed a shower and a two and a half hour nap," Jeff laughed.

I shot a look at Matt. "I cannot believe we have been here for more than three hours! I didn't know that much time had passed."

Watching the exchange Jeff grinned. "I guess you two were a little too preoccupied to notice the time."

I felt myself blush bright red at Jeff's observance. Just at that moment our food was brought out and we began eating and talking about plans for our stay in Birmingham.

"I would love to see the Jazz Hall of Fame while I'm here. Maybe we could all go." I said. When they agreed I said, "I'll call Mickie and see if she wants to go. For now I think I am going to head to the room and shower. I have to be at the gym by nine in the morning."

The two men stood and walked me up to my room. They were going to change and find the fitness room, but Matt stopped at my door with me. "I will see you tomorrow. Get some rest." He leaned down and kissed my lips before I went into my room. I heard his door close as he entered his room. Turning to face my room I saw the mess that was my bed. I couldn't help but squeal as I got ready for a nice hot bath and then bed.

Next door Matt was changing while Jeff waited on him. "So Matt, you don't normally jump in so fast. I take it she is different for you."

Walking out of the bathroom Matt smiled. "Man she totally is. I can't get her out of my mind and I don't want too. She is gorgeous and kind and so caring. I cannot say that I regret this afternoon, even though…" he said as his voice trailed off with the memory.

"Even though what Matt?"

"Even though she was a virgin up until a few hours ago," Matt said.

"What the hell? Are you kidding me Matt?"

Sitting to put on his shoes Matt said, "Never been more serious about anything. She was so sure about it, she practically begged me not to stop. Jeff man I tell you that in itself was irresistible."

Jeff said nothing as they headed off to find the fitness room.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPT8

I got out of the bathtub and put on my pajamas before I sent Mickie a text asking if she wanted to join me and the guys for a trip to the Jazz Hall of Fame. As I hit send and closed my phone I heard a knock on the door. Jumping from the bed I rushed to answer it.

Throwing the door open I said, "Matt, you're…" Looking at the two girls standing in my doorway I squealed. "You're not Matt, but oh my gosh, what are you two doing here?" I threw my arms around Emma and Jalen and squeezed them both in a fierce hug.

Walking into my room I glanced to the bed and blushed when I saw that the covers were still a mess. Rushing over I made an attempt to straighten them so that the bed was good for sitting. At the thought of what else the bed was good for, I blushed an even a brighter shade of red.

"We thought that we would come out and surprise you. Jacob is at the apartment to get your package so don't worry." Emma sat on the bed and said, "I see we caught you at bedtime."

"It's okay, really. I was just in the pajamas, but I was not going to sleep for a while."

Jalen smiled at me and said, "So fill us in on all the good stuff that's been going on."

Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "I had sex."

Both girls shrieked at the news. "I didn't think you were serious about anyone?" Jalen asked.

"Well, I'm not sure; I mean I just that my heart was saying it was right. I know that is crazy and so not like me, but I don't think I will ever regret it." I was sure of that beyond a reasonable doubt.

"So who was it?" Emma asked. "And when did it happen? Last I heard, you have been spending all your spare time with Matt."

I was quiet for a minute before I said in a low voice, "It happened this afternoon, and it was with Matt."

The girls squealed and I shushed them and blushed as they demanded details. Sitting in the bed I filled them in on all the details that I was willing to give, while conveniently leaving out the fact that it was on the very bed that they were sitting on. Two hours later the three girls were sound asleep in the large king size bed.

The next morning I left a note to let them know that I had to go to the gym to rehearse and that they were free to order room service. When I walked out of the room I realized that I hadn't rented a car yesterday and was in need of a way to get to the gym.

Taking out my cell phone, I dialed Mickie's number. Thankfully she answered on the first ring. "I am hoping you are still at the hotel Mickie."

"Barely, I'm actually in the parking lot about to head out. Why, what's up?"

"I need a ride. I ended up not renting a car yesterday."

Laughing Mickie said she would pick me up at the hotel entrance in a second. I hurried out to meet her and climbed in the car, thanking my friend for the ride. "Oh, and did you get my text last night about the Hall of Fame?"

"I sure did, and it sounds like fun," Mickie said. "Now tell me why you decided not to rent a car yesterday."

"Well, Matt offered me a ride and I took it." A bright flush of color found its way to my cheeks as I had a thought of the time in the hotel room after I had taken the ride from Matt.

Mickie noticed the flush on her friends face and said, "Just how many rides did you get from him?"

I buried my face in my hands and in a muffled voice said, "I am so embarrassed! Is it that obvious?" Looking at Mickie I grinned. "I mean, I just don't want it written all over my face you know. I don't want my relationship, whatever stage it may be in, out there for everyone's discussion."

"Holy shit, you did it with him!" Mickie squealed just as Emma and Jalen had the night before. "He is usually not so quick to jump into something, and I get the idea you aren't either. Should I even ask how it was?"

Looking out the window I said, "Well to be honest I don't have a lot to compare him to. I wouldn't compare him even if I did, but he is amazing."

We sat in silence for a minute and Mickie thought about what I had said. "Wait a minute, are you saying that you had never slept with anyone before Matt?"

Right then we turned into the gym parking lot and I was saved from having to answer. Inside the gym we were met by the match coordinator. He told us that we only needed to run through our match twice and then we were free to go. He was very impressed with my in ring ability and praised our work together.

An hour later we were headed back to the hotel. I called Jalen's phone and let her know that I was headed back and that if they would get ready I would be happy to take them around and introduce them. All I asked was that I could take a shower first.

"When did your friend get here? You didn't mention she was coming."

"I didn't know that she was coming. She and my sister showed up at my door last night and surprised me. It's been six months since I have seen either of them." As we got out of the car and entered the hotel I said, "Grab a shower and come by the room; we'll order lunch or something."

"Sounds good, I will see you guys in about thirty minutes."

Entering my room, I dropped my bag on the floor and grabbed my suitcase. "Hello ladies, I am going to take a shower because I feel nasty. Then in about half an hour Mickie is going to stop in for lunch."

"Sounds great, we can't wait to meet her. How was practice today?" Emma asked.

Smiling and heading into the bathroom I said, "It was hot!" Taking a fast shower and dressing in a pair of jean shorts and an Ed Hardy tank top, I put on minimal make up and put gel into my hair so that it would take its natural wave. Stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom I heard a knock on the door.

As I opened the door I saw Matt standing there. Taking me into his arms he said, "Good afternoon beautiful, I missed you. How are you?"

"Good, actually, my sister and Jalen surprised me last night. Now we are just waiting on Mickie to get here so we can order lunch. Come on in and say hello."

Hand in hand we entered the bedroom and looked from the bed to each other and Matt winked at me. Clearing my throat I said, "This is my sister Emma and my sister by choice Jalen. Ladies, this is Matt."

While they were all saying hello and shaking hands there was another knock on the door. Bringing Mickie into the room and again making introductions, I said, "What do you guys think about just going to the lounge for lunch? Matt you could invite Jeff too."

With everyone in agreement, Matt called Jeff and they all headed downstairs. Jalen was shooting me looks that said I didn't need to invite Jeff, but I also knew that Jalen loved Jeff just as she loved Matt. Her nerves would work themselves out after two minutes of being around Jeff.

In the lounge we grabbed two tables and scooted them together to make room for all of us. As we all took our seats Jeff came in and introductions were made yet again.

With our drink orders placed, Jeff looked at me and asked, "So how are you feeling today?"

Blushing, which seemed to be an all too common occurrence these days, I said, "Better than ever actually. How are things going with all that mess back home?"

"Good, I talked to Shannon this morning and he said that she is out of the house and all of her things are gone. He also said that he made her leave all of the credit cards and her car keys and her cell phone. I called and made sure that she is taken off all the cards and the bank account too. I have applied for all new ones to be sent. Then I called and talked to dad and let him know what all was going on."

Matt shook his head with an amazed look on his face. "I have never seen you so serious about a split with her before. It's about time though man; she has used you for far too long."

Before Jeff could respond the waitress came to take our order and within minutes she returned with the food. We ate while indulging in a casual and friendly conversation. I admired the way that my new friends never made Emma and Jalen feel left out or out of place. That made me even more sure that I was making the right decision for my life than ever.

We all piled into Matt's rental after lunch and headed out to the Jazz Hall of Fame and from there went to the mall before heading back to the hotel. Back in the hotel room I asked if the girls wanted to head to the fitness area for a workout. In agreement we all changed into clothes that would be cool and comfortable for exercise. While they were changing I reflected on the day and found that I was a little disappointed that Matt had not kissed me. Oh well, tomorrow was another day.

With the girl's behind me and my hand on the doorknob, I was ready to head out. A knock on the door made me pause and look through the peep hole. It was Matt. I opened the door and said, "Hey, we were just about to head to the gym. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot something." Taking my face in his large hands he kissed me fully on the lips. Pulling back he smiled and waved. "Enjoy your workout, and I will see you three ladies tomorrow." Without another word he turned and went back into his room.

Stunned, I stood in her place for a full minute before turning to Emma and Jalen. They looked just as shocked as I felt, but still I walked out into the hall and held the door open so that they could follow. As I closed the door behind them and made certain that it was locked I said, "Well, are you ready to go? What, have you never seen a man kiss a woman before?"

"Yeah we have actually but that was one hell of a kiss. Oh, and did I mention that it was Matt Hardy planting it on my best friend?" Jalen laughed "Are all his kisses like that?"

"No, some are better," I joked.

Emma laughed as she said, "Hey Jalen, just remember that isn't all that he has planted on her."

"Em!" I said as I playfully punched her in the shoulder. I shook my head and said, "I'm still in shock myself, and I still cannot believe that you two drove out here! It's going to be a hell of a road trip home."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPT9

We came to the doors of the gym and as I pushed them open Emma said, "I vote for cardio because I am not up for killing myself on the weights."

Jalen agreed and I shrugged and headed to the line of cardio machines. At the elliptical machines I took the one between Emma and Jalen and we began our workout. As we exercised we talked about our lives and got caught up on each other. Thirty minutes into their work out a voice interrupted the conversation.

"So ladies, how goes the workout?"

Smiling I said, "Hi John, this is my sister Emma and my best friend Jalen. You two, this is John. Don't let him fool you with his charm, he is a playboy." They both laughed.

"Cass, you didn't tell me that they were coming to visit. How long are you ladies here for?"

Emma seemed unphased by the champ and said, "She didn't know that we were coming. We drove in last night and surprised her. After raw is over tomorrow we are all riding home together."

"Well that sounds like a blast," John said and with a look at me he grinned that john grin. "I imagine your missing the smoothie bar huh? You had a thing for those berry smoothies."

"I think I can manage," I laughed.

"You're awfully quiet Miss Jalen, not the way I imagined her best friend to be. What's got your tongue?"

Jalen licked her lips and finally managed to stutter, "It's just that you are so much sexier in person than you are on the TV. It caught me off guard." Her words must have caught her off guard too because she immediately looked at her feet as a bright stain climbed her cheeks.

John had the decency to blush himself and thanked her. He then excused himself and left us to our workout. As soon as he turned the corner I burst out laughing but reeled it in when Jalen gave me a look that said to zip it.

"I'm sorry, but it really was better than my first run-ins with him, literally. Besides, I know that there is a certain Mr. Hardy who holds your heart." Turning to Emma I said, "What did you think?"

Emma wrinkled her nose and said, "He called you Cass and you let him."

That earned her an eye roll and we finished our workout in silence. Once we were back in the hallway I said, "Emma I know what you are thinking and trust me, there is no way. John is like another big brother to me. Besides, for the first time in a long time, I'm happy right where I am."

Monday morning we slept in until noon and were awakened by a knocking on the door. I shuffled over and opened the door without checking the peephole to see who it was. I was surprised to see that there was a man standing there with three vases of the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen.

"I am supposed to deliver these to a Ms. Cassidy Jons, is that you?"

"Yes, that's me, thank you. Sit them on the dresser please."

When he had left the room I reached for the card in the largest of the three arrangements and read it.

"Hey there sunshine. I want you to know that I missed you yesterday, but I am hoping that you and the girls had a good time. After four years you deserved it. Meet me at four in the lobby and I will give you ladies a ride to the arena. Besides that, I need to kiss your sweet lips again, and feel you in my arms. It's been too long since I've done that."

Smiling I sat the card down and said, "Hey you two wake up! Matt sent flowers."

Emma and Jalen sat up in bed and when they had rubbed their eyes to get the haze of sleep cleared they took the cards from my hand. Seeing that they said the same thing Emma read aloud. "For the two most important females in Cassidy's life, it is easy to see why she loves you both so much. I look forward to getting to know you both more. See you all tonight."

Jalen smiled. "Awww, Cass, he is too great!"

Tears filled my eyes and I blinked them away. "He really is amazing. More amazing than I could have ever dreamed. We have to meet him in the lobby at four to catch a ride to the arena."

We ordered room service and after eating began looking for something to wear to the show that night. As we finished up getting ready, I sat on the edge of the bed and wiped away a stray tear.

"Cassidy, what's wrong?" Emma asked sitting on the edge of the bed and wrapping an arm around me.

Laughing I said, "Absolutely nothing is wrong, in fact, everything is perfect! It's so perfect that it's like a dream and I am truly scared I'm going to wake up and it's all going to be over. I mean I walk into this new life and the man of my dreams asks me out and actually likes me! I guess I'm really just afraid I'm going to wake up from this dream, but then I realize I am living my dream, and that the dream is my reality now."

Sitting down on the other side of me Jalen put an arm around my shoulders too. Taking my hand she said, "Girl, we are so proud of you for doing this. We miss you like crazy but seeing you this happy makes it all worth it. Plus you and Matt are freaking adorable together and you fit each other so well."

Laughing all three of us wiped our eyes and Emma glanced at the clock. "Girl it is three forty-five, you better get in that bathroom and fix your make-up so we can get downstairs."

I jumped up and hurried to fix my make-up and was thankful that I wore it at a minimum. Grabbing our purses we headed downstairs to meet Matt, and I felt the butterflies that always appeared when I was with him.

In the lobby we Matt and Jeff waiting for us, and after giving Jeff a hug first I found herself in Matt's arms. He held me close as he kissed my lips and said hello. When he let me go he took my hand in his and said, "I hope you all don't mind but I told Jeff he could catch a ride with us."

In the car Emma, Jeff, and Jalen took the backseat as they had the day before and Matt took my hand in his. As the girl's and Jeff talked among themselves Matt looked at me out of the corner of his eye and said, "I have not been able to get you off my mind. I keep thinking about our first day here in Birmingham."

I smiled at him teasingly and said, "And just what do you think about it?"

Returning the smile he answered, "I think that I would very much like to do it again."

Heat washed over me and I felt myself release a breath I was unaware that I was holding. "I think that we can definitely make that happen again."

Jeff's phone rang then bringing a halt to the conversation in the car. As he looked at the caller ID he muttered a curse. "Ladies I apologize now for anything that may come out of my mouth." Pressing the talk button he snapped, "What?"

Turning in my seat to watch him I saw my friend's confused expressions. Mouthing the word Beth I made a sour face. I really felt bad for Jeff having to deal with such a horribly uncaring person.

"No, Beth, for once you listen to me. I am done with you and with the whole joke of a relationship that we had. Go find someone else to use, it should not be that damn hard for you to do. You have no problem doing it when we are together!" After a pause he interrupted her. "Save your breath Beth. I'm sorry just is not going to cut it this time. I'm sorry does not mean you go and fuck another guy in my damn bed, in my house, while I am out here busting my ass for you to have whatever it is you may be wanting this week. You need to move on because I am." With that he hung up the phone and looked at the girls in the vehicle with him. "I am truly sorry that you ladies had to hear that but I saw no point in dragging it out to another day."

I saw that Emma had hand on his knee and Jalen had put an arm around his shoulder. Taking Matt's hand back into mine she asked, "Are you alright Jeff?"

"Yeah I am actually, and for once I meant every single word I said. I am ready to move on."

We pulled into the arena parking garage and climbed out of the car. I kissed Matt and whispered, "I'm going to show the girl's around and give you and your brother some time alone." Matt nodded and kissed me once again. I knew how Matt had to feel because I would feel that way if it was my family in Jeff's shoes. I gave Jeff a hug and kissed his cheek and then led the girl's into the arena.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPT10

"Okay, you're going to meet all of the girl's but I want you two to do something for me. Kelly Kelly, real name is Barbie, just rubs me the total wrong way. I don't know what it is but when I see her I just want to throw her down and pummel her. Let me know what vibe you get."

"She must be a real bitch; that's not like you at all." Jalen knew that I never disliked someone on sight that way.

After sitting our things in the locker room we headed out for the tour. "So this is backstage at Raw girls. I already have my favorite spot so come with me." I led them out into the empty arena and took a seat. "I came out here on my very first night and I really think I will be doing it before every show. It reminds you of all that you have and that without the people to fill the stands there is no show, no you."

Ten minutes or so later John interrupted the silence. "Hey there ladies, I brought you a water. Cass I got you a berry smoothie since I figured you had gone long enough without one."

Emma smiled as she shot me a look. "Awww, thank you so much John, that was kind of you."

"Not a problem at all," he said. With that he was gone.

I watched as my friends tried to hide their smiles behind their bottled water. "Alright you two, what is it now?"

Jalen giggled, "You let him call you Cass again and he brought you your favorite drink."

"Yeah," Emma backed up Jalen, "and you grin like an idiot every time he comes around. Oh, and did we mention that you let him call you Cass twice that we know of. No one calls you that."

Rolling my eyes I could only laugh as I said, "Oh my gracious, plenty of people call me Cass and he is only a friend. I promise you that. I have this thing, whatever it is, with Matt and I'm thinking I might really love him."

Emma got quiet and in a serious tone said, "Cassidy you always have loved him, now you just know that it is real, not some fairy tale."

We sat there in silence for a good thirty minutes until I felt hands that I already knew by heart resting on my shoulders. Reaching up and covering Matt's hand with my own I stood and turned to face him. "I want to ask you something and I want you to just be honest." When he shook his head in agreement I said, "What is going on with us? What are we doing?"

Looking at me with serious eyes that melted me to my core he said, "Honestly I don't know. I know that I like whatever it is and I can't get you out of my mind. You are not like the rest of the girls in that locker room; you're not like anyone I have ever met. I know that I would love to have you as mine, and to know that I don't have to worry about the pain I would feel if I saw you with someone else. Is that honest enough for you?"

"Yeah, I think it is." I had a lump in my throat and was afraid that I would cry again.

"Good, because I couldn't get any more honest than that, but it felt good to say the words my mind kept screaming at me. You know, I have not had a girlfriend in so long I don't even know how to properly ask you to be mine."

Smiling like I had hit the lottery, which in a way I had, I said, "The way you said it just then works just fine." He leaned down to kiss me and I knew without a doubt that I was falling into an endless well where I only knew love for Matt Hardy.

After a high energy show and late dinner at Hooters, we were all back at the hotel. We told Matt and Jeff goodbye and I hugged Matt tightly and held onto him at the door to our rooms. I would be leaving in the morning and wouldn't get to see him again until late the next night, possibly even Wednesday.

"What time are you leaving in the morning?"

"Bright and early, I guess around eight."

"Let me help you get your things downstairs and into their car. I want to see you before you leave."

Smiling, I agreed and said that I was hoping he would see me off. "When do you think you will be in Atlanta?"

"I made arrangements to drop the rental car off at the lot in Atlanta so I should be there around three."

"Okay," I said, "I'll give you directions tomorrow to the apartment so you can meet us there. I see you in the morning."

Kissing me again he said, "Goodnight beautiful one." Turning to Jalen and Emma he hugged them both and said goodnight before heading into his room.

Inside of the room I flopped onto the bed. Emma sat beside me and took my hand. "I can honestly say that you are living out the dreams that you have always dreamed and I am so proud of you that I can't stand it. I am also pissed as hell at mom and dad for behaving like they are. They would have to change their minds if they saw how happy you were."

"They will come around Emma, in time anyway. If not it is their loss, because I cannot stop doing what I love doing. Either way I will love them always." I smiled then. "So Matt and I had a talk in those empty stands tonight."

"I noticed," Jalen said. "Do you care to share what was said, or is it private information?"

"He asked me to officially be with only him, and he said that the thought of seeing me with anyone else was a reality he didn't want." I snuggled down into the soft bed and smiled again. We talked in the bed until one by one we all fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPT11

At seven o'clock the alarm rang its shrill siren to awaken us from peaceful dreams. We all crawled out of the bed and began to pack and change for the trip to Atlanta. At seven thirty sharp Matt knocked on the door and when I opened it he smiled and kissed me without a word. Then greeting the other girls he grabbed the bags and helped us load the car.

Two hours later we were pulling into the parking lot at Emma's apartment complex and lugging our bags up the stairs. Once inside I went into my room and shut the door. I wanted to call Matt and let him know that I was safe in Atlanta, and missing him.

"Hello?"

"Hey there you, I wanted to let you know that we made it safe and sound."

"I'm glad, but I have a small problem. I miss you." He sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders as he said it and it made me laugh.

"Well it serves you right for making me miss you this much. I can't wait to see you tonight."

"I can't wait to see you either. What are you guys doing today?"

I sighed as I thought about the visit I was going to make to my parents. "Well I am taking everyone their gifts, including my parents. I don't know how that is going to go."

"Just have fun and don't let them get to you. Good luck with them, and if you need to call me you can, at any point in time." Matt paused as he took a drink of something. "I will call you when we get into Georgia, alright?"

"Sounds good, and Matt? Thank you. Don't worry about for what, just thank you."

We hung up and I walked out to the living room to see Jalen and Emma sitting on the couch drinking sweet tea. I saw the box that had been delivered in the corner and went to it and started to open it. "Hey you guys, this isn't my stuff."

"Oh shit, whose is it?" Emma asked, and then she said, "I guess you don't know huh?"

Smiling and turning with the gifts for Emma and Jalen I said, "Actually these gifts belong to you and the rest of the family."

"Cassidy, you shouldn't have done that!"

"Jalen just be quiet and open it. You know how I am about buying gifts!"

Jalen and Emma slowly opened their gifts and both were in awe at the simple beauty at each. Emma was the first to speak.

"I have to have the most amazing sister in the whole universe! This is gorgeous and it plays my favorite song and everything. I love you Cass."

"Really Cass, these are amazing gifts and we are so lucky that you are in our lives. Thank you a million times. I am going to have to keep fresh flowers in the house at all times now."

I hugged them both tightly and sat down onto the couch. "Now I have to get all the guys their gifts, and I got mom and dad something. Do you think you two would go with me to see them?"

"Of course we will. When do you want to go?"

Shrugging I let out a heavy sigh. "I really think I should just get it over with; the sooner the better you know. The guys I can do whenever, I'm not worried about them."

Emma burst out laughing. At the quizzical look from Jalen and I she attempted to explain. "I'm just thinking that you might want to see our brothers before Matt gets in town to at least prepare them about your relationship. I can just see you waiting until he is here and being like here are your gifts guys, and oh, by the way…"

Jalen and I looked at each other and immediately stood. Grabbing up the box of gifts I said, "Well what are you waiting for little sister? We have a lot to do before Matt gets here! Let's go!"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPT12

As we pulled into my parents drive way I could begin to feel the nerves creeping in. I had not seen my parents in close to four years and I knew that they disliked my choice of career. I was nervous about how they would react to my appearance and the gifts that were paid for by wrestling.

Taking a deep breath I climbed out of the car with the two gifts and followed the other girls to the door. As I reached the door Emma had already cracked it and was calling out to our parents.

"Mom, dad, it's Emma. I have company for you guys!"

"In the kitchen dear," our mother called.

I felt the tears welling in my eyes already and knew that they would spill over the minute I saw my family. As I saw Emma and Jalen head toward the kitchen I put out a hand to stop them.

"Let me," I whispered and stepped in front of them to enter the kitchen.

As I entered the doorway I saw my mother in an apron pulling fresh biscuits from the oven. Tears silently worked their way down my cheeks and she let them fall freely. Taking a step into the kitchen and placing the wrapped vase on the counter I cleared my throat. When my mother turned and saw me, her eyes lit with love and I felt the tears come faster. My mother rushed around the table and wrapped me in a fierce hug and kissed my cheeks over and over.

Pushing me out to arms length, my mother said, "My gracious girl you look amazing! Even with all of those holes you poke in your darling face, you look better than you ever have. Oh my Cassidy darling I love you and I truly have missed you so. Please sit down, let me get you some tea and a biscuit." Noticing the other girls she ushered them to the table as well and brought them refreshments too.

As she sat down she noticed the packages on the table and shook her head. "My sweet girl, you love gifts don't you? You father isn't here. He had to run into town for business. I am so sorry for these past few years and I do regret it all. I have always been so proud that you were going after what brought you happiness, but your father, well he looked at it as you are getting involved where women shouldn't. He still doesn't agree with it at all and I cannot make him see that you are happy. He is just so damn stubborn in his old age. We have argued about this so many times." She sighed as she reached for the package. "I guess you want to see my face when I open this huh?"

I wiped the tears finally and nodded my head, still having not spoken one word. I just didn't trust my voice. As my mother pulled the rose printed paper from the crystal vase she began to cry.

"Cassidy this is beautiful and you certainly had no right to do this, not after the way you have been treated by your father and me. This is incredibly gorgeous! I will have to go pick some fresh flowers for it soon. So please, tell me how your first days have been."

Taking a deep shaky breath, I said, "I have missed you guys so much mom. I have wanted to talk to you so badly sometimes. It was the hardest thing ever for me to be so far away and not have you and dad in my corner. I wanted to have you there for graduation and everything. My first match is tomorrow at Philips arena and I want you there to see me!" she slid two tickets across the table to her mom.

My mom smiled. "You know what, I will be there. I don't know if your dad will or not, but I have hurt you enough and it's about time I stand up to your pigheaded father and do what my heart says do."

"Mom this past week has been so unbelievable. Like seriously you would not believe it." I laughed lightly and wiped at my eyes again. "I have met so many great people mom, and so many people that I have loved watching for years and really just loved for years."

Emma and Jalen smiled at that knowing how true that was. Our mom just squeezed my hand and motioned for me to go on.

"I have gotten to meet John Cena, Mickie James, all the "divas", and so many more. I met Matt and Jeff. Mom, they are so terrific, more so than I thought they would be. We really hit off."

Smiling broadly Mrs. Jons said, "So did Matt meet all those high standards you had for him?"

A blush rose to my cheeks and the smile could not be hid, and I said, "Every single one of them and more. He is so terrific mom, and I cannot wait for you to meet him."

Emma smiled broadly. "So are you going to finish the story, or should I?"

"Finish the story? Cassidy, what's going on?"

"Um, well we are kind of dating. A fact that I still don't fully believe myself," I said so softly it was nearly a whisper.

Jalen finally spoke then, saying, "They are so incredibly cute together mama J. They just look happy when they look at each other."

Susan Jons just smiled as she looked at me. With a mother's eye she studied my face and smiled knowingly. "I see you really are living all your dreams. I just hope you're safe while you're doing it."

My face was so hot at that moment I couldn't have denied anything if I had tried. "I am mom, I promise." Just then my cell rang and as I looked at the caller id I saw Matt's face. "Um, do you mind if I take this?"

When the others shook their heads I headed to the living room and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous, how are you?"

"Better than expected. I'm at mom's house, but dad isn't here and I think that is where the real issue lies anyway. I hope you don't mind but I told mom about us. She kind of figured out we had already um, well you know."

He laughed lightly on the other end of the line. "Oh yes I know, my memory keeps reminding me. I am really glad things are good with you and your mom though. We can talk later if you want. I won't keep you since you're there but I wanted to let you know that Jeff and I are about to head out. I will call you when I cross the Georgia line, okay?"

"That sounds wonderful. I cannot wait to see you again."

"And I can't wait to see you." With that Matt disconnected the call and I headed back into the kitchen.

"Sorry, it was Matt. He just wanted to let me know that he is on the way now. Did I hear the back door close?"

Emma put an arm around me and said, "Dad is here but he wasn't too thrilled you were, but mom told him to stuff it. He just has a bug up his ass about this whole thing and it will be okay eventually."

Silently I nodded my head and finished off my tea. "Well mom it was really nice to see you and all but I think we had better go. I don't want you to have to deal with dad in an ill mood just because of me. I love you though and I really hope you can make it tomorrow."

Hugging me tightly Susan said, "I would not miss this for anything in this world. I'll see you tomorrow young lady, and I look forward to meeting Mr. Hardy as well."

Smiling I followed Jalen and Emma back to the car. We all piled in and I sat silently staring out the window as we rode to our oldest brother's house. I had told them on the phone that morning to all be there so I was counting on the fact that they would.

As we pulled in I saw Chase and Jacob's cars and smiled. Climbing out of the car and grabbing the last three wrapped packages, we headed in to visit.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPT13

Many crushing bear hugs later, I said, "Well guys before we head back to Emma's there is something I want to tell you all. I am dating someone and he makes me happier than I ever thought I would be outside of this business."

David, the oldest, cut in with a sharp, "Who is he?"

"I was getting to that. I have been spending a lot of time with Matt Hardy since my first day on the road a week ago. We really like each other, and it is fun being with him. He even helped me find your gifts guys. Anyway, last night we talked and decided we wanted to see where this went and agreed to see each other. So we are officially dating I guess. Please feel free to pinch me because it is still unreal to me."

Knowing how I had always felt about him, even my brother's couldn't give me a hard time about dating Matt. Chase only said, "Okay, so when do we get to meet him?"

"Well, he is on his way to Atlanta with Jeff and we had talked about us all getting together and having dinner at Dolce's around eight."

My brother's all agreed to be there and hugged me, Emma, and Jalen as we headed out the door. Back in the car Jalen said, "Well that went better than I thought it would."

Emma nodded in agreement and smile at me. Once we arrived at the apartment it was already two o'clock and I excused myself to take a shower and to flat iron my hair. When I came back into the living room I was shocked to see Jeff and Matt sitting there. I had put on a little black strapless dress to get the girls opinion about wearing to the restaurant that night, not expecting Matt to be sitting there.

He had his head turned when I entered the room but Jeff had seen me. He gave a low whistle and said, "Good heavens Cassidy. You look amazing."

Matt turned froze when he saw me. Standing up slowly he said in a horse whisper, "I do not even know what to say. You look fantastic. Better than that but I can't find the words. Maybe this will help." He took me into his arms and kissed me in a way that he had never done before. my toes curled and I felt myself go weak and hoped he didn't decide to let go any time soon. When he finally pulled away he stared at me and smiled.

"I didn't know that you guys were here yet. I just wanted the girl's thoughts on if I should wear this tonight to dinner."

Jeff spoke first, "You should most definitely wear it."

Matt nodded in agreement.

"Well let me get out of it and into something else until time to go. I don't want to mess it up." As soon as I had said it and looked at Matt's expression I knew that my choice of words had given him thoughts I would have enjoyed exploring. I looked at him and mouthed a single word, later, and then went into the bedroom to change.

Three hours later I was back in the dress and Emma and Jalen were in their own versions of a little black dress. Matt and Jeff had gone to their hotel to get ready and were meeting up with us at Dolce.

Matt had sent a text saying that he wanted me to come to his hotel room after dinner and I had replied that I would. My stomach was in knots thinking about what was sure to happen once I was there.

We met Jacob, Chase, and David in the parking lot and we walked in as a family and waited for Matt and Jeff in the lobby area of the upscale restaurant. When I saw them walk in I caught my breath. Never had I seen Matt look as incredible as he did tonight. I could tell Jalen was thinking the same thing about Jeff and I would have agreed if I could have seen anyone but Matt.

He was wearing a pair of nice jeans and black dress shoes with a black button down shirt and a black pinstriped blazer over it. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and I could only think about my hands tangled in the curls as it fell down his back. Looking into his eyes as they sparkled I smiled.

"You look amazing tonight." I gave him a soft kiss and turned to say hello to Jeff who was talking to Jalen about how they had matched without either knowing what the other was wearing. Jalen's black dress had bright pink flowers in the top corner and Jeff was wearing a black button down with jeans and a bright pink tie. It looked good on him and he was smiling, which also looked good on him.

Finally I turned to my brothers and introduced Matt and Jeff to them all. We seated at a corner table lit with candles and the conversation flowed easily and everyone had a great time. There was dancing and a round of drinks before we decided to call it a night. I told Emma I would let her know what time I would be back to the apartment and went with Matt to his car.

In the car Matt reached over and took me by the hand. He took a deep breath as he cranked the car and pulled out of the parking lot of the swank Atlantic Station restaurant, overwhelmed by nerves and unable to explain why. "You look beautiful tonight Cassidy. You truly do and it was my honor to be by your side."

"Matt you are too sweet, but it was all my pleasure to be seen with you. You looked amazing and my brothers loved you. You all clicked so well." I looked at him and saw the outline of his face in the glow from the dashboard. "Are you alright Matt? You seem tense or nervous or something."

Matt laughed and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "I am nervous and I couldn't tell you why. Maybe before it was unplanned and all so there were no nerves, but tonight is different somehow. I know now that I want to have you in my bed. I also know that I want more than that with you. I don't want you to think that is all there is to this relationship. I guess too it has to do with the fact that this is all so fast, but it feels absolutely perfect to me. I haven't felt this way in a long time and yeah it makes me nervous, but it also makes me happy."

He wasn't laughing anymore and he let me know that he meant every single word he said. I was taken aback and a little shocked that this man, who I had dreamed of for so long saying these things to me, was actually holding my hand and saying them. More than that he meant every single word and I felt suddenly out of his league.

"Matt I know that this fast and it makes me nervous too. I normally don't move this fast but like you said it does feel right with you. I just don't know what it is in me that make you say those words. Why me is what I'm asking I guess."

We were in the parking lot at the hotel and Matt got out of the car without a word and opened my door for me as he passed the keys off to the valet. Wordlessly he led me to the elevator and to his room. He opened the door and stepped aside to let me enter first and the sight there nearly made me cry. There were candles lit all around the room and a bottle of Cristal on ice. I saw flowers around the room and lost my breath. Looking back at Matt I whispered, "Why me Matt?"

As he turned on music slow songs filled the air and he began to slow dance with me at the end of his large bed. In my ear he whispered, "If I had a for sure answer for you then this would not be right. I know that sounds crazy, but I just know that if I had the answers we both want, this wouldn't be what it is. You have gotten in my head and worked your way to my heart. I remember hearing once that you know you are where you need to be when you don't have to think about it. The longer it takes you to figure it out, the longer you are wasting your time on what's wrong. That tells me you are so very right and I like that. You are different somehow, real. Please don't ever change."

Pulling back to look at me, he saw that there were silent tears in my eyes and as he smiled at me one stray tear made its way down my cheek. As he wiped it away he said, "What's wrong Cassidy? I didn't mean to make you cry."

Blinking back the rest of my tears I smiled a shaky smile. "I know you didn't, but those were the most amazing things that anyone has ever said to me in my life. I know I sound like a crazed fan when I say that I have loved you for so long, based solely off my fantasies of who you were, but you are showing me that my fantasies were way off the mark. I could never have dreamed you were so sweet, and beautiful. There is not one thing about you that I would change. You have managed to work yourself into my heart too. I guess when you look at me like you do I still see you from a fans view and I just don't get what you would see in a down home country girl like me. I mean I'm just a girl who is doing something that makes me happy and I don't have fake boobs or anything else. I..."

Matt cut me off with a kiss. When he pulled his lips away I said, "I forgot where I was going with that. I guess I was rambling on and on huh? You better kiss me before I start again."

Lightly kissing my lips he said, "Everything you said just reinforced why it's you. You follow your dreams and you are dedicated, and you are real. You are the woman I could fall in love with, and I have a feeling that is a very real possibility. I am awfully clumsy with you."

He kissed me then as we swayed to the music and I returned the kiss. We stayed like that for a while and I felt his hand rubbing my back in slow sensual circles. I leaned in closer to him and sighed in a deep contentment. As he kissed me he nibbled on my lower lip and slowly moved his lips to my throat. I put my hands on his chest and began to slowly began to unbutton his shirt. When every button was undone I slipped the shirt off over his broad and muscular shoulders and moved my lips to his chest. I kissed his collar bone from left to right and back again, coming up his neck and ending at his lips.

I felt his body go still and heard his moan, and I felt him unzip my dress. The smooth fabric fell to the floor and I was left standing in my bra and panties. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off of the ground. Instinctively I wound my legs around his trim waist and leaned down to kiss his full lips again. I nibbled his lip, as he had done mine moments before, and he tossed me lightly onto the bed. Lowering himself onto the bed, he said, "If you only knew what that does to me," and he kissed me again. He allowed my hands to unbutton his jeans and he took them off. He trailed kisses down my neck to my shoulder and down further. He never touched his lips to my breasts, and instead he trailed hot kisses over my rib cage and down to my belly button. The tip of his tongue traced the band of my lacy panties and I thought I was going to lose my mind from the pleasure of it. Just when I thought I was going to scream he moved his lips back up, only this time he covered my breasts in hot kisses. I began to squirm and moan as he moved his mouth back down toward my panties.

I thought for certain I was going to explode as he took my underwear between his teeth and removed them. He traced his tongue back up my legs and to my hip bone. When his lips kissed my most private areas I reached my climax. I had never experienced anything like what he was doing to me but she knew that even if I had it would never have compared to this.

As he moved back up my stomach and to my lips he lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. Bringing his lips to mine he slid into me and began to slowly move in and out as I moaned in pleasure. As I reached my second climax of the night he reached his first and they lay together on the bed in silence, simply holding each other close and breathing in the other's scent.

"Matt, you are the kind of guy who has the power to hurt me to the point that all of humpty dumpty's men could never put me back together. I also know you are the kind of guy who wouldn't. I am scared to fall in love with you all the same."

Stroking my hair Matt replied, "Why are you scared to fall in love with me?"

Propping up on an elbow I stared into his deep chocolate brown eyes. My God he was beautiful, and he was mine. "I'm still scared of waking up from this dream. I don't want to let myself fall in love with you because it would happen so fast and I would miss the ride. Does that make sense?"

"It does; it makes perfect sense, but tell me this. Would you rather miss the ride, or miss out on the destination? I was afraid to fall in love with anyone, and then you came along. In a week you have changed that fear to a readiness. I want to fall in love and I want to make sure when I trip and take that fall that it is you I'm falling for."

"I guess we are destined to fall then, because I think no matter how I try, I will fall in love with you. I think I am on the way already." I kissed him and I straddled him and felt his body respond to mine. I took him inside of me again and rode him until he climaxed not once, but twice.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPT14

After making love no less than four times we lay tangled in each other's arms sleeping. We did not awake until the sun was shining through the curtains and my phone sprang to life.

Reaching for it on the nightstand I answered with a sleepy hello. I was met with a chipper "Morning sunshine!"

"Emma why are you calling so early; go back to bed!"

"Early? I think you must have had one hell of a night chick. It is almost ten o'clock."

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes and rising up I glanced at Matt sleeping beside of me. His hair was a mess and the sheets were tangled around his legs and heaven help he had never looked better. "It was one amazing night, but then again he is one amazing man. We actually talked a lot and you know Em, I really think that he is the one. I cannot see myself waking up next to anyone else."

"Good, you deserve this more than anyone else I know Cass. Now get your ass out of that bed and get dressed. Meet me for lunch in an hour and a half at Pasta Bella. They opened a new one three blocks from the apartment so look for it and you will find it."

Smiling I said, "Sure but I am going to have to stop by the apartment first. I need to change clothes."

Laughing Emma said okay and hung up the phone. Turning to Matt I kissed him on the forehead and then the lips. "Hey you, time to wake up. The sun is out and birds are singing."

Stretching and opening his eyes he smiled. "I am glad you are still here, otherwise I would have though last night was a dream."

I leaned down and kissed him once more and said, "I know how you feel. I could get used to waking up in your arms."

"Good thing, because I have a feeling that waking up like this is going to become a habit."

"Well Mr. Habit, you better get up! It is ten o'clock already. I need a ride to the apartment. Emma wants a girl's lunch and I have to get some clothes."

"Ok, just let me take a fast shower and we will go. If you want you can wear one of my shirts."

Laughing I pointed out that I had no pants to put with the shirt and as Matt headed for the shower I began searching for my dress.

After a delicious lunch Emma and I went to the apartment to relax before I had to head to the arena. I was just beginning to get nervous butterflies about my upcoming match, so I called Mickie. Mickie reassured me that I was going to do great and that everyone would love me, which made me more nervous yet calmed my spirit. I hung up and headed to the bedroom for a nap before heading out.

At five o'clock Emma dropped me off at the arena and left to pick up our mother and Jalen. I still hoped that my dad would have a change of heart and show up, but I was not holding my breath.

Pushing all thoughts from my mind of my family I headed into the backstage area. Inside I grabbed a bottle of water and an apple and headed to the women's locker room to meet Mickie. Walking in, the first person I saw was Kelly Kelly. Ugh, I thought, not how I wanted to start this night!

"Hi Cassidy, how are ya? I bet those nerves have you all out of whack huh? Mine did before my first match."

"I have been a little nervous today, but in the end this is my job. I will do my best and I know that so I won't stress about it. Thanks for asking though," I said as I walked past her.

In the back corner I found Mickie. "You know what Mickie, that girl just rubs me the wrong way. I don't know why, but she grates at my nerves so bad. I almost wish this match was against her just so I had an excuse to punch her pretty face in. I am not like that normally, but with her I can't help it."

"I know what you mean. She is a stuck up spoiled bitch just to tell you the truth. Don't let her get to you though." Mickie sat down and said, "So I haven't heard from you in a few days, what's been going on?"

Sitting beside of my friend I unzipped my bag as I answered, "Well I saw my mom yesterday and it went good. She will be here tonight but I am not so sure about my dad. It seems like the whole mess is because of him and his issue with the career choice I made. She is really angry with him about it all too. I have to wonder if there is more to it all though."

"At least your mom is coming with everyone else. So how have things been with Matt?"

"Amazing is the only way to describe it. It's all a dream that is coming true. We have talked a lot the past few days and both of us think that this is a relationship that is going somewhere, and he says he is falling fast for me." I sighed and smiled. "He met my brothers last night and they all got along really great. I was glad."

Smiling at me, Mickie said that she thought I was exactly what Matt needed. I was family oriented and I was naturally beautiful on the inside as well as the out. I was wholesome and down to earth and Mickie could see me and Matt together for a long while. "It does my heart good to see two of my friends so happy, but now you had better get dressed because we are the second match tonight. You will do just fine too. You are a natural in that ring, so don't sweat it okay?"

"Thanks," I said as I took my ring attire from my bag and hung it in the locker. "Oh before I get dressed I want to run down the hall a minute. I will be right back."

Outside the locker room I dialed Matt's cell phone and waited while it rang. When he answered I said, "Where are you?"

"At the arena in my locker room, why what's up," he replied.

"I want to see you before I get dressed."

He disconnected the call and made his way out to find me. No female had ever had him so twisted in such a short amount of time, but he knew that life without Cassidy would be miserable.

He rounded the corner and saw me standing there waiting for him. "Hey you," he called out.

I turned and saw him and my face lit up in an amazing smile. "Hey yourself," I said. "I wanted to see you before I got dressed and all. Mickie and I have the second match tonight, and my belly is getting tight with nerves. On top of that I still don't know if my dad is coming or if my mom will actually show up. I guess I am really just scared."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "You know that is perfectly alright. You are about to wrestle your first ever professional match and that is a big deal. Let me tell you this though, based on all I have heard about you, you are going to blow those fans away. Hell I am excited to see you do this! I am going to be right behind that curtain watching you and cheering for you. I cannot wait to see you in your outfit and in that ring. Now, head up and don't let your mind wander at all. Stay focused on that match and when it is over then you can worry about everything else. You know, I have the third match tonight, so we can get changed and head out. Get a good table at a nice restaurant and have a drink while we wait on your family to join us. What do you say?"

"I say that you are incredible and I would love that. I'll text Emma and let her know the plan and then get changed. What do you say to about joining me in the stands in twenty minutes?"

Kissing my lips he smiled at me and in the dim light of the hallway his eyes sparkled. "I'll meet you back right here in twenty minutes."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPT15

Back in the locker room I changed into the black shorts and the Ed Hardy tank. The fishnets and knee high converse were the icing on the cake. The top was showing a little more cleavage than I normally would and I would never wear shorts as short as these in public, but to me it was my uniform. Standing in front of the mirror I looked myself over. In a last minute decision I yanked my hair into a ponytail and teased it up a bit. I put on my collar-type necklace and my studded bracelet and was ready to meet Matt. I couldn't help but wonder what he would think about how I looked.

He was right on time and in his ring attire too. Putting his arm around my waist he led me to the arena seats. We sat in silence for a minute and finally I spoke.

"Even a year ago I don't think I really thought that I would be here right now. I have been such a fan of this business my whole life, hell it's all I know! I am working with people who I have admired for years, I am friends with people who I respect and look up too. I am dating the man I always dreamed about, the man who I always said I would marry in my childish fantasies. This is all so overwhelming to me and I feel like I am living in a cloud, or a dream." Looking at Matt I said, "Please tell me this is all real, tell me no one is going to snap their fingers and I'll wake up. Tell me that you don't care that I was some crazy fan who called you their soul mate years before I ever knew you."

Pulling me closer to him he said, "I do not think you are some crazy fan and these past few days have shown me that maybe you were right. What other reason than you being my soul mate could there be for me not to be able to get you out of my head. Hell I fall asleep thinking about and I wake up thinking about you. I love it when you are next to me. I have never in my life felt this way about someone I have just met. That tells me something even if I don't know exactly what that something is right now. As for the rest, this is not a dream, you are awake and this is your life. You are living your dream wide awake."

Without a single word I leaned up and kissed his full lips. He kissed me back and just as the kiss deepened the announcement came over the loud speaker for the wrestlers to clear the stands. Pulling away from each other we sat there a moment staring into each other's eyes, and in that moment we knew without a doubt that we were meant to be together at this point in our lives.

In the back Matt went to his locker room to go over his match with his opponent, Kofi Kingston, and I sat in the hallway stretching. A shadow fell across my legs and I heard a voice say, "Well well, stranger, how have you been?"

Looking up I saw John still in his street clothes. "Good, busy, but good. Are you not working tonight?"

"I am but I'm at the end. How has it been being in your hometown? Have you seen your family?"

"I saw mom and she is supposed to be here tonight with my brothers and Emma and Jalen. It's been fun being home, even though for me Boston is home too. I think tomorrow we all may go to the World of Coke or something. Friday night I want to go out and dance! I miss that."

John was sitting beside me now and he smiled. "For some reason I never pictured you as the dancing kind. I love it when I get proved wrong though. I also love this ring wear. You were right, it is hot on you."

"Thanks, John. Hey Friday night if we do hit the club why don't you come with us? The more the merrier!"

"I just might do that. You will have to let me know for sure and what time and where and all that good stuff but yeah, I think I might join you. That is of course as long as you save a dance for me."

I laughed as I heard the ring bell signaling the start of the first match. "My match is next and I am getting nervous again."

From behind me Matt said, "Remember what I told you. You are going to be amazing. John, how are you? Cassidy, you want to go watch and see if your family is here?"

I took his extended hand and stood up. "I'll talk to you later John and I will let you know about Friday night okay?" Looking up at Matt I said, "I told him that he was welcome to go to the dance club with us on Friday night if we all go. I guess I should have asked you guys first."

"Hey it's cool. We told you to show us around your hometown and if you want to dance then we will dance! You just tell me what is going on the next few days and I will be there."

I smiled and silently reminded myself that Matt was not like my last boyfriend. He was not the controlling guy who stole my mind by controlling my every move.

At the curtain I saw Mickie was already there and hugged her as we looked out the curtain. Pointing I said, "There is my mom and brothers. You know Emma and Jalen." Matt's arms tightened around me and I turned to him. "My dad didn't come. That hurts, even though I should be used to him not being there for me with this. Mom is excited to meet you though."

Right then the bell rang signaling the end of the first match and I felt my stomach tighten. Matt kissed me and whispered, "You will be fantastic. I will be right here the entire time. I promise. Now you go out there and show those fans what the new girl is all about." Kissing me again he turned me back toward the curtain and as my music filled the arena he watched as I made my way down the ramp and to the ring.

The match was filled with a lot of back and forth action, with me getting some good reactions from the crowd. I was able to hit a lot of good moves and I was able to maintain my share of control. I kept it in the back of my mind that me and Mickie could discuss who would win or lose and we had worked both endings to prepare. When Mickie applied a head lock she whispered to me, "Take this home, it's yours."

Cassidy whipped Mickie into the ropes, breaking the hold and hit her with a solid clothesline. I hit my finisher and rolled her over, and then I covered her as the referee counted the one, two, and three. Mickie whispered in my ear, "There is your first win, milk it girl!"

As I stood and the ref raised my hand and I was declared the winner, I felt the tears well up in my eyes. The moment was so emotional and my whole family, with the exception of my dad, was there to share it. Matt was there sharing it with me too. Looking toward the curtain I smiled and blew a kiss, and I could feel his smile warming me. As I climbed out of the ring I went to my family and was wrapped in their arms. My mom was crying and Emma and Jalen were watery eyed too. That was all it took for my tears to fall.

On my walk back up the ramp fans were reaching out to touch me and I slapped a few hands, absorbing each second of this moment. The instant I was through the curtains I was wrapped in Matt's arms and spun around.

"You are amazing. You really are impressive and I know now why you are here." He watched as Kofi entered the ring and kissed my lips. "I will be back and we will head out."

"I'll be right here waiting."

I watched as he made his walk down the ramp to the cheers of the fans and felt such pride that I could call him a friend. I felt blessed to call him mine. Catching sight of my family I was filled with love for them all as they cheered with all they had for Matt throughout the match, and when it was over I felt the love for him as he walked over and shook my brothers hands and hugged the women in my family.

"You are the amazing one. I still love watching you and your brother in the ring," I said when he made it to the back. "Now I am going to change clothes and I will meet you out here in, say, half an hour?"

"That works for me. I will see you then." With a kiss they went their separate ways.

After a quick shower I ran some mousse through my hair and slipped into a fitted pair of jeans and a flirty top. Sliding my feet into heeled strappy sandals I went out into the hallway to wait for Matt. As I stood there I was congratulated many times on my performance and blushed each time.

"Hey Miss Cassidy, that was kick ass out there tonight!"

Turning, I saw Jeff and smiled. "Well thank you Mr. Hardy. I see you are ready to head out there and make some magic yourself huh?"

"Indeed I am."

"Well when you get through doing what you do why don't you join Matt and me at the Geisha Room for dinner? My family will be there too."

Jeff looked at me and smiled. "I would love too. You know you are really special to my brother, and that means a lot to me. We met at a crazy time in my life and you have been nothing but kind and caring to me too. Thank you."

I stood on my toes and hugged Jeff, kissing his cheek. "You are so welcome, but you really don't have to thank me." Seeing Matt approaching I smiled. "As for that brother of yours, he is pretty damn special to me too."

Hugging me Matt said, "Why do I get the strange feeling that you two were talking about me?"

Laughing Jeff said, "I have no clue man. I gotta run but I will catch ya'll tonight!"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPT16

As we climbed into the car and headed to the restaurant we held hands in a comfortable silence. My mind wandered back to the incident in the hallway with Matt and John and I let myself think about it for a minute. My ex boyfriend, Brian, would have absolutely thrown a fit just because I was talking to another guy. Then to top it off I had invited him to go out. I didn't want to think about the way he would have reacted to that.

No one knew about my year long relationship with Brian and I really hoped that no one ever would. In all honesty I was embarrassed and still hurt that I had allowed myself to be in that kind of a relationship. I knew that his behavior wasn't my fault but that didn't change things. He was mentally abusive, and emotionally. He never tried having sex with me, although his hands would violate me from time to time. He loved pushing me around and making me feel weak and inferior, which I hated.

"Hey, Cassidy, you okay? We are here."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else. Let's go."

Matt did not like the way that she looked, he thought. "Okay, but you are sure you're okay? You look pale and you're shaking."

"No I am fine, I promise. Just a little hungry I guess."

Opening my door and helping me out of the car he kissed my forehead. "You're safe with me." He didn't know why he felt the need to say those words to her, he thought, only that he did.

By the end of dinner I could tell that my mother loved Matt. I was thankful for that since it looked like he would be in my life for awhile. As everyone was heading off to their homes I kissed Matt. "I think I am going to the apartment tonight but you and Jeff be ready at ten in the morning. I want to take you guys to the aquarium and to the world of coke, and then if you guys are up for it, dancing at Opera Friday night."

"Alright sweetheart, that sounds like a plan. You get some good rest and try to keep the thoughts you think happy."

"I will. See you tomorrow."

As I walked away he called out my name. I turned, "Yes?"

"Nothing, never mind, sweet dreams," he said.

Looking at him for a second longer I turned and climbed into Emma's car. I fell asleep on the way to the apartment and was asleep again as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke at nine thirty the next morning to the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. Wondering when in the world Emma learned to cook like that, I got up and headed to the kitchen. I was shocked to see my mom cooking while Emma sat at the counter sipping from a cup of steaming coffee. Just then the door bell rang and I gave Emma a questioning look.

"Mom invited Matt and Jeff for breakfast; Jalen too."

I headed to the door and without even looking to see who it was I opened it. Jeff walked in, followed by his brother who just looked at me and smiled. Hugging me he said, "Your mom invited us, I hope you don't mind."

Smiling back I said, "Of course I don't mind! I love seeing you."

Jeff poked his bottom lip out in a pout. "I guess I don't matter at all. I'll just go." He headed for the door and I grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"Hold it right there Jeffrey. You are staying because I need you to stay. You're growing on me."

Before I could close the door Jalen walked in and said, "Yeah Nero, you're growing on all of us so sit." They all laughed and went to the kitchen area for some coffee.

After a good breakfast like only mom could make, and with mom gone, I stood and began taking the dishes to the sink. "I have to get a shower and I am letting my hair go wavy today. It won't take me but a few minutes to get ready and we can head out."

"Sounds good, and how about we do the fish first then the World of Coke? I'm thinking that a Varsity lunch sounds spectacular too," Emma said.

"That always sounds spectacular," I said coming around to kiss Matt and Jeff on the cheek. "I will be back in a few minutes. Jalen don't bite!" Laughing I headed off to take a shower and to get ready.

Emma told the others to make themselves comfortable and headed off to her room to get ready as well. The three who were left sat in the living room and turned on the TV to an all music station. After a few minutes of silence Jalen said, "You know Matt, Cassidy really likes you a lot."

He sat silent for a minute thinking. "You know, I can honestly say that I feel the same way about her. I cannot stop thinking about her, I mean even when we are together she is on my mind. I wake up and want to see her; I go to bed and want to hold her. I know that when I look at myself fifty years down the line I see her beside me. I know too that I have never felt something so strong so fast for anyone in my life."

Jeff patted his brothers back. "I think that you are falling in love with her and you're afraid. Man I know love always bites you in the ass and that's when it takes its own sweet time creeping up on you. I do think this time is different though. Cassidy is different, and since she came along, you are different too."

Jalen sat there lost in thought. Finally she said, "You know what, I can't speak for how you have changed since she came along because I didn't know you before. I can say that when you look at her, I see all that you just said and so much more. I see a man loving my best friend like I want a man to love me one day. I also see two people who are scared because they are falling so fast. I think it's about time the two of you just let go and fell together. Anyone looking from the outside can see how you two feel about each other, and you both need to accept it because you're missing out on that feeling."

Matt sat silently and knew that Jalen was right. He thought to himself that yes he did love Cassidy even if he was not totally in love just yet. He could admit that he was on a downward slide and falling in love fast, but he was not ready to say that he had hit the bottom yet.

I was standing in front of a mirror in my bra and panties brushing my hair out, getting ready to put the mousse in it to help with the waves that Matt seemed to like best when he opened the door and walked in. "Cassidy, I have to tell you something, now. First of all I am sorry I didn't knock, that was rude and I will not do it again. I was afraid if I took that time I wouldn't say what I came to say."

Running my hands through my hair I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "What is it Matt? What's wrong?"

"I have a gorgeous female standing here in her underwear asking what's wrong. Damn, how did I get this lucky? There is nothing in the world wrong. Right now I would wager a guess that everything is perfect. I cannot begin to explain to you the way that you make me feel Cassidy. I know that, without a doubt, you are what I have been searching for. I know that I am falling in love with you."

I felt my head spin and saw stars and thought for sure that I was going to pass out. "Matt.."

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me go right now. I think I might fall if you do. I feel so much for you too. I really, really do, and I know that I am falling head first in love with you too. I mean I love you now, but," I trailed off not knowing how to say what all I felt.

He kissed me then and let her go. "I know exactly what you mean. I just wanted you to know that I am falling in love with you, fast. I don't want to lose you Cassidy. I know that more than I know anything else."

We kissed once again and he left me to get finish getting ready. As he walked back into the living room he noticed that Emma was ready and in the living room as well. He felt himself blush as he took his seat and grabbed a magazine off the table and began to intently study the pictures.

Jeff and Jalen shared a smile knowing that whatever had been said in that bedroom had opened a whole new world for the ones that they loved.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPT17

I dressed in shorts and a tank top and sat on the side of the bed for a minute as I slipped her feet into flip flops. I thought about the words I had just shared with Matt and felt myself smile. What had I done to deserve this much happiness? Dear God let me keep doing it.

Heading into the living room I saw everyone there waiting on me. "Sorry I kept you waiting. Are you guys ready to head out?"

As they all stood I caught a questioning look from Emma and just smiled, taking Matt's hand. We all piled into Matt's rental car and headed to the aquarium. Matt and I rode in silence as the three in the backseat chattered on about everything under the sun.

After the aquarium and the World of Coke, the group headed to the Varsity for lunch. The boys insisted on paying for the meal and carried the trays like the true gentlemen that they were. While we ate we carried on an easy conversation and laughed as though e had known each other forever instead of only days.

When we finished eating we walked out and went riding around the city. I showed them Little Five Points, and not surprisingly Jeff insisted that we stop. He loved all the funky stores there and two and half hours later we were headed back to the apartment.

Back at Emma's apartment Matt and Jeff left promising to be back in four hours for dinner. When they were gone we headed to the car to go to the grocery store for supplies. Climbing in the car Emma and Jalen exchanged looks and smiled. Jalen asked, "So dare I ask what happened when Matt came in the room this morning?"

I felt my face go hot with blush and I smiled a huge beaming smile. "We talked, nothing more. He told me some things and I told him some things. Since I know you are dying to know what those things were, he told me that he was falling in love and I said that I am too. It feels good even if it does scare the hell out of me."

The others squealed in delight and pure girlish joy. We had arrived at the store and got what they needed and headed back to the apartment quickly. On the car ride home I thought about the things that Matt and I had said. These new feelings with Matt were stirring up memories I would much rather forget, but I wouldn't trade the feelings for anything.

In the kitchen I was zoned out while I prepared the chicken, thinking about Brian. "Hey Cass, what's wrong girl?" Emma was looking at me and it took me a minute to realize that she was asking me a question. "What's going on Cass," she repeated.

Shaking my head I said, "Nothing, it's nothing really. Just getting the chicken ready; I have some cooking to do." I turned my attention back to what I was doing and I missed the look of concern that Emma shot to Jalen.

I grabbed a bottle of wine and popped it, pouring myself a glass as I finished preparing dinner. Tonight I was going to make baked bar-b-que chicken and vegetables with grilled peaches for dessert. It would be good and I thought that the guys would enjoy it. As I was getting the chicken and vegetables ready to go into the oven the other two girls came in and sat at the bar in the kitchen.

"Hey there you two, I was just putting this in the oven. I'll start the peaches when this has about fifteen minutes left." Smiling at them I noticed that they weren't smiling back. "What's wrong you guys? Do you think I'm rushing it with Matt? I mean it is fast and all, but I know that this is where I need to be right now, ya know?" She was rambling and she knew it.

Emma just looked at me with this hurt expression on her face. "Cassidy, you can fool some people but no matter how much time has gone by since we were together last, you cannot fool us. What is going on? You totally zoned out in the car and had this look in your eyes like you were afraid. Now you can tell us it's nothing, but we know better. Please talk to us about whatever it is."

I didn't realize it until I felt a wetness on my cheeks, but I was crying. How long had I kept this horrible relationship to myself and now here it was coming to the surface. Truth be told, I was afraid that it could be the thing that ruined me and Matt. Maybe I should talk about it and to who better than my family. Walking into the living room I took a seat and wiped at my face. Emma and Jalen had joined me on the couch and each was holding my hands in theirs. Taking a deep breath I began.

"In all reality I don't know where to start. When I moved to Boston four and a half years ago I knew no one. I was lonely but as always I made friends easily. I was going out at night and having a great time but my performance in school always came first. I was working a full time job, then school was full time really so any one I hung out with was from one of those places, but mainly school. I just thought that those people got me more than the people in the marketing department of my office. Anyway, I guess I had a simple relationship every now and then but nothing serious. A month or two, three at the most, nothing serious, and then I met Brian. We ended dating for technically almost two years but I only count a year of it."

I stopped to sip my wine and to wipe at my eyes. Taking a large gulp of air I continued before sIhe lost my nerve. "He was great, all you could want. He was a student too and he really got the passion for the sport that I had in me. He was kind and he always told me I was beautiful. He was comfortable and he wasn't intimidated by a female wrestler like a lot of guys are. I was never in love with him but I did love him. After about a year, maybe a little less, he started to change. It was subtle and I didn't notice it until I think it was too late. He made comments about my clothes being too sexy, which I never dressed sexy! You know me. If he saw me talking to another guy, it didn't matter what about, he would get angry. He started picking out the clothes he thought I should wear and even bought me new things he found appropriate. We stopped going out with the group and stayed in or went out just the two of us. It got to the point he was ordering my food for me, so that I made the right choices and didn't get to fat. Pretty soon I think I forgot how to think on my own. He was mentally and emotionally abusive and he made me doubt my ability to succeed, always saying how I was no good and the others made me look silly in the ring. He started pushing me around and he hit me a time or two. Well one good time I guess, when he caught me talking to a guy about a new move he had done in the ring. He cussed me the whole way to his place and then he let me have it when we got there."

Emma was hugging me and Jalen was in tears herself. "When he graduated he wanted me to quit school and just go with him but I couldn't. That was about six months ago. I had to finish and prove to myself, my family, and to him that I could do this. I am so embarrassed that I let myself be treated that way. Standing up I headed to the kitchen to check on dinner and began preparing the peaches. Once they were ready I went to the girls.

"I love you two, I really do. Can you watch the chicken? I want to go wash my face and all before Matt and Jeff get here. I don't want him to see me like this."

Nodding Jalen headed to the kitchen. When I returned the girls were having a glass of wine and smiling. Looking up at me as I put the peaches on the stovetop grill Emma said, "You know Cass, I don't know a stronger woman than you. I really don't. I love you and I hope one day I am as awesome as you are."

Laughing I just went about fixing dinner. When the doorbell rang I had just placed everything onto the table and washed my hands. "Look, all that I told you, I really don't want Matt to know."

"It's okay, but you know you may need to tell him one day."

"I know Jalen, but I want to do it when and if I need too." With that I let the brothers in.

"Damn that smells amazing! Who cooked all this?" Jeff said after he hugged us.

"Miss Cassidy is totally responsible for this feast tonight," Jalen joked with him. "Have a seat and fix yourself a plate."

Kissing me Matt raised an eyebrow. "You did this? It smells almost as good as you. Let's go have a taste, shall we?"

Smiling I followed him to the table and was surprised when he said grace. How long had it been since anyone had done that at my table?

After dinner we all watched a movie and when Matt and Jeff rose to leave I said, "So tomorrow night are you two up for Opera and some dancing?" When they nodded I said, "Okay then, I'll see you both around eight. You're sure you don't mind John coming along right? I'm going to call Mickie and get her to come along too."

Hugging me Matt said, "That sounds terrific. Are you as surprising on the dance floor as you are in the ring and in the kitchen?" At my raised eyebrow he laughed. "I just bet you are. I love you and I will see you tomorrow night." He was gone before she had registered his words.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPT18

The next morning I woke up and decided to visit my parents. This was after all my last day in town and I wanted the chance to see my dad. A quick shower and twenty minutes later I was walking out the door. Emma had let me borrow the car and my nerves were fraying with anticipation. I really wanted to see my dad but at the same time I was worried about it. He had always supported me and this, the biggest thing I had ever done in my life, and he turned his back on me.

Pulling into my parent's driveway and getting out of the car I took a deep breath. I walked around to the kitchen door since I was certain that was where I would find mom. As I rounded the corner I saw that mom was actually outside working in the flower garden that she took such pride in.

"Hi mom, how are you this morning?" I asked kneeling beside of her and taking a trowel in my hand to help out.

"Oh, hello dear, what a pleasant surprise to see you," my mom said. "I am still in awe at how amazing you were the other night! You are so talented at everything you put your hand to you know."

"Thank you mom, really, it means a lot. I wanted to come by since I have to leave out tomorrow afternoon. We have a house show Sunday in North Carolina. I guess I'm still getting used to the travelling."

Standing and brushing her hands off on her jeans, my mother looked down at me and smiled. "Come on in and let's have some tea. I have some of your favorite cookies too. I haven't made snicker doodles since you left."

I smiled and followed her into the kitchen that still smelled of baking. Taking a seat at the table I smiled as her mom sat a plate of cookies and glass of ice cold sweet tea in front of me. "Thank you so much mom. I am going to miss all of you guys when I leave. You will have to let me fly you out for some shows. I really would love having you guys there for my first televised show, whenever that is."

"Of course, I would not miss that for anything in this whole world!" She stopped talking and turned when she heard someone coming down the stairs. I saw her tense up just as my father came into view.

The man who I hardly recognized as the dad who laughed and joked with me about things a few years before stopped dead when he saw me. With a look that I couldn't read on his face he said in a low voice, "You think sending a check is going to make me approve of this joke of a career? You have ruined your life, ya know. I am sorry to call you my blood after you have made such a foolish decision. Then you bring yourself here as though you are the prodigal! Why don't you go play your boy games and leave us be?"

I felt myself begin to cry as my mother stood and went to face my father. "Your daughter is not foolish nor has she made a foolish decision in her choice of a career. The only foolish hypocrite I see is you standing here acting like a spoiled child who didn't have it all go your way for once. That young lady at the table took a chance, yes, but she followed her heart and found happiness in life and her work. We should all be so lucky. How dare you berate her for being a success? You were not complaining about the check when it arrived or as you were spending on you and you alone. I swear that I do not even know who you are anymore. I am leaving and taking my daughter to lunch. I suggest you clean up that attitude and the rest of your mess before I get back."

Grabbing her purse from the hook beside the door and taking me by the hand the older woman walked out with her head high and not a backwards glance. I said that I would drive and as we got into the car I wiped her tears away.

"I am so sorry dear that he acted that way. I do not know what came over him, hell for that matter what's been over him. And no it was not your leaving that did it. He was changing before then, at least with me. Now it's just moving to you guys and I am so sorry."

"What do you mean mom? How did he start changing?"

"Well one day he came home from work, I guess about six months before you left, and he was drunk. I think you guys were out to a movie or something and I made him shower, brush his teeth, and go to bed. It just went downhill from there. There are nights he stays out until two and three o'clock in the morning. His attitude is horrendous and I would not be surprised to hear that he is seeing someone else. As far as I am concerned she can have him, because I will not be treated this way, nor will I have you kids treated this way."

I glanced at my mom out of the corner of my eye. She was dry eyed as if she had given this all a lot of thought and had accepted it. How heartbreaking.

"Mom, do you still love dad?"

Taking a deep breath she said, "Cassidy, I love the man I married and I will until I die. Unfortunately that is not the same man that I am married to now."

I let the conversation go where it would during lunch and was almost thankful it didn't find its way back to dad. She was caught off guard when her mom brought up Matt just as dessert was served.

"So I think that Matt is just precious! He is clearly good for you, and I have a feeling that you are good for him. I like him a lot. He is a gentleman and I think that he has good intentions."

"He is good mom. He is all I ever imagined him to be and so much more than that. I am falling in love with him and its scary cause it's happening so fast, but I do not have a single doubt that it is right."

My mom just smiled at me as I paid the check and e headed back to the car. "So what are you kids up to tonight?"

"Well we are actually going to a club for a little dancing. Oh, man," I said. "That reminds me that I have to call Mickie and John and see do they want to go along with us. I also need to get a new outfit so it looks like I am headed to the mall."

"Well if you want company, I'm happy to go with you. That is unless you would rather the girls go."

I saw her mom differently in that moment. I saw a woman who was lonely and who was looking for someone to make her feel loved and wanted; needed. "Hey I have an idea. Why don't we go get the girls and all of us go? Like old times, huh?"

Smiling, her mother took her hand and squeezed it and then she shook her head. Taking my cell phone out I dialed Emma's number and filled her in on the plan and headed to the apartment to pick her and Jalen up. I called Mickie who said she would love to go and agreed to meet up with them at the mall. My last call was to John who was eager to go out that night. He mentioned bringing some friends along and I told him that was a great idea before hanging up.

The next three hours were filled with shopping and giggling and gossiping, done as only girls can do. Then we all went to an early dinner before heading back to drop mom off and to get ready for the night out.

At seven forty five there was a knock on the door of Emma's apartment. She answered the door and saw the guys standing there looking absolutely amazing.

"Come in boys. I would introduce you but I am almost certain you have met Mickie before. Cassidy and Jalen are still in the room getting ready, so we could be here all night. Can I get you a beer while we wait?"

Laughing Matt said, "That would be great Emma, thanks. You look beautiful by the way."

Emma smiled and blushed, whispering a thank you.

As the boys sat on the couch with Mickie and talked they didn't hear the bedroom door open Jalen and I make our way down the carpeted hallway until we were there. Jeff choked on his beer when he saw us.

"Holy shit! I guess hot 'Lanta girls take going out serious man. You two are smoking hot!"

Matt turned and couldn't form a single word. I wore silver heels with a crystal snake slithering up the tops of my feet. My long legs seemed to go on forever before the short denim skirt came into view. It covered what needed to be covered and not much else. I had on a black, teal, and silver halter that made my tan stand out and fit in all the right places. My hair was softly curling and pinned into a messy up-do.

"I think Emma was right, we might not make it out. Damn you look blazingly amazing! You sure you want to be seen with me?" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"I would not want to be seen with anyone else in this world."

As he let me go Emma grabbed the keys and we all headed out the door. We piled into her car and headed to the club. Emma had agreed to be the designated driver for the night since she wasn't a big drinker anyway. I called John and set up a meeting place and agreed to meet in twenty minutes. Hanging up I looked at Jalen and found her in a deep conversation with Jeff. I couldn't help but smile.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPT18

The next morning I woke up and decided to visit my parents. This was after all my last day in town and I wanted the chance to see my dad. A quick shower and twenty minutes later I was walking out the door. Emma had let me borrow the car and my nerves were fraying with anticipation. I really wanted to see my dad but at the same time I was worried about it. He had always supported me and this, the biggest thing I had ever done in my life, and he turned his back on me.

Pulling into my parent's driveway and getting out of the car I took a deep breath. I walked around to the kitchen door since I was certain that was where I would find mom. As I rounded the corner I saw that mom was actually outside working in the flower garden that she took such pride in.

"Hi mom, how are you this morning?" I asked kneeling beside of her and taking a trowel in my hand to help out.

"Oh, hello dear, what a pleasant surprise to see you," my mom said. "I am still in awe at how amazing you were the other night! You are so talented at everything you put your hand to you know."

"Thank you mom, really, it means a lot. I wanted to come by since I have to leave out tomorrow afternoon. We have a house show Sunday in North Carolina. I guess I'm still getting used to the travelling."

Standing and brushing her hands off on her jeans, my mother looked down at me and smiled. "Come on in and let's have some tea. I have some of your favorite cookies too. I haven't made snicker doodles since you left."

I smiled and followed her into the kitchen that still smelled of baking. Taking a seat at the table I smiled as her mom sat a plate of cookies and glass of ice cold sweet tea in front of me. "Thank you so much mom. I am going to miss all of you guys when I leave. You will have to let me fly you out for some shows. I really would love having you guys there for my first televised show, whenever that is."

"Of course, I would not miss that for anything in this whole world!" She stopped talking and turned when she heard someone coming down the stairs. I saw her tense up just as my father came into view.

The man who I hardly recognized as the dad who laughed and joked with me about things a few years before stopped dead when he saw me. With a look that I couldn't read on his face he said in a low voice, "You think sending a check is going to make me approve of this joke of a career? You have ruined your life, ya know. I am sorry to call you my blood after you have made such a foolish decision. Then you bring yourself here as though you are the prodigal! Why don't you go play your boy games and leave us be?"

I felt myself begin to cry as my mother stood and went to face my father. "Your daughter is not foolish nor has she made a foolish decision in her choice of a career. The only foolish hypocrite I see is you standing here acting like a spoiled child who didn't have it all go your way for once. That young lady at the table took a chance, yes, but she followed her heart and found happiness in life and her work. We should all be so lucky. How dare you berate her for being a success? You were not complaining about the check when it arrived or as you were spending on you and you alone. I swear that I do not even know who you are anymore. I am leaving and taking my daughter to lunch. I suggest you clean up that attitude and the rest of your mess before I get back."

Grabbing her purse from the hook beside the door and taking me by the hand the older woman walked out with her head high and not a backwards glance. I said that I would drive and as we got into the car I wiped her tears away.

"I am so sorry dear that he acted that way. I do not know what came over him, hell for that matter what's been over him. And no it was not your leaving that did it. He was changing before then, at least with me. Now it's just moving to you guys and I am so sorry."

"What do you mean mom? How did he start changing?"

"Well one day he came home from work, I guess about six months before you left, and he was drunk. I think you guys were out to a movie or something and I made him shower, brush his teeth, and go to bed. It just went downhill from there. There are nights he stays out until two and three o'clock in the morning. His attitude is horrendous and I would not be surprised to hear that he is seeing someone else. As far as I am concerned she can have him, because I will not be treated this way, nor will I have you kids treated this way."

I glanced at my mom out of the corner of my eye. She was dry eyed as if she had given this all a lot of thought and had accepted it. How heartbreaking.

"Mom, do you still love dad?"

Taking a deep breath she said, "Cassidy, I love the man I married and I will until I die. Unfortunately that is not the same man that I am married to now."

I let the conversation go where it would during lunch and was almost thankful it didn't find its way back to dad. She was caught off guard when her mom brought up Matt just as dessert was served.

"So I think that Matt is just precious! He is clearly good for you, and I have a feeling that you are good for him. I like him a lot. He is a gentleman and I think that he has good intentions."

"He is good mom. He is all I ever imagined him to be and so much more than that. I am falling in love with him and its scary cause it's happening so fast, but I do not have a single doubt that it is right."

My mom just smiled at me as I paid the check and e headed back to the car. "So what are you kids up to tonight?"

"Well we are actually going to a club for a little dancing. Oh, man," I said. "That reminds me that I have to call Mickie and John and see do they want to go along with us. I also need to get a new outfit so it looks like I am headed to the mall."

"Well if you want company, I'm happy to go with you. That is unless you would rather the girls go."

I saw her mom differently in that moment. I saw a woman who was lonely and who was looking for someone to make her feel loved and wanted; needed. "Hey I have an idea. Why don't we go get the girls and all of us go? Like old times, huh?"

Smiling, her mother took her hand and squeezed it and then she shook her head. Taking my cell phone out I dialed Emma's number and filled her in on the plan and headed to the apartment to pick her and Jalen up. I called Mickie who said she would love to go and agreed to meet up with them at the mall. My last call was to John who was eager to go out that night. He mentioned bringing some friends along and I told him that was a great idea before hanging up.

The next three hours were filled with shopping and giggling and gossiping, done as only girls can do. Then we all went to an early dinner before heading back to drop mom off and to get ready for the night out.

At seven forty five there was a knock on the door of Emma's apartment. She answered the door and saw the guys standing there looking absolutely amazing.

"Come in boys. I would introduce you but I am almost certain you have met Mickie before. Cassidy and Jalen are still in the room getting ready, so we could be here all night. Can I get you a beer while we wait?"

Laughing Matt said, "That would be great Emma, thanks. You look beautiful by the way."

Emma smiled and blushed, whispering a thank you.

As the boys sat on the couch with Mickie and talked they didn't hear the bedroom door open Jalen and I make our way down the carpeted hallway until we were there. Jeff choked on his beer when he saw us.

"Holy shit! I guess hot 'Lanta girls take going out serious man. You two are smoking hot!"

Matt turned and couldn't form a single word. I wore silver heels with a crystal snake slithering up the tops of my feet. My long legs seemed to go on forever before the short denim skirt came into view. It covered what needed to be covered and not much else. I had on a black, teal, and silver halter that made my tan stand out and fit in all the right places. My hair was softly curling and pinned into a messy up-do.

"I think Emma was right, we might not make it out. Damn you look blazingly amazing! You sure you want to be seen with me?" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"I would not want to be seen with anyone else in this world."

As he let me go Emma grabbed the keys and we all headed out the door. We piled into her car and headed to the club. Emma had agreed to be the designated driver for the night since she wasn't a big drinker anyway. I called John and set up a meeting place and agreed to meet in twenty minutes. Hanging up I looked at Jalen and found her in a deep conversation with Jeff. I couldn't help but smile.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPT20

The alarm rang to loud and too early. The sun was shining too bright for my eyes to adjust. I sat up and rubbed my eyes roughly and remembered I had to meet Matt and the gang at the airport in an hour and a half. Getting up and taking a hot shower I got ready to head out. In the kitchen I was surprised to find mom and Emma and Jalen along with all of my brothers there drinking coffee.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?"

"We all wanted to see you off. I also had something to tell all you kids while we are in one room," mom said. I knew what was coming, and I knew that Emma and Jalen did as well. "I have talked to a lawyer this morning and filed for a legal separation from your father. I think that it is for the best right now. I will start looking for an apartment today after we all take you to the airport."

"Absolutely not mom," Emma burst out. "You can stay with me as long as you need too. You have done so much for me and I want to do this for you. I'll even help you pack."

Mom smiled and nodded her head. "I'm awfully sorry to drop this on you as you are leaving precious girl, but I wanted to be able to tell you all together. I'm beginning to think that this is what's left of our family. I'm hoping too that one day we will welcome a new young man into the family." Looking at me she smiled and winked. I just blushed.

At the airport my family told me goodbye and there were a few tears. My brothers shook hands with Matt and Jeff and told them to take care of me, which was easily agreed too and then they were gone. Thank goodness that this time was different than the last. Even my mother's announcement, which I shared with Matt and Jeff on the plane ride, didn't dampen my spirits.

As we headed to the parking lot I said, "Well I guess you guys can help me find a good hotel around here right?"

"Or," Matt said, "You can stay at my place while we are here. I have plenty of extra space and it would save you money."

I blushed and said, "Okay but only if I get to cook you guys dinner one night. I mean we are in North Carolina for four days, right?"

"We indeed are and if Matt won't let you cook for him then by all means cook for me!" Jeff said. He saw a gleam in my eyes like a kid at Christmas just then. "Hey, wait a minute, what has you so sparkly eyed?"

I burst out laughing. "You guys are going to think I'm silly, but I just thought that you could film some Hardy Show while I'm here! Oh my gosh, that would be entirely awesome!" Taking a second to compose myself I said, "Okay that was the fan coming out in me. I do apologize. However, I was totally serious! And I have to say that I cannot wait to meet Lucas. Now I am through marking out."

Matt and Jeff both burst out in laughter and as Matt wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek he said, "Whatever you want babe."

Just then our ride pulled up. Shannon climbed out of Matt's black Cadillac and popped open the trunk. The guys loaded all the bags and Shannon climbed into the backseat with Jeff as me and Matt took the front seats. Turning I extended my hand to Shannon and said, "Hi there, it's nice to meet you. I want you to know that you are going to have to work in a spot for me at your shop."

"Well I most certainly will make room. Just make sure you get it cleared first because the suits can get real bitchy about that."

"I know and that is why in my first meeting with Linda McMahon I got plenty approved before signing my contract. I even had it worked into the contract." I laughed as I saw what could only be described as admiration on Jeff and Shannon's faces.

It took about an hour to get to Matt's house and the ride was full of lively conversation. As we pulled down the long and winding driveway Matt took my hand. I looked at him and smiled, thinking how lucky I was. He was truly amazing, and I could see myself with him for many years to come.

"You're house is beautiful. I have to say that even though I have seen it on the Hardy show many times, that does no justice. Jeff, where is your new place at?"

Jeff shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He cleared his throat and muttered, "It's just over the hill and down the way there."

I immediately felt foolish. This was his first time home since the horrible incident with Beth, and of course he was upset. Oh, he would deny it, but the pain was there. "Jeff, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking but I know it must be hard to come home after all that had happened."

"It's alright Cass. You don't need to apologize. Hey Matt," he said pointing, "Looks like dad is here waiting on you to get home."

"Sure does. Lucas must have been chomping at the bit to get back in the house. Come on, let's go and I'll get the bags later."

A half an hour later I was still in the living room of Matt's home, sitting in the floor playing with Lucas and listening to their dad telling stories of the boys growing up. I had immediately like the Legend and he was growing on me more and more with every passing second.

After finishing one story he looked at me and said, "It's been quite a while since Matthew brought a young lady home, so I'm figuring you must be special."

"Well I can't say how he feels but I do know that I think he is pretty dang special. Jeff is too."

Matt brought me a glass of fresh sweet tea then and took a seat in the floor beside me. Lucas sniffed at Matt's hand but stayed where he was in my lap. Matt looked at the dog and said, "Traitor." Lucas snuggled up against me and fell asleep. "Well dad she may not be able to say much about how I feel but I can, and yes she is very special."

"Well hell son, I can see that myself I was just making conversation," Matt's dad said with a chuckle. Pushing himself up from his seat in the plush arm chair he said, "It sure is good having you boys home, even for a few days. I am going to head on back over to the house and give you guys a chance to get settled and rest. See you fellas later. Nice meeting you Miss Cassidy."

When he was gone Jeff said, "Well you two I think I had better head on home too. I need to see what's going on over there and shower. Then I am taking a nap that should last until tomorrow morning. See you guys then."

Me and Matt stood up and I gave Jeff a hug and said, "If you need us or if you just get lonely call."

"I will, and thank you," Jeff said hugging me tightly. Turning to Matt he wrapped his arms around his brother and said, "Man don't you let this one go. She cares, she has a good heart, and she is real."

Matt couldn't say anything at all just nodded his head as Jeff headed home to his empty house. When the door closed behind Jeff, Matt turned to face me. "Are you hungry? I could order some take out or see what is in the kitchen. We can run to Wal-Mart or something."

I started laughing and at Matt's confused expression I said, "You are so nervous sounding! Does being on your turf really change things so much? You look like a shy little boy who is knee deep in love with a little girl on the playground. It's actually really cute." I stood on my toes and touched my lips to his lightly.

He blushed and I had the overwhelming urge to pull him down on the living room floor right where they stood and kiss him senseless. "Do you know how incredibly, irresistibly sexy you are when you blush like that?"

He smiled then and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I am surprised you can see the blush through this five o'clock shadow! Do you know how incredibly sexy it is when you talk to me that way?"

Giggling I tilted my head back and looked at him. "When I talk like what?"

His eyes looked at me and I felt myself go weak in the knees. "Like you are ready to rip my clothes off and have your way with me right here where we stand."

It was my turn to blush, knowing he had to have read my thoughts. I also felt like I had never felt before; in control, sexy, and ready to just let loose. "It looks like you read my mind, but I couldn't do that to Lucas. You and Jeff already torture him enough. You could however show me where you sleep. Maybe a nap would be good, or maybe not." I bravely leaned into him and kissed his lips nibbling on his lower lip as I pulled away.

"My God, I think you are absolutely amazing! Yeah, I could most definitely show you to my room, as long as you're up to it."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, and I don't think I have to worry about you being up to it either huh?"

Without another word Matt picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and carried me up the stairs to his bedroom. He never let me go as he laid me on the bed and began undressing me. My hands ripped at his clothes and soon we were lying as close as two people could, without even clothing in between us.

"I guess you will have to forgive me Matt. I do not know what has gotten into me today. I just know that I want you so damn bad right about now."

"Do not apologize! I am telling you right here and right now that whenever you want something that is in my power to give you, it's yours." He kissed me then and all thought was lost.

Three hours later I was in the kitchen cooking and I sensed doorway. I hoped he didn't mind that I was wearing one of his shirts, or that I had taken it upon myself to cook his food. I really didn't think that he would, but of course I hadn't expected my last relationship to turn out as it had either.

I never turned to face him as I said, "Well are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to sit down and talk to me?"

"How did you know I was here?"

I turned then and smiled. "As crazy as it may sound, I felt you. I knew the instant you came down the hall even though I never heard your footsteps. Weird huh?"

He went to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. With a soft and promising kiss to my lips he said, "Not weird at all, and in fact, I like it. You know you are going to spoil me though, right?"

Throwing my head back and laughing I kissed him and turned back to the stove. "I hope you don't mind me cooking. For some reason I seem to have worked up an appetite."

Smiling he went to the fridge and took out the orange juice. He normally would have drunk it straight from the carton, but he was also normally the only one drinking it. Taking two glasses from the cabinet he poured us each some juice and replaced the carton in the fridge.

"Oh," I said. "You dad had left a note on the refrigerator saying that he had bought you a few basic groceries since he knew you were coming home today."

"He always does that for me and Jeff both all the time. We are so lucky to have a dad like him. We haven't always been the easiest kids in the world but he never stopped loving us."

"I guess it must have been hard without your mom. I know I couldn't imagine having my parents not together when I was a child. I mean now is bad enough, but to have one completely gone, I don't know what I would have done. She would be really proud of you and Jeff you know?"

Matt just looked at me and smiled. At that moment he didn't trust his voice with words. Cassidy was truly amazing he thought, and he knew beyond a doubt in his mind that she was the only one he would ever want in his life again.

"Here, have something to eat. It's a breakfast casserole. My grandmother used to make it for us when we would spend the summer months with her. Its biscuits, eggs, cheese, sausage, and peppers; I hope its okay."

Taking my plate and sitting beside him I watched as he took his first bite. "Cassidy, this is delicious. I'm telling you that you are going to spoil me with all this love and attention! I have never had someone take such great care of me. My ex's were always too good to cook it seems like."

Leaning my head on his shoulder I sighed with a happiness I hadn't felt in years. "What if you're the one spoiling me? What will we do then?"

Sitting his fork down, Matt looked at me. "I guess then we will just have to be together for years and years to come, maybe even forever."

What a nice thought that was, to spend the rest of my life with the only man I had ever really truly loved. I couldn't help but wonder what Brian would think of that. He had accused me of only wanting Matt's money and fame and told me repeatedly that I would never be good enough or special enough for someone like Matt Hardy. I was determined to not let those thoughts get to me though.

Standing and refilling our juice I said, "Do you think we should call Jeff and see if he is hungry?"

Matt shrugged. "We could, but I can tell you that he is too proud to admit to being lonely or hungry. He would throw something in the microwave first. It's not like Beth ever cooked, or did much of anything for that matter."

"You may be right, but one thing she did for a long while was fill your brother's life. How about this, you go do what you need to do for the Hardy Show; I know you are all into the business end of it. I am going to walk over and take him something to eat and just make sure that he is okay."

Once again I brought a smile to his lips. "You are right again. Don't walk though, take the Cadillac. The keys are right there on the counter. I won't be long with the show stuff, so I may run on over there when I finish up."

"Sounds good," I said as I headed down the hall to pull on some shorts and a bra. Back in the kitchen I grabbed the keys and the plate of food I had prepared for Jeff and headed for the door. On my way out I caught sight of Matt in what appeared to be his office. I stood in the door way for a minute watching him work.

"I feel you there you know," he said without looking up.

Walking into the room I lightly kissed his cheek. "I'm heading over to your brother's house. Take your time here."

"Thank you for already being one of the greatest things that has happened to me. I mean that with all of my heart. Love you, and be careful."

His words were spoken with so much honesty and emotion that I was scared I would tear up if I stayed. "I will be careful, and I am only to you what you are to me. Love you too." With that I was out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPT21

Pulling up in front of Jeff's newly built home I was very impressed. It was a light colored brick structure that was simply beautiful. Walking up to the door I rang the bell and waited. I heard him quieting his new dog and could feel him looking through the peep hole seconds before he threw the door open.

"What's the matter? Is Matt okay?"

"Matt is just fine, I didn't mean to alarm you! I just wanted to bring you something to eat and see how you were doing."

Jeff noticed the plate in my hand then and smiled. "I'm sorry. Matt usually never lets anyone drive the Cadillac without him in it. Come on in."

"Your home is beautiful Jeff. I am so sorry for what you went through though, I really am. I can't imagine how hard it had to of been for you."

He had led me into the kitchen and I sat his plate down on the counter. "It should still be hot, so you shouldn't need to warm it." I watched as he took a fork out and took a bite.

"This is amazing! You are so multitalented, you know it? I have a feeling you are going to spoil me and my brother."

I laughed as I said, "Matt said basically that same thing. I don't mind though, that means you will have to keep me around."

Laughing with me Jeff led me into the living room and sat on sofa allowing me to sit in the oversized chair. Lizzie, his new dog immediately jumped into my lap and began sniffing.

"If you want her down, just tell her. She listens well, and normally I would tell her to get down, but I saw you with Lucas and figure you enjoy dogs."

Smiling as I cuddled Lizzie and scratched her belly, I said, "I do love dogs. I always wanted one when I was a kid but we couldn't because dad was allergic. Now I want a Great Dane and a Boston terrier. Tell me how that will work out." I laughed and Lizzie jumped up to lick my face.

Jeff and I fell into easy conversation and barely noticed when Matt let himself in the front door. He walked in and kissed me on the forehead and took a seat on the couch beside his brother, not interrupting the conversation. He seemed to love how comfortable I looked in his life and was content to just observe.

Then there was another knock on the door and Jeff rose to go answer it. "Who in the hell could that be? No one would knock!" At the peep hole he looked out and saw Beth standing there. "You are fucking kidding me!" He threw the door open and repeated himself. "You are fucking kidding me right? You're showing up on my doorstep at ten thirty at night for what damn reason Beth?"

In the living room I looked at Matt and whispered, "Should we go?"

Matt shook his head and told me, "Hell no, he needs us right now more than he knows. Come on we will go in the kitchen though." Even in the kitchen they could still clearly hear the conversation between the former couple.

"Jeff, just let me in so we can talk about this. Please, do not throw ten years away like it was nothing."

Jeff was silent before he said, "So now I am the one who threw it away? As I recall you were screwing another man in my damn bed, but I'm the one throwing this sham of a relationship away! When you chose to get under another man you made the last ten years nothing."

"It was a mistake Jeff, can't you see that? I screwed up, and I am so damn sorry. I miss you and I want to work this out."

Laughing Jeff said, "Really, you miss and want to make this work? Why is that Beth? Does he not make enough money to support you and your lifestyle? Or maybe you just want your cake and eat it to huh? Does he know you're here Beth? Wait I bet he sent you so that you can say all these things and get into my money again so that you, no wait; I can support both of you! It's not going to happen."

She was crying now and I almost felt bad for her; almost, but not really.

"He did not send me here Jeff and he makes plenty of money. Hell he makes just about what you make, only not on such a professional level. You love me Jeff and you know it. You also know that no one else will put up with you being gone constantly and all your stupid fans with their idiotic crushes. You need me in your life more than you know."

I turned to Matt and said, "Jalen would deal with anything for that man. Hell Jalen is one of his stupid fans with the idiotic crush. I'd love to go out there and just kick her ass right off that porch!"

"Slow down, Jalen has a thing for Jeff?"

"Yeah, was it not obvious? She always has, and she always will. Excuse me, please," I said as I stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Matt was immediately behind me.

As I rounded the corner I saw that Beth's eyes had dried and I saw just how heartless the woman was. Me and Matt were just in time to hear Beth say how she should take Lizzie since Jeff was never home to care for her. Jeff's shoulders were starting to slump and he was looking awfully defeated, which infuriated me. Who the hell did Beth think she was to make him feel that way?

"Jeff is everything okay," I asked.

"Oh, so this is why you don't want to work it out huh? You found a new toy already? Wow Jeff, that's fast even for you."

"Hi there, I don't believe we met. I'm Cassidy, Matt's girlfriend. You must be that cold heartless bitch who broke Jeff's heart until he realized you weren't worth the time." I extended her hand for Beth to shake, and Beth just stared in open mouth shock at me.

Matt smiled and bit back any comment he would have made. I could handle my own, and Beth was learning the hard way not to mess with my friends.

Turning to Jeff I said, "I'm sorry Jeff, I wasn't out of line was I?"

Jeff smiled at me and shook his head. It meant a lot to have someone stand up for him.

Beth said, "Well I think you are way out of line. Who do you think you are anyway? Calling yourself Matt's girlfriend as though that's a prize. How long till you run around on him too? I guess maybe the Hardy's aren't men enough to hold onto a woman, huh?"

With my back to Matt I didn't see the pain that Beth's comment had brought to his eyes. I slowly counted to ten and when that didn't work I said, "I think your right, Matt isn't a prize to be won. Neither is Jeff for that matter. They are people who deserve to be loved and cared for and treated with respect. The only winner in this is me, because he cares about me enough to call me his. Now as far as them not being man enough, I think you have it all wrong. While I can't speak for Jeff I can guarantee you that Matt takes care of what he needs too. Maybe it's been the girls in their life that just weren't women enough to handle them. Now I think you are wearing a welcome that was never there to begin with. As for your little comment about his stupid fans with their idiot crushes, you might want to keep in mind that those very same fans helped pay for your fake teeth and your fake boobs."

I took it upon myself to shut the front door in her face. It was that or bury my fist in the tramps face. "Jeff, I do apologize for that. It was not my place and I should have stayed out of it. I would have too but she disrespected people that I care about. You for one, and others with that comment about the fans, and then she had to bring Matt into it like she did. I couldn't hold my tongue."

Jeff and Matt looked at each other and back at me, and then started laughing. Jeff wrapped me in a tight hug and said, "You were just fine, and thank you for caring enough to stand up for me. I have to admit that it sometimes seems easier to just go back to her instead of moving on and having to weed through the ones who want the celebrity to get to the one who might want me."

"You know what Jeff, when you are ready to meet that one who truly wants you for who you are, let me know. I know who it is." I said smiling at Matt.

Matt reached out to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Jeff, man are you going to be alright tonight? You know you are welcome to come to the house and crash if you want. It's not like I don't have the room."

Shaking his head Jeff smiled a real and genuine smile. "You know, I think I am actually good. I have people that care about me and I know I have people who have my back. Go and do what you do, since you obviously do it well."

Jeff and Matt burst out laughing and I blushed. In my anger I hadn't thought before I spoke, but rather just let it all out. Matt hugged me against him and said, "Well alright then, we are going to head back home. If you need anything just call us."

I hugged Jeff once again and said, "If that bitch comes call me and I will personally escort her off the property. I don't like her, and she doesn't deserve you Jeff. You need someone who loves you. Sleep tight, I love you."

In the car Matt said, "I didn't know you had that kind of spunk in you. It was kind of sexy."

"You just think that it was sexy because I said you were amazing in bed. Seriously though, she hit a nerve talking about people I care about. Jalen, Jeff, the fans, and then you, I can't stand by and let someone talk about my friends. You just don't do that!"

"That is why you are such a great person," Matt said taking my hand. "You truly care about people. That's one reason you are going to be a huge success in this business too. The fans do provide the majority of the company's funds and in turn help to pay us. Beth never got that. She was always so jealous of fans. I used to feel bad for them when she was on the road with Jeff."

"Well I think Jeff is over her now too. Maybe not over her yet but he is definitely on his way. When he is ready I think Jalen would be great for him and not just because she is my friend."

Getting out of the car and walking into his house Matt said, "I know what you mean. I noticed how well they got along this past week. Jeff was drawn to her, and he was into her too. I think that those two would be great together, almost as great as you and me."

He spun me around and kissed me. "Are you sleepy?"

Laughing I said, "No, but I am ready for bed."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPT22

The next morning we woke up wrapped in each other's arms with Lucas licking our faces. I sat up and rubbed Lucas behind his ears and said, "Hold on boy and I'll take you outside. Let your dad sleep."

Slipping out of the bed I padded barefoot down the hall carrying Lucas in my arms. At the back door I took his leash off the hook by the door and attached it to Lucas's collar. Sitting him down, I opened the door and walked outside with him into the bright sunlight. I was lost in thought and was startled when a car came pulling up into the driveway. It wasn't Jeff or their dad, and I was pretty sure it wasn't Shannon either, so I started moving back toward the house. As I was going into the house with Lucas I could have sworn that out of the corner of my eye I saw Amy Dumas, Matt's ex who betrayed him so badly getting out of the car.

Matt was in the kitchen making coffee when I slipped in the door and he took the leash from me with a kiss and hung it back up. "Good morning beautiful, did you sleep okay?"

"I did, yes, and good morning to you. I think you have a visitor," I said seconds before the doorbell rang.

Matt glanced toward the door and back at me. He was wearing only a pair of faded blue jeans and I was hoping he would put a shirt on before opening the door. I was relieved when he said, "Let me grab a shirt then I'll see who it is. Are you alright? You look upset."

Shaking my head I said, "No I'm good. You go on and I'll start some breakfast."

Matt looked at me as he walked away and mouthed the words I love you. I smiled at him and opened the fridge to retrieve the eggs and bacon. I heard the doorbell sound again and Matt yelled out for whoever it was to hold on that he would be there in a minute. I hated the way that my stomach was in knots right then as I heard Matt unlocking the door.

Matt was shocked when he opened the door to find Amy standing there. She and Beth were good friends and Amy typically only came around for Beth. This reeked of no good to him. "Amy, what are you doing here?"

"Matt aren't you going to invite me in. I smell that delicious breakfast you have in the kitchen cooking and I would hate for it to burn."

"I asked you what you were doing here. Beth isn't here and I think you know that. In fact I think you know enough to know that you are not welcome here. Then again, maybe that is why you are here in the first place."

Amy laughed, "Matt why are you being so nasty this morning? Did you not sleep well last night? As for Beth I heard about her and Jeff and that is such a shame. I think he should give it another chance, if he really ever loved her that is."

Matt laughed but it wasn't a funny sound. "Spoken like a person who knows how it feels to be in Beth's shoes. Look Amy, we are done. We have been over for years. You are not what I want for my future at all. You betrayed me with my best friend and you broke my heart. I tolerated your presence for Beth's sake, and I have to say it is one more reason to be glad that bitch is gone."

I had moved to a place where I could see the two in the living room talking and I saw as Amy pouted her lips before saying, "Now Matthew is that any way to talk to a lady, a lady who is still in love with you?"

I thought that I would cry. I knew that Matt would never take Amy back after what she and Adam had done to him but hearing her words just tore at my stomach.

Matt opened the door a little wider and stood firmly in front of her. "Listen Amy when I am talking to a lady I will watch my words but unfortunately right now I cannot say that there is a lady in front of me."

Taking a step closer Amy said, "So are you really going to stand there and tell me that you have no feelings for me Matt?"

"Yes I am, because I don't."

"Matt, don't you remember how good we were? How much you loved this?" Amy stood on her toes and touched her lips to Matt's and tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing him deeply. I turned away unable to watch and went back to the stove to take up the bacon. Tears were pouring down my face and the rushing in my ears was tuning out the words in the living room. Ten minutes later I had dried my tears and was sitting the food on the table, wondering why it was taking Matt so long. Maybe he had ended up kissing her back, I didn't know. I did know that the kiss he had received had been deep and full of lust and passion even. I also knew that it had come from his first true love.

Sitting down to the table I fixed my plate and began to nibble on my bacon although I didn't have too much of an appetite. As I was getting up to fix a fresh cup of coffee, I heard Matt come into the room.

"Sorry that took so long. This smells delicious." He sat down and fixed a plate and began to eat.

"It's okay, I figured it was important. You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It was just someone who I thought would be out of my life by now, but they had other plans."

I looked down at my plate and said, "Oh, I see. Well if I need to get a hotel for the rest of the stay here I can. It's really no problem."

Matt's head jerked up and he looked at me. "Why on earth would you think that? I don't want you to go anywhere. I mean that with all of my heart."

Swallowing past the lump in my throat, I knew that if he asked me to stay I would. I was almost certain that I couldn't deny this man anything, even if it meant a broken heart for me.

"Cassidy, have you been crying? What's wrong sweetheart?" He reached out and took my hand gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb. His tenderness had fresh tears flowing down my cheeks and he was immediately there wiping them away. "Cassidy, please tell me what happened."

"I saw you and her, I saw her kiss you like she did." I was trying to stop the tears but was having no such luck. "I didn't mean to spy or anything and I know that we have not been together long so I must look crazy crying over this. I just thought that," but that was as far as I got. He cut me off with a kiss of his own.

"Cassidy, you didn't see me push her away and tell her to never come near me again. You didn't hear me tell her that I had found someone who made me remember love and that she had no place in my life anymore. You didn't see me march right down that hallway and brush my teeth to remove her taste. I love you and her being here made me realize just how fast and how hard I have fallen for you. I would never risk losing you, which is so certain to me now. Please believe in me, believe that I love you. I want you and no one else."

I was crying again and laughing at the same time. "Matt that sounded like a proposal, and you are so damn sweet. You are all I have ever thought about in terms of my future. I was that fan who said that they were madly in love with Matt Hardy. Now that I know you as a person, I have to say that hasn't changed. I love you and I was terrified that you saw something in her that you missed."

Matt felt his eyes mist over thinking that Cassidy could not know how her words, as simple as they were, hit him. Laughing he said, "So tell me this, if that had have been a proposal, right now, what would the answer have been?"

I smiled at him and said, "Now I can't tell you that. It would spoil it if you ever really proposed. Now get up here and eat your breakfast. You have a show tonight."


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPT23

After the show I noticed that Matt was awfully quiet on the way back to his place. I could tell something was bothering him and that it was not good at all. After wondering if I should speak up and arguing with myself for hours about it, I finally said, "Matt is everything okay? You seem like you are bothered."

"I'm just fine, thanks. What could be wrong?"

I was taken aback by his harsh tone and mumbled and apology, turning my head to stare out the window into the night. I wasn't sure how long had passed before we pulled into the driveway and he climbed out of the car. To his credit he still opened my door for me, something he never failed to do, and then grabbed his bag from the backseat before stomping to the door.

As we walked in I noticed instantly that Lucas was nowhere around and I found it odd. "I don't mean to bother you but where is Lucas?"

"I had my dad get him. I needed time to think tonight without him jumping all over." Matt grabbed a beer from the fridge and went and sat down on the sofa in the living room. Following him with a Coke in my hand, one of us had to have a clear head; I sat in the chair beside him.

"Matt, listen, I do not know if I made you upset or what, but I really wish you would talk to me. I care about you and I hate to see you this way. I just wish you would talk to me."

"Talk to you? You want me to talk to you and totally ruin your thoughts on this business? Hell, for that matter you want me to talk to you right now and make you hate me? I don't think so Cass. I just need to be alone right now."

Matt rushed down the hall and slammed the bedroom door hard enough to make it shake. I was near tears and was torn between chasing after him and just giving him time. In the end I chose to give him time.

Sitting on the couch and reaching for the remote I noticed a manila folder with the words MH STORYLINE in bold type on the front. In smaller letters it said effective next pay-per-view. That was just a few weeks away, and I had the feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was what was bothering him so much tonight. I felt bad peeking but I also knew that there was nothing I could do if I didn't know what was bothering him.

Reaching for the folder I opened and began to read. I must have sat there for half an hour reading before I sat it down. Then I sat with silent tears streaking down my face for another fifteen minutes. WWE was making Matt turn on Jeff and cost him the title that he had won only a month before and from there it only got worse. They had Matt doing some truly horrible things that was surely to hurt both him and Jeff. No wonder he was so upset.

Standing I walked down the hall and knocked lightly on the door as I pushed it open. The sight I saw brought me to my knees at Matt's side and had tears streaming down my face again. Matt was on the edge of the bed and he was crying silent tears. The sight broke my heart.

I reached up and wiped his wet face with my fingers and that seemed to get his attention. He sat up straight and wiped at his eyes furiously. "What are you doing in here? I said I wanted some alone time."

"It's been an hour Matt and you obviously need some company. I know why you're hurting so much and I am so sorry. I wish I could change it for you but I can't. All I can do is to be here to talk with you and to be your shoulder and your friend."

He was sniffling and trying to compose himself. "You have no idea what's about to happen and you really don't want to."

"Matt, listen to me, now. First of all, when it comes to you I always care to know and want to know. Secondly, I think you left this in the living room," I said laying the folder on the bedside table.

He looked at the folder and I saw a flicker of something in his eyes I couldn't describe, and that I didn't like seeing. He was hurt and angry, that was obvious. In my eyes he had every reason to feel those things and so much more.

He turned then and looked me in the eyes, something he hadn't done since we had left the arena. "I guess you read it huh? Now you know what the business is like. It doesn't care about you or your feelings, only about ratings and stories. I don't know how much you read but that storyline is going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I am scared I can't do it. In the meeting tonight Jeff was positive it would work, but I just don't think he is thinking about the emotional toll it's going to have on us. It is going to be painful saying the things that I will have to say and I don't know how to cut off such a personal thing and not let it affect me."

"I can completely understand where you are coming from Matt and you have every reason to be hurt and angry, even betrayed! I will agree that the company should find someone else, but that won't change it."

Shaking his head he stood and began to pace. "It's not just that, even though that is certainly enough. Its how the company can't just let me have a good run after I have earned it. Now I get to be the top bad guy without the championship perks. I feel screwed by the company and after so many years that sucks."

I stood and wrapped my arms around him, stopping him from pacing. "I love you Matt. I know I'm not everyone and I may not have been in your life long, but I love you. No damn storyline will change that. When it gets to hard I will be right here telling you over and over what a good person you are. Telling you I love your smile and your eyes and the way that your nose does that crinkly thing when you laugh. Just don't tune me out or push me away like you were. That hurt, a lot more than I wanted it too."

Holding onto me fiercely he whispered words in my ear that I couldn't make out but it did not matter right then. Finally he said, "I am so damn sorry for snapping at you tonight. You didn't deserve it and I was wrong. I love you too and that will not change, no matter what. Please forgive me for the way I acted. I can't guarantee it won't happen again, but I can guarantee I'll be ashamed and sorry if it does. I won't make you a promise I can't keep."

I kissed his lips, the lips I was certain that I was addicted too, and said, "It's okay Matt, it really is. Let's get some sleep okay. I'll hold you and we will get through this together. If we need to we will even bring Jeff into the hug."

Matt laughed then and went into the bathroom to change into some boxers for sleeping. When he came back I was in one of his tee shirts again, bringing a smile to his face. He climbed into bed beside of me and we wrapped our arms around each other, holding on tightly. Right before we drifted off to sleep I said, "You know, Matthew, I know that you sleep in the nude, so there is no reason to be uncomfortable and pretend otherwise for the sake of being a gentleman."

He pulled off the boxers and laughed out loud. "Thank you and I love you. I am finding that I can't say those words enough. I hate sleeping because I can't say them to you and I don't want you to forget."

"I love you too. Believe me there is no way that I will forget it."

The next morning I woke up alone in the huge bed. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then went looking for Matt. I was surprised to find him in the kitchen and mouth watering smells coming from the stove. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my cheek against his bare back. Kissing his shoulders I said, "Good morning beautiful you."

Matt felt a shiver go up his spine at the thrill of her breath on his bare skin. "Good morning to you too," he said as he turned and wrapped her in his arms. "I am so sorry about last night, I really am."

Looking up at him I smiled, "its okay Matt, really it is."

"No it's not okay. I saw the look in your eyes and saw that I hurt you. That is never okay. The part that really broke my heart in it all was that you looked so familiar with being talked to that way. That isn't me and I was wrong."

I couldn't look at him knowing that he realized I had been through hard times before. Hell he had and I knew it, so why did it bother me so badly that he knows of my past relationships. It didn't matter though because it did bother me. I didn't want him knowing about Brian, I didn't want the pity.

"I told you Matt, its okay, and I meant it." Stretching I kissed the tip of his nose and said, "What time do we have to leave out for Raw?"

He watched me taking out plates and pouring coffee, and said, "We will need to head out about noon I guess. Just to be sure that we are on time. I hope you like pancakes and sausage."

As he filled the plates I felt emotions rise up inside of me, threatening to overflow. "Alright then, I guess after breakfast I'll take a shower and start getting ready. Thank you, by the way, for this breakfast. It's delicious. What other secret talents are you hiding?"

He smiled at me as he said, "How long are you willing to stay around to find out?"

Not meeting his gaze I finished my breakfast without answering him. When he was finished I took our breakfast dishes and loaded the dishwasher. Turning I ran right into his firm chest. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were there."

Grabbing me around the waist he pressed his lips firmly to mine. He kissed me until he felt all the tension go out of my body and then he slowly pulled his mouth away from mine. "That is better, but I think I could handle a little more. For now though it will be enough that you know that I love you no matter what went on before me, and that I will never hurt you willingly. In such a short time you have come to mean everything to me, and I mean that."

"I do not think that I have ever in my life been kissed like that. Please dear God do it again." I was weak with his kiss and could only think of the next.

He laughed and kissed my throat. "I have a sneaky feeling that another kiss like that and we will both be late getting ready. I thought you had a shower to take?"

I looked into Matt's eyes and said, "So come wash my back." Boldness has taken over my senses and I began taking my clothes off piece by piece as I headed to the shower. I didn't have to look behind me to know that he was following me.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPT24

When we emerged from the bathroom two hours later Matt heard someone in the kitchen. Since he was wearing only a towel, as was I, and he called out, "Jeff is that you in my damn kitchen?"

"Of course not you jack ass!" Jeff called back to him, "Not like you care who is in your house for an hour. I would ask what the hell you two were doing, but I heard!"

Me and Matt burst out laughing as we dressed. "Hey Matt," I said. "Do you think we could take Lucas tonight? I am not wrestling so I can watch him and I kind of miss him."

Kissing my lips he said, "After that you can have whatever you want; anything at all."

"Really now; in that case remind me to fill you in on my ultimate fantasy later." Buttoning my pants I walked out of the room and left him wondering.

Jeff was standing in the kitchen eating left over breakfast and drinking a Mountain Dew. "So," he said, "dare I ask what the ultimate fantasy is?"

"Not until I'm there to make sure I hear it right," Matt called as he was walking up the hall pulling a tee shirt over his head. "Now please fill me in."

Kissing his cheek I laughed. "I think I might make you wait on it."

Jeff laughed. Matt shot him a look that said shut up better than words ever could. "Why, when that only means you have to wait to have it fulfilled?"

"I guess you have a point there. You really don't care if Jeff hears this?" When Matt shook his head I said, "Well alright then, I have always wanted to have sex in the ring. Not any ring, so yours in the woods won't work, the ring in the arena."

Jeff choked on his coffee as I said it. "Damn Cassidy! Or should I be saying damn Matt? She has a freak hiding in there just waiting to come out and say hello!"

Matt was looking at me, trying to figure out if I was serious or not, and the longer I held his gaze the more he knew I was. "Well hell, I guess that means we will just have to figure out a way to make it happen."

Cassidy laughed at him and said, "If you could pull that one off, it would be something super special. Now boy's lets don't stand around here all day and talk trash, let's go get Lucas and get to work."

I heard Jeff mutter to Matt, "Like we will ever think of the ring the same again huh?"

I smiled to myself as we headed out the door for the four hour drive to Charlotte.

We arrived at the arena an hour before show time and I was immediately called into Stephanie McMahon's office. I looked at Matt and Jeff, my nerves on edge as I walked away carrying Lucas in his bag on my shoulder.

As I sat at the desk and put Lucas on the floor I took a deep breath. I didn't know what was going on but I was nervous none the less. Stephanie walked in and sat across from me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Cassidy, first of all let me tell you that you have absolutely no reason to nervous or worried. You got incredible reviews at the house show in Atlanta and we have gotten hundreds of emails wanting to know just who you were. We think it's time to start letting the world know who you are. We are ready to write you into the televised shows, but we are going to work you in slowly and we will be pairing you with people you are comfortable with. How does that sound to you?"

I stared at her in total disbelief. "That sounds amazing. It is entirely unexpected, but if you think I am ready, then I am."

"Well alright then, let's discuss the idea and the storyline that we are going to be working with you. The plan is to start you out as a fan in the crowd, and build up to who you are. We want you working this upcoming angle with Matt and Jeff, and with the chemistry we have seen with you guys, I think it will be magic on the screen."

I smiled to myself. The only dream close to being a WWE superstar was working with Matt and Jeff Hardy, and here, it was being handed to me. "Well you definitely have my attention, and I really like it I think." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she thought again about the storyline that she had read in Matt's living room the night before. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

Stephanie passed an envelope to me much like the one that Matt had last night and I felt her stomach clench. "Here is the outline for what will be going on. This is a rough idea as all storylines are. We will see how it goes and tweak it if need be, but this is the start of it. At the next pay-per-view Matt will be turning on Jeff. Up until that point we are going to plant you in the audience as the girlfriend, but we will market it that you met Jeff when you were in training and he came to help out at the school. The world has caught wind of his break up with Beth so it will work. The Monday night after the heel turn you will again be in the audience, and Jeff will of course come out to confront Matt. Matt will talk his trash and they will fight, leaving Jeff lying in the ring. Matt will go to walk out, say some things to you that will earn him a slap across the face. At that point you will enter the ring to check on Jeff. Our goal with this is to have you aid Jeff at the following pay-per-view to get the one up on Matt."

When Stephanie paused I considered asking to be excused. I was feeling sick and a little dizzy. "That is going to be hard, seeing as how I am actually dating Matt. Then again this is what I trained for so I will give it a shot if you think I am the one for the job."

Stephanie looked at me sympathetically. "I will offer you this, as an alternative once this gets going. If things are too difficult on you and Matt, and Jeff of course, at the following pay-per-view we can have you turn on Jeff to help Matt score the win. I will sit down with you again and see where we stand. Sound good?"

I nodded and shook Stephanie's hand. Taking the folder from her and gathering up a sleeping Lucas I said, "When should I prepare to start being in the audience?"

"We could get you out there tonight if you were up to it, just for Jeff's match of course, and maybe possibly Matt's. I just need to be able to tell the camera crew and announcers. They would give you warning and then cut to you after commercial right before the match. You smile and wave and ham it up as an up and coming star, then you're done, although you would need to sell the whole girlfriend angle during the match."

Nodding I said okay, I would start tonight and headed out to find Matt and Jeff. I found them in the stands and said quietly, "Hey you guys, I hate to interrupt but we need to find somewhere the three of us can talk privately, now."

Without asking a single thing they got up and we went to the parking deck. Sitting in the car was guaranteed to be the most private place to talk. "I have to make this quick since we all have to work to night, but I got my first storyline tonight." I handed it to Matt so that he could look it over as I filled them in on the night ahead and the possibility of me aiding Matt in the future. When I finished I said, "I'm not crazy about this but this is what we do, it's work. I am up for it if you all are, otherwise I will tell Stephanie it's a no deal."

"I think that this is going to be tricky, but we can do it," Matt said.

"Yeah, I think so too. We all have the talent to pull this off. I say we go for it you guys." Jeff was in agreement to so tonight would be the start to my first story line and all my dreams would be coming true. I took out my cell phone and called my family to let them know before heading back into the arena to be readied for an award winning performance.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPT25

I was in place at ringside and did it up for the camera when it spotlighted me. As the camera panned up to entrance way and I heard Jeff's music hit I was a fan again, not an up and coming star. It was easy to be into the match and show concern when it was called for. Jeff was facing off against Randy Orton, and it was a tough match. In the end of course there was interference from Teddy and Cody, which led Matt to come running to his brother's defense. When they headed to the back I slipped out of my seat and made my way to the locker room as well.

I was met by Matt who immediately wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. "You were great out there. Exactly what they were wanting and I think they knew you could do it."

"I was just a fan, really. It was like when that music hit I was not on contract, I wasn't working, I was just a fan again. It was so much fun!" I was actually happy about how it had gone. "Where's Jeff? He took some hard hits out there, and I want to be sure he's okay."

Smiling, Matt led me to the trainer's office where we all did time after a match. Jeff and Randy were both in there being looked over and having ice packs applied to various aches and pains. I went over to Jeff and hugged him.

"You were terrific out there, and it was a great match. It really made it easy to get into it."

Jeff winced as he shifted his weight to lie down. "Yeah, you think so? Randy is always a good guy to have across from you in a match. The pay-per-view should be good."

I put a light kiss on Jeff's forehead and then turned to Randy. "How are you feeling?"

He got that smirk and said, "You care? I thought you weren't a Randy fan?" When he saw the look on my face he quickly said with a laugh, "I was kidding! I was only kidding. I'm okay, thank you for asking."

I smiled at him. "Good because I was only kidding about being shocked by you saying that. John told you I wasn't a fan huh? Actually knowing John he probably made it sound like I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire."

Randy laughed and I knew I was right. Before he spoke he pointed in Matt's direction. I turned to Matt and he hugged me tightly.

"I have to get out there for my match. It starts in fifteen minutes. Hang here if you want to. Julie and Shannon are here and they have Lucas. I'll see you soon." Kissing her Matt turned and headed out.

"So I take it that is exactly how John made it out huh?"

Randy laughed again. "You already know him to well. How accurate was he?"

Laughing myself I said, "I think he hit it on the head. You guys really changed my opinion of you the other night though." Walking back over to Jeff I leaned down to hug him. "I'm going out to watch Matt's match. You alright, do you need anything before I go?"

"I'm alright babe, thanks. I'll be out there in a few minutes."

I reached the curtain just before Matt went out and gave him a quick kiss. I had no idea who he was facing, but it was sure to be a good match. Matt knew what he was doing in the ring, and that helped to make any match good. Turning around I saw Teddy walking up behind me with Cody, ready for action. Yes, I thought, this was going to be a good match.

I was not disappointed and the fans weren't either, even when the match ended in disqualification. As the guys all walked backstage I took hold of Matt's hand and headed to the trainer's office. Looking at Cody I said, "When are you going to learn you can't always get away with chairs to the head?"

He smiled at me. "Never," he said with a laugh.

Focusing my attention on Matt I said, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. I'm ready to get something to eat and head home though. It seems like there is never enough time to just be home sometimes. At least we are all off for three more days." Matt looked tired and I wanted to get him home and in bed, and not for my benefit this time.

In the trainer's room Jeff sat and watched as Matt was looked over and checked out and at the quiet mood I could not resist joking, "So how was the ring tonight you too?"

Jeff turned red and looked away, and Matt burst out laughing. "You my dear are evil and will be punished in time."

Standing I kissed his full lips and said over my shoulder as I walked out, "I certainly hope so."


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPT26

We woke up early the next morning and decided to have breakfast out instead of cooking. The night before we had made the drive home and fell asleep fast when we finally climbed into the bed. Our minds were full of this storyline and the fact that we were told we couldn't discuss the details of it with anyone, even amongst ourselves. The whole thing was exhausting.

Breakfast ended up being a group event as Jeff, Shannon, Julie, and a couple of guys from Shannon's shop showed up. We ended up talking about tattoos and planning out some ideas for me. Deciding on a tattoo that would go at the top of my foot me and the group paid the tab and headed over to Gas Chamber Ink.

Two hours later Jeff, Matt, and I were sitting in Matt's living room. Lucas and Lizzie were playing on the floor, oblivious to anyone else in the room. "You know Matt you always fall for the girl who is nothing like you," Jeff said out of nowhere as he watched the dogs playing.

"Where in the hell did that come from?"

Jeff looked up at his brother. "I didn't mean anything bad by that it was just an observation. Here you are a clean cut guy who will never get a tattoo or a piercing, and yet all of the girl's you are ever really serious about are typically covered. The harder you fall it seems the more they have."

I smiled having thought that same thing myself, and wondered once again what it was that Matt saw in me. I didn't doubt for a second that every word he said to me was true but it still just baffled me mind that he felt so strong for me.

Matt smiled then. "You're actually right, as bad as I hate to ever admit that you are right. I do tend to gravitate toward females who like the concept of body art. It's funny the way people in public always assume my girlfriends are yours." His words had us all looking at each other and thinking about this storyline that we were involved in.

"Speaking of," Matt said, "I got a call from Stephanie this morning while you were getting tattooed. She said that she thinks Cassidy and I should keep from being seen in public in couple form. She thinks that it would be better for you two too look cozier in public."

I looked at Jeff and said, "This might be harder than I thought. It's just not natural to reach out and hold Jeff's hand. No offense Jeff."

"None taken, and I guess I had to of seen this coming. It only makes sense if you look at it logically.

The look on Matt's face said more than words could. He was thinking this whole mess might just take a bigger toll on all three of us than we knew.

The next few days passed quickly and before I knew it I was snuggling Lucas on the way to drop him off at Matt's dad's home. I was going to miss the fur ball always at my heels, begging for attention that I was too happy to give. I was going to miss the Legend too. Matt's dad had grown on me immensely during the last few days and he was stuck solid in my heart.

When we dropped Lucas off, Matt and I hugged Matt's dad and said our goodbyes. When the Legend put his arms around me he said, "You're a good girl Cassidy and you fit in here so damn good. Don't let this be the last time I see you. Come back when you want to whether the boys are here are not. I mean that."

I pulled away with tears in my eyes. "I will, you can count on it. I'm comfortable here and that means a lot."

Waving as we headed to the car I blew the older man a kiss and waved again. From the front steps the Legend called, "You two be safe and behave. If not at least be good."

Matt laughed his rich laugh that made me smile as we headed to pick Jeff up and then on to the airport.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPT27

The three weeks leading up to the pay-per-view went by lightening fast, with me making spots on the live shows as Jeff's girlfriend. I found myself becoming quiet, and not just because we had been instructed to keep the storyline quiet from everyone, including the locker room. I was getting nervous about the whole thing, and I was nervous about my role in it.

Not knowing what Matt was going to do had me on edge as well. I knew he was turning on Jeff but I had no idea how he planned to do it. Well, at least that way I wouldn't have to fake my shock at the betrayal. From the fan that still lived inside of me's perspective, I did not like Matt and Jeff on opposing sides. True it was not the first time, but it was the first time I would be involved.

The night of the pay-per-view I was keeping to myself in the locker room, not even wanting to see Matt. Jeff's match was for the world title and it was a ladder match, which was bad enough. He was facing off against CM Punk so I thought that he had the advantage since he definitely had the experience in the type of match.

Sitting in the stands I could see the others scattered around the large arena and felt so a home. I just wished I could get my head to clear out. Standing, I turned to head backstage to find a bottle of water. As I went through the curtain that led to the concessions table I ran into John.

"Hey there Cass, you remember Ted don't you, and Cody? How's it going," he asked.

Forcing a smile I said, "I feel sick and yes I remember them." I said hello to them all and looked back at John. "I was just heading to get a bottle of water and hoping it will calm my stomach. I think I'm more nervous now that I was in Atlanta."

John hugged me tightly. "You will be fine. Hell your nerves may just be what really sells it out there. I think the writers have something really good going on out there tonight. They never keep it this quiet."

"I don't even know how it's all going to go honestly. I know the basics and that's it, so if I get out there and look shocked, I am."

"I thought it was funny that you were all of a sudden always around Jeff, I mean with everyone knowing that you and Matt were an item, then I heard that was all we were getting of the storyline. You will be fine, I promise." John hugged me again and went to walk off.

I was about to leave and go in search of that water when Ted looked at me and said, "I can tell you're nervous, and John's right, it will help to sell it out there. I know that doesn't help you at all, but it will. If you ever want to talk find me. Coming from my family I know how this business works, and I can imagine what will go down out there tonight. It sucks that you are in the middle of it, but I really think you may have been the best choice for the role."

I watched as he walked away without waiting for a response from me and realized that he might be the only one who did have an idea about what was going to happen. Maybe Cody did and a few others who came from wrestling families but Ted had taken that time to talk to me and share in my knowledge of the night. I smiled and walked off to find myself some water.

Before the show started I was given the option to watch the entire show from ringside, or to wait and go out before Jeff's match. As the professional I now was, and as the fan I would always be, I said, "If we are doing this we are doing it right. I'll be ringside for the whole show, and I'll be the fan who loves wrestling and most of all who loves Jeff."

I found Matt before I headed for my seat and hugged him tightly. "I want this to be over now and I know it's just getting started. These past few weeks have been so hard being away from you while we are out on the road. I have missed you so much. I love you."

He kissed my lips and smiled down at me. "At least you are missing me, and I know you haven't forgotten about me. I do know what you mean though. I am telling you now, before anything happens, I am so sorry for tonight. I really am. I hate that you are in this position, knowing that you are a fan, and a friend. Knowing that your mine, I'm sorry that you are in the middle of this storyline."

To hear him apologize for tonight gave me chills all the way to my bones. I smiled and quickly looked away so that he would not see the tears that were forming. With a light kiss on his cheek I walked away, a new nervousness taking hold of her. Would me and Matt survive this mess? It was business and we were not, but still I wondered, and felt sick at his words.

It was a really great pay-per-view and I really got into it. A few people had recognized me from the last few weeks and I signed some autographs, which still felt strange to me. I cheered for Matt as he had his match and was smiling when he came over and hugged me. That was no big deal after all; shouldn't he be friendly to his brother's girlfriend?

Jeff's match was last and when his music hit I got those nervous butterflies all over again. They did not stop me from being on my feet and cheering with everyone else. When Jeff made his way to me he stopped and hugged me tightly. In my ear he whispered, "I have no idea what's going to happen at the end, but he loves you, and so do I. You are going to be just fine." Kissing me as friendly as he could on the lips, and feeling a little weird about it he suppressed a laugh and climbed into the ring. I on the other hand couldn't help but laugh.

The match was a really good one, even though it was rough to watch. I was always nervous about ladder matches, and now that I knew Jeff like I did, it made me even more nervous. I found myself close to tears many times in the match and when I saw Matt heading to the ring just as Jeff was about to go in for the win, I felt the first one fall. Quickly wiping it away I did my best to hold them off until the betrayal happened.

Matt stood ringside and looked on for a minute, he even cheered Jeff on. In the time it took to blink however he was in the ring and was shoving the ladder that Jeff was standing on, interrupting the Swanton Bomb that Jeff was about to execute. Jeff fell to the mat and Matt grabbed a ladder, raising it above his head. He brought it down into Jeff's midsection with enough force to break him into. Then leaning down and grabbing Jeff by the hair Matt rammed him head first into a ladder that was propped in the corner of the ring. Matt's final act in the ring was a running bulldog face first into a ladder. He slid out and walked to the back without a backward glance,

I had been in tears since Matt had entered the ring and as Jeff rolled over and I saw that he was bleeding they came harder. I was completely unaware of the camera as it panned to me, and of everything else around me. I had to focus on not running into the ring and checking on Jeff. As I watched Punk cover him for the win and leave the ring, I wiped my eyes.

I knew that in the script I had received it had said I was able to modify and tweak the plans if I thought it would flow with what was happening. All I knew at that moment was that I wanted to get to Jeff. Security knew who I was and what was going on so I had no problem jumping over the barricade and into the ring. I knelt at Jeff's side and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, so it's not in the papers and Stephanie can kiss my ass. Are you okay?"

Jeff looked at me and knew that I had made a good choice for the storyline by coming into the ring. "Yeah, minus this damn headache. I didn't block like I should have and busted my head into the damn ladder."

I was still in tears at the whole thing as the medics made a scene of tending to the gash on his forehead. As Jeff got to his feet the audience cheered wildly. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I walked with him to the back as the crowd chanted Hardy.

Behind the curtains Matt was waiting and clearly worried about Jeff bleeding. "Man I am so damn sorry. I did not mean to bust you open at all."

Jeff looked at him and smiled. "Dude I think that was the best heel turn in a long time. I should have blocked my damn head from hitting the ladder; it was not your fault."

I was still wiping my tears when Matt turned to me. "Baby, come here. I am so sorry, and please believe me if I had my way you would not be involved in this. Are you okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know right now. That was a lot to take in at one time. I think I just need a minute. Go with Jeff and be sure that he is alright, please." I was shaking and felt more tears on the way as I turned and walked away.

I had seen some rough things in all my years as a fan but tonight had been rough. I knew these people, loved and cared about them. I knew that this whole mess was really hurting them inside. I hurt for them and knew that when it was time to discuss this with Stephanie I would have to have a plan worked out that would take me out of this storyline.

Turning the corner and wiping my tears once again I ran into someone and without looking up I laughed and said, "Are we back to this John?" As I raised my eyes I saw that it was not John at all and I felt her cheeks go hot. "Sorry Ted, I did not mean to run into you like that."

"It's okay," he said. "You were good out there by the way. That was pretty brutal; especially not knowing what was coming. How are you though?"

Taking a deep breath I looked at him. "You know I really thought that I could handle it, but I don't know now. I mean put me in the ring or whatever and I am good, but this is hard. I really thought it would be okay, but now I'm just looking for a way out of the whole angle."

"Give it some time, and I know you don't want to hear that, but it would be best. Who knows what will happen at the next pay-per-view, there may be a whole new twist. I will say this, those two guys are damn good at what they do out there. Tonight proved it. You are definitely in their league so have faith that this will all work out."

Smiling through my tears I said, "Thank you that actually means a lot. I guess I had better get back to them. I kind of just ran off. Thank you again, really."

He smiled at me and reached out to hug me. "Hey, it's no big deal. I meant what I said earlier too. If you ever need to talk, find me. If you do decide that you for sure want out of this angle, I'll be happy to help you brainstorm."

Hugging him back I turned to walk off. Not two steps away I turned "Hey Ted, I am really sorry for judging you from a fans perspective. You do a good job out there too selling that bad guy image." Then I headed back to look for Matt.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPT28

I found Matt and Jeff in the trainer's office, where Jeff was getting his head stitched up. Smiling at Matt I went straight to Jeff and grabbed his hand. "How are you? You get some Advil for that head ache of yours?"

Jeff laughed and then winced as the trainer tied up the last of twenty-seven stitches. "I think I'll survive in the end. How are you?"

I just kissed his cheek and smiled before walking over to Matt. "Can you and I go somewhere and talk?"

Matt looked down at me and smiled. "Of course we can, how about we head out for a bite to eat?"

"We can't do that Matt, someone might see us and that would be a no no."

"Damn, you're right. I wasn't thinking about that. Alright then let's go sit out in the stands and talk then." Matt leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips as they headed out the door.

When we were settled into seats I stared out at the empty arena and watched as the referees continued to disassemble the ring, and the stage crews broke down the lights and pyrotechnic machines. Quietly I said, "Tonight was so emotional for me. I was a fan in that seat, not somebody working a storyline. Those tears were real and my shock was real. Even though I knew it was coming I wasn't prepared. Then to top it off and think that was my big debut, my head is going in a thousand different directions."

"You know," Matt said reaching out and taking my hand, "we can go right now and tell Stephanie that this is not going to work out and have you taken out of the whole crazy angle. If that is what you want and what you need we will do it. I know that your tears were real and I cannot apologize to you enough, because I know I caused them. I don't want to ever do that."

I shook my head. "No, I'll see this through for a bit, until I just can't. I owe it to myself, and to you guys. Hell after tonight and the past few weeks I owe it to the fans. I can do this, even if I only do it until the next pay-per-view. It was really hard watching you in that role. You played it so well, like you had all that anger holed up inside of you somewhere, just waiting to explode out. It scared me knowing you like I do, because it was so opposite of the Matt I know. I don't want to look at you and see that anger that I saw tonight."

Matt pulled me close and held me. He knew what she meant because tonight had been hard as hell on him too. He loved his brother and this storyline was not good for anyone involved. It was good for entertainment and for the business, but Matt dreaded the personal toll it was sure to take. "Cassidy, I can promise you that wasn't who I am, and I think you know that. I'm falling so hard for you and I really do want to see you happy. I hate that this story comes along now. If I had a say we would not be doing this."

I felt my eyes filling up with tears again. "It's so hard being away from you and yet you're right there. Not being able to reach out and take your hand and feel your arms around me is not easy. We are just starting out and now we can't even be seen together at all. It's like we are teenagers sneaking out at night to slip into one another's hotel room."

"I know just how you feel. I really do. I wish that things were different."

Sighing heavily, I stood up. "I guess we better get back so that we can head out. Will I see you tonight?"

Holding my hand in his as we walked back toward the locker room to grab our bags, Matt smiled at me. "If you want to, you damn sure can."

Before I could answer Randy approached them. "Matt, man that was amazing out there, even though I know it was hard for you guys. It carried well on the screen."

Matt shook his hand. "Thanks man."

Looking at me, Randy said, "Great debut on the screen by the way. You did well."

"Thank you, and hey congratulations on your win," I said as Cody and Ted joined him. They both complimented Matt on his performance and me as well.

"So," Randy said, "we are heading to grab a bite to eat. If you guys want to join us feel free."

I wished that we could but thanks to the story, it was just not possible. Matt knew it too and said, "We would love to, but we can't be seen in public together now. Gotta love this business, huh?"

We found Jeff in the locker room and grabbed our bags and all headed to the parking deck. At the car I let Matt kiss her cheek as we climbed into separate cars and headed to the hotel. At the hotel we ordered room service and all ate in Jeff's room, carefully avoiding talk of the match. I was worried about Jeff's head. The area around the cut was badly bruised and still swollen. I hoped that he had not suffered a concussion.

After we ate I said that I was going to my room and Matt rose to follow me. At my door he looked down at me. "Do you want company?"

I shook my head as I opened the door and walked in. At the dresser I looked into the mirror, and realized that I hadn't done that since the match was over. My shirt had blood on the front of it and I was pale. My eyes welled up with tears at the sight and I began rummaging through my bag for clean clothes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Matt asked as I threw clothes here and there looking for something to put on.

"I didn't realize that I had blood on this shirt. I have to get out of it."

I threw the shirt off and felt the tears come as I stuffed it into the trash can. Matt's arms went around me and his lips found mine. "This is not the way you should have been broken into the business." He held me tightly and let me cry on his shoulder. After about ten minutes of just holding me he kissed my lips again. I kissed him back with all that I had inside of me. I was needy and desperate and wanted him to erase the image of tonight from my mind.

We moved to the bed and swept my luggage to the floor, falling onto the bed together. I tore at his shirt desperately needing to feel his skin next to mine. Before long we were both lying there naked and kissing every inch of bare skin that we could get to.

I closed her eyes and sighed and immediately wished that I hadn't done it. All I saw was Matt slamming the ladder into his brother and the mood was gone. "Matt, wait. I can't do this tonight. I just can't and I'm sorry."

Matt tore his lips from my stomach and looked at me. "What's wrong Cassidy?"

"Nothing, I just can't tonight. Please understand."

"I do, I think. It's okay." Matt lay beside me and wrapped me in his arms. It was not easy holding me close to him in the condition that he was in. In fact, it made him want me more. He would respect me though and if I said no, well then it was no.

I felt horrible and hated the fact that I suddenly wanted to be totally alone. If this was how this storyline was going to affect me I had to get out of it. If I didn't I was scared it would kill my relationship with the man I had always dreamed of. "Matt, I'm sorry, but I really think I need to be alone. I just need to think." The truth was tonight he had reminded me of Brian, even though Matt had been acting. It disturbed me on many levels.

Hugging me tightly he kissed my cheek. "That's okay. Get some sleep, and don't worry. This is all going to work out just fine." He hoped so anyway. He slipped off the bed and got dressed. When he left the room he headed downstairs to the bar instead of his room. A drink would definitely hit the spot.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPT29

As he started into the bar he saw Jeff in the back and way too many fans for him to enter for a drink too. Nodding toward Jeff, Matt headed out of the hotel and went in search of a bar or a club or something to take his mind off of the night he had just experienced. He would have loved staying with Cassidy and just holding her, but he also could respect her enough to go when she asked him too. He could only imagine how she was feeling tonight.

Three blocks down Matt found a small corner dance club that was still going strong and he went in. He lost count of how many beers he drank while he was there at the bar, and then how many he consumed on the dance floor. He was feeling the alcohol and that was a cold hard fact for him. He had beautiful girls dancing with him and he was buying them drinks to thank them it seemed. In the back of his mind was a little voice telling him to leave, that when he was this drunk he usually got into trouble. He also never listened to that voice in the back of his head when he was this drunk so he stayed and danced and talked with the ladies.

An hour into being there he was in a dark corner toward the back of the club with a petite blonde pinned against the wall, kissing her and running his hands over her voluptuous body. He did not notice the bathroom door open or that someone was watching him intently as he asked the girl to go back to his hotel with him.

As the girl giggled and walked out of the dance club with Matt, John watched as they headed back toward the hotel from the sidewalk. Randy came up behind him and slapped his hand on his shoulder. "I know it's been a few hours since we saw Cassidy last man, but I don't think she's changed that much."

"Damn right she hasn't, and I don't know what in the hell that dude is thinking. All you have to do is look at Cassidy look at him to see how she feels about him, and there he goes, off to break her damn heart." John was angry, he considered Cassidy his friend, and almost looked at her as he would a little sister. He wanted to drag Matt back here and sober him up before he totally screwed up, but the fact was that Matt was an adult and had to make his own choices.

Cody and Ted came walking out of the club just then, followed by Beth, Cody's girlfriend. "Hey you two," Cody said, "why do you both look so pissed?"

"Because somebody is in for heartbreak and it's just wrong that a man can do that," Randy said taking out his cell phone to call his wife. The others heard him say as he walked away, "Hey baby, no everything is just fine. I just wanted to call and say I love you."

While Randy talked to Sam for a few minutes John filled the others in on what had happened, hating to feel like such a gossiping old lady. Cody looked at Beth and back at John. "Are you serious? Cassidy is three blocks away and now Matt's taking another girl back to the same hotel where his girlfriend is sleeping? He needs an ass kicking!"

John shook his head and noticed that Ted had taken off walking toward the hotel. "Hey Ted where are you going," John called.

"To the hotel," Ted called over his shoulder just as Randy hung up the phone and fell into step beside of him.

"I cannot believe after all the times that Matt's been done this way that he is doing it. Being drunk is no excuse either."

"No Randy, it's not," Ted said. "You know I talked to Cassidy before and after the show tonight. She was so worried about how this mess was going to affect her and Matt as a couple, whether she said it or not. She was insanely stressed over this and now he is going to add this on top of it for her. I guarantee you that not one of us will tell her either. So she likely won't find out and then what? He does it again and again until she does find out? It's insane man, completely insane."

Randy looked closely at Ted and saw real concern on his friends face. "It sucks, yes, and someone should tell her. In fact I will tomorrow if you think it will help. Hell I am all for her being hurt as little as possible in this." As they walked into the hotel lobby they saw Jeff standing there with a strange look on his face. "On second thought, I think I'll have a talk with Jeff. Catch you in the morning man." Randy waved to Ted as Ted headed to the elevators.

Just as John walked in he saw Randy talking to Jeff and knew exactly what he was discussing. Joining the two men John shook Jeff's hand. "What's up man?"

"Randy and I were just discussing the idiot who I call a brother. I saw him walking through here not long ago with some blond on his arm and I don't think Cassidy was anywhere near his mind. I wanted to knock his ass out right there but I knew I couldn't. Randy says Cassidy deserves to know and I think she does too. I just hate that she is going to be hurt." Jeff was beyond angry, especially considering what he had all too recently gone through with Beth.

John nodded in agreement and said, "Man if you need me call me."

Jeff nodded as he said, "I think I'm going to head up and check on her and make sure she is sleeping. I would really hate for her to go to his room right now." Slipping his hotel room key out of his pocket as well as her extra that she had forgotten to get from him he headed upstairs. At the door he knocked quietly and said, "Hey Cass, it's me Jeff. Are you awake still?"

I threw the door open and Jeff saw that I had been crying. I calmed his worries when I said, "I can't sleep. I just can't stop replaying tonight over and over in my head and it really brings back some bad memories."

Jeff stepped into the hotel room and hugged me tightly as the door closed behind us. "Talk to me Cassidy; tell me what's going on."

We walked to the bed and sat in the middle of it together. "Jeff I feel so stupid because I know that tonight was an act and that Matt loves you but it was so hateful. I mean what happened to hitting people with chairs? He came in here with me and we were about to, well, anyway, and I stopped him. I just couldn't do it. I told him I wanted to be alone and he was so sweet about it and he left. The truth is tonight I saw in his act, and ex boyfriend of mine."

I told Jeff about Brian and how our relationship had gone and he wrapped his arms around me. "Cass I am so sorry that you went through such a horrible relationship. I can imagine how tonight brought all those memories back to you. I am sorry for that, but the good thing is you don't have to stay in this story line."

"I know," I said. "I was just about to go to Matt's room and talk to him about it all when you knocked. He had left his spare key here in case I needed him tonight."

"That son of a bitch," Jeff muttered under his breath. "Cassidy, I don't think it's a good idea to go to his room right now. I have to tell you something and damn it right now is not the way I want to tell you."

I looked at him. "What is it? Is Matt alright?"

Jeff took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess, but you got to know first that Matt is a great guy who just makes really stupid ass decisions sometimes. I do not know how to say this to make it hurt less and honestly, I don't know that there is a way at all. Matt went out tonight when he left here and he got pretty damn wasted. He brought a female back with him, and I am so sorry."

I just stared at him for a minute, processing what he had said. "Are you sure Jeff? I can't believe he would do that. He told me he loved me as he was leaving, and he left his room key! I have to go see this, it's not that I don't believe you, but I think it will be easier to keep it from happening again if I see it myself."

Before he could stop me, I was out the door with Matt's key in my hand. All he could do was follow and be there for the fall out. Five doors down the hall he saw me standing at the door hesitating. As he caught up to me he said, "You don't have to do this. Other people saw him; they will tell you what happened."

"No, I have to do this for me," I said looking at Jeff with a strength he knew that I couldn't be feeling. I put the key card into the door and eased it open. Walking in Jeff knew the moment that I saw Matt. I stopped cold and tears silently began to run down my cheeks. Quietly, so quietly Jeff almost didn't hear I said, "I really thought that you were different, but you're not at all are you? Here's your key." Laying the key on the dresser I turned and walked out into the hallway.

Before leaving Jeff looked at Matt and said, "You probably threw away the best thing that ever happened to you, and this time you have no one to blame but yourself." Turning and leaving the room he heard Matt telling the other woman to get dressed and leave. In the hall he hugged me and led her back toward my room.

As was predictable Matt called and I refused to answer his calls. I turned my cell phone off and let Jeff hold me until I fell asleep, my cheeks still wet with tears.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPT30

I woke up the next morning to find Jeff sleeping in the chair in the corner of the room. His presence let me know that the night before had not been a dream at all and the pain in my chest was almost too much to bear. I had really believed that Matt was different, but at least I had found out sooner rather than later the truth. I honestly hoped that one day we could move past all of this and be friends, but I just wasn't sure of anything right then.

I quietly got up so as not to disturb Jeff and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and towel dried my hair. When I came out of the bathroom Jeff was sitting on the edge of the bed with a room service tray in front of him. When he saw me he got up and wrapped me in his arms, kissing my forehead.

"How are you this morning?"

I sat down and started to eat breakfast as I said, "I can tell you this, I feel like I've been ripped apart and someone forgot to stitch me back up. I know I haven't known you guys all that long but I really felt like we were so close, I mean I really did love him and I still do. I never fall for someone that fast and I guess I learned my lesson."

Jeff sat down beside of me and finished up his breakfast. "Are you going to talk to him at all about what happened?"

Shrugging I said, "It won't change anything and all I will get is excuses. He was drunk right? Does that really make it all okay? Last night wasn't about being drunk or who was in his room, it was about trust. He totally broke mine."

Jeff just nodded as I turned my cell phone on and saw no less than fifteen text messages and five voicemails, all from Matt. He was sorry of course and he really did care about me and he just wanted a chance to talk to me about what had happened. I decided that I would send him a text really quick and then all I wanted to do was get out of the hotel and clear my mind before the show that night. I typed, "Matt, I know that you and I need to talk, but it is not going to happen today. I know that you want to explain and that is fine, I'm just not ready to hear it. Last night was not about anything other than trust, and I need you to respect that I need time. Please don't call or text, I will when I'm ready."

Closing the phone I told Jeff that I needed to get out and that I would see him tonight at the arena. Hugging him I whispered, "Thank you for staying here last night. You are the best ever, and one day you will find the one who is best for you, I promise. I love you."

He smiled at me and said, "Why do you say that? Do you know someone?" With a wink he walked out the door with her. "Let me walk you down stairs at least."

When we reached the lobby I saw that John was standing there and I saw the look on his face when he saw me. "Jeff, is John one of those who saw Matt last night?"

Jeff shook his head. "Yeah, he was out with Randy and the guys and they saw Matt leaving, but couldn't stop him."

I nodded and told Jeff goodbye and that I would see him soon. Walking over to John I put on my bravest smile and said, "Tell me you're not going to be looking at me with pity all damn night, are you?"

"So you know about last night I take it?"

With a heavy sigh I said, "You could say that. I went to his room so there is really no denying what happened." I looked up at him and continued, "But you know what, at least I know. I know that I deserve better and I know that I have to get away from him, if only for now. I also know that it was not your place to stop him last night. You have nothing to feel bad about and so what if you would have stopped him last night? What if you're not there the next time? Who stops it then?"

Laughing he put his arm around me. "I think you are stronger than anyone will ever give you credit for."

"Ha," I said. "Believe me, on the inside, I am falling apart. I just know it won't do any good to cry and pout and whine. It happened, move on."

John smiled at me. Right about then Randy came out of the elevator and paused when he saw me. Then walking over he greeted John and hugged me, which took me off guard. I was still adjusting to liking him and the person he was out of character still had me in shock at the dramatic difference.

Randy smiled at me and said, "How are you this morning?" He was trying so hard to be happy that I knew he knew.

"I know about last night if that's what you're asking without asking it. I'm actually okay. I'm heading out to shop and clear my mind. Retail therapy is the best therapy. I will see you two at the arena." I hugged John and waved to Randy then headed out to hail a cab.

After a full day of shopping I headed to the arena and felt my nerves go on edge. I would not be able to avoid Matt and in fact would be in the ring with him tonight, along with Jeff. I also had my first speaking role on television, which did nothing for my nerves. I had come to the decision that I wanted out of this storyline and the sooner the better. Before I went to Stephanie about I wanted to have a clear and workable plan laid out in my mind as to how to get out of it convincingly.

Walking into the arena the first person I saw was Ted. When he looked at me, I put on a smile that I was having to force. I had been okay all day but walking into the arena and knowing that the first time I would be seeing Matt would be on live television in front of millions was getting to me. "Hey there Ted, how are you?"

Hugging me lightly he said, "I'm guessing that I'm doing a little better than you are today, and for that I am sorry. I hear you indulged in some retail therapy today."

I laughed. "I did, and it helped. Hell I was alright until I walked in here. Now it's like the only thing I know for sure is that this whole storyline is not going to work out."

"So go in there and talk to Stephanie. Let her know what you are feeling about it all and just be open with her."

Shaking my head as we walked I said, "I would rather have a solution for a believable way out of the whole thing than to go in and just sound like I'm whining. I just need time to..."My voice trailed off and I looked over my shoulder. I knew I had heard Matt's voice and the sound was like a thousand knives going into my back.

Ted followed my gaze and saw my tears start to fall. Putting his arm around my shoulders he led me out into the arena and sat down beside of me. "I would say that its okay, but I have no idea what you are going through. I do know that I am a good listener and if you want to talk I'm here. If you don't well then I have a shoulder you can cry on."

I couldn't help but smile at Ted. He was the classic stereotype of the southern gentleman. "You know what, I think just knowing that people care and are here if I need to talk is amazing. I knew that I would have to face him tonight, so I should have been prepared. I haven't talked to him since I walked in and saw it going on."

"Whoa, wait a damn minute! You saw him with the other chick?" Ted hadn't been told that part and it infuriated him for some reason. "I'm sorry, I just was under the impression that you had been told and that was all."

"Well, Jeff told me, yes. See last night Matt was with me in my room and, well never mind that, anyway and I told him that I needed to just be alone. When he left he also left his key to his room, the spare at least in case I needed him or just wanted to talk. When Jeff told me I decided to just go and see for myself. Jeff tried to talk me out of it but I wouldn't let him. I am glad though, because I think it would have been so easy to hear it and then hear Matt say no, it was not like that, and believe him. That is not an option now." Fresh tears poured down my cheeks then and I let Ted take me in his arms, like Jeff had done the night before, and I cried until I wasn't able to do it anymore.

Ted held me and let me cry it out. He didn't know what else to do, but he knew that it felt right. When he felt my breathing start to smooth out he leaned back and looked at me. "Do you feel better now?"

I laughed and said, "Yeah I am thanks. I'm sorry about that."

"It's cool."

"I just feel so ridiculously silly," I said. "I mean it's not like we were together more than a few months and here I am, acting like we were on the way to being married and he left me at the altar. You must think I am really stupid."

Ted looked at me intently for a minute. "Actually I don't think that at all. I get a feeling that you loved Matt Hardy long before he knew who you were. Don't let him get you down. I meant what I said the other day about you having what it takes out there. If nothing else, use this for tonight."

Smiling at his compliment, I said, "I had planned on that already. I got notice last night that the creative team wants me to talk tonight. I am scared out of my mind. I was supposed to fly my family out for this and it was so unexpected I wasn't able too."

Ted stood up and hugged me. "Call them, and talk to them. Family is best at times like this, when your stomach's a mess with nerves and your hearts hurting. I'll see you later tonight; maybe we can throw around some ideas about getting you out of this story."

I watched him walk away and just as he was about to go through the curtain and backstage I called out, "Teddy!" I ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you for being here, just for listening. It really means a lot since I am new and don't have a ton of friends yet. I'll see you later."

He smiled and kissed my cheek before he walked away.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPT31

I decided to call Jalen first and talk to her. If nothing else Jalen could call the rest of the family. I wasn't sure if I should tell them about all that had happened the night before or not, but knowing Jalen she would know that something was wrong and get it out of me.

After the third ring I was about to hang up when I heard Jalen answer. "Hey Jay, how's it going?"

"Good, how are you? We all saw the show last night and girl it was rough! You were great though, and believe me we all knew you were not acting at all!"

I took a deep breath. "It was brutally hard. Jeff has stitches and his head is pretty bruised, but he is okay. I tell you this though I am ready to be out of this whole story. I don't like it at all!"

Jalen jumped on the pause. "What else happened last night Cass, I can tell there was more to it that what you are saying."

"Nothing really, I just wanted to let you all know that tonight I get my first speaking role on television. I had really hoped that you all could be here but it was so last minute. I'm sorry."

"That is just fine, but I want to know why you are so down. Something else happened and you are not talking to me about it."

I took a deep breath and told Jalen about the night before in its entirety. When I finished I sat there and waited for Jalen to respond, surprised that tears didn't come; I must have cried them all out on Ted's shoulder earlier.

"Cassidy, I am so sorry. Do you want me to fly out and be with you? I will do it in a heartbeat."

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to talk to Mickie, it helps having her around. Besides if you did that the family would know something was up and I don't want that." I really needed to get off the phone and find Jeff and Mickie before the show was ready to start but I hated to rush. "Look, don't mention this and just know I love you okay? I'll call you after the show, I promise."

"Okay," Jalen said. "I love you too."

By show time I had talked to everyone it seemed but Matt. I had done my best to avoid him completely. I wanted my anger fresh in the ring, so that I could pull from it and hopefully use it to calm my nerves.

The show started with Randy and Legacy, which was to be expected as they were the reigning champions. I watched from backstage at how the three of them controlled the audience and really got a reaction. I hoped that I was able to come close to that.

I was standing at the curtain still watching the show when I felt her whole body go tense. Instinctively I knew that Matt was behind me and I felt sick to my stomach. Turning I found myself looking into his brown eyes and wishing that things were different and dying inside because last night had not been a dream.

"Cassidy, are we really not going to talk about this?"

"No Matt we aren't," I said. "At least not right now, so please don't do this here and now."

I turned and watched as he walked out the curtain and into the arena, greeted by a round of boos as he headed to the ring. I watched him climb into the ring and felt Jeff come up behind me, resting his head on my shoulder. "Jeff, it just sucks. I was alright until I saw him today when he got here and then I just lost it."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. "I know but I also know that you are going to be just fine. You're strong like that. Now it's about time for you to get yourself out there and make a name for yourself. Put on your rock star face and make it happen."

I put a smile on my face and turned my attention to Matt. He was talking about the night before and putting Jeff down. The audience was all over him as a heel and I had to admit that he played it well. I listened as he spoke out against his brother.

"Jeff, you have always put on an act for the fans, they don't know the real you at all. I do though. I know who you are inside. I know that you hide behind your flashy moves in this ring. You hide the fact that you are a talentless and pitiful excuse for a wrestler and you find your escape in your "issues". Why don't you come on down here and be a man Jeff, for once in your life?"

I walked through the curtain and stood on the platform microphone in hand. My heart was racing and my nerves were frayed. I waved to all the fans who were cheering me loudly. "You know what Matt; the only one in this situation who is hiding something is you. You are a coward who attacked your brother because you just couldn't handle the fact that he was about to do something that you have yet to do. He was about to win the world title for the second time. You are a jealous, arrogant piece of dirt who can't handle that someone else just might be more talented than you."

Matt made a show of clapping and guffawing. "Oh okay, so I'm jealous am I? What, has Jeff resorted to sending out his little girls to fight his battles now? I mean really, where is he?"

"You want Jeff Matt? Do you really? He is here. You know that he is here. Last night you busted your own brothers head open and because of that he has twenty seven stitches in his head now. You cost him something that means the most to him in this business, that world title. You pissed off the wrong guy, and you should know that."

Then Jeff's music hit and the fans went nuts. Jeff came out and took the mike, "You know what Matt, you are standing there running off at the mouth like a spoiled brat! I am the younger brother yet you act like you are a child. Seriously what are you hoping to prove with this? You want a fight? Is that really what you want? I could give you what you want, but you know what, you are not worth the time. These fans know who I am and they know who you are. That is enough."

As the crowd cheered Matt said, "I figured you wouldn't be man enough to come down here and stand up for yourself. I knew that you were afraid."

Jeff took the first step and I followed as we headed to the ring. Jeff held the ropes for me as she climbed in and then he followed. "Alright Matt here I am, face to face with you. What in the hell do you think you are going to prove with this mess? That you are jealous? You've already shown that. That you maybe aren't as good as you would like to be? Well Matt that is no one's fault but your own."

Matt got up into Jeff's face as he said, "That is not my fault. I have busted my ass for this company and for these fans and what have I ever gotten from any of them? Not a damn thing. You know why Jeff? Because they are all focused on you, the Enigma, and that is going to have to change."

Matt smirked a cocky and arrogant smirk and looked at me. "Now look you bring your girlfriend out here with you, and for what? You think that she will make me think twice about kicking your ass, or is it that you know that she is more talented than you are?"

Jeff glared at Matt then, truly pissed. "You are damned right she is talented, and I would bet that she could in fact kick your ass Matt, but no, that's not why she is here. She is here because she belongs here, unlike you."

I took the mike from Jeff and got right into Matt's face. "Jeff can bet that I could beat you Matt, but he would have to bet on me. You are gutless and you are nowhere near as great as you obviously think that you are." I braced to hear his words vowing to not let them affect me, remembering that this was all an act.

"So tell me Cassidy, who wears the pants in your relationship with Jeff? Him, or you?"

I pulled her hand back and before I knew it I had slapped him. Wow, I did not think that I had that in me. It wasn't scripted but I really thought that it would work well in the end.

Matt held his hand on his stinging cheek and slowly said, "If I were not a man and you were not a woman I would do what I am about to do to your boyfriend here to you." With that Matt swung and punched Jeff in the face and the two men were brawling in the ring. I jumped out of the ring as I had been told to do and grabbed a chair. I slid back into the ring and raised the chair over my head preparing to bring it down on Matt's back. He turned and grabbed it away from me and made as if he were going to hit me with it. I didn't back down however and Jeff came up behind Matt and spun him around. Matt brought the chair down on Jeff's back then left the ring quickly.

I knelt beside Jeff and helped him to his feet as the audience chanted Hardy. We had our arms around each other as we made our way back up the ramp, and Jeff whispered in my ear, "That was one hell of a slap."

I had to fight a smile off. "It felt right. Hell it felt good."

As we broke through the curtains Matt was standing there waiting. I groaned and quickly walked away from him.

"Cassidy, wait," he called.

I heard Jeff say, "Why don't you wait. She walked in on you screwing another chick last night man. That is not cool at all. Hell she gave you all she had and what do you the first time she turns you away? Go find a replacement? Really man when are you going to wake up and see there is no replacement for her? She is a terrific girl and you may have just screwed up the best thing that ever happened to you."

Matt sighed heavily. "I know that I fucked up man but how am I supposed to make it right when she won't even talk to me? She won't even let me apologize."

"Then maybe you should just let her come to you when she is ready." Jeff said and walked off to the showers.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPT32

"Hey Cassidy," Stephanie McMahon called out as I passed by her office.

Great, I thought, now I'm going to be reamed out for not sticking to the script two nights in a row. Turning around and heading into the office I said, "Yes ma'am?"

"Come in and have a seat, I want to talk to you about last night and tonight." Stephanie smiled at me as I took a seat. "First off let me ease your mind, you were terrific. I don't mind you all taking some liberties with the written script and these that you have taken have been terrific. Last night when you jumped into the ring with those tears streaming down your face, I was in tears because you had me believing you so much! Then tonight you slapped him like you meant it and it went over really well. I do however get the idea that you are less than thrilled and might be wanting out of this whole storyline. Am I right?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I love it, being in the ring and all that, but I do not think that this is the best angle for me. I know that I am new and that professionally this could be great but personally, it's already taken an extreme toll on my relationships with Matt and Jeff."

Nodding Stephanie said, "I have heard mumblings and contrary to the belief of many, I do want you all happy in your place here. That being said I have been brainstorming. There is no way to get you out of this before the next pay-per-view and it work. I think the pay-per-view is the wrong place to do it as well, but I think that Raw the next night would be perfect. To get my idea to work we are going to be putting the United States title on Matt tonight and at the next pay-per-view it will be on the line against Jeff, and it will be changing hands. The next night on Raw, a superstar that I have yet to determine, will interfere in the rematch between the two brothers causing a disqualification. Are you following me so far?"

I nodded and said, "So when the other guy interferes I will jump in as though to save Jeff, and turn on him leaving with the other guy, being taken out of the brothers angle, right?"

"Exactly what I was thinking, and the very next week is the draft show in which both Matt and Jeff will be going to Smackdown and Jeff will also be losing the title. That will happen whether you stay with him or not so do not let it affect your decision in this." Standing Stephanie shook my hand and said, "Is there anything that you want to talk about?" When I shook my head no Stephanie smiled and said, "It is truly a pleasure having you here in the WWE. I think that this angle might hold you back for longer than we had anticipated. Let me know what you decide."

Smiling I stood and left the room and went in search of Jeff. When I found Jeff I asked him to go out for a drink after we were finished at the arena that night. I wanted to talk to him about getting out of this storyline and let him know that it wasn't personal. I also called Jalen and invited her to come out the next weekend to spend a week or so with me, just for the company. I hoped that Jeff would take notice and start to show an interest in dating again.

Friday rolled around and I picked Jalen up at the Virginia airport to start the visit ahead of us. We headed to the gym and had a good workout. Then we went for lunch and Jalen touched on the one topic that I still wasn't ready to talk about yet.

"So how are you Cass? Have you talked to Matt about what happened yet?"

Taking a drink of my coffee I shook my head. "No I haven't and surprisingly I am holding up pretty well. The group in the locker room is really great and they have been really sweet about it all."

"So now, tell your best friend, who has known you since we were three, the truth that you don't tell them, because I know better." Jalen said.

"Well the truth is that this whole damn thing sucks. I walked in on him and another woman, while they were having sex. I sent him away and really to her that night. I don't mean it is my fault he did what he did, but I know why. Well why I think he did it anyway. I also know that no matter how many tears I cry and how much I stress about it that it still happened. I can't talk to him right now, it's still too fresh."

Jalen held my hand and we talked some more. At five thirty we headed to the arena where I had a match against Beth Phoenix. After the match Jeff came out to cut a promo on the feud with him and Matt. I stayed in the ring with him to show my support for him. He had talked out the idea that Stephanie had presented me with the other night so I knew that my time in the ring as Jeff's partner in crime was going to be short lived.

In the middle of Jeff's promo Matt came out and said, "You know Jeff for you all of your big talk and all the ways you try to make me look like the inferior Hardy, I am the only one of us with gold. That says to me that I must be better than you or else you yourself would be sporting a title. I told you before and I am telling you now, I am the better brother and there is only room for one of us."

With that Matt walked back into the locker room area leaving Jeff and myself in the ring. Jeff said, "We will see how long you hold onto that U.S. title Matt. I am telling you now that at the next pay-per-view, you will be losing it. That is, if you are man enough to get in the ring with me, face to face, and put it on the line." The camera caught a close up of Jeff's face as he wrapped his arms around me and Raw cut to a commercial.

Backstage I found Jalen and told her that I needed to take a shower and then we were meeting up with Jeff and going out. "You are welcome to come into the locker room and wait while I get ready."

Jalen smiled and said okay and followed me to the locker room. When we were about to enter John stopped them.

"Hey there Jalen, hey Cass, great match tonight. You are about to blow up ya know." At my embarrassed smile he said, "Anyway, I just wanted to see if you all might want to hook up and go out after the show. Me and Randy, the guys, and Beth are all headed to dinner and maybe dancing and would love to have you all join us."

"Well we were talking about going out for a night on the town with Jeff but I am sure he wouldn't mind. He is welcome right?" John nodded and I said, "Okay then, I'm sure he won't mind."

John smiled and walked away. Jalen nudged I. "For some reason I get the feeling that he was asking for more reasons than we know. I think that someone wants you there but I don't know."

I looked at Jalen and stuck my tongue out at her as we entered the locker room. "Now you are just being silly. Everyone who is going out tonight is married, well except Cody, and his fiancé is going with us. We are just going out to have a good time with good friends. I'm taking a shower and I will be out soon." I took a towel and headed to the shower. Once out I towel dried my hair and ran product through it. I pulled on jeans and a nice shirt and did my minimal make up and was ready to go when Beth walked up to me.

"You are a terrific opponent, you will definitely be a great contender for the title one day, and I think it will be sooner than you think."

I smile and thanked her. "I can only be as good as my opponent is, so thank you."

"So I hear you and Jalen and Jeff are joining us tonight. It should be fun, and it will hopefully be less eventful than the last time we all went out. I am really sorry to hear about all that crap with Matt. If you ever want to talk, I am here." She walked off and grabbed her bag and headed out of the locker room. I just smiled as I grabbed my bag and headed out with Jalen.

In the hallway we found Jeff and I said, "Hey there you, I hope you don't mind but I kind of said that we would go out with John and all them tonight. I just figured since we were going out anyway that we could all hang together."

Jeff reached out and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "I'm not Brian so you don't have to justify anything to me. It's fine." Turning to Jalen he said, "So I am hoping that you're going to save me a dance tonight. I mean, you know it's not all the time I get the chance to dance with a pretty single lady. Well one that I don't think of as a sister."

I saw Jalen blush and smiled. They were so good together, now I just had to get them to see it. Maybe tonight would be the start of it all for them. They deserved to be happy and I knew that they could be that happiness for each other.

We found John and Randy and sat with them while we waited for Ted and Cody's match to be over and them to get ready. We talked about where to go and decided on a Japanese steakhouse before heading out to a club to dance off some frustration.

As soon as everyone was ready we all piled into our cars and headed out. I sat in the back and allowed Jalen to sit up front with Jeff. At the restaurant I sat beside Jeff and Ted with Jalen on the other side of Jeff. It worked out well for us all. Ted was becoming a great friend and we talked a lot about work and life. He listened when I talked about life and my family and Matt and all that was my world and I listened as he talked about his life and his wife, Kristen, and his family. We got along really well. It was nice having someone to talk besides Jeff, someone who wasn't related to Matt with all that was going on between them.

After dinner we all got back into the cars and headed to the club. In the car Jalen said, "So Cass, you and Ted seem to have a lot to talk about. I don't think that either of you spoke to anyone else at all during dinner."

I smiled. "I didn't realize that. I'm sorry, that was rude of us. He was telling me about his wife and his childhood and stuff."

Jeff smiled. Looking at Jalen in the rearview he winked. "He is actually a really great guy, a good friend to have on your side."

I was looking out the window and though I was hearing the chatter between the two people who I considered my best friends I wasn't really listening. My head was suddenly spinning with so many thoughts about the last two weeks that I was light headed. I was still so hurt by what Matt had done, and yet I was okay and strong. I was moving on in my life and as bad as that hurt I knew that I had to do it. I had fallen in love with Matt so fast and I felt like that was a part of the problem, but in the end he had betrayed me and all the words that he had spoken about his feelings for me. I could forgive but I would never be able to forget the pain, and that would be the thing that would make a future with Matt impossible.

As we pulled into the parking lot at the club and climbed out I noticed that Jalen was looking at me with a strange look on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what? Like you totally zoned out in the car and entered your own little world?" Jalen smiled at me and continued, "You were lost in your thoughts."

"I was just thinking about this whole mess with Matt. I mean I know that I loved him and I still do but it's all different now and damn it that hurts. It pisses me off too. I can forgive him for what happened but honestly it's the fact that I can never forget it that will keep us from having anything together again. I just can't be his friend right now either. It sucks, really bad."

Jalen hugged me and said, "I understand and I know that you are still hurting. I am so sorry about what happened. I know that you love him and that he was always your ideal man. I also understand where you are coming from about the future, but you will find someone who truly cares about you and who loves enough that his only care in this world will be to see you smile. I know that."

I smiled and said, "I am so damn lucky to have a friend like you. I really am and I am thankful too. I'm so glad you're here. Now, let's go dance our asses off girl!"

Inside the club the music was loud and there was a decent sized crowd. We found the guys and Beth and joined them at the table in the back. Ted handed me a mixed drink and Jeff handed Jalen a drink and we all talked as we drained their glasses.

After we all had our second drink Ted stood up and reached for my hand. "Are we here to dance or drink? Come on." I smiled up at him and took his hand as Jeff and Jalen and Cody and Beth followed us to the dance floor.

I was surprised at what a good dancer Ted was and I ended up dancing with him most of the night. I danced with Jeff and John and Randy throughout the night as well and was surprised with their dancing ability as well. I discovered too that I really enjoyed this club and how they mixed up the music. They played mostly upbeat and fast songs but they did throw in a song for a slower dance periodically during the night.

About half an hour before the club closed I found myself wrapped in Ted's arms slow dancing. "I had a good time tonight. Thank you for dancing with me. It really helped to put my mind in happier places."

He smiled down at me. "It was my pleasure. You helped to get my mind off of home too, so it looks like we make a good team." He laughed and it totally took me off guard for reasons that I couldn't identify. "I enjoy your company Cassidy and I enjoy talking to you. It's like you completely understand me more than anyone else in the locker room."

I just smiled and laid my head on his shoulder as we danced. I barely noticed when the tempo of the music changed and when he pulled back I looked up and met his eyes. He held my gaze for a minute and then we went and took a seat in the back booth. He bought us both a beer and we sat next to each other talking. I was starting to feel the alcohol and I thought I was getting tired. I lay her head over on his shoulder and sighed.

"I can't wait to see how this angle plays out for you. I have a meeting with Stephanie tomorrow about the whole angle with me turning on Randy. It will be interested to see how it is going to work out."

"It will be interesting indeed. So can I ask you a question?" When he shook his head yes I said, "Why does Kristen never come to shows and things? I mean I know she works and all that but, I have never seen her here with you at all. I guess I just figured she would come out every once in a while to see you and support you."

He sighed and thought about how to answer. It would be nice to have Kristen come out to show a little support every now and then, he thought but she just never wanted too it seemed, and when he would go home she never asked about how things were going. He always asked her about her work and her days and he never thought twice about her lack of interest, until now anyway. "She works a lot and she spends time with her family in her off time."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but aren't you her family now too? I mean to me when you are married to someone that makes them family. To me anyway, but I guess we all have different views."

"Actually that makes sense. Your spouse is the family you chose. I never thought of it that way but you know you are right. I guess it's just something that I have accepted and it's just how it is. What am I supposed to do though?"

"Ted, you just don't seem like the guy who would accept that, I mean you deserve so much better when it comes to love. I mean it's obvious that you love her with all your heart and that you miss her. You need someone who appreciates you for all that you do and someone who really wants to be involved in your life. I'm not saying that she is not all those things, I just..." I cut my words off and said, "I'm sorry."

He smiled down at me. "Don't apologize for making sense."

Just then the waitress came to the table. "Hey guys sorry to interrupt, but your friends are waiting outside and the club is closing."

Ted paid her and tipped her generously as he slid out of the seat and reached for my hand. I slid out and held his hand as we headed out of the club. Outside I felt her phone vibrating and looked to see that I had a text from Jalen. "Hey Cass, Jeff and I have headed back to the hotel. He said you would be able to ride with Ted and he didn't want to interrupt your conversation. Love you."

"Hey Ted," I said, "Can I catch a ride back to the hotel with you? Jalen and Jeff took off."

"Of course you can." He looked at me and saw that I still was feeling bad about my words from earlier. "Hey, don't feel bad about saying that stuff earlier. Really it was nothing that I have not had in the back of my mind for a while now."

"That may be, but still I shouldn't have said anything," I said as he held open my car door for me to get in. When he climbed into the driver's seat I said, "I am so not ready to go to the hotel. I don't know why, but it has no appeal and I know that Jeff and Jalen are talking and all that so she is not going to be lonely."

"So let's just ride around for a while. I know that the bay is really nice at night, we could go and take a walk there."

I said okay and we headed fifteen minutes down the road to the bay. Ted jumped out and came around to open my door, ever the southern gentleman. I climbed out of the rental car and followed him down to a bench that was sitting on a dock.

"It really is beautiful out here. The way it's all lit up and the crickets and night birds singing. It's peaceful."

Ted sat beside of me, not touching me but close enough that I could feel his body heat. "It is really nice. It reminds me of home; every time we come here I just sit out here after dark and take it in." He glanced my way and saw me wiping at my eyes. He knew that I was crying and he knew why. He could not lie about the fact that it made him angry that Matt had held her heart and treated it so carelessly. He knew that it came from knowing how much she had loved him and still did. He reached out and took my hand into his, not saying anything.

I looked up at Ted and felt so silly. This was the second time I had cried with him and I hated it. "I'm sorry, I just got to thinking about something that Matt and I had done and the tears wouldn't stay in. I'm still so damn angry at him. I guess I am mad at myself too though. I shouldn't have let myself feel so much so fast. I shouldn't have given him all of me so soon in the relationship. And I shouldn't be laying this all on you."

Ted moved closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me into him and just held me. "I told you before that you were welcome to talk to me about anything and I really don't mind you feeling things that you have every right to feel. I said it before and I will say it now, I am here to listen no matter what it is."

"I know, but it still sucks that I always cry with you." I laughed and leaned into him. "You were right last week though; I have loved him longer than he has known me. He was like my first know now that will never happen. I still love him like crazy, and at this point I don't want to."

"That is totally understandable, but why should you rule out a future simply because the present is falling apart? I mean if you really truly love him, and I think you do, why not give it time and try to make it work?"

I took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears. "You know that would make perfect sense to most people but for me, after my last relationship, I just don't see that working. I mean yes, I can forgive him one day, but I will never be able to forget what he did. I mean maybe had I not have seen him with her it would be easier to forget eventually but I saw them together, and it's burned in my memory. I hope we can be friends one day but as for a relationship, I just don't think it will work."

Ted was quiet for a minute and then he said, "I cannot pretend to know how you feel because I have never been in that situation before but I can imagine that it would be difficult to forget seeing the one person that you love with all you have in that situation. I hate that for you that you had to see it. It would be bad enough that you just found out about it but it just sucks that you were seeing it. I am so sorry."

"You didn't do it, so you have nothing to be sorry for. You have become a terrific friend and I am so thankful for that. I just see in you this..." I took a deep breath and wondered when in the hell I was going to run out of tears. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"You know, I don't think that you are too far off when it comes to me." Ted took a deep breath of his own and continued. "I just don't think that I am fully ready to admit it to myself. When Kristen and I got together we were really young, we were all each other knew. Really we still are all each other know. I think that things started heading off track when I signed on with the WWE. She knew this was my dream but I don't think that she really realized all the sacrifices that she would have to make in order for me to live my dream."

He paused and I looked up at him, his eyes showing sadness in the moonlight. "Are you two okay? I mean you still love her that's obvious, so I mean are you guys working on things?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We might be working it out if we actually talked about what's wrong. When I go home she is so distant and we rarely see each other. It sucks because I do love her. I just find myself wondering if she still loves me."

I thought that I would lose it completely when I saw a tear roll down his cheek. One thing that I had never been able to handle was guys crying. Without thought I reached out and wiped the tear away only to see another escape his eyes. I was crying again myself and said, "Look at us out here crying over people who just might deserve us at all."

He laughed and took my hand in his. "You may be right, but for now what else is there to do? I mean we could turn on the headlights and crank up the radio and have one more dance before we call it night, but really what else is there? At least that's how we did it Mississippi."

I laughed and wiped away another of his tears. "If that will make you feel better I say we go for it."

He stood up wordlessly and went to turn on the headlights and turned the radio loud enough that we could hear it and came back to take my hand. We danced in the headlights and near the end of the slow country song that seemed to fit him perfectly he started crying again. I took his face in my hands and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong Teddy? What has you in tears again?" I felt the tears starting to flow down my cheeks as I waited for him to answer.

Ted put his hands over mine and looked down into my eyes and smiled. "The last time I did this was with Kristen. It just brought back memories that I didn't think it would. I'm sorry. Why are you crying?"

I laughed. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize. I always cry when guys like you cry. I'm a big baby that way."

He smiled at me and continued holding my hands on his cheeks. He tried to get his tears to stop and was having some success when my cell phone rang. I smiled and took my hands from his wet face and reached for my phone. "Sorry I didn't realize I had turned it on."

He nodded and said it was okay. I looked at the caller id and saw Jeff's number. "Hello?"

"Where in the blue hell are you?" Jalen said as soon as she heard my voice.

"I'm out at the bay with Ted, talking about things. Why are you on Jeff's phone?"

"Never mind that, are you okay? I mean, you have been out for like an hour and a half and that's just since John and Randy have gotten back to the hotel." Jalen paused and said, "They were looking for Ted too, but all they knew was he was giving you a ride."

"Oh my goodness, has it really been that long? I had no idea. I guess we just lost track of time. I'm sorry; we are heading back now anyway."

Jalen said okay and hung up and I turned to face Ted. "Looks like people are starting to miss us. John and Randy have been back at the hotel for an hour and a half. I guess we should head back."

He held my door open for me and when I was inside he closed it and climbed behind the wheel. He picked up his cell phone and saw that he had four missed calls. Two were from Randy; one was his dad and one from Kristen. "Do you mind if I put it on speaker to check my voicemails while I drive?" Cassidy shook her head and he turned on the speaker and called to check his messages.

"Hey Ted, its Randy, what's up man, where did you two disappear too? I know that you and Kris are having issues but she did call looking for you. I am hoping that you are not doing anything to make things worse. I know that isn't like you, but I'm just looking out for you." Ted deleted that one and moved to the next.

"Hey there Teddy, it's your dad. I just wanted to call and say hello, and to see how you were doing. You seemed kind of off the last time we talked and I was worried. I love you son and you can always come to me if you need to talk. I hope you know that." With a smile Ted erased that one and moved to the next and last message. I saw his jaw tense when the message started.

"Hey baby, it's me. I miss you. I can't wait until you get back home for awhile. Call me when you get this, no matter how late it is." He deleted it and hung up the phone. I put my hand on his and looked at him.

"You can call her, I don't mind. You should really. Maybe it's the opening you need to get back on track."

Without a word Ted hit the speaker button and called his home, waiting for his wife to answer. I tried to not listen but it was hard. A sleepy whisper answered. "Hey you, I was waiting on you to call and fell asleep."

"Hey you and I'm sorry it's so late. I was out talking to a new kid in the locker room about the business and we lost track of time. How are you?"

"Good, I spent the day with mom and my sister. We did some shopping and all. I have a lot of errands to get to tomorrow."

Ted sighed and said, "Yeah, well I am glad that you had fun with your family. I guess I will let you get some sleep. I love you Kristen."

There was a pause on her end and then she said, "Okay I will talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night." She hung up and Ted's eyes misted over. What a cold person, not saying I love you to someone who obviously cared so deeply for her. He was hurting and it hurt me to watch it because he was so sweet and caring and deserved to be loved as he loved.

"She never says I love you anymore. That hurts so bad, ya know? I mean I wonder if maybe she really just doesn't feel it anymore, and that thought is just too much to handle. I have given so much of me to her and I feel like she is just throwing her hands up and walking away without even telling me why and giving me a chance to fix it."

I laced my fingers with his and sighed. "It would be nice to know why people act how they do. I guess we will never know. Besides, how do you know that you are the one who has anything to fix?" I smiled at him then and said, "Thank you for tonight. I really did enjoy it."

We were at the hotel and he opened my door for me. He walked me into the lobby and Jalen and Jeff came walking up to them. Ted hugged me and whispered a thank you in my ear and gave me a light kiss on the cheek before he headed toward the elevator and up to his room.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPT33

"So how are you two? I didn't mean to leave you guys alone for this long."

Jalen and Jeff just smiled at me and Jalen said, "Its okay, we actually had a good time just talking and all that. I am tired now though."

I started to ask why Jalen hadn't just gone on to the room and then realized that she didn't have a key. "You should have called earlier, I would have come back."

"It's okay Cass, let's head up now though," Jalen said smiling. Jeff walked us up the stairs and to our room. He hugged us both at the door and kissed our cheeks. Jalen blushed and said, "Don't forget we are having breakfast in the morning. Well if Cassidy wakes up that is."

"I will wake up you two!" I said as I opened the door and walked into the room. Jalen followed and saw me stop and my body tense up.

"What is it Cass?"

Without a word I walked over to the dresser where a bouquet of roses in bright pinks and oranges sat with a card propped up in front of them. Picking up the card I read, "Cassidy, I cannot tell you sorry I am and how horrible I feel. I am miserable over this and without you. I love you and I know that I screwed up and that you may not be able to forgive me right now. I can accept that and understand it. I just need you to know that I will do anything to make it up to you, if you will just let me... Matt."

I tossed the card into the trash and went into the bathroom to change into bed clothes. When sIhe came out I saw Jalen reading the card and said, "I just cannot deal with that from him right now. I don't know how long it will take until I can, but I know that I can't right now."

Climbing into bed I fell asleep quickly and slept a dreamless sleep until Jalen woke me to get ready for the breakfast date she had obviously set up with Jeff.

Downstairs in the hotel restaurant we entered and I was surprised to see Randy, Cody, Beth, John, and Ted there as well as Mickie. "Hey I didn't know all of you were joining us, but it is certainly a terrific surprise." As I said the last my eyes drifted to Ted and I smiled. Taking a seat across from him and in between Randy and Jalen, who was beside Jeff, I fell into an easy conversation with those around me.

After breakfast me and Jalen went up to the room and changed into workout clothes and headed out to find the fitness area of the hotel to get a work out in. After two hours we headed back to the room and took a nap, waking up in time for dinner. We ended up talking late into the night about Matt, Ted, and all the things that seemed to be going on. I talked to her about the storyline and about getting out of it, and Jalen talked to me about Jeff and how after spending time with him the night before she was totally and completely falling for him. We fell asleep talking and slept until noon the next day.

We woke up and went to the gym for an hour of cardio before heading to the arena for a house show that night. After the workout we stopped back into the room to get my wrestling bag and grab our purses. We headed downstairs and I was shocked when I was recognized and stopped for an autograph and a picture.

On the way out to the car I noticed Jalen staring at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jalen smiled as we climbed into the car. "It's just strange is all. I mean I think of you and I remember all the crazy stuff we have done over the years and those people, the rest of the world has no clue. To them all you're a diva and to me, well to me you're just my best friend."

"Don't feel bad, I'm still wondering why people want my name on a piece of paper and my face in a frame. I don't know that I will ever get used to that."

Fifteen minutes later we were parking at the arena and headed into the locker room area. We dropped our purses and bags off and I turned to face Jalen. "I think I'm going to go sit in the stands for a while. Do you want to join me?"

Jalen had a thoughtful look on her face. "You know what, I'll be out there in a little bit, but you go ahead."

I grinned. "Okay then," I said as I was walking out the door. Over my shoulder I said, "Tell Jeff I said hey when you see him."


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPT34

In the arena I found a seat in the upper corner and sat there looking out over the ring thinking about my career so far. Thoughts of my career led to thoughts of the people I had met and grown to call friends because of it. I had made many new friends and I was thankful for them all. Inevitably and unavoidably though my thoughts turned to Matt, as they so often did when I was alone and thinking and I felt my eyes feel with tears.

I felt so damn foolish and stupid over the whole situation. I hadn't known him all that long and yet I was in love with him. How on earth could you possibly love someone without knowing anything more about them than what anyone could find in a magazine? No, I knew Matt, the real Matt that was not a WWE superstar, and that was who I was in love with. In the months that we were inseparable I had learned so much about him, all his little buttons and his likes and dislikes. Matt had been my dream, my heart, and if I was honest with myself there was a part of me that he would always have no matter what happened.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes and the scent of his cologne filled my senses. I forced myself to open my eyes but the scent of him was still so strong that they filled up with tears again. I sighed and admitted to myself that I missed him and his company. I missed his eyes and his smile and the way that his arms held me, his touch, and I missed the way he told me he loved me. "Damn it Matt, why did you do it? Why did you have to break my heart and why in the hell do I still fucking love you with all the little pieces?" I whispered.

His voice caught me off guard and I jumped when he said, "Cassidy, I love you too. Damn it I am so sorry and I honestly do not have a clue why I did it. I just know that I fucked up and now I'm sorry and I just want you to talk to me. Please."

I sighed. "Fine, sit down and talk."

He sat beside of me and he noticed that I carefully avoided his eyes. "That night when I left your room, I left you my key in case you needed me, and you have to know I would never have done that if I had planned on screwing up. I was going to go to the lounge in the hotel and have a drink, but Jeff was in there and there were all these fans there so I could not go in. I went down the street to this club and was drinking there. Then I ended up dancing with all these girls and I know I shouldn't have but it was innocent enough until one of our co-workers walked in. In my idiotic drunken state things got out of hand and I fucked up."

I put my hands up to stop him. "Wait just a damn minute. Are you telling me that she works with us? Are you serious? I mean you know I thought she looked familiar even though I did not get a look at her face." I buried my face in my hands and mumbled, "Who was it Matt? As much as I hate to ask, who was it?"

"Is that really important Cassidy?"

"It really shouldn't be; I mean it won't change anything, but somehow it is important."

Matt was quiet for a minute and he looked down at his hands in shame. "It was Barbie, and I regret it so damn bad. I don't regret it just because it was her but because it hurt you and it looks like it killed us. I regret that it happened at all. It was the worst mistake that I have ever made in my whole entire life and I am more than willing to do anything at all to make it up to you."

Fresh tears were rolling down my cheeks and I just let them fall. "You know, when I very first met her I disliked her immediately, and that is not like me at all. I felt bad about wanting to smash her head into the ground, but now, well now I don't."

"Cassidy I can't change what I did that night but God help me if I could go back and undo it all I would. These past few weeks have been so damn miserable for me. My best friend, my whole world has been gone from me. I broke your trust and I broke your heart and I don't deserve anything from you, but I am asking you, no, begging you for a chance to try to earn back what I lost. I am not asking you to just forgive me and let's move on, I know that I have to earn back what we had and I will do anything you want to do that."

Finally I looked him in his eyes, and when I did my tears seemed to break his heart into pieces. "Matt, I have tried so damn hard in these last few weeks to move on with my life. I have been trying to live with a smile on my face and act like I'm not falling apart inside and you know what, I think on the outside I succeed but people see through me. They see my heart in pieces and they see the sadness on the inside. They see that this is the hardest act I have ever had to put on. Then when I see you and my heart breaks all over again so I avoid you. I have tried a million different ways to stop loving you, to stop wanting you, and not a single one works. Nothing works because I love you damn it, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my whole entire life. Because of that you have the ability to hurt me more than anyone else can and deeper." I paused and finally wiped my tears. "I know that there will eventually come a day that my heart will completely forgive you, but I also know that I will never be able to completely forget what I saw. I try to wipe the image from my mind and it just doesn't work. The only problem is that as hard as I have tried not to, I still love you."

"Does that mean that I actually have a chance to attempt to make this up to you?"

I smiled and nodded my head as I stood up. "I had better go find Jalen. I won't lie to you Matt, I am afraid of this, of you and me, but for the sake of my heart I am willing to try."

He stood up then too, and without giving me a chance to protest he wrapped me in his arms and pressed his lips to mine. He had missed the taste of me and he was pleasantly surprised when, instead of fighting, I wound my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. I myself was surprised as I melted into him and his lips, kissing him for nearly a full minute before pulling away. "I have missed your lips, so much more than I knew." Smiling I walked away.

Heading through the curtain that led to the backstage area I ran into Ted, literally. "I'm so sorry; I guess I need to pay more attention to where I am going. How are you?"

"It's okay, really. I guess I'm okay. Kristen called and all of a sudden she wants to come to Raw next week."

Falling into step beside him I said, "You don't sound too thrilled about it."

Ted shrugged his shoulders. "I mean I guess I'm just confused as hell. I mean she has never once shown a single drop of interest in my career and now all of a sudden she wants to be here. When our relationship was good and all that she never once cared to show up, not even when I was in FCW, and now our relationship is on the rocks and barely holding on and she wants to be here. I just don't get it." He ran his hands through his short hair in frustration, with a look of pure emotion on his face.

"Well who knows, maybe she knows that things are going wrong and she realizes what an amazing guy you are to have in her life. Maybe this is her attempt to make an effort to fix things." I didn't know if that was true or not, but for his sake I sincerely hoped so.

"That would be a nice dream but she didn't say she loved me again so I doubt it. I mean I would think that the first step would be saying I love you too when I say it to her instead of hanging up the phone." He shrugged again and said, "Anyway, so I was not spying or anything but I saw you and Matt, um, talking. I guess you guys are making nice."

I felt her cheeks redden and I smiled. "I wouldn't say things are back to working order but we did talk about things. I think after my match I will feel a whole lot better. He told me who he was with that night, since I didn't get a good look at her."

Ted looked at me and stopped walking. "Wait a minute you mean he told you who he was with? Has he not caused you enough hurt? Based on your comment about later I can only assume whoever it was works with us and is your opponent tonight. Am I right?"

Smiling I said, "He has hurt me yes, but I did ask to know who it was. He didn't want to tell me but I asked to know. And you are dead right on your assumption. Well, I guess I really do need to go find Jalen. I left her a while ago. Maybe after the show we can all grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good, and I think I saw Jalen with Jeff back near the catering table." Ted hugged me and turned to walk away. He stopped and turned around to see me walking off to find my friend. "Hey Cassidy," he called. "Be careful okay. I don't want to see you get hurt again. You deserve better than that okay?"

I smiled at him and shook my head. Waving I walked away and when I rounded the corner I stopped and stared. Jalen and Jeff were not paying attention to anything or anyone around them. In fact they were kind of lost in the kiss that they were sharing. I was so damn happy for them that I couldn't help but smile. I didn't want to bother them so I just headed to the locker room and started to get dressed for the match I had that night. When I finished lacing up my shoes I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Jalen. "Hey there you, I am in the locker room getting ready for tonight so just come on here when you are ready to."

As I put it back into my purse I heard the door to the locker room open and close. Looking up I saw my friend walking in along with Mickie, Beth, and lil miss Barbie. I felt tears brimming and fought them off, all while fighting off the urge to punch her in that pearly white smile of hers. Jalen walked over to me and looked at me knowing that someone who had just walked in had immediately gotten under my skin. "So who is it that you want to kick in the face?"

"Is it that obvious? I talked to Matt today about everything, while I was sitting in the stands. He told me who he was with that night. Let's just say that she just walked in with you."

Jalen's eyes widened and she stared at me in total disbelief. "Oh my gosh, Cassidy, are you serious? He was with Kelly Kelly?"

I nodded. "Yeah and I have her in the ring tonight. Matt and I had a good talk though. He knows he really messed up and I told him just how he had me feeling, and I really think that he is sorry. I'm willing to let him start working his way back into my life but he knows that it's going to be a long road."

Jalen smiled at me. "Good, because I know he made you so damn happy. So, um, I did see Jeff and we talked a while."

I made sure to keep my expression neutral and said, "Ted mentioned that he saw you two talking."

"You saw Ted too? I wonder what it is with him. I just mean I think he likes you and so does Jeff but he is married, right?"

"He is married yes, and it's not like that with him. We are really good friends and that is it," I sighed. For some reason those words felt off. "Anyway, what did you and Jeff talk about?"

Jalen blushed a bright red and said, "Well he wanted to take me out to dinner tonight after the show but I told him that would not be fair to you. I mean I don't want you to be all alone and all. Then he told me how great it was that I care about you so much and then he kissed me like I have never been kissed before."

I laughed and hugged Jalen. "I suggest you call him or find him and tell him that dinner sounds great and go!" I smiled at her and felt so good for Jalen. "I am going to head out to wait on my match. I think that the show has started and I'm the second match so I want to be ready." I kissed Jalen on the cheek and headed out the door.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPT35

In the hallway I saw Barbie and walked over to her. "Hey there, do you have a second?" When the other girl nodded I said, "I talked to someone today who had a very interesting piece of information to tell me. I think you should hear it too. I heard from a little bird that you were the one who went back to Matt's hotel room with him that night. Do not insult yourself and pretend you don't know what I am talking about either. That would only piss me off more. As it is, I would love to get you in a no holds barred match just so I could beat the living hell out of you. Now please be on notice that tonight I will not be holding anything back from you at all. I hope like hell you are ready bitch." I turned and walked away, and around the corner she saw Stephanie. I stopped her and said, "Stephanie, when I head out with the other guy will it be a heel turn?"

Stephanie looked at me and said, "Well actually it would make you a heel, is that a problem?"

I smiled. "No that is just what I want, and in fact I would love to have my first feud with Barbie. Just a thought that I wanted to throw out there, in case you were wondering," I smiled.

Stephanie smiled and nodded her head at me. "I love this fire in you tonight Cassidy, and I will definitely keep that in mind. Show me tonight why I should make it happen." I just nodded her head and walked away.

I was walking toward the entrance curtain when I saw Matt headed my way. I couldn't seem to stop the smile that was spreading across my face. "Hey there you," I said as he got closer.

"So you're in the divas match tonight, huh? You didn't say anything earlier about it."

I sighed. "Well I didn't really see much of a point in mentioning it."

Matt shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well I guess you're hanging out with Jalen tonight but I was hoping that maybe we could all get together and have dinner, talk, or something at the hotel."

"Actually your brother is taking Jalen out to dinner so it's going to be just me in my room. I'm going to have dinner and watch a movie while I blog," I said with a laugh.

"So let me join you," Matt said. "We could order room service, talk, and catch up on us. Please."

My smile faded and I looked down. "I'm sorry Matt; it's just too soon for that. Maybe when we can all hang out we can do that, but I just don't know about the whole alone thing. Please understand."

His face fell but he seemed like did understand where I was coming from. He nodded and said, "Its okay, I do understand. Hey, good luck tonight, okay." He leaned down and kissed my cheek and walked away.

Just then the first match was over and I heard Cody and Ted's music start playing. It caught me off guard since they were not normally the first match and I smiled as Cody and then Ted came through the curtains.

"Oh, hey, Ted! I wanted to let you know that Jeff is taking Jalen out to dinner tonight so they won't be going out with the rest of us. Is that okay?"

Ted looked at me and laughed. "Are you kidding me? The rest of the guys and Beth backed out too, so if we go it looks like it will be just us. It's up to you of course."

Just then my music hit and I said, "I'll see you after my match and we will figure something out."

With that ,I headed out the curtain and was received by the audience with a roar of cheers. The fans cheering for me really pumped me up, like nothing else seemed to be able to do, but I knew that soon they would be booing me. I hoped that I would feel the same rush later as I did then.

When Kelly Kelly entered the ring,we silently faced off and when the bell rang the match was incredibly tense. By the time the final bell rang the crowd didn't know whether to cheer or boo me and was split about evenly. I discovered that I loved it no matter what their reaction and knew that I would be able to find the rush in the boos, which was good since my big heel turn was coming in only two and a half weeks.

Once I was backstage she ran into Stephanie, who had a smile on her face as she said, "Cassidy you were great out there and you will have your feud when you make this turn. I think you are going to be a terrific heel. I like how the fans didn't know what reaction to give you tonight, and I think it would be a good idea to play on that over the next few weeks, taking little shots that confuse them and keep them on their toes about you. Keep up the good work."

I smiled and said thank you, then headed toward the locker rooms to see if I could find Ted. I found him coming out of the locker room area and smiled. "So everyone bailed on us tonight huh?"

Ted smirked and said, "Looks that way, but I mean we could always hang out and grab something to eat and just talk. If you want to that is."

After a pause I said, "You know what that sounds like a great idea. Maybe we could grab take out and just hang out in the hotel room and watch a movie and talk. I just need to grab a fast shower and let Jalen know what's going on and make sure she has a key."

I watched Ted smile and thought that he always looked like such a little boy when he smiled. He said, "Well how about I go ahead and grab the take out and meet you at my room in, say, forty-five minutes? I'm in room 658, so just come on up when you get there."

"Sounds great," I said. "I guess I'll see you soon!" With a wave I headed to the women's locker room and found Jalen at the mirror in the back doing her make-up. "Hey, Jalen, you have a key to the room right? I'm going to grab some take out and watch a movie with Ted tonight." When Jalen eyed me with concern I said, "What's that look for Jay?"

Jalen finished applying her lip gloss and as she put it into her purse she said, "Cassidy, he is married and I don't want you to get attached and end up hurt again. Yes, he is a terrific guy and I know that he would not purposely hurt you but maybe it's not him that I am worried about. I don't want to see you labeled as the other woman or a home wrecker by these other people who don't know you like I know you. Please just be careful and take it easy with him okay?"

"Jalen, Ted and I are just friends and that is it. He is married and in fact Kristen, his wife, is coming out for Raw next week. Besides, Matt and I are on the way to working this whole mess with the two of us out." I smiled and hugged her best friend's neck. "I love you and I know that you are looking out for me but I will be just fine. Anyway, where are you and Jeff going tonight?"

Jalen shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know but with this storyline I am sure that it will be somewhere private."

Smiling I said, "Well in two weeks and a few days he will be all yours if you want him. Have a good time and I will see you later tonight. Be safe."

I hurried in the shower and then headed for the hotel. Taking the elevator up to the sixth floor I thought about what Jalen had said earlier and smiled. No one would be able to think those things about me because nothing was going to happen to cause them to think those things. I knew that Jalen was only looking out for me and I really appreciated it, after all that is what friends are for.

I knocked on Ted's door and waited for him to open it. When he did I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He was standing there in only a pair of blue jeans and he was rubbing his wet hair with a towel. He smiled at me and said, "I grabbed some Japanese take out so I hope its okay. Come on in and let me grab a shirt. I just got out of the shower, sorry."

I smiled as I walked in and thought to myself that he obviously was oblivious to the effect he had on females in general. I could not deny his good looks and neither could anyone else if they were being honest. I was separating the take out onto two plates when he came back in the room.

"I figured we could eat and all first, then decide on a movie. I wasn't sure what you were into so I figured waiting would be best."

"That's fine, and thank you for the food. It smells delicious."

We ate in a comfortable silence for about fifteen minutes until his cell phone rang. Looking at his caller id he said, "It's Kristen, but I can just call her in the morning."

I shook my head and said, "No, you talk to her now. It's okay, I really don't mind."

Ted sighed and answered his phone. I was sitting close enough that I was able to hear both ends of the conversation pretty clearly.

"Hey darlin', how are you?"

Kristen said, "I'm good, but exhausted. I just got in from work but I wanted to talk to you before I went to bed."

"I haven't been back at the hotel long myself. I grabbed some take out and was just eating before I give into sleep." He paused and then said, "I want you to know that I am really looking forward to you coming to the show Monday."

"Yeah, about that Ted, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it. Some things at the hospital have changed and I have an unavoidable meeting that was rescheduled for Monday afternoon. I'm really sorry."I watched as Ted's face fell and thought to herself that Kristen really wasn't that sorry at all, but I kept the thought to herself. She also kept to herself the thought that this meeting at work had nothing to do with work.

"Its okay, these things happen." Ted said with a heavy sigh. Then there was a flicker in his eye and I suspected she had missed something important. "Who was that Kristen?"

"No one, just the television, I'm watching some late night talk shows. Come on Ted you know that I would never do something stupid like that." His only response was a shrug that Kristen could not see, and she said, "Look, I know that we have been having issues lately Ted and I know that you know faithfulness is not a part of those problems. I don't really know what the problem is to be honest but I do know that it isn't getting any better. Look I don't know any easy way to say this to you so I'm just going to say it. I am moving back into my parent's house tomorrow. We need a break from us, no matter how much it hurts to take that break." She paused and then said, "I'm going to go now, but I will call you later. I think it would be better if we just kept the talking to a minimum, just too really think about us. Maybe when you make it to Mississippi we can have lunch and talk, but for now I think this is best."

Ted looked like he wanted to cry. "Better for who Kristen, you, or me, because I can't see how not speaking and trying to work this out in any way possible is good for us."

"Seriously Ted, do not make this any more difficult than it is. I have to go; there are a few more things to pack before I go to bed. I'm sorry." Kristen hung up the phone before he could say another word to her and he looked totally defeated.

I wanted to reach out and slap Ted's wife! She was so hurtful and hateful in the way that she had spoken to him. I moved to sit beside of Ted on the bed and held his hand and said, "Ted, I'm here for you, whatever you need. You were there when I needed you and I want to be here for you, okay? For as long as you need me here, I have no where else to be."

"You know what," he whispered. "She has changed so damn much, to the point I considered backing out on the wedding day. I wrote it off as cold feet and went ahead with it. Now it's hard to even remember why I fell in love with her. She was my first real love though and I still love her, and I know that is why I'm hurting so bad. I just feel like a failure, I can't even make my own damn marriage work."

"Okay, I have never been married but I have had my share of relationships and one thing I have learned is that when it works, it works because of two people. When it fails it fails because of two people as well. So if your marriage does not have a happy ending you are not the failure, and as much as I hate to say it neither is Kristen. It takes two people to make anything work out and when those two are not giving into the relationship equally, it won't work."

I smiled at him and continued. "You are a lot of things, but a failure is not one of them. You are an amazing person who has a huge heart made out of gold. You are an incredible friend who would do anything for the people you care about. You give one hundred and fifty percent to whatever you do, and I can almost bet that you gave more than that to your relationship. If she doesn't appreciate the good thing she has in you that is not your fault, and you really shouldn't let it get you down."

Ted managed a weak smile and said, "Thank you so much. Matt is really lucky to have someone like you around. I have to admit I don't think he deserves a second chance but if you chose to give him one, I can respect that. As a friend I really do not want to see you getting hurt again, but we all get kind of crazy for people that we love."

He stood up then and tossed all of the take out containers into the garbage can and settled on the bed with the remote control. "Come on and sit down, its okay. We are still going to watch that movie right?"

I sat beside him and we began the movie which turned out to be a love story. At the half way point I found myself lying beside of him and he had one arm wrapped around my shoulders. By the time the credits began to roll the tears were rolling down my cheeks. I felt his gaze on me and I looked up at him and said, "I know, I am such a sap when it comes to movies like that."

Ted shook his head and brushed a tear from my cheek. "It's okay, I completely understand." He smiled at me then with an odd look on his face. "Damn it Cassidy, I am so sorry."

I looked at him with confusion. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

With a deep breath he said, "This." Then he leaned down and his lips touched mine in the softest kiss I had ever felt. In the instant his lips met mine I felt as though hundreds of volts of electricity had shot through my body. I fought the kiss for a minute before I felt myself melt and give in to his kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers found their way into his hair as I returned his kiss. When he deepened the kiss I returned the passion that he was pouring into the moment. For the next hour I was lost in his kisses and his arms as he held me close to him, stealing my senses from me. His kiss was tender but sensual, all while not demanding more than what it was.

When Ted finally pulled back and looked at me he said softly, "You are the first person besides Kristen that I have kissed like that in the last six and a half years. I'm sorry if I was out of line with that but looking at you, and with the moment I just went with my gut. I'm sorry."

"You didn't cross any line at all, and if you couldn't tell I was just as into the moment as you were." Glancing at the clock I said, "Oh my goodness! Teddy, its four o'clock in the morning! I better get back to my room but please don't feel bad about kissing me."

Ted stood up and walked me to the door of his room. "Hey, maybe we can all do lunch tomorrow, if you want. By the way, I'm glad you were here tonight. I think it would have been a lot harder without someone to talk too. Thank you."

I smiled. "Lunch sounds great and for the record, I didn't do anything for you that you wouldn't, and haven't, done for me. I'll see you tomorrow, well later today I guess." I turned to walk out of the room and stopped. Turning back to Ted I pressed my lips to his one more time. "You shock me when we kiss, and I really don't mind it at all. Good night Teddy and sweet dreams." Then I turned and walked away smiling to myself.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPT36

I was careful to be quiet as I let myself into the room so that I wouldn't wake Jalen. One glance at the bed told me that was not going to happen since Jalen was not in the bed yet. I heard the shower running then and figured out that Jalen had obviously just gotten in herself.

I changed into a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top to sleep in and sat on the bed hoping that Jalen and Jeff had a good time out tonight. Besides thinking about my friends date helped to keep my mind off of Teddy's lips and the way that they fit mine perfectly. They had been so full and soft and just amazing. Shaking her head she saw that Jalen had just walked out of the bathroom towel drying her hair.

Jalen stopped at the foot of the bed and smiled at me. "So how was the movie?"

I shrugged and said, "It was really good, but really we talked more than anything else. Kristen ended up calling while we were eating and it really upset him."

"What happened?"

"She called to let him know that she wouldn't be coming out next week after all. I think that she is seeing someone else behind Teddy's back, but I don't know. They have been having problems and all that for awhile but it's like anything that he does is met with coldness." Taking a deep breath I said, "She told him that she was moving back to her parent's house because she thought that they needed a break. He was so hurt."

Jalen laughed a short, low, condescending laugh. "Wait a damn minute; did she really say that they needed time apart? What the hell does she consider the three to four days a week that he is on the road? Is that not enough for her?"

"That's the thing Jalen, when he's home, she is at work putting in twelve hour shifts at the children's hospital. He said that she has changed so much over the years and he just can't seem to find out what the problem is. I mean he can tell her he loves her and she ignores him and hangs up the phone, and it's so damn sad."

"Wow, she sounds like a total bitch to me. I mean now I feel silly thinking that he would hurt you, even accidently. He is so damn sweet and a really good friend. It does suck that someone would hurt him like that."

I smiled and changed the subject. "Enough of the sad stuff now tell me how it went with Jeff tonight."

Jalen blushed and smiled. "He's sweet, and he is kind, and he is a total gentleman. We ended up getting Italian take out and eating and talking in his room. It was easier than trying to avoid all the fans and looks and stuff. We did talk about a lot though. We even talked about you and Matt."

I cut my eyes at Jalen and said, "Why does that scare me?"

Laughing Jalen said, "It shouldn't really, although after getting Jeff's side of the story about all that happened that night I do see it a little differently. Jeff thinks you are crazy to be giving Matt a second chance, but I know why you are. Jeff said that your face totally broke his heart standing there in Matt's room that night."

I sighed deeply. "It hurt and it still does, but Matt has always been my dream. I have to give him another chance before I just walk away and only invest in the friendship that I hope we can still have."

"Yeah, that was what I told Jeff too. He still thinks you are crazy. We talked a lot about his relationship with Beth too and his family, this storyline, and what we both want for the future."

"Go on," I said.

"Well he asked me to go out again, after this whole storyline is over so that we don't have to sneak around and hide. Then he kissed me senseless and I can back here."

I grinned and thought of my only senseless moments and snuggled down into the sheets. Just as I was dozing off her cell phone alerted me that I had a text. I lipped it open and saw that it was Ted and smiled.

"Hey there, I hope I didn't wake you, but I wanted to thank you again for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch."

"Who is it?" Jalen asked sleepily.

"It's Teddy. Do you and Jeff want to meet for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure thing just let us know when and where..."

Before closing my eyes for the night I texted back and said, "That sounds perfect and no you didn't wake me. About tonight, thank you. You opened my eyes and showed me a lot. Sweet dreams..."

I woke the next morning to find that I had three new texts. The first was from Jeff, asking about lunch. I messaged him that we would all meet in the hotel's restaurant at noon, and I would see him then. The next text was from Matt, simply saying good morning and wishing me a good day. I skipped over it without replying. The last message was from Ted.

"Good morning. Do I really want to know why you're thanking me and what it was that I opened your eyes too? So, lunch. What's going on? Let me know."

Smiling I replied, "Lunch will happen at noon and it will be in the restaurant downstairs. As for the reason I'm thanking you, well let's just say that you showed me dreams and realities are two different things."

I had not realized that Jalen was awake until she said, "So who was that text from? It had you blushing like crazy."

I shrugged and tried to focus on not blushing again. "It was no one really. We should probably get ready for lunch though. I told Jeff we would meet him downstairs at noon and it's like eleven fifteen." Climbing out of bed I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Over the water I heard Jalen call out, "Oh my goodness! It was Ted wasn't it? You are starting to like him!"

I walked out of the bathroom wiping my face with a towel and trying to hide my blush. "He is married!"

"And that is working out so well right? It's really not a big deal if you like him, ya know. I mean she is the one losing out on something so great and I am fairly certain that he would never do what Matt did to you."

I couldn't hide the grin on my face. "You're right he wouldn't do that and yes he is having marriage issues. He is definitely going to be one of the biggest losses she ever experiences; I mean he is a terrific guy. He is also the most amazing kisser in the whole universe." I started shuffling through my suitcase for some jeans and a tank top, pretending to be busy with the task.

"You kissed him! Holy crap Cass," Jalen said as she finished brushing her teeth and started looking for her own outfit for the day. "How did that end up happening?"

"Well the movie was over and he said that he was sorry and when I asked him for what and he kissed me. It was totally different than anything I have ever experienced before. There was no pressure for anything else and it was full of things that words could never say."

Jalen looked at me and smiled. "In that one kiss you started falling for him. How sweet! Okay so this may sound weird, but when he kissed you, did you feel like you had stuck a fork into an outlet and gotten your socks shocked right off your feet?"

My eyes met Jalen's eyes and I said, "You too huh? Come on we better get downstairs."

When we walked into the hotel's restaurant I saw that Ted and Jeff had beaten us there and were seated at a table in the back. We took their seats beside them and a waiter came over to pull a division wall around them for privacy. At our confused looks Jeff said, "I asked for this table thinking that maybe it would allow us some privacy and allow some time to step out of the story line and just be us."

Jalen smiled and leaned over and kissed Jeff on his cheek. He smiled like I hadn't seen him smile in weeks. It made me happy. Turning to Ted, I said, "How are you this morning?"

He smiled that smile that reminded me of a toddler and said, "Okay I guess, considering everything. I talked to my dad about everything this morning and he really helped. He has that way about him."

The rest of lunch went by quickly and we all sat where we were for an extra hour or so, pleased to be able to just be ourselves with out the fans expecting the people they saw on television. We talked and laughed and I watched as Jalen fell deeper into love with Jeff. It made my heart happy.

After lunch we went our separate ways and spent the day relaxing. The next three days were casual and easy to get through. Come Monday we were back at work and Jalen was starting to regret that she was going to have to home in a week. It was heavy on my mind too that in a week we were having a show in Mississippi and that Ted was going to be seeing Kristen. I knew that it shouldn't bother me but it did, deeply. After Raw Ted and I along with Jalen and Jeff all went out to grab a bite to eat and then back at the hotel went our separate ways to spend time alone together watching movies.

Ted and I watched Pearl Harbor, but I wasn't really paying a lot of attention to the movie. I was thinking that he hadn't kissed me since last week and I really wanted to feel his lips again. I knew that I shouldn't because he was still married and he did love Kristen, but I couldn't help myself. Before the movie was over I looked up at him and saw that he was looking at me, thoughtfully. "Why do we always find ourselves here," I whispered.

"What do you mean find ourselves here?"

"Right here, like this," I said so softly that he barely heard me. I rose up and lightly touched his lips with mine, almost testing the waters, knowing that they would be warm and sweet. I kissed him fully on the mouth then and he returned the kiss with a hunger that was unexplainable.

Pulling away, he looked at me with the clearest blue eyes I had ever seen. "Cassidy, what in the hell is happening with us? I have not felt this way in a long time and it is kind of scary in an absolutely amazing way. I feel important with you, no matter what we're doing." Before I could form a response he was kissing me again, deeper than before and I was slipping further into him.

When they pulled away, breathless and dazed, I smiled. He pressed his lips to my forehead and I sighed smiling still. "Teddy, do you have this affect on all women?"

"What effect is that?"

"Leaving them breathless, making them want the kiss to never end, and having them fall for you when they are trying so hard not to do it." I snuggled closer to him and felt so comfortable in his arms.

"I'm not trying to do it, but I could ask you the same questions ya know." He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me close. "You are comfortable. I like this."

I smiled and looked up at him. "I think I could stay here all night. I don't know what's happening with us but I don't want to fight it anymore. It takes too much energy, and I like you too much." I kissed his chin and snuggled closer to him.

"My dad told me the other day; sometimes we fall for what we think is meant to be even though we haven't experienced our true destiny yet. He also said that he has thought that was what I had done for a while now. Now more than ever I see the truth in his words."

The two of us laid there until we fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was feeling kisses on my face, light and tender. Then I heard his whisper, "Wake up Cass, it's eleven thirty." When I opened my eyes he said, "Good morning beautiful."

I smiled at him and then realized that I obviously had not moved since the night before. I was still wrapped snugly in his arms and I had slept better than I had in weeks. "Did you say that it was eleven thirty? Wow, I cannot believe I slept that late, and I guess I slept right here huh?"

He smiled and kissed my lips again. "You did sleep here yes, and it was the best sleep I have had in a long time. I am thinking that you better let Jalen know that you are okay though."

I didn't want to move from where I was and told him so. "Besides, she knows I'm with you so she knows that I am just fine. I promise." Stretching I sighed." I guess I do need to get up and get going though. I have a lot to get done, well I have to get my hair done and I need to talk to Jalen. It sucks that she is headed home next week."

He sighed now, "I guess I need to go to the gym too. Maybe we could do something soon. I don't want to wait this long to kiss you again."

With a nod and smile I kissed him and climbed out of his arms and bed to head back to my own room.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPT37

"Look who's back," Jalen said as I walked into the hotel room.

I blushed and said, "It so was not like that at all. We watched a movie and then fell asleep talking."

Jalen just smiled and said, "Cassidy, do you even notice how happy you are after you have spent time with him? I cannot believe that I was ever worried about you and him, about him hurting you."

I sighed. Taking my coffee cup from Jalen I said, "The fact is he is still married, so that kind of puts a stop to anything that I might think about him."

Smiling Jalen nodded her head. "So last night Jeff and I saw Matt while we were out."

Draining my coffee cup I looked at Jalen. "Really, how was he?"

Jalen poured her coffee out into the drain. "He was talking to some girl, but um he looked okay," Jalen's voiced trailed off.

"Let me guess, he took her back to his room with him?"

"I'm sorry Cassidy, I really am. I know you two were supposed to be trying to work things out and all. He is a really great guy; I just think he has issues with relationships. He just doesn't get them, obviously."

I just brushed it off. "It's okay really. I mean we aren't together so I mean he can do whatever, or whoever he wants too." Just then my cell phone rang and looking at the caller id I said, "Speak of the devil."

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Cassidy, how are you doing?"

"Good, I guess, just tired. Jalen and I were just talking about you Matt. How was your night?"

Matt paused before answering and he finally said, "It was actually lonely, but good. I miss you."

"Really now, oh hey, listen I have to run. I will call you later." I hung up and looked at Jalen. "Well I don't know what I expected from that conversation, but I don't think that was it. He flat out lied and said he spent a lonely night missing me."

Jalen gave me a big hug and said, "So I have an idea. You don't have another show until Saturday down in on the gulf coast right?" When I nodded and Jalen continued, "Why don't we head down there today and have some girl time on the beach until then?"

I loved the idea, and loved the thought of sand between my toes. The salt air and the waves were always so relaxing to me. "That sounds amazing my dear friend. I think that the show is in Biloxi so I guess we just need a flight and a hotel."

While Jalen called and booked a flight and hotel room I called Ted. He answered, "Hey there."

"Hey there yourself," I smiled. "I just wanted to call you and see if you were hungry? I was thinking we could do lunch and I want to see you. Jalen and I are heading down to the coast today it looks like and putting in some beach time."

I could almost hear his smile as he said, "Alright, I'll see you guys in about half an hour I will go ahead and check with the restaurant about the privacy table. See you in a few minutes."

Jalen was off the phone when I hung up. "Well our flight leaves out at four o'clock so I guess we need to be at the airport at three to check our bags and all. What time are we meeting for lunch so I can let Jeff know?"

"In a half an hour, so we can get all our things packed. I figure most everything is already packed so it shouldn't take long."

Thirty minutes later we were seated behind the privacy barrier once again, and Jalen and Jeff were quickly lost in conversation. Turning to Ted I said, "So you have a show on Friday night right? When were you thinking of heading down to Mississippi, and having lunch or whatever with Kristen?"

Taking a drink of his water he said, "Yeah, I have a Friday night show but I probably won't fly in until that morning. As for Kristen, well that is all up to her, and when she can find a spare minute to schedule me in. if I'm honest, I really have no desire to meet with her. We will end up arguing and nothing will get resolved. In the end things will only be worse than when they started."

"Teddy you don't know that. I mean maybe this is what you two need to get back to where you guys were."

He looked at me in confusion. "Wait a minute, because now I am confused. Are you saying that you want me and her to work things out now?"

"Oh Teddy, that is not even a fair question. I cannot answer it without, well I mean, I have a selfish answer and I have an answer that I mean no matter how much it would hurt. I just want you to be happy because you deserve it more than anyone I know. If she is what makes you happy, then okay, as long as I still have my friend."

Ted bent his head and softly said, "You know I used to think that she was the only thing that could make me happy as far as these things go. Lately though, I have been thinking about what my dad said the other day and that has had me thinking a lot about Kristen and our relationship. I have tried so hard to remember the last time that we were truly happy together and it was before wrestling. That has been years now. Kristen will always have a part of my heart, just like Matt will always have a part of yours, but I really don't think that there is anything left."

"You sound so sure about that."

Looking up at me with amazingly blue eyes he said, "Sitting here, I am sure."

There was a pause between the two of us and Jalen broke in clearing her throat. "Cass, I hate to interrupt, but we need to go get our things and get checked out. It's almost one forty-five and we have to be at the airport soon."

"Um, okay, yeah I lost track of time I guess." Ted stood up and took my hand. I looked up at him and said, "I guess I will see you on Friday."

"Definitely and I will call you. In fact call me when you land, let me know you made it alright."

I nodded walking toward the door where Jeff and Jalen were waiting. Right when they were about to open it and head out I said, "Wait a minute you guys." I turned around and ran back over to where Ted was standing.

He looked up at me and said, "Did you forget something?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah I did actually. I forgot that with those two I don't have to pretend." She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. His arms circled my waist and he returned the kiss with full passion. When I pulled back I said, "And I forgot to tell you that I am going to miss you."

He kissed my temple and the tip of my nose and smiled. "I will miss you too."

"The other thing I forgot to tell you is that Matt has blown his second chance." I turned and walked away without another word.

Once we were in the rental car Jeff said, "You know, I don't know what is going on with the two of you, but if he hurts you I will hurt him."

"Aside from how it looked earlier it's not like that with me and Teddy Jeff."

Jeff smirked in the rearview mirror at me. "You keep telling yourself that pretty lie. I never once saw you look at Matt like you were looking at Ted and I damn sure never saw you kiss him like that. Let me just ask one thing though. What about Ted's wife Cassidy?"

I sighed looking out the window and let Jalen respond. "Let's don't go there Jeff. Kristen's a real bitch from all I have heard. Besides, I have a really good feeling about Ted."

The rest of the ride was made in silence and once we arrived at the airport Jeff helped us get our bags from the trunk. He hugged Jalen tight but quickly, and a small peck on her cheek. Turning to me, he wrapped me up in his arms and whispered in my ear, "Just be careful please."

"I will Jeff, I promise." We kissed each other's cheek and said goodbye. Inside the airport we arranged a rental car and double checked the hotel reservations at the Hard Rock hotel and casino before boarding the plane. Once on the flight we fell asleep and didn't wake until the plane landed.

In the car on the way to the hotel Jalen called Jeff and let him know that we had safely arrived. They talked until we pulled into the hotel and then they disconnected the call. Inside we checked in and went to our second floor room. In the room I said, "Hey Jalen I'm going to step out onto the balcony and give Ted a call."

He answered sounding out of breath. "Hey Cass, did you make it okay? Sorry, I'm at the gym."

"Oh well, if you're busy you can call me back or whatever it's okay. I was just calling to let you know that we were here."

"No, no not at all, I was actually just finishing up and heading to the lockers. How was your flight?"

"Good I guess," I laughed. "We slept the whole way here. I guess I won't be getting my hair done today after all. Maybe tomorrow, but I think we are going to do a little gambling tonight."

Ted laughed and said, "Well have fun and try to win more than you lose. Be good and stay safe okay?"

"I will," I said. Heading back in I looked at Jalen and said, "So how about some dinner and gambling?"

Jalen smiled and we freshened up our make up and changed clothes before heading downstairs. In the restaurant after our drinks had been served and our orders were taken Jalen said, "So I have a huge secret that I have been holding in all day long and I am dying to tell you."

I looked at Jalen and said, "Oh my gosh Jalen did you and Jeff, well I mean you know."

Jalen laughed. "No we didn't and in fact he doesn't even know about this yet. Last night I was hanging out backstage and Stephanie McMahon called me into her office. I was afraid that Jeff and I had somehow messed up the whole storyline or something, but we haven't. In fact, she offered me a job as an assistant to the hair and make up department."

"Holy crap Jalen, are you kidding me! That is terrific!"

"Yeah and the pay would be out of this world. Almost six thousand a month, which is more than I made in three months at my last job! I would also be doing something that I love in an industry that I love. To top it all off, I'd be with you and Jeff and all the other great people that I love so much more than I am now!"

"What did you tell her?"

"She told me to think it over and let her know by Friday," Jalen smiled.

"So do you know what you are going to tell her?"

Jalen laughed out loud. "Cassidy do you know how long I have wanted an opportunity just like this? Of course I am going to accept the offer."

"Well then I say we should toast! To fun days, wild nights, and the men who we will never forget," I said raising my glass.

"Cheers to that," Jalen clinked glasses with me and we laughed as we drank. We finished eating and got up from the table heading to the casino.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPT38

I stopped at the doors to the casino and sent a quick text to Ted before going inside to test my luck. "Hey there you, about to head into the casino, so wish me luck. I'll talk to you soon."

Just as I stepped into the casino my cell phone alerted me to a text message. Checking my phone I saw that Ted had responded already. "You don't need luck, but here you go. Win big, miss you a bunch and behave. Just kidding, have fun, and I do miss you."

I laughed and slid the phone into my jeans pocket, then continued into the casino. Five hours later we were collapsing onto the massive king sized bed in the room, shocked at how well we had done on the first attempt at gambling.

"I can't believe that we both won so much tonight," Jalen squealed.

I was still in a state of disbelief myself. "I know beginners luck at its best I guess." Scooting off the bed I said, "I'm going to walk outside and call Ted before I go to bed. You need to call Jeff and tell him about your job offer."

I headed outside and pulled out my cell phone only to notice that I had a voice mail. Connecting I listened as Ted said, "Hey there, I just wanted to see if you had lost everything you had yet? Call me when you get this, if you want to that is. Have fun." His laugh told me he was only kidding about losing everything. Disconnecting from the voicemail I dialed his number.

I realized that it was close to three thirty in the morning where he was and when he answered the phone I said, "I really hope that I didn't wake you."

"Definitely not, and even if you did it is okay. So how did it go tonight?"

"Well seeing as how it was my very first time gambling I guess you could say it went pretty damn well." I laughed.

Ted started laughing too. "Oh dear heavens I had no clue that you had never gambled before. I certainly hope you made it out with some money left in your bank account."

"Ha," I said. "Ye of little faith, I won eighty thousand dollars and Jalen won seventy-five thousand. We each went in with five hundred and only had to lose about three hundred each before we hit it big."

Ted let out a low whistle and said, "Damn, you two are like pros huh? That is fabulous though. So how are you, and how is Biloxi?"

"I'm good and Biloxi is nice and warm. Are you still waiting until Friday to come in?"

"Yeah I am but I will definitely see you before the show."

I sighed, realizing that I really did miss him. "So can I pick you up at the airport? No, wait, that won't work at all. Damn storyline."

"I miss you too Cass," he interrupted. "How about you go get some sleep and then wake up early and go collect your winnings. Call me in the morning."

"Alright then, goodnight Teddy, and sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams to you too Cass," he said as he hung up the phone. I sat where I was, staring out into the dark sea, listening to the waves crashing against the shore. I wasn't sure how many minutes had passed before Jalen came out to take a seat beside me.

"What's on your mind Cassidy," Jalen asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

I took a deep breath, thankful for the darkness that hid my blush. "You know, if anyone would have told me six months ago that I would be falling for Ted DiBiase and that he would have my brain spinning I would have called you a liar. Yet here I am missing him like crazy, like I have no right to miss him at all. I really like him a lot, and you know how when you ask someone what they like about a guy they are always like oh just him, well I know what I like about him."

Laying her head over onto my shoulder Jalen said, "So tell me why then."

"It's the way he is so stereotypically the southern gentleman, how country he is. It's the country twang that he can't keep out of his voice that makes me smile so much. When he grins, he looks like a five year old little boy, and those freckles that run across his nose. It's his blue eyes and they way they smile even when his lips don't. It's the way he cares, the friend that he is and has been to me since that night in Atlanta. I love how he has all of these imperfections that just make him totally perfect. I love how truly humble he is about everything. I mean hell Jay; I don't even give a damn that he dips."

"Cassidy, you do know that I love you right? So you know that when I say this I mean it. Do not run from your feelings for Ted. He has you as happy a teenager. I mean I have not seen you this happy in ages." Jalen kissed her forehead and said, "Now come on back in here and let's get to bed. Besides, I want to tell you what Jeff had to say."

Back in the hotel room I climbed into bed and said, "Okay so tell me what Jeff said about everything."

"Well he said that when this whole storyline is over he wants to take me out on a real date and he wants to see where we go. He is pretty stoked about the whole job thing too."

I giggled. "I love you Jay, and I am so happy for you. Goodnight."

The next day we woke up early and claimed our winnings then headed to get our hair done. After a small shopping spree we spent the rest of the day soaking up the sun. Thursday was totally devoted to the beach and before going to bed that night I said, "Well hell. I just realized that in all this time that we have been here I have yet to get up and watch one single sunrise."

"I was thinking that was not like you," Jalen laughed.

"Yeah," I said. "I think I'm going to set the alarm to get up early and go out and watch it. I will be quiet and try not to wake you up. Goodnight."

True to my word I silently climbed out of bed when alarm rang the next morning. I slipped on a pair of old cut off blue jean shorts and an old sweatshirt and walked barefoot down to the beach. I stopped in the dark just out of reach of the crashing black waves and sat down on the sand. I pulled my knees up to my chest and waited patiently for the sunrise.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPT39

A knock on the hotel room door woke Jalen. She got up and padded to look out the peep hole and was shocked to see Ted standing there with a single rose in his hand. Opening the door she said, "Hey was Cassidy expecting you? I mean she isn't here, but no wait I didn't mean that how it sounded. I meant that she went out on the beach to watch the sunrise. Hell come in and make me stop rambling."

Ted smiled and walked in. "So she's out there huh? Do you think that she wants to be alone?"

Jalen smiled. "Not if the alternative is being with you. Go on out there."

Ted walked out on the balcony and down the three steps leading to the sand. He slipped his tennis shoes off and walked quietly across the sand. The sun was barely peeking out over the horizon and it was truly beautiful, though not nearly as beautiful as the woman watching it propped up on her hands in the sand. He hated disturbing her peace but he wanted to see her face and her smile.

"So do you think that I could sit here with you and watch the beauty?"

I spun around and was in shock. "Oh my, Teddy, what are you doing here? You're early! I'm glad! Sit with me."

He smiled and sat down behind me wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I turned and kissed him without thought. "What are you doing here?"

He hugged me close and said, "I am glad I'm here too. I got to Mississippi yesterday actually. Kristen called late Wednesday night and said that yesterday afternoon was the only time we could meet up. So I came on down."

"How'd it go with her?"

He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Well she finally admitted that she hated my career and that all she wanted was a normal guy with a normal job so that she could have a normal family one day. Then I signed her divorce papers, told her to put a rush on them, and went to my parent's house."

"Teddy I am so sorry. I really am," I said turning into his strong arms.

He took me off guard when he laughed. "I am actually okay about it all. I talked to mom and dad about it and I'm really okay. I know now at least, if you agree, that this is our first sunrise together, and in a few short days when you get out of this storyline I can hopefully convince you to give me a chance to show you I won't hurt you."

I felt tears on my cheeks and smiled as he brushed them away so tenderly. "I can guarantee that you will have that chance." I kissed him again and sighed. "Maybe we should head in. People are starting to come on out."

Standing we headed back to the hotel room, stopping to grab his shoes, never letting go of each others hand.

Back in the room Jalen was smiling when we walked in together. "Jeff just called and he is on his way here for breakfast. I told him we would all meet him in the restaurant, and I called to reserve a private room for us.

Ted and I looked at each other and smiled. Ted said, "That sounds perfect."

Jalen looked from him to me and back again. "Okay, wait, now I know you were not supposed to be here until later Ted. Then again maybe I am losing my mind."

Ted smiled. "You are not losing your mind. Kristen called and yesterday was the only time she could work me into her schedule so I came down then. It gave me a chance to spend some time with my mom and dad too, and that turned out to be very good."

Jalen nodded and said, "So what happened with the whole meeting?"

Shrugging and taking my hand in his he said, "How about we get down to the restaurant and I'll fill you and Jeff in at the same time? Come on ladies, coffee is calling me."

When we reached the lobby they saw Randy and Cody checking in and Ted said, "Hey guys, how about you join us for breakfast? I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay, but man I thought you weren't coming in until later today," Randy said.

"Come on and all that will be explained."

Inside the restaurant we headed to the back to the private meeting room and settled into our seats. After we placed their orders and had our drinks sitting in front of us Cody said, "Alright Ted what's up man?"

"Well," Ted said looking at everyone, "I feel like I need to fill you guys in on what's going on since we are partners and friends. As for Jalen and Jeff, I feel like you have a right to know because you two care so much about Cassidy." He took a deep breath and said, "Okay you guys know that Kristen and I have been having some major issues the past few months, and earlier this week she informed me that she was moving back to her parent's house. Her main reason was that we need time apart."

"Wait a damn minute," Randy interrupted. "Time apart was her damn excuse? Are you kidding me man? I mean what the hell does she consider you being gone and when you are home she is always working? I think that would classify as time apart!"

Ted nodded and gave no argument. "I know all that, believe me. Well anyway I called dad and was talking to him about it and he gave me some advice in an odd way. He said that sometimes when we think we have the one, it's simply because we have yet to meet our destiny. He also said that he wondered how long it would take me to figure out that Kristen was not my destiny."

Jeff nodded and said, "Man you're dad hit that nail on the head. I spent ten years with the 'one' and finally saw that she wasn't destiny." I didn't miss his glance at Jalen as he finished his thought.

Cody looked troubled as he said, "I remember at the wedding you were having your doubts about it but we all thought it was the nerves and the moment. Now I wish we would have said something cause man you have been to hell and back with that girl."

"I wouldn't have listened to you guys Code and you know it. I was lost in that high school sweetheart frame of mind." Ted took another drink of his orange juice and paused as their breakfast was delivered. When the waitress walked away he continued. "Anyway, she and I had agreed to talk when she was available and she called late Wednesday night to say that yesterday afternoon was the only time that she had. So I flew down and we did lunch and talked. She finally admitted that she hates my career and that all she really wants in life is a normal guy with a normal job so that she can have a normal family." He looked at Randy and said, "Yeah, I know Randy, this is normal for us. She also knew what she was getting into when she said I do, but hey things changed. Anyway, long story short, she took out her divorce papers and signed on the dotted line and told her to put a rush on it. Then I went to my parent's house and had some nice talks with them. I woke up early this morning and headed this way. I was craving a sunrise I guess."

Jalen was staring in open mouthed shock at Ted. "Please tell me you at least read the papers before you signed them so that you know she isn't screwing you out of everything."

Ted smirked and said, "I didn't have to. The one piece of advice that I did take from my dad before the wedding was signing a prenup that took care of all those details in case this day ever came."

"Dude, how on earth are you so cool about this man? If Sam and I ever signed papers I think I would be a wreck." Randy said shaking his head.

"Yeah," Cody said, "but you and Sam are really and truly in love. I think Ted fell out of love a long long time ago, man. His heart has already dealt with this."

I smiled at Cody. "I think Cody has a really good point."

Ted turned to me and smiled. "It helps when you have good friends and people who interest you; people you want to spend time with."

We all ate their breakfast silently for a few minutes and Randy finally said, "You know Ted if I didn't know better I would say that you have a thing for little miss Cassidy there." He said with a smirk on his face that softened his observation and I felt myself blush.

"I guess you don't know any better then, because I am beginning to think that I have a major thing for her. She has been there for a lot of this mess with Kristen, just to listen. I'm hoping I will get the chance to show her all guys don't hurt."

I felt her blush deepen and I smiled. Jeff said, "Hell I think that is terrific idea, and I'll tell you like I told her the other day on the way to the airport. If you hurt her I get to hurt you. She is my sister and I will not stand by and see her go through that again."

Randy laughed. "It sounds like we are all planning out Ted's destiny without asking Cassidy what she thinks about it all."

Ted laughed and said, "Well first of, Jeff if I do hurt her you are welcome to take me out back for a good beating! Now, Cassidy, what do you think about you and me giving this whole thing a shot?"

"You know, the other night Jalen gave me some advice about this whole thing and I think I'm going to take it. It's hard fighting something stronger than you are anyway. I hate the fact that Teddy and I have both been through so much pain but I am glad it brought us here."

Cody laughed, "So is that your way of saying that you are gonna give Ted here a chance?"

Smiling at Teddy I said, "That is exactly what I mean Cody. I will take him any day of the week and I can promise you that I will appreciate him which is obviously something she didn't do."

By the time we all finished talking and eating it was noon. "Damn, guys, we have got to get out of here. We have to be at the arena by four and we still have to get to the gym. Ted, you coming," Randy said as he stood up and stretched his long legs out.

"I am, yeah. Just let me run to the car and grab my bags and get checked in. I kind of skipped that part this morning and I have to say it was totally worth it."

As the three headed to the door I said, "Hey Teddy, come here please."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at me with those blue eyes and those damn pouty lips and I lost every logical thought in my head. Ted smiled down at me and kissed my lips without a word. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine and said, "I really like this."

Before I could answer Randy said, "You know I get the feeling that was not the first time they have done that."

Cody smirked, "I doubt seriously that it will be the last time too."

I gave them both the finger over Ted's shoulder and smiled at Ted. "You had better go, I don't want you to be late. I will see you in a couple of hours."

Ted smiled and kissed my forehead and said, "Hey you know I have a ticket for ringside that was for Kristen, since we always get one for spouses. I know you aren't a spouse but she isn't either, so if you want it, it's yours." Stealing one more kiss from my lips he walked away.

Jalen called Stephanie to officially accept the job offer and then she and Jeff and I spent the rest of the day in the sun.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPT40

At about four thirty that afternoon we headed over to the arena and slipped into the locker room. Jalen headed to the offices to fill out all the paperwork and to get her badge that would make her officially an employee of WWE and I headed to the locker rooms. I was not surprised when I ran into Matt.

"I was actually looking for you Matt. Can we talk?"

He smiled at me. "Of course we can. Do you want to go sit in the stands or what?"

Shaking my head I said, "No not the stands, this won't take long at all. In fact we can go stand right over there," I said pointing to a spot near the catering table.

We walked over to it and Matt propped on the wall and said, "So if you're not busy tonight maybe we can all go out somewhere. I am sure that there is a dance club somewhere on this strip."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Matt. Look, I know that you lied to me the other day when you said your night was lonely. Jalen and Jeff saw you out with a girl and they saw you taking her back to your room with you. I know that we are not together, but that is not the way to get back either." Cassidy ran her hands through her hair and met his eyes. "I think that we need to just accept the fact that while we may be really great friends one day, a relationship is not going to happen."

"Cassidy, please, do not give up on us like that," Matt said. "Okay I know I screwed up and I know that I am not helping matters at all and I am sorry. Please just don't say that we are done for good. For now, okay I can accept that but please do not write us off forever."

"Really Matt, don't make this any harder. You were all I thought that I wanted and now I'm not sure that you are what I need. You hurt me once and on the way to making it right you did it again! How in the hell am I supposed to trust you? I have to go, the shows about to start. I will call you eventually, but only as a friend."

I walked away without looking back and headed toward the arena and my seat. I heard someone running up behind her and turned around thinking it was Matt. "Look I already told you..." I stopped myself when I realized it was Randy.

"Hey," he said catching up to me. "Was he bothering you back there?"

Shaking my head I said, "No, I was just letting him know that there was no chance that we would ever be anything more than friends ever again and that would take a long while to get back too."

You're sure," Randy said. When I nodded he said, "Look, I think you are really good for Ted, even though you are his polar opposite. He is like a brother to me, and I just want to see the kid happy. I think you do that for him. Thank you. He won't hurt you either, he may over love but he would never hurt you."

Randy turned and walked away leaving me staring after him. I smiled to myself and headed out to the seats. I found mine and sat down. Within minutes the show started and I was a fan again. A few people recognized me, but not many and I was thankful for it. It was nice being a fan again, even though I loved being in the ring.

When the show was over I stayed in my seat until the arena was empty. I sat there staring at the lights and was tuning out all the noise around me. I had been in this business all of maybe five months and so many things had changed since I started. I was lost in thought and didn't hear when Ted came and sat beside me.

He took my hand and whispered, "So the pay per view is only a week away, then the next night you are out of the story line. How are ya feeling about that?"

"Okay I guess. I mean I'm a little nervous because I have no idea who is going to be interfering or whatever, but I wanted it that way so I can't complain. How are you feeling about it all?"

Ted laughed. "Me? Well I mean I guess it will be good for you, I mean it will really give you a chance to show what you can do. In the long run I think you're making a great career move." He looked at her face and saw that she was fighting a smile. "Oh you mean what I think about being able to walk out those doors holding your hand! I see, and you know I think it will be incredible."

I smiled and sat there in the most comfortable silence, watching the ring being torn down and the lights being hauled out. When Ted spoke it was soft and sweet. I was coming to see that I loved his voice, and could listen to him talk for hours.

"I talked to Stephanie tonight and Cody and I have singles matches at the pay per view. Cody's getting the intercontinental title, and I get to wait to have the gold. That is okay though. I know my time is coming. She did say that she wanted to see you though."

I turned to face him. "I wonder why."

"I don't know, but I'll meet you in the locker room okay?" I nodded my head and headed to the back to find Stephanie.

In Stephanie's office I took a seat and folded my hands in my lap. Stephanie smiled and said, "Relax, I know this is becoming a habit but I really didn't want to call you with this. I have you seven front row tickets to the pay per view and to the following nights Raw for your family. I also have you plane tickets for them all as well; I think that they should be here."

"Okay, so forgive me if I am little confused but what's the big deal about these shows? I mean I know that on Monday I'll be making a heel turn and all but, what is the rest?"

"Well we have talked and I think that going into this heel turn and in the new direction that you will be going it would play out well to put the diva's championship belt on you Sunday night. Which means tomorrow your match with Beth will be a number one contender's match, and your biggest televised win yet, that is if you want it," Stephanie smiled.

Tears were running down my cheeks and I could hardly speak. "Of course, I mean if you think I'm ready for this."

"It's not if we think you're ready because we know you are; it's if you think you're ready."

I nodded and smiled as I walked out of the office. My tears had my sight all fuzzy and I almost ran into Cody. "Whoa," he said grabbing my shoulders. "Are you alright? What happened in there with Steph?"

"I am so alright Cody! I have to find Teddy and Jalen, and Jeff too. Everything is amazing!"

Cody smiled and threw his arm around my shoulder. "Lucky for you they sent me to see if you were through in there. They are all out in the parking area waiting on you and me so we can head back to the hotel. I think they are ready to put on their dancing shoes and find a club."

"Good, I feel like celebrating!"

In the parking garage Ted saw me coming with those tears streaming down my cheeks and he ran to my. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed the wet streaks running down my face. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled. I put my arm around his waist and we joined the others. Jalen said, "Okay, I've known you long enough and those are happy tears. What's going on missy?"

"Well," I said taking a deep breath, "You and mom and everyone have front row seats for the pay per view and Raw. Sunday night, I will be the diva's champion. I can't believe it! I mean it's so soon."

Jalen squealed and threw her arms around me. "Yes it's soon but babe you so deserve it! Has it hit you yet?" I shook my head and looked at Jalen in confusion. "Cass, if you are taking the diva's title that means you will be in the ring against Maryse."

I looked at her and it was my turn to squeal. "Holy hell I had not even thought about that!" Looking at the guys and Beth I blushed. "Um, Maryse is kind of my girl crush. She is freaking hot as hell."

Randy was the first one to bust out laughing. "You have the hots for Maryse? That is fabulous stuff."

I punched him in the arm and said, "You are telling me if you were single that you would not be like damn!"

He smiled at me, "I never said that at all!"

We all headed back to the hotel and in the lobby gathered to make plans for the night. Since the show had started at five o'clock it was still early and we were all restless to go out.

"So how about we all go to our rooms and change clothes and all and meet back here in an hour and a half. That way we aren't too early to the clubs but we have time to enjoy ourselves?" Jalen said. Everyone nodded in agreement and we all headed up to our rooms. I hated not being able to kiss Ted, but it was only another week before I wouldn't have to worry about it.

In the hotel room Jalen and I started looking for something nice to wear. "Hey Cass, you know you need to call home and let everyone know that they are coming out, right?"

"Oh crap I do. I can do it while I do my make up." I grabbed my make up bag and cell phone and headed to the bathroom.

"Before you make the call, you know too that you still have to tell them about Matt."

"Damn it, I hadn't thought of that. No time like now I guess." I dialed my mom and waited for her to answer.

"Hey honey! How are you?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Well actually mom I'm really good and I have great news for you and everyone else and I have not so good news. Which do you want first?"

"Well I'm your mother and I will worry about the bad so give it to me first."

"Fine, Matt and I are not together anymore. We haven't been in about a month, since the night of the last pay per view. He cheated on me when he got drunk one night and I walked away. I can't deal with that. Then when I finally got to where I could think about a second chance, Jalen saw him taking someone back to his hotel room. Chance was gone then and he can't have it back. I am okay though. I met a great guy and we are talking and taking it slow."

I could hear my mother breathing on the other end of the line and waited for her to speak. "We all wondered why you had called Jalen out there so unexpectedly, and Emma even suspected something like that, but we all just assumed you were lonely. Okay, I know you are strong and if you say you are okay then you are. Now please tell me the good news."

I told mom about the pay per view and the title and she was in tears. "Oh sweetheart I am so happy for you! Of course I will be there and so will Emma and your brothers. I'll call them right now; you just go get ready and go on out and have a blast. I love you dear and I will see you soon!"

I hung up and headed back into the bedroom to get dressed. I had bought a dress on our shopping spree a few days before and it was perfect. It was a black Ed Hardy dress that sat a little higher on my thigh but still didn't reveal too much. The front had a sequined rose starting at one shoulder and the stem wrapped all the way around the back. The spaghetti straps led to a back that dipped down to my lower back with silver chains draping in the open space. I slipped my pedicured toes into silver strappy sandals and draped red earrings through my ears. I pulled my long wavy hair up halfway.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPT41

Jalen was dressed in a low cut black dress and simply black peep toe heels. She was letting her hair wave long down her back and had on minimal make up. We headed downstairs and were surprised when we saw that they were almost the last ones to arrive, although we were twenty minutes ahead of schedule. The only person missing was Ted.

"Hey guys, where's Teddy," I asked walking up behind Randy and Cody.

Randy turned around and whistled. "I guarantee you that where ever he is he is damn sorry he isn't here. You look great!"Randy hugged me and Jalen. "Jalen, you look mighty damn good too. At least Jeff is here to appreciate it," Randy laughed.

Cody smiled at her. "He will be here soon. He had to get his button up de-wrinkled. He'll be right down."

I sat with my back to the elevators and stairs talking to Beth and Jeff. I didn't notice when Ted came walking down the stairs in dark washed jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves barely rolled up.

"Hey you guys, is Cassidy down here yet? She's all we're missing right?"

Randy cleared his throat and said, "No she is here Ted, hold your breath though. She might just knock it out of you."

I turned and was stunned at how unbelievably handsome he looked. I stood up and crossed over to him. "You look incredible Mr. DiBiase."

Ted was too stunned to speak for a moment. "You look absolutely amazing. I mean you are always beautiful, and when we all went out in Atlanta you were gorgeous, but my God you just look, wow."

I smiled and we all headed outside. I was stunned when I noticed the stretched Hummer out front waiting on us. Oh well, I thought, I was about to be big time and I shrugged it off. Tonight was a night for celebrating and that was what I intended to do.

In the hummer Jalen took a seat next to Jeff and I sat beside Ted, thankful for the dark windows that allowed us privacy. Looking at Ted, I said, "You really do look great tonight."

"And you, damn Cassidy you are beautiful. I have to have one dance with you tonight at least."

I smiled up at him and said, "Oh you can be certain you will have more than one dance. Hell you might even be able to steal a kiss in a dark corner somewhere." I leaned up and into him and pressed my lips against his. He immediately wrapped me in his arms and deepened the kiss without thinking about the people around us. When he broke the kiss he was flushed and his breathing was ragged. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I don't think this is the time or place for as deep as that kiss could go. You are going to drive me to my limits of self restraint tonight and I think I will love it."

Just then we pulled up outside of the club and all climbed out of the hummer. We walked straight into the club, ahead of the line of people that was wrapped around the building waiting to be allowed in.

Once inside the club we all took turns buying rounds of drinks. I made sure to dance with Jeff every so often in case someone was watching that didn't believe in things like storylines, but I also made sure I got to dance with Ted plenty too.

As the night wore on and the crowd got drunker Jalen was able to dance with Jeff a little more and I was able to dance with Ted more. Of course the guys in the club also got braver and bolder and thought that it was cool to pick fights with Randy since he was such a bad guy on television. Randy, to his credit, always looked the other way and avoided a scene. No one was disturbed and no one was hurt.

It was close to three am and we had not even started to tire out yet. I was dancing with Jeff and as I looked over his shoulder, I saw Ted motion for me to join him. I told Jeff I would be back and headed toward the back of the club where I had seen Ted disappear to. As I was about to give up I felt his arms around my waist from behind. His lips were at my ear and he whispered, "You were right, they do have dark corners here."

I turned in his arms and backed him up against the wall. "They do indeed and you Mister need to be careful whose ear you whisper in. You might just push me to the ends of my self restraint doing that."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. A second before his lips touched me, he said, "I guess I found your spot then huh? It looks like we are both going to have to work on that whole self restraint thing if we plan on being good much longer." Then he closed the distance between our lips and sighed when he felt my body melt against his.

I could not remember the last time that I had been kissed this way. There was so much in one simple touch of his lips that I could not think straight, couldn't concentrate on anything but him and the feel of his body pressed close to mine. He was definitely going to prove to be impossible to resist.

Ted turned me so that my back was pressed against the wall and pulled his lips from mine only long enough to say, "I could kiss you all night." His lips found mine again and then made a trail down my chin to my neck, down my throat and back to my lips. I thought that my head was going to spin right off of my body.

A minute later he tore his mouth from mine and leaned his head against the brick wall that seemed to be holding me upright. I leaned my head down onto his shoulder and sighed with happiness. I could get used to stolen moments like this one; even though I knew that I would not be able to sleep without an ice cold shower.

Leaning my head so that my lips were right at his ear, I whispered, "You have the most incredible lips I think that I have ever had on my body." I kissed his ear and felt him shiver against me.

He held his head up and looked at me with the sexiest smile I had ever seen. "Really, because I think that was exactly my thought about you. You are incredible, and you damn sure push me to my limits. Dear God, you have no idea what you do to me. We better get back out on the dance floor, before someone starts to miss us." He leaned down and kissed my lips in a short but incredibly passionate version of the kiss that we had just shared.

"Oh you're funny now right? You kiss me like that and now I am supposed to be able to walk, when my legs have only jello where the bones are supposed to go?" I smiled up at him. "Obviously you don't realize the effect that you have on me either." He smiled at me and we headed back out to find the others.

Jalen spotted us and leaned into me and said, "We were looking for you two, we are all outside."

I blushed and shouted to be heard over the music, "Sorry, we were talking."

Jalen gave me that yeah okay look and we all headed outside to join the others.

In the bright light from the streetlamps I looked up at Ted out of the corner of my eye and noticed the flush on his face. I could only imagine that mine was just as bad, which Jalen confirmed when we whispered in Cassidy's ear, "That must have been one hell of a talk you two were having judging by your faces."

The rest of the group was lost in a conversation of where to grab a bite to eat. "Well you guys since it is close to four in the morning I think our only choice is going to be Waffle House." Jalen said grinning. Waffle House was her absolute favorite late night place to go.

After the Waffle House we headed back to the hotel and up to our floor. Randy and Cody and Beth said that they would catch up with everyone that afternoon at the show and headed off leaving Jeff, Jalen, me, and Ted standing in the hallway. We all went into our room and I headed to the balcony. I loved the air outside at the beach. I wasn't surprised that Ted followed me and I smiled when he took me by the hand.

"What do you say that we head on down to the sand and watch that sunrise again?"He was smiling at me and I smiled up at him.

"With me wearing this, no way, but if you give me ten minutes to change and take this make-up off I would love to."

He took a seat in one of the patio chairs to wait. I headed inside and found Jalen and Jeff locked in a passionate kiss. Not wanting to disturb them I quietly grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved tee shirt and tip toed to the bathroom to change. Eight minutes later I was back on the balcony with Ted. "Alright, this is better. You ready to watch the sun come up now?"

Ted took my hand and they began walking down toward the ocean. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of me and knew he would not be seeing the sun that morning, only my face.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

He turned away and said, "Because you are still the most beautiful woman I have seen in years. In your sweatpants and ponytail you still manage to take my breath away."

I blushed and walked on with him. We reached the point when the sand became damp and retreated a few steps. Ted sat down on the sand with no concern to his dress shirt or jeans and pulled me down into his lap. I scooted until I was sitting on the sand between his knees and leaned my head back onto his chest.

"When I got into this business I never dreamed that I would be where I am right now. I mean I did yes but not this soon. Then I was signed and it was a big deal because I was right out of school and all. I met so many great people so quick and I met my first love. Matt was so incredible. I mean you have no idea Teddy. He was a gentleman and he really made me love him. I thought that he loved me too and in his own way I think he did. We were only together a matter of months and he was my world. Then that night happened. I never thought that would happen in a million years."

Ted was quiet and just let me talk at my own pace.. He knew how it was to need to get things out in the open, and he knew that sometimes that helped the healing. He kissed my head and held me close while I continued.

"The first time I met you and Randy and Cody I couldn't stand you guys. Then I got to know you in that one meeting and I loved you all. I guess it was the fan in me disliking the heel in you. Still if you had told me then that I would be right here right now I would have said you were full of it. Now I can't think of anywhere else that I would rather be. You are an amazing guy and a terrific friend. Then you kiss me and I lose my mind. I have never felt that spark of wow before you, not even with Matt and that is almost scary to me."

I smiled up at him and loved the way that his eyes shined in the moonlight. I was falling for him and that was the one thing that I knew without a doubt. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

Ted wrapped both of his arms around me and leaned down to rest his lips on my head. "You know," he said, "I would not have believed a year ago that I would be here either. I was getting ready to get married to my high school sweetheart and I was so in love with her. I had a feeling it was wrong and yet I still went through with it. Now here I am almost a year after the wedding and the divorce papers are signed. Somewhere between I do and now I fell out of love with her. I guess living with someone shows you a lot about who they really are no matter how long or how well you've known them. I still have a place inside that cares for her and loves her but that I can't help. I just know that now when I close my eyes I see your face. I know too that I don't want that to change." He placed a tender kiss at my hairline and held me close. Looking out at the horizon we watched as the sun came up over the Gulf of Mexico.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPT42

Saturday passed quickly and the house show went well. Jalen, Jeff, me, and Ted decided to stay at the beach until Monday morning and spent Saturday night at a nice dinner and conversation. We woke up early Sunday morning and met up for breakfast downstairs at the hotel restaurant. As they finished up Jeff said, "Alright ladies, we have a surprise for you two. Let's go."

We went outside and hopped into the rental car. Jalen and I sat in the back exchanging curious glances, wondering what in the world the two guys were up to. We drove no more than three miles down the strip and pulled into a small parking lot. The men got out and opened the doors for us and Ted pulled me to the side.

"I remembered how the other day you had said that you had always wanted to go parasailing. I thought that on our last day here, we could make that our first date, if you don't mind that is."

I was touched that he remembered me saying that and I smiled at him. "That is so sweet, but you really don't have to spend your money on me and this."

"I know I don't have to but I am ready to say that we are doing this. Besides I'm going up with you so it's for us."

I just smiled at him and felt my stomach come alive with butterflies. I wasn't sure if it was him or the fact that we were about to be hundreds of feet above the ocean. Jalen came running over to me smiling. "Cassidy we are going parasailing! Can you believe it?"

"I know," I said. "Let's go!"

Inside we were given paperwork to sign and a brief rundown of how the experience would work. Then we were all led outside and down to the beach where Ted and I were strapped in to start the ride.

High in the air, I was looking out over the water in awe. "Thank you so much. This is so breathtaking. I cannot believe I'm doing this." I linked my hand with his and smiled into the sun.

Ted looked at me and smiled. "This is amazing and so are you. I have never done anything like this before and to be able to share it with you just makes it better." He leaned in and kissed me lightly on her lips and then turned his face back to the view in front of him.

I smiled and said, "I do believe that was the most romantic kiss I have ever experienced."

After our ride Jalen and Jeff had their turn. Once they were done we all headed back to the hotel and spent the rest of the day in the room watching movies and relaxing by the pool.

Monday morning we all checked out and headed north for that night's Raw. It was a four and a half hour drive that included a stop for lunch on the way. When we pulled into the arena parking lot I grabbed my bag and headed in to find the locker room. I really wanted to get to the stands and just zone out. My nerves were on edge about the match tonight against Beth even though I knew how it would go. It was the biggest match of my career.

Twenty minutes later Ted found me in the stands. "I thought I would find you here. You know, I still get nervous as hell before my matches. Like totally stressed out sometimes but when your music hits and you hear the crowd out there you will be okay. I promise."

I smiled at him and said, "I hope so because I am so nervous right now I feel sick. I cannot believe this is already happening for me. Then next week I am out of this whole storyline and I will be able to really show what I can do."

"Yes ma'am you will be able to. I found out that I will be getting a shot at United States title Sunday night, after I run my mouth and cause a stir tonight. I get to talk some dirt and throw myself into a three man title match Sunday night, and lose."

I turned to him then. "That is so not fair for you. You are so damn talented, one of the best young guys in this whole company. You deserve it more than most of these guys and I know Matt has it and Jeff is going after it but still. You will have the belt soon. If not that one, another one, they can't keep you from that."

"I love the way you believe in me. I am not used to that, since Kristen never did."

Just then a voice came from behind us that I didn't recognize, but there was no mistaking who it was when he said, "Hey there son, we just got here and were looking for ya. I had a feeling you would be out here."

Teddy looked at me and whispered, "Did I mention my parents were coming?" Then he stood up and was wrapped in his dad's hug and then his mom's. "Hey you guys, how was your drive up here?"

"It was fine Teddy, how was yours? Are you doing okay still?"

"I am fine mama, I told you that I was okay with it all and I meant it. You guys remember me telling you about Cassidy?" He reached down and took my hand and said, "This is Cassidy, and Cassidy this is my mama and my dad."

I smiled and shook their hands. "It is truly an honor to meet you Mr. and Mrs. DiBiase."

"It's wonderful to meet you too dear. Teddy had so many nice things to say about you. Please call me Melanie," his mom said.

"Yes ma'am," I smiled. "Well if you guys will excuse me I need to go get ready for tonight, but I hope to see you again before the night's over."

I started to walk away and Ted didn't let go of my hand. He held onto it and pulled me back in to his side. "Have dinner with us after the show tonight Cassidy." Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine briefly before letting my hand fall. "I'll see you later. Good luck tonight and be careful. You do deserve this, so don't be nervous."

I smiled at him and blushed at his parents as she whispered goodbye and headed into the backstage area of the arena. As soon as I walked through the curtain I saw Matt standing there. I did not feel like dealing with him tonight but it looked inevitable.

"So you're done with me but it looks like you are just getting started with Mr. Pretty Boy out there huh?"

"Matt, do not go there alright. It's absolutely not like that at all. It really isn't. I have a big match tonight; I really do not want to do this." I went to walk around him and he reached out and took my arm. "Matt please we will talk about this later okay?"

"He is married Cassidy. I thought you were better than that, but I guess not huh? Hell I thought that he was better than that. I thought he would never cheat on his wife, but I guess we are all wrong sometimes huh?"

Just then Randy walked around the corner and saw Matt holding me by the arm and the tears that had begun rolling down my face. I shook my head at both him and Matt as I said, "You don't know a thing about him or his life or you wouldn't say that Matt. You really wouldn't"

"Oh please now you are going to defend him? Cassidy he is married and you know it. How do you think you are going to come out of this looking to everyone? Why don't you just give me one more chance, for real this time? Do not ruin your reputation with him."

Just then Randy stepped up and put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Yeah why ruin with someone else when she could ruin it with you right? Why don't you take your hand off of her and leave her the hell alone? You had your chance and you even had a second chance for God knows what reason. You couldn't get it right then either."

Matt finally let go of my arm and turned to face Randy. "Are you her bodyguard now? I can promise you that I am the last person that you need to try to protect her from Randy. In fact I think you would be better off protecting her from your little friend in there who seems to think she makes a good toy on the side."

Before Randy could respond I stepped in between them. "Matt what in the hell is your problem tonight? Why are you trying to start a fight?"

Matt looked at me then and said, "I'm not trying to start anything, I just don't see where you can condemn me for what I did. Do you really not see how Ted's doing the same damn thing to her every time he sleeps with you?"

"First of all Matt," I said trying to keep the rage I suddenly felt out of my voice and to control the tears that were still coming, "I may be a lot of things, but I am not easy. Teddy and I have not slept together, so don't worry about that. You still have the bragging rights of being the only man to be able to say that he has slept with me. Second of all, his situation is no where near the one you created for yourself." I walked away then with angry tears pouring down my face.

Randy looked at Matt and said, "She would be really pissed off at me if I punched your face in right now, so I won't, but let me make this real clear for you. Ted is nothing like you. His situation and his life are nothing like what you did to that girl. You broke her heart into a million pieces and just when she started to pick up those pieces you came along and shattered them again. My suggestion to you if you ever want so much as a friendship with her is to back off, way the hell off." With one last look at Matt, Randy turned and walked away.

He found me with tears running down my cheeks in a corner. He came up to me and put his arms around me, and just held me. "Listen to me Cassidy," he whispered. "You are not a bad person at all and you know that Ted's not either. You both had some bad relationships and somehow found your way to each other. That is not wrong. Matt is simply jealous that he lost you to a better man."

I looked up at him and smiled through my tears. "Thank you Randy, really. Do you think that we could not tell Teddy about that scene back there? I don't want him upset or anything like that over it."

Randy opened his mouth to talk but I only heard Ted's voice saying, "You don't have to tell me about because I heard it all." The next thing I knew he had closed the distance between us and was pulling me into his arms. "Randy's right too you know. You are not a bad person, and you are not wrong in this whole thing. Matt did you wrong and he was given a second chance that he couldn't make work. I know that you are not easy, and when it comes to that we are in the same position, for now, but here is the thing. You have forty five minutes until your match and you are not ready at all. Go on in the locker room and do your thing. I will see you later." He kissed me lightly on my lips and I walked away.

When I was out of ear shot Ted turned to Randy and said, "You are a damn good friend man. You are also a hell of a lot more controlled than I am because I would have hit him."

"It's no problem man; she is growing on me like a little sister. Don't worry about hitting him here and now though, you will have your chance tonight. I was on the way to tell you that Stephanie changed the plans for you. You have a title shot here tonight instead of Sunday night, but of course Jeff interferes and you will win but not the belt. That comes next week when you literally win it all." Randy winked at Ted and then walked away.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPT43

In the locker room I was dressed and ready to go. I had already told Jalen about the encounter with Matt and she had of course told Jeff, so when I got a text from Ted that his title match was tonight instead of next week I smiled and Jalen. "I think tonight just got interesting."

"Why what's up," she asked me.

"Teddy just sent me a text that his title match against Matt is tonight, not Sunday."

Jalen looked at me and understanding lit up her face. "Oh hell, I think you are right." She sent Jeff a text letting him know to which he responded that he knew since he had the privilege to interfere. Jalen smiled and said to me, "I should have known he would know about it, but then again it was an excuse to text him." We laughed together and moved to a monitor to watch the nights matches.

The night went really well. During Ted's match with Matt the tension was thick and it made for a much more intense match up between the two. In the end Jeff interfered and I was at ringside with him as he cost Ted the title and Matt the match. Jeff stayed in the ring and cut a short promo for the pay per view on Sunday and as we headed to the back I hoped that the drama from earlier was over.

As soon as I walked through the curtains I knew that was wishful thinking. "Cassidy, please," Matt called out. "Just talk to me. Help me understand how he is so different even though he is doing the same thing, on a much bigger scale."

I kept walking and I heard Ted say, "Maybe she doesn't owe you an explanation. Hell maybe you don't deserve one. You have no idea what you are talking about right now and I would advise you to never put your hands on her again. I can promise you I won't be as controlled as Randy was." The next thing I knew I felt Ted's arms sliding around my waist and his breath at my ear. "Do you know how wildly beautiful you are when you are angry?"

I smiled as I turned to face him and said, "That's really funny because you are always incredibly beautiful to me." I kissed his chin and turned to walk away. Over my shoulder I called out, "I have to go focus on my match. I'll see you later." I didn't see his boyish smile as I walked away.

"So I take it you're seeing what I meant about the one not always being your destiny huh," Ted's dad said. "I have to admit she isn't the type of girl we are used to seeing you with but I also see something in your eyes that I haven't seen there in quite some time."

Raking his hands through his hair Ted smirked. "She isn't the typical girl but she is incredible. I met her about six months ago and we were friends, and I really think that more than anything we will always be friends, no matter what else we become." Ted looked down at his feet then and said, "And heaven knows I'm hoping we become a lot more than that."

Ted felt his mom's arm go around him and she said, "Good, because friendship is the best foundation to build on, aside from faith son. Now you go on and shower so that when Cassidy is ready we can head out to dinner."

As Ted started to walk away he turned to his parent's. "You know what, I think I finally figured out what went missing with Kristen, and I see that no matter what I would have done nothing would be any different than it is right now." Then he turned and walked away.

I was standing at the curtain waiting for my match to start when Beth walked up beside me. "I hope you don't doubt the fact that you do deserve this and that you are ready for it."

"I don't think I doubt so much as I just can't believe I'm getting it all so soon. I have to admit that these past few weeks it has been incredible working with you though. A real honor and I have enjoyed all the time we have had out of the ring too."

Beth smiled at me and said, "Cody said that you make Ted happy and he was right. I don't know what you are doing but don't stop, not that I think you will, because frankly I think he is making you just as happy as you are making him."

I blushed and then heard my music start up. I glanced around looking for Ted but I didn't see him anywhere. "Go on," Beth said. "He's watching you."

The match was a good one and it was fair. Jeff had come out and was doing commentary on the match and when I won he jumped in the ring hugging me and spinning me in circles. He grabbed a microphone and said, "On Sunday the WWE universe will not only have a new United States heavyweight champion, you will also have a new divas champion!" Tossing the microphone down he hugged me again and then held the ropes for me to climb out of the ring.

When I walked through the curtains I was met by Jalen and Beth.

"You were terrific out there. You both were," Jalen said.

Beth hugged me which totally caught me off guard. "You are one of my favorites to work with in the ring, really."

I couldn't help but smile. "You guys are going to embarrass me." My eyes were scanning the empty area as we talked and Jalen caught it immediately.

"He is talking with his parent's and figuring out where to go to dinner tonight. He said when you get ready to come find him."

"Holy crap he was serious about dinner!" I was not thinking that he had really meant it and now I was starting to get nervous. "I have to shower and do my hair and make up and find an outfit and everything!"

Jalen and Beth grinned at each other. "You shower and I will find you something to wear and then I will take care of the hair and make up too. Come on let's go get started." Jalen took my arm and led me away to the locker room.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing all that Jalen?"

"Cassidy, Jalen and I will handle it all. You just take that shower and don't worry about the rest." She pushed me toward the shower and then turned back to Jalen. "I think that those two are falling for each other and neither one of them will admit it right now. I can't speak for Cassidy as much as I can for Ted but I will say this for him, he is finally him again. He's happy and whatever he sees in her wasn't there in Kristen."

Walking over to Cassidy's bag Jalen pulled out a pair of silver heels and dark jeans. "I can promise you that girl would deny that she is on her way to love but she is. I haven't seen her like this in a long time either. Ted is the kind of guy she used to always fall for, that southern country gentleman. She really likes him and I'm glad. Now, what shirt should she wear since she has like, six in here?"

Beth rifled through the bag and pulled out a thin sweater in a pretty, pale, blue. "This will be good since it's a little chilly outside, plus it will look great with those silver heels." Beth sat the shirt on top of the jeans and said, "You better go make sure that she isn't trying to hide. She is as nervous as a virgin on prom night."

I saw Jalen in the mirror walking up behind me. "I have no idea what on earth to do with my hair or anything. Help me."

Jalen smiled and began to apply make-up to my face and within minutes she was finished. She grabbed up the hair dryer and after she put about ten different products in my hair she blew my hair into the prettiest curls I had ever seen. She then pulled those curls up into a loose ponytail and wrapped a strand of my hair around the elastic tie that she had used to secure it with. Looking in the mirror I was impressed.

"Thank you Jalen. I look really good."

"First of all, you look beautiful. Second of all, you need to go get dressed." Jalen said as she ushered me back to where my clothes were waiting on me. While I dressed I said, I have no idea why in the hell I'm so nervous. It's just a dinner."

Beth laughed out loud. "It's also basically your first date, and it's with his parents. Oh yeah did I mention that his dad just happens to be the Million Dollar Man?"

"Gee you're right; I mean I hadn't thought of that. There is really no reason to be nervous at all!" I smoothed my shirt down and slid my shoes on smiling. "So how do I look?"

Jalen and Beth nodded and Jalen said, "You look amazing Cass, but how do you feel right now?"

"Honestly I feel like I'm walking out of the past and into the future." Grabbing my purse I headed for the door. Before I opened it I turned and said, "Thank you both so much. I really do appreciate it, and just so you know, I am really happy."

"Go and have fun," Jalen said.

"Just be yourself and you will be fine. His dad might be the Million Dollar Man but he is really a big old teddy bear," Beth said hugging me.

"You know Beth you were the last person that I ever thought I would have gotten close too. Now I wonder how I ever thought that. I love you guys. I'll see you later Jalen." I turned and walked out the door.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPT44

In the hallway I stopped and took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. Tonight was the start of a relationship that I never thought I would ever be in. Ted was so opposite of me and I never would have imagined him as a friend much less whatever we were becoming. If I was honest the whole situation with Matt was still bothering me too, but then again everything, good and bad, happens for a reason.

With one last deep breath I turned the corner and saw Jeff headed toward the locker room with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Smiling as he got closer I said, "She will love those."

He grinned. "Do you think so?" I nodded and he hugged me. "Hey Cassidy, I'm really sorry about how Matt's been acting. I don't know what's gotten into him lately at all. Maybe it's the anniversary of when mom passed that's coming up in a week, I don't know. I just know that I have never seen him this way, but give him time and what ever it is will work itself out. I really think that you two will end as friends eventually."

I tried to smile then but couldn't. "I guess time will tell that story Jeff. Have a good time tonight okay?" I kissed his cheek and walked on.

When I came around the next corner I saw Ted standing there talking to his parent's. He looked so incredibly handsome without even trying to. He looked totally at ease with his hands in his jean pockets and that white button up untucked under the brown sports coat. He looked so young with his hair purposely messy and his smile that was resting in his eyes.

Just then he looked up and our eyes met. He smiled and excused himself, coming over to where I was standing. He wrapped me up in a tender hug and then he said, "You look great tonight Cassidy. How do you feel?"

"That seems to be the question of the night," I laughed. "I'm good actually. I'm a little bit nervous but I'm good. You look absolutely beautiful Teddy."

He blushed and lightly kissed my cheek. "Don't be nervous, they don't bite. As for you and me, now that has me nervous."

"Why are you nervous about us?"

"Well I mean I think when you a relationship that you thought was so right and you find out it was the total opposite it's only natural to be nervous when you start a new one." He looked down and took my hands in his. "Cassidy look, I am country boy and where I come from we do things a certain way. We say please and thank you and yes ma'am and no sir. We also say things like I would love it if you would be my girlfriend and we don't care if we sound like a third grader saying it."

I looked at him for a minute processing what he had just said. "Teddy, are you asking if I will be your girl?"

He smiled and said, "What I'm asking is for you to take a chance with me while I take a chance with you and see where this goes together. I am asking you to give us a chance to be together and to make it work."

I smiled and blinked away tears. "Then I am telling you that I cannot think of anyone else I would rather take that chance with. Now let's go, you're parent's are waiting."

He took my hand and kissed me. Then he led me to join his parents who smiled and greeted me warmly. We got into the car and headed to the restaurant. It turned out to be and amazing Italian place that was dimly lit and all of the tables had a single rose surrounded by three candles as a centerpiece. Ted and his dad held out the chairs for us before taking their seats beside of us.

Ted Sr. looked across the table and smiled warmly at me. "Cassidy it is truly a joy having you join us tonight. We have heard a lot about you these past few weeks. Teddy thinks a lot of you."

I smile and felt a bit guilty that I hadn't really talked to my family about this whole situation at all. On top of it all I was still as nervous as a mouse in a house full of cats. "We have spent a lot of time getting to know each other these past few weeks. I feel like I have known him for years."

Ted's mom smiled as she said, "So now you tell us something about yourself. Where are you from?"

"Well I was born and raised in Georgia, but four years ago I moved to Boston for wrestling school. My sister teases me that I let the cold air suck the country right on out of my accent," I laughed.

"It's coming back," Ted said. "Just because the girl left the country doesn't mean that the country left the girl."

"That is a big move for school. How did your family take it," Ted's dad asked.

"Well I have a big family," I began. "I have three brothers and a sister and I really think that they handled it better than my mom and dad. Then again I think that my parents were hiding their own issues and that made me leaving harder on them too."

Ted reached for her hand under the table and squeezed it. I glanced at him and couldn't help the smile that found its way to my face. At that moment our food was delivered and Ted Sr. said a beautiful blessing over the mean before they all began to eat.

As we ate we talked about the business and our families. Melanie shared stories of Ted as a child and I shared my own. By the end of the dinner my nerves were totally calm and I felt at home around Ted and his family. Back at the hotel his mom and dad dropped us off and got out of the car. Ted and his dad walked over to the side to talk and his mom smiled at me.

"I don't know what you all have planned for your off days but we would love to have you all come down to visit if you want to."

I smiled because I knew that she meant it. "Melanie, I just wanted to tell you that I don't want you all to think that you can't talk about Kristen or Ted's marriage around me. I know it happened and I know that he loved her and a part of him always will. Wiping out of daily life won't change that at all. I know in the south that's how it works sometimes, we don't talk about the past thinking that it's polite to the person there in the present, but that's not me."

Ted's mom smiled then. "Ted said you were smart and he was right. You are also right about the southern way of life. I personally don't like that way of thinking either. I think that when we hide the past it only dooms the future to destruction. You really are a great girl and I'm glad that you walked into this family's life."

"I am too," I said laughing. She hugged me then as Ted and his dad walked up.

"Cassidy it was again so good to finally meet you," his dad said hugging me again. "I hope that we see you again soon."

"It really was my pleasure. I can't wait to see you guys again either," I said meaning it. Ted's mom and dad were so terrific and they had made me feel like a part of the family while we were out.

After all the goodbyes were said and his parents were gone Ted turned to me and said, "Do you feel like a movie? I mean it is kind of our Monday night tradition it seems like."

"That sounds great. Do you mind if we stop by my room so I can change clothes?"

Stepping off the elevator Ted said, "I don't mind at all. You know my parent's loved you."

"I really loved them too. They were so fun and easy to talk too" I let us into our room and grabbed an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants and headed to the bathroom to change. On the bathroom counter I found a note from Jalen.

"Hey Cass, I figured you would be here to change before your movie. I hope you had a good time out tonight. I wanted to let you know that I am staying in Jeff's room tonight, so you guys can have the room. It is not like that either so get your mind out of the gutter! I love you!"

Walking out of the bathroom I was looking down trying to tie my sweatpants and I said, "Hey Jalen is crashing at Jeff's so we can stay here if you want." As I looked up I saw Ted sitting on the edge of the bed and I couldn't stop my brain from flashing back to the memory of my first time with Matt, and how he had been sitting like that when I had come from the bathroom. My stomach turned at the memory.

Ted must have noticed a change on my face because he stood and walked over to me. "Is everything okay?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing really. I just had a really crazy memory of Matt, the first time we, well like I said its nothing." I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry. Are there any good movies playing?"

"Don't be sorry. Let's just make our own memories starting right now." My eyes widened and he laughed. "Not those kinds of memories, at least not yet anyway, I meant you and me and a good movie. The Notebook is about to start."

I laughed throwing my arms around his neck. "Has anyone ever told you that you are amazing Teddy?" He smiled and we settled into the bed to watch the movie. Half way through it we had both fallen sound asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPT45

I woke up cold the next morning and rolled over. Ted was gone and I sat up straight in the bed. His shoes were still in the corner so he couldn't have gone far. Just then he walked out of the bathroom and smiled at her. "Good morning beautiful. I ordered room service for us and I have already had a nice phone conversation with mom this morning."

I got up smiling and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth as I asked, "Did they make it home alright?"

He started to answer and there was a knock at the door. I looked out the peep hole and saw the waiter there with the room service cart. I opened the door and allowed him to wheel the cart in and then I tipped him and he was gone. As we started eating I looked at Ted. "You were saying your mom called."

"Oh, yeah, they made it home okay. She was calling to invite us all down for a cookout on Friday."

"All of us," I asked.

He smiled. "Yes all of us. Jeff and Jalen, Beth and Cody, Randy and Sam will be down then with Alanna and I think that my little brother and his wife will be there too. Mom says that we can get there whenever we want to though. I think she is hoping that we will head down today," Ted laughed.

"Well that sounds fabulous and I would actually love to go. Just let me know when you want to head down there. Have you talked to all the others yet?"

Swallowing his orange juice he said, "Well I talked to everyone except Jalen. I thought that I would let you talk to her, but everyone else will be there."

"I'm glad that Sam is coming down. I know Randy has to miss her and the baby like crazy. I can't wait to meet her, and I love babies!" I grinned as we finished up eating. I took the cart and opened the door to push it into the hallway just as Jalen was walking in. "Morning sunshine, how was your night?"

Jalen looked at Ted and smiled a hello. "Just as good as yours I guess. How was dinner last night?"

"It was great. In fact his parents have invited us all down Friday for a cookout. You and Jeff will come won't you?"

"Sure we will! When are you two leaving?"

I shrugged and looked at Ted. "It's really up to him but I think we will go down tonight."

"Sounds like a plan, you just give me the directions and I will get me and Jeff there."

Ted and I went to the fitness room to get in some cardio and he said, "You know mom already has the main guest room ready for you to sleep in. She really liked you and is excited about you coming to visit."

I smiled as we hiked on the treadmills. "I am too. Um, Teddy, do you think it will be strange with all this stuff with Kristen going on and all?"

"No, I think my family expected Kristen and me to split up sooner than later. In the end they all will just want me to be happy. Like dad said, it's obvious to any one who looks that you make me happy."

"Well then call your mom and tell her we will head down tonight then." I smiled at him and realized that I was truly happy, in a way that I hadn't been with Matt. It felt good but it was scary too."

When our time was up on the treadmills we headed to our rooms to pack up and get ready to go. Ted had gotten us a rental car and when we got downstairs it was there waiting on us. Climbing in he said "I am glad you are going to be there at home this week with me."

"Me too," I whispered.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his parent's number. "Hey mom I wanted to let you know that we are on the way down there." He plugged it into the stereo system making the car his speaker phone.

"Oh that's great Teddy! I will cook enough for dinner then. Brett and Nikki will be her around six thirty so I planned dinner for seven."

Ted grimaced. "I guess I should have called Brett about me and Kristen. I know that she probably told Nikki but he should have heard it from me."

"Yes, he should have, but you're right he does know and he is sad for you but he said he expected it. He is ready to meet Cassidy and so is Nikki."

I blushed and said, "Thank you again for inviting me Melanie. I can't wait to see your home and I am really looking forward to meeting the rest of the family."

"Oh Cassidy, I can't wait to see you again. You are such a joy to talk to."

"Thank you, you are too. I really enjoyed dinner and meeting you and Ted."

Ted talked to his mom some more and then disconnected the call. He turned the radio to a country station and held my hand as he drove the streets of Mississippi.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPT46

Three hours later we turned onto a shady street that was lined with trees. The few houses on the street all had neatly manicured lawns and were exquisite. I had only seen houses like this, never lived in anything nearly so grand. Suddenly the differences between Ted and I seemed to be stronger than all that we seemed to have in common. We came from totally different worlds and that was obvious.

Pulling up to gates at the end of the street Ted rolled his window down and entered a code that made the gates swing open. He reached to take my hand again and smiled at me. "This is my parent's home. It's big and elaborate, and way more than I like but it is where I grew up. They do have some beautiful land out back. I will have to take you walking later. Have you ever ridden a horse?"

I looked at him and said, "No I haven't but I have always wanted too. This is a gorgeous home Teddy. I cannot imagine growing up here. I mean my home was nice but this is like a mansion in comparison."

He smiled again as he said, "It is massive, and I can promise you that my house is not nearly this big. Maybe in the morning we can go horse back riding and then I can take you and show you my home."

"That sounds great, but really you don't have to stay here just because your parent's invited me too. I mean I know you have to miss your own house..." My words trailed off and his eyes fell. "I am so sorry. I didn't even think that you might not want to go home right now. That was so not thoughtful of me..."

He had slowed the car and he leaned over and kissed me in mid sentence to stop my rambling apology. He pulled away and the smile was back in his eyes. "Now you can stop apologizing because you didn't say anything wrong. True it isn't going to be easy going home, but I will live with it and be just fine. Now, let's go Mom and dad are waiting and Nikki and Brett will be here soon." He put the car back in drive and pulled up in front of a multi car garage.

Climbing out of the car he came around and opened my door helping me out and wrapped me in a tight hug. "It feels good having you here. Thank you for coming with me." He spun me around before setting me down and taking my hand in his.

We started walking to the house as I said, "I'm glad I came too. It's beautiful here."

He had his hand on the doorknob when another car came pulling in. Ted smiled that beautiful smile that I knew I would never get enough of. "That is my brother and his wife. Looks like they are earlier than mom thought they were going to be." Instead of going on in Ted stood on the steps to the house waiting on his younger brother.

As Brett stepped out of the car and opened Nikki's door for her I noticed the similarities between him and Ted. Then Nikki stepped out of the car and I noticed that she and I had nothing similar about us. Nikki was glamorously pretty in a southern belle kind of way. She and Brett looked good together, so in love.

"Hey Teddy, what's going on man? Mom didn't mention that you were going to be her today. How are you," Brett said as they approached.

Ted wrapped his brother in a tight hug and said, "All things considering I am very good. If I am honest I knew this was coming."

Pulling back Brett looked at me. I was nervous all over again, waiting for him to speak. "You must be Cassidy. Mom had so many great things to say about you. It's nice to meet you." He hugged me then, which I guess after meeting Ted's parents shouldn't have come as a surprise. When he let me go he said, "This is my wife Nikki. Have you guys been in yet?"

Ted shook his head as I shook hands and said hello to Nikki. "We actually just pulled in a minute ago. I saw you and figured we might as well wait." Then he turned and opened the front door. I walked in and was stunned at how gorgeous the home was. There was a vast foyer and a staircase that wound its way up to the second floor. It was breathtaking.

"Hey mom, we're here," Ted called out.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart, come on in here."

As we got closer to the kitchen we could smell the mouthwatering aromas that were to be our dinner. I had a feeling that I was about to walk into my dream kitchen and was excited. If I was honest I was excited to see Melanie again too.

We rounded the corner into a magazine perfect kitchen and saw Melanie at the stove stirring a large pot. She didn't turn around as she said, "Teddy, Cassidy, how was the drive? Have a seat and Teddy why don't you fix her some sweet tea or something to drink."

He smiled as he walked up behind her and hugged her, giving her a loud kiss on the cheek. "Yes ma'am I will do that. You look beautiful today mom." He reached over her shoulder to steal a bite of whatever was on the stove and she swatted at his hand shooing him away. I love watching the exchange because he was so happy and comfortable, and he looked like a little kid.

Just then Melanie turned and wrapped me in a hug. "I am so glad you came dear. Teddy will show you your room in a minute and you can change and get comfortable if you want too." She turned then and saw Brett and Nikki standing in the doorway. Beaming she threw her arms open wide as she crossed to them. "You two are early but it's so nice to see you! Have you met Cassidy yet?"

"Yes mama we met outside actually. How are you?"

Brett and Nikki took the seats across from me at the table as Ted sat a glass of sweet tea down and took his place beside of me. He smiled at me and I was once again glad that I had made this trip. This was definitely a side of him that I had yet to see and it only made me more attracted to him. I sat there and listened to the easy conversation between Ted and the family and easily joined in. I felt at home and so welcome here. I hadn't been here half an hour yet and already dreaded leaving.

Ted looked at me and said, "I'm going to go grab your bags from the car and then I'll show you your room and give you a tour alright?"

I smiled and shook my head as I listened to something that Nikki was saying. When Ted had left the room Brett looked at me and said, "So I don't want to put you on the spot or anything, but how is he doing really?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He is actually okay now. I think in the beginning it was really hard. She made him feel like a failure. He was hurting when we first started hanging out because he cared for her and I think that he felt bad that he didn't feel the same way about her as he used to and he knew that she didn't feel the same way about him as she had. I think now though he has accepted it and he is really okay."

With a heavy sigh Brett said, "I know that the rest of us all saw this coming but it was like how to tell Ted, ya know? We all hated seeing him so hurt but we knew that we could tell him all day long he needed to get out and he wouldn't have listened."

I could see that too. I turned to Nikki and said, "It must be hard for you too, I mean I know that you and Kristen are friends."

"Well, I mean we were close but now I'm wondering if it's because we were married to brothers. I have not heard from her in a few weeks, except when she called to say that she had filed for a divorce." She sighed then too, making the sound pretty. "Teddy is a great guy and he deserves better than her, and to be happy. In this little bit of time today I have seen him happier than he has been in ages it seems like."

"Okay I'm back; you can stop talking about me and my poor heart. It's on the mend anyway." Ted said from the doorway. He smiled, "Cass, come on and I'll show you your room and give you the tour."

"I'll see you guys in a little while. Melanie, are you sure there is nothing I can do to help you?"

Melanie smiled and said, "I am positive, now go on."

I walked over to Ted and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Alright Mr. DiBiase, give me the tour."

An hour later we were washed up and gathered around the table saying grace. The meal looked fabulous and it tasted even better. I had never been at a dinner that went on for three hours. Of course we didn't all eat that long, but between eating the main course, dessert, and talking we were gathered at the table for quite some time. When Ted looked at the clock and saw that it said it was almost ten thirty he stood up and began to clear the dishes.

"Oh my goodness," his mom said. "I had no idea it was this late. Teddy dear I'll get the dishes. Go on up to bed because I know you must be tired."

Coming back to the table Ted leaned down and kissed his mom's cheek again. "We will take care of this mom. You go on up to bed, you look tired. You too dad, you worked all day and all we did was screw around. Night you two," he said.

Ted and Brett finished clearing the table and Nikki and I took sponges and wiped down everything in the kitchen. Then we all headed to the living room area and found a late night talk show. We didn't really listen to it, but we got lost in our own conversations. At one am Ted stood up and took my hand. "Let me walk you to your room. You need to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

After telling his brother and sister-in-law goodnight I followed him up the stairs. I slept better that night than I had in a long time.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPT47

I woke up early Wednesday morning to the sun shining in through the sheer, lacy curtains. I stretched and was surprised to see when I glanced at the clock that it was only a quarter to seven. The house was still completely quiet but there was a mouthwatering aroma drifting up to meet me from the kitchen.

I climbed out of the bed and found a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt and then headed into the attached bathroom to brush my teeth and change clothes. As I brushed through my hair I thought about the odd twist in fate that had brought me here to Ted's childhood home, eager to see him. Then I laughed out loud at the pun that had invaded my thoughts.

Putting the toothbrush back I pulled my hair into a ponytail and headed to down to the kitchen. When I walked in I saw Melanie preparing breakfast at the stove, her blond hair in a ponytail like mine. "Good morning," I said. "I don't know what you are cooking but it smells delicious!"

"Oh, Cassidy, good morning dear," she beamed her flawless smile at me. "I hope I didn't wake you up. Did you get enough sleep?" She reached for a glass as she added, "Would you like some orange juice?"

I smile as it occurred to me that Melanie DiBiase was the living definition of southern hospitality. "I slept really well actually and the only thing that woke me was the sun shining on my face. I would love some juice, yes, but I can get my own. Is there anything that I can do to help you with breakfast?"

As Melanie poured my orange juice and sat the glass in front of me she said, "Oh no dear you are a guest. There is no need for you to do anything." Turning back to the stove she asked, "So what are you kids doing today?"

"I actually think that Teddy is taking me horseback riding."

She must have heard the nerves that filled my voice as I said because she said, "I take it that this will be your first time on a horse. He is a good teacher; he's been riding a long time. You are in good hands."

I smiled at her back. "Can I at least set the table or something? I feel weird being in the kitchen and not at the stove. This is my favorite room in any house."

Melanie turned to grab a large platter for the country ham that she was taking out of the frying pan. "Alright then, the plates are there in that cabinet," she said pointing to the third cabinet to the right. "We need six places set if you don't mind. Oh and the silverware is there in that long cabinet underneath the coffee maker."

I pulled down six plates and gathered up six full sets of silverware and placed them all on the table with a smile. I liked being in a kitchen and doing something there. Once that task was finished I headed to the cabinet where I saw her take my glass from and took down five more. I filled them all with the fresh squeezed orange juice and sat them on the table with the plates. After the last glass was down I went back to the coffee maker. With a smile I asked, "Do you think that we should make coffee? I mean I know some guys get really cranky without it."

"You're right, he can get really cranky. He gets it from his dad I guess." Melanie smiled. "You are more than welcome to start some. The beans are in the canisters there on the counter. The pot filters itself so you don't have to worry about that." After the noise of the grinding beans stopped she said, "So you love the kitchen too huh? Do you cook?"

"I love cooking, and I have to say I have a weird obsession with Food Network," I laughed. "I really don't mind pitching in and helping out and all that."

Melanie smiled as I took the platters and bowls full of food to the table. "Alright then, if you really want to help out I don't see a problem with it. As long as you remember that you are first and foremost a guest in this home. What is your favorite meal to cook?"

"Well I guess when I do my bar-be-que chicken and vegetables. I don't do it normal I guess."

"I was planning bar-be-que chicken for tonight actually. If you're back in time I would love to see how you prepare it." Melanie smiled at me then and I knew that she meant it.

"Is my mother actually letting you help out in here?"

I was startled to hear Ted's voice coming from the doorway. "Good morning," I said. "I think I bugged her enough that she caved."

"No matter how you did it, it's a miracle." He crossed to his mom and kissed her cheek then made his way to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me close kissing my cheek as well. "You look good in this kitchen you know," he whispered. I smiled and blushed.

His mom took her apron off and said causally, "I'm going to wake your dad and your brother and Nikki. Then we can all sit down and eat." She sat her apron on the island in the middle of the kitchen and headed out of the room.

When she was out of hearing range Ted looked at me and said, "I really am glad to have you here. You fit in with my family so well. Then he leaned down and kissed me on my lips. I hadn't been kissed like this by him in two days almost and it felt so nice. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I cannot wait until this whole divorce mess is over. I really can't."

I smiled at him and resisted agreeing with him. We had been trying to stay as friendly as possible around his parents although they knew that we were seeing each other. Ted was just that kind of southern gentleman who didn't want to flaunt a relationship in front of his parents while he was still legally married. I respected that and it made him all that much more attractive to me. I leaned up and kissed his lips and rested my head on his shoulder until we heard the rest of the family coming down the stairs.

Melanie came in first and had a smile on her face. The rest of the family followed and the men all held out the chairs for the women and then took their seats. Ted Sr. said grace over the food and the hands that prepared it and then we all ate while a casual conversation filled the air. Breakfast lasted about an hour and then I got up and helped to clear the table before Melanie could object. When the dishes were in the dishwasher Ted looked at me and said, "So are you ready for the horses?"

"Give me just a minute," I said and ran upstairs to use the restroom and put my Nike's on in place of my flip flops. I was back downstairs in ten minutes with a brave smile. "Alright, now I'm ready."

He smiled down at me and took my hand. "You will be fine you know. I promise that I won't let you get hurt. Let's run by my house first though so that I can get some more clothes." With my hand still in his we headed to the front door. Just as he was about to open it we heard his mom call to him.

"Hey Teddy, will you take the trash out on your way?"

He stopped and looked like a teenager looking for a way out. "I'm already out the door, get Brett to do it."

"Theodore I asked you to it, not your brother!"

I had to fight the smile that tried to break out on my face. "Go get the trash; I'll wait for you here."

As he walked back to the kitchen I couldn't help but laugh. I loved this family and how real they were. When I heard him coming back I got my giggles under control and opened the door. He smiled at me and said, "Go ahead and laugh, but you wait you will be doing chores before long. Oh, and mom said if you want to show her whatever you were going to that we need to be back here by five thirty."

I nodded as he dropped the bag into the big metal trash bag and took my hand again. He opened my door and then climbed into the driver's seat. "I am going to get you to follow me to the rental place when we leave my house so we can drop this car off. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds good," I said. "I love your family."

He looked at me and grinned. "Yeah they are alright I guess." Within minutes we were pulling into his drive way and I saw that his house was large but not nearly as grand as his parent's home. It was absolutely beautiful though. "Well this is it, come on in." He took my hand and helped me out of the car. He stopped to unlock his front door and then led me in. "This is the living room, and this through here is the kitchen. It's not quite as impressive as mom's but it works for me. Maybe tomorrow night I can cook you dinner here."

I smiled and nodded. "That sounds terrific and the kitchen is beautiful. The whole house is."

He leaned down and kissed me then and I felt his lips against mine as they curved into a smile. That moment it hit me that I could totally and completely fall in love with him given the time. He ended the kiss and looked at me. "Yeah I think so too." I wasn't sure if he was responding to the words I had spoken about his house or if he was responding to the thoughts in my head. I followed as he led me up the stairs to the bedrooms. There were four in all, although one had been converted into a library type of office. He showed me the two guest rooms and then at the end of the hallway he opened a set of heavy wooden French style doors.

"This is my room, come in." He led me in and showed me around the massive space that was his room. He showed me the large walk in closet that was divided into two sections, obviously in the idea of his and hers. He grabbed a pair of old faded Levi's off of a hanger and an old tee shirt. Then he bent and took his old boots and said, "I will be right back, I want to shower really quick. I promise I won't take long. Make yourself comfortable."

I looked around the big closet space and noted that he barely flinched when we walked in and saw that Kristen's side was empty, as though she had never been there. I walked back out to the bedroom and noticed that she had left all the pictures there. I was sure that there were pictures on the walls downstairs too, but I had been too absorbed in the tour to notice them. Now, alone, I looked at the photos of a happy and smiling couple. There were wedding pictures and their engagement pictures obviously. There were also plenty of candid shots in the frames that lined the dresser. I picked up one that showed the two of them a few years back sitting in the grass, his arms around her and he was looking at her with so much love that it brought tears to my eyes.

I don't know how long I sat on the bed holding that picture and staring at it before I heard the shower turn off. I stood quickly and set the picture back on the dresser and wiped at my eyes. How could she make him feel so bad, how could hurt someone who so obviously loved her so much. She was staring at the pictures when he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She took everything but the pictures it looks like," he whispered. "I'll have to do something with them I guess. I'll get a storage box and put them away tomorrow."

I placed my hands over his and said, "Teddy you do it when you are ready, not before. If you want to leave them or some of them it's alright. She was foolish you know? Foolish and blind, and it's obvious that you would have given her the world if you could of."

"I would have, you're right. I guess that wasn't enough though. I guess I should have found a way to give it to her, no matter how impossible it was." His voice was barely a whisper and it was ragged with his emotion. "You know what though, in the end that would not have made a difference. I was not who she wanted me to be, and she obviously was not who I thought that she was. It hurts, yeah, but I am moving on and I am glad that it's with you. Now come on, let's get the car back and head over to the stables."

I looked up at him, and turned to fully face him then. "I used to look at Matt how you looked at her. Now all I see is you, and that scares me a little bit. I really think that you get me though, and I really think you are growing on me. Thank you."

He kissed me then and held me close. Would I ever get enough of his lips? I prayed not. He deepened the kiss and I returned it with the same passion that he delivered it with. He scooped me up in his arms without any effort at all and walked me to his bed, never breaking his lips from mine. He laid me down in the middle of the massive bed with the soft down filled comforters and finally pulled his lips away from mine. He stood up and looked at me and a slow smile spread across his face. It was possibly the sexiest thing I had ever seen. "What is it," I whispered.

"You look just as good in my bed as I thought you would, better even. Now that I'm thinking again, you better get off of it and come on or self control is going to be really difficult in about ten seconds." He grabbed my hand and helped me off the bed and then we headed downstairs and to the garage.

"How did I know that you would have a big black truck," I laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The smile on his face said he was humored by my statement.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You are just that country I guess."

"Yeah, I might be, but here are the keys to the car. Follow me beautiful." With a kiss to my forehead he climbed into his truck and I headed to the car.

Once we dropped the car off and I had hopped up in his big boy toy we headed to the stables. I was surprised when he said that the stables were actually a part of his dad's land. We turned off of onto an old dirt drive way and finally reached a beautiful stable house. I could hear the horses whinny when we got out of the truck and they heard our footsteps.

Ted took my hand and led me into the area that had at least fifteen stalls and all but five of them had horses inside. I was immediately drawn to a sandy haired mare in the back. She was so unusual with her big green eyes and I reached out to rub her nose. She leaned into my touch and I could swear she almost sighed.

"She's a good horse if you want to ride her. I'll teach you how to get her ready for the saddle and then for the ride if you want."

I turned to Ted and then back to the horse. "What's her name?"

"Lady Belle. Hang on and I'll take your saddle and things outside where we will get them ready and be right back." He smiled that gorgeous smile that reminded me of a cowboy at least in this setting.

"So Lady Belle, what do you say? Wanna go for a ride, or should I look for another horse?" Lady Belle nuzzled my cheek with her soft nose and I was in love. "Alright then," I laughed, "you it is then."

Ted came back in then and said, "Alright unlock her gate and hold onto her bridle and walk her on out there where the stuff is set up. I'm right behind you."

He came out of the stables leading a tall brown and white horse over to where he had set up all the things that they would need to ready the horses for riding. He talked me through all the preparations for saddling up the horses and once we were done and they were ready for riding he helps me into the saddle. I watched as he climbed onto his horse with no problem at all and thought that he was a man of many talents.

"Alright, it's simple really. If you want to go to the right pull on the right side of the reign. You want to go left pull left and if you want to stop pull back on both sides. You want her to go faster, give her a little nudge with your foot."

I nodded my head and said, "I think I got it, it sounds simple enough."

He laughed. "Don't be nervous. You will be fine and you have a good horse there. Now come on lets go. Give her a light nudge and she will just walk. If you decide you want her to run nudge harder."

"Yeah I don't think I'll be running."

Ted just laughed and shook his head as we set out walking across the field. He pointed out different parts of the land and told me stories of growing up here. I shared stories from my childhood too and told him my wrestling school stories. He shared his school stories and then we rode in silence for a little while. Twenty minutes into the ride we came to the top of a hill and started down toward a beautiful creek.

"Teddy this is so gorgeous. It's like a picture you would see on a calendar or something."

When we reached the creek he pulled his horse up beside of mine and reached out to take my hand. "I used to love coming here just to think. I remember when I was little I would come down here in the spring and summer and play in the creek and try to catch all the little frogs that lived there. It drove mom crazy!"

Ted turned to me then and smiled at me. "I never brought Kristen here, and today I just came on autopilot it felt like. Things feel right when it's you beside me. I am so glad that we are taking this chance that you agreed to give me a chance to show you that all guys aren't the same."

"Why on earth wouldn't I have given you a chance Teddy? You are a perfect gentleman, and I trust you. Besides, you're giving me a chance too, and I'm glad. I really like you, and I like you more every day."

"I was thinking the same thing," he said softly. He leaned across the space between us and kissed me. Pulling back he said, "What do you say, you want to keep riding, or are you ready to head back to the house?"

"What time is it? Your mom offered to let me help out with dinner so I want to be back in time."

"She is going to let you help cook dinner? She really likes you. We should be back about five thirty I guess but it's barely noon now. So what do you want to do?"

I was really enjoying the ride and said, "Let's ride a little more." He smiled back at me and took my hand. We rode the length of the creek and for hours in the fields. It was almost four thirty when the horses were back in the stalls and we were in his truck headed back to the house.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPT48

Back at his parent's house I took a quick shower and changed clothes. Ted had gone to his house to get clothes packed for the next week on the road and to go to the grocery store to buy things for tomorrow's dinner. Brett and Nikki were out somewhere, and Ted Sr. was at the church doing some work, so it was just me and Melanie in the house.

At five thirty I walked into the kitchen and saw that Melanie was already there getting things together to make dinner. She turned and smiled when she heard me enter. "Hey there Cassidy how was horseback riding?"

"It was an amazing experience. You have beautiful land; it's so peaceful out there riding."

"Which horse did you ride?"

"Lady Belle," I answered as I poured myself a glass of sweet tea. "She is a beautiful animal."

Melanie nodded and said, "Well I guess we had better get to making dinner or we are going to have some hungry fella's on our hands in bit. I usually wait until the chicken has about half an hour left and then I start on the vegetables. Tell me how you do yours though."

"Well when I lived in Boston and was working full time and going to school full time I always tried to find the fastest way to fix things, and to clean up." I took a drink of my sweet tea and said, "I love bar-be-que chicken but it was always so time consuming and one day I got fed up and grabbed some aluminum foil and tossed the chicken in it with all the vegetables, wrapped it up like a pouch and cooked it. It turned out really good and the clean up took no time."

Melanie grinned and said, "I'll go get the foil," she said as she went to a tall pantry across the room. "Nikki has a vegetable garden and she always brings lots of things over when they come. We have zucchini, asparagus, potatoes, tomatoes, green beans, and carrots, pretty much everything."

"Do you have broccoli and some soy sauce, oh and a bell pepper?"

Melanie went to the fridge and got out the things that I had asked for and brought them back to the counter. I showed her how I prepared the pouches and then we finished chopping all the vegetables and getting all the pouches ready it was six o'clock. With those in the oven Melanie turned to me and said, "Well, it certainly does free up a lot of time, and that is good! I guess about half an hour before the chicken is done I'll start on the macaroni and cheese and biscuits." She took her tea and sat at one of the tall stools at the island.

I took a seat across from her and smiled. I had been raised in the south my whole life but I was realizing that this was the country and there was a difference in those two things. I was also discovering that I preferred the country to anywhere else I had ever lived.

"What's on your mind Cassidy?"

I blinked and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was just thinking about things."

Melanie slid a shiny penny toward me with a smile. "For your thoughts, if you want."

I took the penny in my hand and studied it with a smile. "I was always raised in the south and thought of the south and the country as one in the same. I am learning now that they could not be more different. I think that I prefer the country too."

"I had to learn that too," Melanie laughed. "Would mind if I asked you a question?" When I nodded she went on. "I always wonder why you young kids are so drawn to this business. I mean the ones like Teddy, Brett, Randy, Cody, and the ones with the family that was in the business before them I can understand more I guess. Then I look at you and know how you said your family turned their backs to you and yet you're still here. It makes me interested in your story."

I took a deep breath and said, "I am now and have always been a fan of the industry. My parents raised us kids on wrestling and it was always on in the house. I grew up to the sounds of Ric Flair and the Million Dollar Man. That generation taught me to respect the business, and they showed me that it took dedication. Then guys like the Steiner Brothers and Harlem Heat, Chris Jericho and the Rockers came along and showed me the passion of the business. Next thing you know there was the wave of new talent coming in that brought the Hardy's and Edge and Christian and those guys. I guess that was the final push for me. All I knew was that everything that I wanted to do was centered on wrestling; it was just in my blood. Now I'm getting to meet all those people I watched and looked up too; the ones who really influenced me. I feel accomplished, so I guess that means I'm doing something right."

"I guess that would be why you're so nervous around Ted too. That's alright, you'll get used to him. I love that you say you are still a fan. I think that is important. Tell me, before you started with WWE who were your favorites, and who could you not stand?"

How was I going to tell her that I totally despised her son until a few months ago? I laughed, "I guess I'll start with who I loved then and now in the ring. I have always loved watching guys like Rey Mysterio and Matt and Jeff Hardy perform. They amaze me with the things that they do. I really miss the Rockers and Rock and Roll Express, Tommy Rich. I miss the old days in general. I was never a Hogan fan though, even when everyone in the world was. I used to totally despise Randy and Cody, Teddy too. Then I met them and that all changed. I mean I would easily admit that they were talented but they did their jobs well."

She nodded her head and made a check on the chicken. "Yes those three do a good job out there. Teddy amazes me, the way he pulls off that arrogant and mean act. It's almost funny to me. Now you know them though. What do you think of Teddy, I mean if you want to tell me? You certainly don't have too."

I smiled then because this was easy. "I don't mind. I met him in April and he quickly turned into one of my best friends. He's funny and he cares, and that's special. He always knew what I needed to hear when I needed it. He saw me through some really rough times and he has been going through some tough times too. I guess above all he is my best friend. I love the friend in him, treasure it. Since Matt and I split up, Teddy and I have gotten a lot closer. I tried not to like him because I knew that he was married regardless of whatever problems he was having with that. I didn't want to be a bigger problem in his marriage." I could feel myself about to cry thinking about what he was going through and fought the tears with all I had.

"He likes you a lot. He feels like you do about the friendship that you guys have, and he really wants to see what you two could become. I think that you are really good for him. He needs a girl like you, one that truly cares and understands this crazy business."

I swallowed past the lump in my throat and said, "I can't say anything bad about Kristen really, I mean I have never met her and I don't know her at all. I just know that I have seen him cry over her many times and I have seen how his heart broke for her. That breaks my heart. He took me by his house today and was showing me around. She really emptied all her stuff out of there. She did however leave all the pictures of the two of them. He really loved her didn't he?"

Melanie started the dough for the biscuits and nodded sadly. "She was his whole world and he did all that he could to make her happy. That's just who he is. She took what all he gave and I really don't think that any of it mattered to her at all. She knew that this was what he wanted to do with his life and she hated it. We all thought that he was making a mistake but he was in love. I think he fell out of that love long ago though. He may have loved her but he wasn't in love with her anymore. When he would come home he was always acting happy but a mom knows. That's how I know that you are good for him."

I blushed and wiped at my eyes. Just then we heard the front door open and close and Teddy call out, "Hey mama, hey Cass, you guys in the kitchen?"

"We are," I called to him. I smiled when he walked in the room.

"Whatever you two are cooking up smells fabulous." He kissed his mom's cheek and then gave me a light peck on the lips, and a hug. In my ear he whispered, "I have decided that she is the only woman that you will ever be second too." Then he pulled back and said louder, "Do I have time for a shower before dinner is finished?"

Melanie smiled at the two of us and I saw her eyes mist over. "You sure do son, go on up there and clean up."

Teddy was always sensitive to the people around him and picked up on the misty look in his mother's eyes. "What's the matter ma? Why are you looking like you wanna cry?" He crossed to her and hugged her tightly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "You look good son, healthy. You are the kid I remember again. I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her head and winked at me. "I'll be back ladies." Then he was gone upstairs to shower.

I walked over to help get the biscuits ready to go in the oven and Melanie smiled broadly at me. "What," I asked.

"You and that boy of mine are both clueless to what's going on but you won't be forever. Right now you guys are just starting out and neither of you are sure where it's going but you'll see. You two have something special, and we all see it. One day..." Her voice trailed off and she smiled. I smiled because really there was nothing to say.


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPT49

Dinner that night went well and every one complimented the new way that the meal had been prepared. When we had all finished eating Nikki and I cleaned the table while the men went out onto the back deck to talk. Nikki looked at me and smiled her beauty queen smile. "It's nice having you here. Teddy seems to like you a whole lot."

"I love being here, and really I like him a lot too. Look I know that you and Kristen were friends and I know how it might seem with Teddy and me, but I can promise you that it's not like that at all."

She held her hand up to silence me. "You have nothing to explain to me at all. It honestly wouldn't matter to me if you and Teddy had been having a relationship for the past six months, because I think that they both checked out of the marriage long before that. Marriage is a piece of paper, nothing more. That certificate only says that you are husband and wife, not that it's right or that you are in love with anyone. She did him wrong and that is a fact. He is good, wholesomely good, and she hurt him badly. You are more like us though, you really fit into this family well."

I smiled at her and laughed. "Yeah, now if I could lose the nerves when I'm around Ted Sr. I will be alright."

"Give it time, you will." She closed the dishwasher and started it up then said, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know really. We only talked about dinner tomorrow night at his house. Other than that we have not really talked about anything."

"Let's do lunch and a little shopping. I have a baby shower gift to get and I would love you to come with me."

I smiled and nodded and then yawned. "I guess horseback riding wore me out today. I am tired."

We walked out onto the patio and Teddy looked up and caught my eye and smiled. My heart skipped a beat or two and I sighed. He stood up and walked over to me. "How are you? You look tired."

"I am. I was just thinking that I might go on up to bed. Nikki invited me to go out to lunch and shopping tomorrow so I want to be well rested. I'll have her drop me at your house when we are finished if that's okay."

"Sounds good to me," he said. "Maybe Brett and I can go fishing or something. I'll walk you up to your room."

He walked me in and up the staircase but he stopped outside my door. "I'll see you at breakfast, get some sleep." He leaned down and kissed my lips and then pulled back and smiled. "I'll see you in the morning beautiful."

I watched as he walked back down the stairs and headed into my room when he turned the corner. I got dressed for bed and snuggled in for a good nights sleep. I slept soundly until a soft knock sounded at my door and I heard it slowly push open. I was surprised to see the sun shining through the curtains when I opened my eyes to see Teddy's head peeking in the door.

"Good morning beautiful," he said when I smiled at him. "Mom said to tell you breakfast is in fifteen minutes."

I sat up in bed and stretched. "You can come in for a minute. I can't believe that I slept so deeply."

He scooted in the door and left it cracked. Walking over to the bed he leaned down and kissed me lightly. "I have to go change. Mom scolded me for still having my pajamas on when I got to the kitchen."

I laughed and noticed for the first time that he was wearing plaid pajama pants and a plain white tee shirt. He looked so good, with his still sleepy eyes and his bed head hair. "Well then I guess you better go change so I can get ready too." I kissed his cheek and loved the roughness of it. "You look amazing this morning."

He smiled at me and straightened up, heading for the door. "You do too, but then again you always do. I'll meet you back here in a few and we'll walk down together."

I nodded as I slid out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my jeans and tee shirt. I brushed y hair out and pulled it back up into a ponytail and headed back out to the bedroom at the same time that I heard Teddy knock at the door again. I walked over to the door and opened it with a smile. He looked so good, no matter what he was wearing. He was comfortable in anything so he wore it all well. In his jeans and thermal shirt he was amazing. He took my hand and we made our way to the dining room for breakfast.

After a delicious breakfast I headed up to my room to get ready to head out with Nikki and to make a phone call or two. I hadn't talked to my mom since the night I had learned about my title shot so I called her first.

"Hey mom, how are you," I asked when she answered.

"I'm just fine even though I just left the lawyers office. It looks like the divorce will be final at the beginning of November."

There seemed to be a lot of divorce going on around me these days. "Are you sure that you're okay mom?"

"Well of course I am darling." I could hear the smile in her voice and that eased my mind some. "Tell me how you are now Cassidy," she continued. "Are you still seeing whoever it was that you were seeing?"

"Actually I am and I really like him a lot. You will love him and his family."

"Well are you going to tell me who he is or do I have to guess?"

I laughed out loud. "Believe me mom you would never guess! I would have never guessed I'd like someone like him this much considering how I felt about him before I met him."

"Wait," she interrupted me. "I thought that Randy Orton guy was married. It can't be him can it? I know there weren't many you really couldn't stand."

"Mother, of course it isn't Randy! He is a total sweetheart and one of my really close friends now though. Actually mom, I'm seeing Ted DiBiase, and yes he is married, but they have filed for divorce."

My mom was silent for a second before I heard her laugh. "Well, my goodness, I never would have thought that those words would come out of your mouth. Randy is a friend and your dating Ted DiBiase? Have you met his parent's yet? I can only imagine that you were as nervous as a kid on the first day of school."

I couldn't help laughing with her because she was totally right. "Actually I have met them and you're right I am still nervous around his dad. His mom invited me to their home for the week and to have a cookout tomorrow, so I'm actually here now."

Mom cleared her throat and I could tell that she was looking for a polite way to ask about how seriously involved Teddy and I were. "Don't worry mom, we are not sleeping together. When you meet him you will see that he is truly different."

"Well, you are a grown woman and you can do what you want. I told Jalen that same thing when she called a bit ago. Her parents were showing their butts this morning. I'm glad she got that job and that she has found someone."

I sighed. I know this morning must have been hell for Jalen and I was glad I was calling her next. I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten thirty and I was meeting Nikki at eleven. "I was about to call Jay anyway, and I have to meet Teddy's sister-in-law for shopping at eleven. I will talk to you soon though and I will see you in just a few days. I love you."

I hung up and called Jalen. I was preparing to leave her a message when she answered. "Hey Cass," she said.

"Hey yourself," I laughed. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"NO, we aren't rabbit's silly. How's it going down there?"

I sighed and smiled. "I talked to mom and she said that your parents have already showed their tail ends this morning. It's barely nine forty five there; they got an early start huh?"

"Yeah, but its okay, Jeff was here. In fact we are about to head to North Carolina now, just to get away. Now tell me how it's going there!"

"Really well actually, it's beautiful down here. Teddy took me horseback riding yesterday and tonight he is cooking me dinner at his place. Oh and I noticed a few four wheelers out back," I said.

"Hmmm," Jalen said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should get the guys to teach us to ride and then have a little race, beginners against the pros."

I laughed with her and said, "I figured you would say something like that. I miss you Jay. I got so used to having you around these past few weeks. How about next week during our off days we have some girl time?"

"I think that sounds great," Jalen said. "So, I guess you and Teddy are doing okay then right?"

"Yeah we are, and I really love that I have the chance to see him around his family. I really like him a lot, and I like it here a lot too."

"I'm so glad that you're happy. You deserve it more than anyone I know."

"No more than you deserve it," I said. "You know Jay; I can see myself loving him for a long time. He's the kinda guy that every parent would want for their daughter and oddly enough he's the kinda guy I think I want too."

"I know that already, and one of these days you are really going to realize it. When you do your going to find your prince," Jalen said. "Jeff said to tell you hello, he just came in from loading the car. I think we are about to head out."

"Tell him hey," I said. "Oh crap! I got to run! I have to meet Nikki in a minute to go shopping! I'll talk to you soon! See you about one o'clock tomorrow alright?"

"Sure thing, we'll be there! Have fun!"

I hung up and rushed in the bathroom brushing my teeth and hair and then I grabbed my purse and hurried down the stairs. As I got to the bottom of the steps I saw Nikki coming from the kitchen carrying two bottles of water.

She handed me one and smiled, "You ready to go?"

"Sure am," I said.

"The guys are loading up Teddy's truck for a fishing trip so we can say goodbye on the way out."

We walked outside just as the boys were coming out of the storage building carrying fishing poles followed by Ted Sr. who had a cooler and tackle box. I squinted against the sun and smiled when I saw Teddy wearing a ball cap. It was something I had never seen him wear before and he looked so incredibly cute and young. He caught my eye and smiled.

"Hey there ladies," Ted Sr. said. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather join us for a little fishing?"

I laughed thinking how long it had been since I had been fishing. "Next time I am all in," I said.

Ted Sr. smiled at me and said with a wink, "I'll hold you to that."

Teddy walked over to me then and hugged me. In my ear he whispered, "You don't have to go fishing you know."

"I know that but I want too. It's been a long time since I've been and I miss it. You look awfully cute today," I said tugging the bill of his cap down over his eyes.

He smiled at me and said, "Not as cute as you are."

His dad walked by and said, "You can kiss her Teddy. You are a grown man and you don't have to hide it from your mom and me." I couldn't help but laugh.

Teddy laughed too as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "I guess I had better listen to the old man," he said as he leaned down and kissed me. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him back.

"Hey Teddy," Nikki called. "Why don't you let her go? I promise I'll bring her back."

Teddy pulled back and his eyes were sparkling as he grinned. "Have a good time today," he said to me. To Nikki he called, "You better bring her back or else I will have no choice but to hold your little husband there hostage. Have her at my place at seven if you don't mind." He was laughing and kissed me again. "I guess I'd better let you go so you guys can do your girl thing."

I looked at him and kissed his chin. "Be careful today alright?"

Clutching his hands to his heart he said, "Awww you care about me, how sweet!"

I playfully punched him in the arm. "Yeah you're growing on me country boy." I smiled at him and turned to head to the car where Nikki was waiting.

"I'll see you tonight Cass," he called out as I climbed into the passenger side of the car.


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPT50

After three and a half hours of shopping Nikki and I went to a small salad shop for a light lunch. I took a seat facing the door and she sat across from me. "Thank you so much for coming with me today Cassidy, it's been fun. I like you; you're like a part of the family."

"It has been really fun today, and I have a great time all week being here. I love the family."

Nikki smirked, "I think you will be around here for a long while. Teddy would fight to keep you around here I think."

I was looking over her shoulder and the girl who had just walked in looked vaguely familiar to me. I knew I had seen her before but couldn't place where. Then I knew who she was and I felt sick. "Hey isn't that Kristen?"

Nikki glanced over her shoulder and grimaced. "Yeah, and her dad, but how did you know who it was? I didn't think you had ever met her."

"I haven't, but when she took everything from Teddy's house she left all the pictures."

"Are you serious? What did he say?"

I shrugged. "Honestly I don't think he even noticed until he saw me looking at them. Then he just said that he needed to put them away. He really loved her, so very much."

"She loved him too at one time," Nikki said.

"I know. I could tell in the pictures; the older ones at least."

Just then Kristen walked over to our table and smiled at Nikki. "Nikki, hi, how are you?"

Looking up at her Nikki forced a smile. "I'm great Kristen, thanks for asking."

"I haven't heard from Teddy since last week, and I thought that he would be in town since work had brought him to Mississippi. I guess that means that there will be a DiBiase family cookout."

"Tomorrow we are having one actually," Nikki said.

"Well that's nice," Kristen said. "I guess I'm just surprised that he didn't call when he got back home."

Nikki laughed. "Why would he call Kristen? You broke his heart and in all reality you said all there was too say when you handed him divorce papers."

With a sigh Kristen said, "You're right, but he said a lot too when he asked me to rush it." She looked at me then and said, "I'm sorry, I don't think that we have met. I'm Kristen."

I stared at her outstretched hand and wondered how much I should say to her. Finally I looked at her as I grabbed my purse. "You're right, we have never met, and I know who you are." I stood up and started for the bathroom. "I'll be back in a minute."

In the bathroom I took a couple of deep breaths and refreshed my lip gloss and brushed out my ponytail. I knew that I shouldn't have let Kristen bother me but she did. I had seen how bad she hurt Teddy and I knew how incredible he was; it just made me angry.

I slid my brush back into my purse and as I headed back to the table I hoped that Kristen was gone. I was glad to see that she was as I sat back down. "I am so sorry Nikki; I shouldn't have let her irritate me that way. It's just I saw how she hurt him and I watched him cry because of her. She just acts like he still should be at her feet or something."

"I promise you its fine, Nikki said. "Do you want to go shop a little more? We still have a few hours til you have to be at Teddy's."

I nodded and stood up. "Sounds good to me, let's go!" We left the salad shop and headed back to the mall for another two hours.

Back at the house I took a shower and fixed my hair before I headed to the bedroom to look for something to wear. I had no idea what Teddy had planned so I sent a text asking what I should wear. Within seconds he sent a message back saying to just be comfortable so I pulled out my new wide leg jeans and a short sleeved sweater. I slipped into my Nikes and headed downstairs.

I found everyone in the living room and walked in quietly. Brett looked up and smiled at me. "Hey there, how are you?"

"Good, how did your fishing trip go today?"

Ted Sr. laughed and said, "We didn't catch anything but we had a lot of good talks."

"I guess that means it was a good trip then," I smiled.

Nikki smiled and stood up. "Alright you guys I am taking her to Teddy's and I will be right back."

The ride was short and as I got of the car in front of Teddy's door I thanked her for the ride. "No problem Cass. Have a good time," she said.

Teddy met me at the door and as soon as he had closed it behind us he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips without a single word. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Well hello to you too."

He smiled at me, taking me by the hand and led me to the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway and stared in shock at the beautiful sight before me. Teddy had soft music playing and the table set for two. The only light in the whole room was coming from what seemed to be no less than a hundred candles and there were fresh flowers everywhere. I blinked up at him through my tears. "This is beautiful, absolutely beautiful. No one has ever done something like this for me."

"So you like it?"

"I love it," I said. I thought to myself that this was a man that I could lose my heart too.

"I'm glad," he said as he pulled out my chair and I sat. "I just fixed steaks and vegetables and garlic bread, nothing fancy." He said as he brought our plates to the table and poured wine into our glasses. He cut a bite of his steak and fed it to me.

It was fabulous with the perfect blend of seasoning and it was so tender. As we both ate I said, "Teddy thank you so much for inviting me here this week. I love this place and your family is amazing. Watching you here with them has been so nice and I like seeing you relaxed and just in your own environment."

"It's been great having you here too. It's like you belong here, like you've always been a part of it." I smiled at him and we finished eating in a comfortable silence.

As Teddy put the plates into the sink a slow country song began to play and he walked over to me. "Dance with me," he asked. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. His chin rested on my head and we danced in the kitchen in the light of the candles.

As the song came to end I looked up at him and he looked at me with a grin. "What," he asked me.

"I was just thinking that if you keep this up I might end up losing my heart. I was also thinking that that you are unbelievably beautiful."

"Cassidy," he whispered, "I would never let you lose your heart. I would hold onto it for you and give you mine."

I could feel my eyes getting watery and blinked the tears back. "Wow, good looks, manners, morals, and romantic. Can you possibly get any better," I said as I stretched to kiss his full lips. He me back with enough passion to ignite the planet, and when he pulled back he started blowing out the candles. I helped him to get them all out, and noticed that without them it was dark inside the kitchen. In that darkness his lips found mine again and he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the living room and lay me down on the couch.

He lay down beside of me as he whispered, "You make me want to throw my morals out the window. Hell you make me want more than I am willing to take right now."

"I'm sorry," I said tracing the lines of his face with my fingertips. "Tell me how and I'll stop."

"You can't stop being you Cass." He kissed me again, softer this time. "When you look at me I can see someone believing in me and caring about me. I see in your eyes the man I want to be and in your smile I find the strength to become that man."

A tear escaped and I said, "That is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me."

"I mean it," he said. "I only know that I don't you to be out of my life. I don't ever want to lose your friendship."

I shook my head. "That will never happen, but I hope that you know that you are so much more than my friend."

"You're more than that to me too."

I snuggled against his warm body and was comfortable. It was odd but I felt like my body was made to fit with his. I wanted to fall asleep in his arms again so badly and wake up to his face. "What time did you tell everyone to be here tomorrow? I think I told Jalen one o'clock." I was yawning but not wanting to fully give in to sleep just yet.

"I guess they will all be here about that time then. I talked to Randy this afternoon and Sam was packing their bags. She is staying with Alanna through Tuesday morning."

I couldn't stop my smile. "I can't wait to meet them. Randy talks about them both so much I feel like I know them already."

"He is lucky to have them, and Sam is good for him." He yawned too then and said, "What do you say we go upstairs and put on a movie and fall asleep?"

I shook my head in agreement and followed him up the stairs to his bedroom. When we walked in I immediately noticed that the only pictures in the room were family shots. "It was time to put them away," was all he said as he started a movie. He kissed the top of my head and we lay in his bed. He pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. We both fell asleep before the opening credits had finished and the movie started.

I dreamed that night for the first time in a long time. In my dreams I was older by two or three years and I was sitting out on the patio at Teddy's parent's house talking with them. I could hear two little kids playing out in the yard and then I saw Teddy out of the corner of my eye as he filled the kitchen doorway but didn't speak. Even though there was a conversation going on between myself and his parent's I didn't hear anything but the kids playing. Suddenly the kids were silent and I turned to look at them, seeing them for the first time. They were no more than a year and a half, or two years old and they were obviously twins. They both had hair in the same shade as Teddy's and a sprinkle of freckles across their faces. The only difference was their eye colors and there was one set of blue eyes and one set of green fixed on Teddy. The little faces lit up with so much happiness and joy and the two began toddling toward the patio with their arms open wide.

I was confused when as one the kids began squealing, "Dada's home!" All I saw was Teddy but maybe I had missed something. Then all my confusion disappeared when Teddy came forward and scooped them effortless into his arms kissing their heads. "Ah my boys, I missed you so much." Teddy walked over to me, never letting go of the boys and kissed my head. "I missed you too," he said.

I woke up then and squinted at the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows. My legs were tangled with Teddy's and my head was lying on his chest. He had obviously at some point taken his shirt off during the night and his warm skin felt good against my cheek. I glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it said it was already ten fifteen and I sighed. I hated to have to untangle myself from him and end this moment.

I turned my head and I pressed my lips to his chest and he tightened his arms around me. "I thought you were asleep," I said.

"Nope, I woke up about an hour ago but I didn't want to move. Plus you had such a peaceful smile on your face and I figured that you were having a nice dream and I didn't want to disturb you." He smiled down at me and all I could see were two small faces smiling.

"I guess it was a really nice dream," I said. "I guess we'd better get up and get ready. I need a shower and I want to see if your mom needs any help today. I guess I should have brought a change of clothes last night, huh?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead as he shifted off of the bed. He walked into the closet and came out carrying a shirt in his hands. "You can wear this if you want, and while you take a shower I'll fix some breakfast for us. After we eat I'll take a quick shower and we can head over to the house."

I smiled and stretched as I stood up. "Thank you for the shirt," I said as I kissed him. I headed for the shower and he headed downstairs to fix breakfast. Twenty minutes later I joined him in the kitchen for breakfast.

He smiled when I came in and fixed a plate for me and carried it to the table. I kissed his chin and smiled back at him. "Thank you for breakfast, and again for dinner last night."

"You're welcome," he said. Sitting down he looked at me. "Yesterday I knew that I wanted you to stay here with me but I was worried because I have never had a female in that bed other than Kristen. I shouldn't have been worried though because that was the most peaceful night of sleep I have ever had in that room. Thank you for staying."

I smiled at him and said, "I actually met her yesterday while Nikki and I were out."

"Really?"

I shook my head. "She was surprised that you hadn't called her since you were in town."

"I'm not surprised. I am starting to realize that she thinks this whole world revolves around her. She probably thought that I would call asking her to change her mind about this divorce but I have never been more sure of anything in my life." He stood and took our dishes to the sink and turned back to look at me. "I'm going to go and shower and then we can head out."

I watched him walk out of the kitchen and I started loading the dishes into the dishwasher with a smile. When I finished loading the dishwasher I headed to the living room. I heard the water start upstairs and then there was a knock at the door. I glanced out of the window and saw Beth and Cody standing on the step.

Unlocking the door I opened it to let them in. "Hey you two! Teddy's in the shower and then we were going to head over to his parents. It shouldn't be too long though. You want anything to drink?"

Cody laughed, "I'm okay actually, thanks. I guess things with you and Ted are going good?"

"Yes, actually," I said and then catching his smirk I threw a pillow at him. "Not that way you gutter minded freak!"

Beth laughed and grabbed my arm pulling me to the kitchen. "I'll take that drink," she said as we headed into the kitchen. Once we were there she turned to me and said, "I'm actually not thirsty but thought it would be easier to talk without a guy listening in." She laughed again and said, "Seriously, you look really refreshed."

"It's really nothing like that Beth. I promise, but I have had a great time here and I love this place. His family is fabulous and I am happy."

She studied me for a minute and smiled. "So when it comes to Teddy have you figured out that you love him yet?"

With a blush I looked down and then back up at her. "I have figured out that I definitely can love him and that I will most likely be losing my heart to him. I also learned that what I feel for Teddy is real and the feelings that I had for Matt while we were together were rooted in the fan inside of me."

"Well I guess that is a start," she said.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and I turned to see Teddy standing in the doorway. "If you two are ready we can head on over to the house."

Beth and I walked behind him into the living room. Cody was standing at the door and reached out to take Beth's hand. "We will see you there Ted," Cody said as they headed out to their car.

Teddy turned and looked me in the eye and said, "I want you to know that I wasn't eavesdropping but I did hear some of what you said. I want you to know that you're not alone with your feelings." He leaned down and kissed me then and it somehow felt different than it had before. It was as if it held more promise.

Fifteen minutes later we were walking into the kitchen at his parent's house. His mom was at the island making what looked to be homemade potato salad. Teddy kissed her cheek and said hello. Melanie looked at him and said, "Randy called about ten minutes ago and said that they would be here in half an hour. Now go on out and help the rest of the boys." She hugged Cody and Beth and sent them outside too and then turned to me. "Cassidy do you mind pouring up the tea into that pitcher there, I've already put the sugar into it."

"No problem at all," I said. I was pleased that she wasn't hesitant about letting me lend a hand now. I moved to the stove and got the tea ready and then sat the pitcher in the refrigerator. I turned to see if she needed more help just as the alarm panel by the door buzzed to life.

"That's the gate, Cassidy could you press the green button and just ask who it is?"

I pushed the button and said, "Who is it?" Melanie smiled at me and shook her head. I smiled when I heard Jeff saying it was him and Jalen.

"Press the button that says gate and it will let them in." As I pressed the button she said to me, "Go on out and greet your friends. I'm almost finished in here anyway."


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPT51

I headed to the front door and walked out into the cool October air just as they pulled in behind Teddy's truck. I smiled and waved and then Jalen jumped out of the car and we hugged each other tightly.

"You're early," I said.

Jalen smiled and I saw how happy she was. "Our flight got in ahead of schedule so we grabbed a car and hit the mall."

"Its okay, Cody and Beth are out back too." Jeff walked around the car then and I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you guys for coming, I missed you!"

"No problem," Jeff said. "Fancy house to grow up in ain't it?"

I laughed and said, "You get used to it actually and it's so beautiful. Come on in and I'll introduce you guys to everyone."

Just as we were about to head into the house another car came up the drive way. "That must be Randy and Sam."

The car parked and Randy climbed out from behind the wheel looking rested and refreshed. "Hey you guys," he said as he opened Sam's door to let her out. As she got into the backseat to get Alanna out Randy hugged me. "How are things with you and Ted going?"

"Why does that seem to be the question of the day? Things are going good though," I laughed.

The car door shut and Sam was there holding Alanna, who was reaching for her daddy. Randy took her and said, "Sam, this is Cassidy, Jalen, and Jeff. Guys this is Sam and Alanna, my two favorite women in the whole world."

We all said hello and headed into the house. As Jeff, Jalen, and I headed to the kitchen the others headed upstairs to change Alanna. I walked in to see Melanie putting what looked to be a homemade apple pie into the oven.

"Was that homemade apple pie," I asked Melanie.

"It certainly was," she smiled.

I grinned and hugged her without even thinking about it. "You are wonderful Melanie," I said and she laughed. "This is my best friend Jalen and Jeff. I think you may have met them Monday night but I don't know."

Melanie hugged them both, smiling. "We did meet briefly, but it is so good to see you all again."

Right about then, we heard giggles and the pitter patter of feet coming down the hallway. When Alanna toddled into the kitchen Melanie's face lit up and she dropped down to her knees.

With her arms spread wide Melanie smiled at the little girl coming toward her. "Oh my goodness is that Mellie's Lanna I see! Look at you walking already too!" Alanna went right into Melanie's arms and patted her face with her chubby little hands.

"My Mellie," Alanna said grinning. Shrugging her little shoulders she said, "Where Ted?"

"Outside with your Coco and Beth, do you want to go say hi and see Big Ted too?" Alanna nodded and Melanie scooped her up and headed outside.

We followed behind her and Randy threw his arm around my shoulders. "She needs grandkids around here, and you just wait til you see Ted's dad with Alanna." He winked at me and smiled.

"They have a married child right out here that you can talk to about that then," I laughed. His words brought my dream flooding back to me.

Outside I introduced Jalen and Jeff to Brett and Nikki and the girls started talking immediately. I smiled at how easily Jalen fit in here too. I knew that she would feel more at home in North Carolina but she was good here too.

I walked to where Teddy was standing, talking to Randy and Sam and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You realize that Randy has lost his mind don't you?"

Teddy laughed. "Just what makes you think that?"

Sam laughed then and said, "He is trying to convince Cassidy that you two need to give your parent's some grandbabies to play with."

"That would be a conversation you need to have with Brett and Nikki," Teddy told Randy with a smirk.

Just then Brett called out, "Hey Teddy, Randy, come on. Football time you two."

Teddy kissed me and ran off with Randy to play a game of football while Sam and I walked over to the empty seats and joined the rest of the girls. We were all talking and getting to know each other and I found that I really liked Sam.

Soon Alanna made her way to my lap and smiled at me. I lifted her up and she pointed to the guys and said, "Daddy play ball?"

"Yes your daddy is playing football," I said.

She touched a tattoo that was peeking out from behind my ear and said, "Pic pic like daddy, pretty."

"Thank you Miss Alanna," I said.

She grinned then and took my face into her hands and turned my head to look at the game. "Cassie love Ted," she said as she lay her head down on my shoulder and fell asleep.

I looked at Sam and said, "I guess I should thank Randy for that one huh?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I can take her if you want me too."

"No, she's fine," I said as I rubbed Alanna's back and her hair and smiled. Watching the guys I got lost in thoughts of my dream from the night before. When I registered a break in the conversation I said, "Beth can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what's up," she said.

"Have you and Cody discussed having kids and how you two will work it out with you both being in the business?"

"Well we both want kids but we want to wait a few years, so we put off any real discussion about it for now." She looked at me with curiosity in her eyes and I saw that three other sets of eyes mirrored her expression.

"I just had a dream last night guys, nothing major," I said.

Jalen smiled. "And you are falling for Ted whether you have admitted it to yourself or not."

I felt myself blush as Nikki added, "Yeah and I think you know that you have an impossible time picturing your future without him in it."

"That's great ladies, but I want to hear about this dream," Sam said grinning.

"It wasn't major, I was just sitting out here with Teddy's parents and then he was in the doorway smiling. Two little boys, twins, came running up saying daddy was home and I was confused." I stopped there not willing to finish the dream.

Beth smiled. "I guess that confusion disappeared when Teddy hugged them huh?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Yeah, something like that," I said.

"You are totally falling for him as bad as he's falling for you," Nikki said. "Your brain just needs to catch up to your heart, since your heart obviously already knows."

Before I could answer the guys were running back to us, the game over. Teddy smiled at me and slowed his pace. When he reached me he leaned down and kissed Alanna's head and then he kissed my head. "I think I'm going to go wash up and get ready to eat," he said and his voice cracked as his eyes misted over.

As he walked off Brett followed and after kissing Sam and Alanna Randy did too. Sam smiled. "I think that you just showed Ted his future."

I smiled and handed Alanna to Sam and went to help Melanie get things ready for eating.


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPT52

Inside the house Randy and Brett found Teddy upstairs in his room sitting on the edge of his bed. He was wiping away the tears that were falling from his eyes when they walked in. Brett took the chair at the desk and Randy propped in the doorway.

Brett looked at his brother and said, "So do you want to talk about it or would you rather us just go away?"

Teddy ran his fingers through his hair and said softly, "I know beyond any doubt that I want kids and that I want Cassidy to be their mother. When I saw her holding Alanna it hit me like a ton of bricks that she is the one I should have been with all along."

Randy pushed off from the door and walked into the room. "Are you saying that you're in love with Cassidy man?"

"That's thing," Teddy sighed. "I know that I'm not in love with her right now, but I know too that she is all I want in my life. I just don't know how I can be so sure about that when I'm not even in love with her yet."

Brett silently left the room and returned a few minutes later with their dad. "I think you need to talk to dad Teddy."

Ted Sr. sat on the bed and but his hand on his son's shoulder. "What's going on son?"

Teddy didn't notice that Brett and Randy slipped quietly from the room as he said, "I'm confused dad. I know that I want to be with Cassidy forever and that is a fact I can't deny. I just know it, and I know I want her to be the mother of my kids. I just can't figure out how I'm so positive about it when I know I'm not in love with her."

His dad smiled. "You're not in love with her yet, and that's okay. Why do you think she is the one you want to spend forever with?"

"She is so amazing. It's the way that she makes me smile when I don't want to. It's how she fills my thoughts constantly and when I close my eyes she is all I see. I look ahead to the future and she is always there." Teddy wiped fresh tears from his cheeks and said, "When I saw her out there with Alanna, holding her while she slept, I felt all the air go out of my lungs. She is the mother I want my kids to have."

Ted Sr. took a deep breath and said, "I cannot explain love to you son, it's different for everyone. I do understand where you're coming from though. I don't think being in love is a requirement for knowing who you want to be with; I think it comes in time. You can't avoid falling in love with someone though. I don't remember you being this way over Kristen at all. It seems to me like you have some praying to do."

"I have been praying dad, since she and I first started talking. I have been waiting for an answer and out there on that patio I really believe that I got it."

"Well son I can't tell you if that was your answer or not but I can tell you that your mom and I love you and support you no matter what. We like Cassidy a lot and we like who she is in your life."Ted Sr. stood then and said, "Go wash your face and come on back down so we can eat. The food's ready and waiting on you."

Teddy nodded. "I'll be right there."

Out on the patio I watched as Ted Sr. walked back out and whispered in Melanie's ear. Whatever he said brought a smile to her face. Teddy walked out then and she hugged him tightly. He was blushing as he walked toward me.

"Did you give Alanna away?"

I smiled at him and said, "Randy wanted his daughter so I let her go." I sighed deeply. "I can only she comes back when she wakes up."

Teddy laughed and hugged me. "I'm sure she will. She has good taste in people." He kissed the tip of my nose and then my lips as his dad called for everyone's attention.

"Alright folks, we're gonna bless this food so that we can eat." He bowed his head and said, "God, thank you for bringing every one of these people to this place today. Thank you for always protecting them in their travels and in their careers and for always bringing them safely home week after week. Bless every marriage represented here and every relationship, strengthen the bonds between us all and continue opening eyes to see. Finally we thank you for this food and for using it to nourish our bodies and sustain us. Amen."

We all fixed plates and found seats and got lost in conversation. When we were about done eating Jalen looked at Teddy and said, "So how many four wheelers do you guys have?"

"Six I think, why?"

Jalen shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Cassidy and I have always wanted to learn to ride and I thought that maybe you guys could teach us. Then maybe we could have a race, students against the teachers."

Jeff laughed. "I say you're on if Teddy's up to it."

Teddy smiled and said, "I'm ready when you guys are. We'll head over there in a second."

I was trying hard to hide my smile but Jeff saw it. "Wait a minute," he said. "Why do I have this feeling that we're going to get out there and you two are going to make us look like a couple of chumps?"

Jalen laughed then. "Okay, you caught me, but I would love to go riding."

We finished up the pie that Melanie had brought around to us and continued talking as the day wore on. I was really going to hate leaving here Sunday and wished that I could take everyone with me. At least most of these people were going too.

I didn't realize how lost in my thoughts I was until I felt a little hand on my knee. I looked down and saw Alanna move to stand in front of Teddy. She lifted her little arms up to him and said, "Ted, get me."

He leaned down and lifted her up and lifted her high above his head, slowly bringing her down to kiss her soft cheek. My heart felt like it was going to explode as my dream rushed back to me. I blinked tears out of my eyes and smiled. I knew that my future was right in front of me.

"Ted love Cassie," Alanna asked Teddy like she had asked me earlier.

I stared at him waiting on his answer. I noticed that Randy and Brett were watching him intently as well. Teddy looked at me and smiled. "I'm on my way Alanna, that's for sure."

Alanna giggled and then squirmed out of his arms and into my lap. She looked up at me with a wide toothy grin and said again to me, "Cassie love Ted."

Looking at him it was my turn to smile. "It's right around the corner."

Randy laughed and said, "I knew it, I knew that you two were gonna fall in love."

"Oh hush Randy," I said.

"Nope," Beth said. "He's right. When two people are so right for each other it's obvious to everyone but them. You can't fight it for long though before you cave."

I felt my cheeks go hot and changed the subject. "SO are we going to ride the four wheelers or what?" I stood up and kissed Alanna's forehead and handed her to Randy. "Go see daddy now, Cassie will be back soon." She laughed her sweet little girl laugh and hugged her daddy's neck tightly.

"Are you two ready," Teddy asked Jalen and Jeff as he stood and took my hand.

"Of course we are," Jalen said smiling at me as she and Jeff stood and followed us to the atv's. As we walked Jalen said, "I guess we better not stay out long, since Jeff and I still need to find a hotel."

"A hotel," Teddy said. "What do you need a hotel for? Mama's got the guest rooms all ready for everyone. I will say you might have to sleep in separate rooms because mama and daddy are just like that but you don't have to go to a hotel."

Jeff smile and stopped walking for a minute. "Whoa, you mean to tell me that you two haven't been falling asleep in the same bed since you have been here?"

"Nope, well last night but we were at his house," I said. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we all spend the night at your place Teddy? I mean like everybody, us, Jalen and Jeff, Brett and Nikki, Cody and Beth and Randy and Sam. It'd be fun! You have the room too."

Teddy shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds alright to me, I prefer sleeping with you next to me anyway." As we approached the four wheelers he took out his cell phone and sent a text to all the guys to fill them in.

We gassed up the four wheelers and we all hopped on one. Teddy looked at me a little worried. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I am positive, now let's go." I revved the motor on mine and me and Jalen took off.


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPT53

We ended up riding until the sun was low in the sky before heading back to the house. When we got back we saw that there was homemade ice cream going around and we grabbed ours before it was gone. Melanie came up and hugged Teddy and me and said, "So Brett said that you all are going to hang out at your house tonight and sleep there. Do you need me to run over and fix up your guest rooms?"

"I can do it mom, but thank you." Teddy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Alright then will you all be her for breakfast or should I just plan on lunch for us all?"

"Probably lunch," Teddy smiled.

Melanie started to walk away and turned back to us. "Oh, your dad and I are watching Alanna tonight so that you all can have adult time." She smiled and walked away.

Randy walked up behind Teddy and put his hand on his shoulder. "I told you she's ready for the grandkids to be running around."

Teddy elbowed him in the gut right about the time Alanna came running over as fast as she could go. She stretched her little arms up and squealed in delight as Teddy scooped her up and spun her in a circle. "Are you spending the night with Mellie and Big Ted?"

"Yes, Lanna stay Mellie," she babbled. "Where Ted go?"

"I am going to my house squirt."

Alanna caught sight of Jeff and his bright red and purple hair and giggled. She reached out for him and said, "Har Dee!"

Jeff reached out and took her and I saw Jalen melt right there. "Makes you realize that you want that huh," I leaned in to whisper. Jalen just nodded and smiled.

I looked around and noticed that I didn't see Brett and Nikki anywhere. "Hey where did Nikki and Brett get off too?"

"They went to get some adult drinks for us tonight," Randy said. "Figured a little pool and alcohol never hurt anyone and it's been awhile since we have let loose."

"Sounds good," Teddy said.

The sun had disappeared and the air was chilly without its warm heat. I shivered and Teddy pulled me close to him. "Why don't we go grab your things and head on to the house? I have to get the rooms ready anyway."

I nodded. "Jeff hand me that big girl so I can love on her first." I reached out and took Alanna and snuggled her close. "I will see you tomorrow won't I," I asked her.

She nodded her head and rubbed at her eyes. I kissed her head and handed her to Randy. "I guess we will see you guys at Teddy's house in a few."

Teddy and I walked upstairs to grab my bags and took them out to the truck and then headed to his house. When we pulled into his garage and the doors closed behind us he jumped out of the truck and opened my door before grabbing bags from the back. He unlocked and opened the door that led into the house and I followed him in. When I closed the door Teddy turned to face me I saw a smirk on his face.

"What is that look for?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I should take your things to my room or to a guest room."

I smiled at him and fought off a giggle. "I guess the answer to that question will put this whole relationship of ours into a new perspective huh?"

He glanced from the bags and back to me. In a whisper he said, "I guess so, yeah. That is an answer that might even answer questions that we never even asked. I'll put your things wherever you want them to go, and that will be fine with me. I know where I would like them to go though."

Crossing the space between us I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his chin. "I would like you to put them in your room."

He let go of my suitcases then and his arms went around my waist and his lips found mine briefly. When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead against mine. "I was hoping you would say that. I have realized so very much today and at the heart of every realization I found you."

"At least I wasn't the only one then," I said. "I realized quite a bit today myself."

"Care to share," he asked with a grin.

I was quiet for a minute and then I said, "I realized today that if I was able to chose who I was going to fall in love with that I would chose you. Then a little bird pointed out that maybe my heart already knew that and it was only waiting on my brain to catch up."

"Is that so," he said taking me into his arms. "It hit me today that it's not a question of will I or if I will fall in love with you, it's only a matter of when."

I felt the pace of my heart kick up and a smile found its way to my lips. "I think that you might right about that. I also think that we better get those bags upstairs and get the rooms ready before everyone gets here." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his chin.

He grinned at me and once again I saw two little boys smiling broadly. He took my bags and headed up there stairs and I followed behind. As we passed the hallway closet he said, "There are clean sheets and things in there for the rooms. If you want to grab them I'll be right back. I want to change clothes really quick."

I stopped at the closet and took out four sets of sheets and headed into the first guest room. I had just finished making the bed when Teddy walked in. "Hey sorry I took so long," he said.

"It's alright, I don't mind doing this. I did get to thinking about this whole room situation, and I think we are one room short."

He laughed and said, "No there is a room downstairs that has a bed in it. Nikki and Brett sleep there when they come over. The room with the big projection screen has an awesome sofa couch I found at IKEA and they chill there and fall asleep watching a movie on the screen."

Grabbing another set of sheets and as I headed for the door I said, "That sounds familiar." I heard his laugh as we went into separate rooms to get them ready for company. This was such a comfortable feeling, getting guest rooms in his house ready for company.

When I finished the bedroom I was in I headed to Teddy's room. "Hey I am going to change clothes and I'll be right down," I called out.

I didn't hear him coming up behind me and let out a yelp of surprise when he snuck up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my ear. "Take your time."

Then we heard a key in the door and my only thought was that Kristen was here. I didn't know if she had left her key when she had left or not, and truthfully I wasn't too excited at the thought that she might be here. Then Brett called out, "Hey you two, get down here, companies here so you have to behave!"

I busted out laughing and Teddy did too. "Go on and change your clothes and I will go deal with him."

I went into the master bedroom and grabbed out my black and teal plaid pajama pants and a long sleeved white thermal shirt. I changed into and re-pulled my hair into a ponytail, thinking that there was no harm in being comfortable. When I got downstairs I found Brett and Nikki in the kitchen. I saw that Nikki had obviously had the same idea as I had. She grinned as I walked in and punched Brett in the arm. "See I told you that I wouldn't be the only one wearing pajama pants."

Brett looked at me and laughed. "Thanks a lot Cassidy, now I owe her a hundred bucks she would be the only one in pajamas!"

I laughed at him and said, "Never bet against women."

"That's right," Sam said walking into the kitchen tying her pajama pants. "We always win."

Before long the kitchen was filled with everyone's voices and laughter. Teddy walked in and said, "Alright guys, downstairs and let's start this party!"

Everyone headed down the stairs and I grabbed Jalen's arm holding her back. "We will be down in a minute Teddy," I said.

He nodded and closed the door and Jalen looked at me. "What's on your mind Cassidy," she asked.

"Well I just got to thinking about next week and it being a girl's week and all that. I know that Tuesday is the anniversary of Matt and Jeff's mom passing away and I thought that he might like it if you were with him. I don't mind at all, I completely understand and I know it's important."

Jalen hugged me and said, "That is why you are my best friend. I'll talk to him and see what he says, and then I'll let you know. Now let's get downstairs and have some fun!"

We headed down the stairs that led to the basement and I realized that this was the one place that I had not seen on the grand tour earlier. This was totally a man's game room and I loved it. There was a bar along the far wall with three blenders lined up on the counter next to an industrial type sink. The sink was next to a trough that tonight was full of ice and beer and there was a large refrigerator in the corner. In the center of the room was a pool table and there was an air hockey table and a foosball table toward the back corner. A plush black leather couch was surrounded by a matching love seat and recliner and centered in front of a widescreen television.

I walked over to Teddy and smiled. "This may be my favorite room in the whole house," I said as I looked at Jalen smiling up at Jeff. I loved to see her so happy.

"Mine too," Teddy said. "There is plenty of alcohol over there. I think that Brett spent at least a grand tonight on it all."

"You realize that it will all be gone by the end of the night don't you? In fact I think I am about to go fix me a drink, ill be right back." As I walked away I called over my shoulder, "Oh by the way, I play the winner."

"Awww that's great! So after I beat Ted I can beat his girlfriend," Randy said.

My eyes locked on Teddy's and I smiled. That was the first time that anyone had really acknowledged our relationship out loud and I loved how it sounded. I cut my eyes back to Randy and said, "Good luck with that. It really doesn't matter to me who wins this round because they won't be winning the next round."

At the bar I opened up the freezer and pulled out the vodka and tequila, unsure if I wanted a fuzzy navel or a tequila sunrise. What the hell, I thought, I'll have both. As I was mixing the drinks Jalen called out, "If you're making what I think you are make me one too."

I took another glass and mixed her a sunrise and sat it on the counter so that she could grab it. I drank my sunrise down and sat the glass into the sink. I grabbed my fuzzy navel and two beers and headed back to the pool table, sitting one of the beers at Teddy's elbow. He nodded his thanks and took his shot and I noticed that it was a close game.

As I finished off my fuzzy navel Randy missed his shot and Teddy put his last striped ball in the far right pocket. He smirked as he said, "Eight ball right side pocket." He hit it and I watched as it sailed smoothly into the pocket. Teddy's smirk stayed in place and he looked at Randy. "Now what was that you were saying about beating me tonight?"

I grabbed the triangle and started racking the balls and as I removed the triangle I smirked at Teddy. "Don't get too cocky over there country boy. You still have to beat me," I said taking a drink from my beer. I smiled at him them and said, "I'll even let you break."

As the game started Beth said, "So Cassidy, in less than forty-eight hours you will be the new divas champion. Then that next night you will be a heel and get booed out of the place. How do you feel?"

I took my first shot, landing three solids into pockets, and said, "I'm still in total shock that it's happening so soon." My next shot put two more solids in and my third shot gave me nothing making it Teddy's turn again. Turning to look at Beth I said, "I still have no idea what is going to go on Monday or who is going to be involved in Matt and Jeff's match."

Wait," Cody said, "you mean Stephanie still hasn't told you who it's going to be or anything?"

I shook my head as I lined up my next shot. "Nope, but I did tell her I didn't want to know." I watched as my last solid ball found a pocket to call home and I smiled sweetly at Teddy. "So, Teddy which pocket should I put the eight ball in?"

"I cannot believe that you beat me," he said pointing his pool stick to the far right corner pocket thinking that it was going to be the most difficult shot to make.

I smirked at him. "Really, you are making it too easy for me." We watched as the eight ball sailed into the pocket and I smiled at him. I passed the pool stick to Beth as Teddy passed his to Cody and then I went to grab another beer, and ended up lining up a row of shot glasses and filling them with vodka. We all grabbed one and threw it back and then I ended up playing bartender for the rest of the night. While I was mixing drinks I said, "So I have been thinking a lot about who it is that will be involved Monday actually. Well more so about changing my image depending on who it is, I guess."

"What do you mean thinking about changing your image," Jalen asked.

I shrugged as I poured tequila in a glass of orange juice and added some cherry grenadine to it. "I don't know, I guess it would just make sense to have my image go along with who ever. I was thinking that I might take out some of my piercings and I am sure that my hair could use a break from all the color if I stuck with some blond highlights. My wardrobe might be better if it was changed too, you know so that it fits the new me. Hell maybe I'm just outgrowing this look."

Jeff smirked, "Does that mean that you're going to be giving your fantasy too?"

"Oh my gosh, you told him!" Jalen squealed.

I felt my face go bright red and I said, "Yes I told him long ago, and no Jeff, I will never let that go."

"So are you going to share it with the rest of us," Sam asked.

"Ha, I'm not that drunk yet!"

"You guys would never think of work the same again," Jeff said and Jalen elbowed him in the gut.

I ended up making drinks and laughing with everyone until almost three thirty in the morning. As I had predicted all of the alcohol was gone before we all headed to bed.

Upstairs in the bedroom Teddy closed his doors and I said, "I think I'm going to take a shower."

Teddy crossed to me and pulled me close to him and looked down at me. "You are so beautiful Cass, no matter what you do about your piercings and all that. It won't matter because you will still be beautiful." He leaned down and kissed me then and I lost all of my ability to think. I could taste the alcohol that lingered on his lips and on his tongue. It was a taste that was suddenly sexy to me.

"Maybe that shower can wait til morning," I murmured against his lips. I sighed as he let his lips work their way down my neck and back again to my lips. We fell onto the bed wrapped in each others arms. I noticed that somewhere between the door and the bed he had lost his shirt and his bare chest was warm beneath my palms. I tore my lips from his and pressed them against his chest trailing kisses up his neck and across his shoulders. He pulled my lips back to his and shifted so that I was beneath him as he kissed me.

His kisses had me weak and defenseless. They were a drug and I was addicted wanting more from them as I had never wanted anything in my life. When he pulled his lips away from mine I fought back a whimper of protest. "Tell me one more time how much you love my morals," he said hoarsely.

I couldn't help but laugh, knowing that he was in the same state of mind that I was in. "As much as it kills me right now to say it, I do love your morals."

He laughed and then rolled to lie facing the ceiling beside of me and then he leaned down to kiss my head. "Damn me and my morals, but I think that right now a cold shower might be the best thing after all. I'll be right back." He put his lips to my forehead as he climbed off of the bed. At the closet door he stopped and turned to me. "Cassidy, I meant it when I said no matter what you are beautiful. Don't think that I don't want you or that I have no desire to finish what was started just then. I do, trust me I do. I just want it to be right with you, with out a single doubt or regret later."

I got up and went to him. "I know all of that, and I feel the same way. Thank you." I kissed his chin and smiled. "I actually appreciate it. Now go on and shower so I can. I have to find me some shorts to sleep in too."

"I have a whole shelf, tee shirts too, help yourself," he said smiling as he headed into the shower.

While he was in the shower I checked my Facebook, MySpace, and Twitter accounts and I emailed Stephanie and Julie about my idea of wanting to change my image after Monday night. I let them know that the changes I wanted to make were as much for wrestling as for myself and that I was open to their opinions and thoughts. I hit send and closed the laptop and looked up to see Teddy standing in the doorway. He was wearing only his pajama pants and there were droplets of water clinging to his bare chest and shoulders and he was towel drying his hair with a towel. He saw me staring at him and smiled a slow smile. "What?"

"You are totally oblivious to how mind numbingly gorgeous you are, aren't you?"

"I reckon so, since I don't see me as attractive in the first place." He climbed on the bed and kissed me on the tip of my nose, an act that I was starting to love. "The shower is all yours."

I took the shorts and tee shirt that I had taken from his closet and headed into the shower. I hurried through it and in what seemed like no time I was back in bed beside of Teddy, getting wrapped in his arms. We slept that way, all wrapped up in each other instead of the sheets, until his cell phone rang on his beside table.

"Hello," he said sleepily. After a pause he said, "Brett why in the hell are you calling my cell phone?" Another pause and he said, "Yes we are going to mom and dads for lunch but that is two hours away." He hung up and I laughed. He looked at me and said, "What is so funny?"

"Brett calling you to ask about lunch," I grinned.

Teddy laughed then too. "I cannot believe that my head is intact this morning. I was expecting to wake up to one hell of a hangover."

I kissed him and then sat up in the bed. "Maybe I'll go downstairs and fix some coffee and breakfast for everybody. I know we are going to your mom's soon but I can almost bet that everyone is as hangover free as we are."

"I guess your right about that. Do you mind if I check my emails and stuff before I head down?"

"Not at all, take your time and I'll message you when it's ready." I kissed his head and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth before going downstairs.


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPT54

In the kitchen I started coffee brewing and was mixing eggs in a bowl when Nikki walked in.

"How on earth can you be functioning this morning?"Nikki was rubbing her eyes and squinting against the light as she rummaged through the cabinets. She took down a glass and kept looking and then I heard her sigh. She had the bottle of Tylenol in her hand and was filling the glass with water.

"I guess I somehow avoided the hangover. I figured I could fix the less fortunate breakfast and coffee."

She kissed my cheek and smiled weakly. "You are a saint. No wonder Teddy is totally falling in love with you."

I smiled and poured the eggs into the frying pan and then grabbed bread to start the toast. While the toast was in the toaster I began mixing another batch of eggs and added cheese to them. When the first round of eggs was through I put them into a bowl and started cooking the cheese eggs. Turning to Nikki I saw her sitting at the table with her head on her arms.

"Hey, Nikki," I said softly. "Should I do bacon or sausage to go with this?"

"Sounds great," she mumbled. "I'll go get Brett."

I smiled as I looked into the fridge and pulled out the bacon and started it cooking. I emptied the cheese eggs into their own bowl and put the toast on a plate. I sat the frying pan to soak in the sink and grabbed my cell phone.

I sent a text to Teddy and Jalen telling them that breakfast was ready, to come on down and wake the others on their way. Within ten minutes the kitchen was full of all the people that I was coming to love the most. We were all eating and talking and I could see the hangovers starting to go away. I sat back and listened to the conversation as it flowed around me, thankful that I was right here.

At fifteen to twelve the dishwasher was going strong, and we had all changed clothes and headed over to Teddy's parents house. We spent the day there relaxing and playing with Alanna, and just being together with people that matter most. When the sun started to set everyone began thanking Melanie and Ted Sr. for the last two days and headed to the cars to go back to Teddy's.

"Thank you so very much for inviting me out here for the week Melanie," I said hugging her. "I am going to miss you guys, I really am."

When Melanie pulled back from hugging me she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow night dear."

"You mean you guys are coming out to the pay per view?"

Ted Sr. hugged me then and said, "Well of course we are. We wouldn't miss your big night for anything.

I was smiling as we left the huge southern home to head back to Teddy's. He reached over and took my hand as he drove the short distance to his house and rubbed his thumb in circles on my palm. He glanced at me as we pulled in his drive way and grinned. "What has you smiling like your on cloud nine?"

"You and your amazing family," I said honestly. "I love your parents so much. I cannot believe that they are coming out tomorrow night. That is so sweet!"

"Is your family coming down to Miami?"

"Well mom and my brothers and sister are, but I doubt my dad will be there. I really don't expect him too anymore though."

He parked his truck then and hopped out to come around and open my door, taking my hand as we headed into the house. "That really sucks about your dad, but I guess it goes back to that old saying that there is a reason for everything, even if we don't know what it is."

"That is definitely something that I have learned since I graduated."

As we walked into the living room we saw Alanna in the floor playing with her toys and giggling. She was so adorable and I was already in love with her. I was really gonna miss Sam and Alanna when they headed back home after Raw on Monday night. Sam was great and I loved talking to her. I had a feeling that in the future we were going to be really close.

"Hey Teddy," I said as we entered the living room. "I'm going to run up and check my email right quick alright?"

"Sure thing babe," he said.

I headed upstairs and opened my laptop and was not surprised to see an email from Stephanie and one from Julie. I also had emails from Emma and one from Jacob. I could only assume that mom had filled them in on the whole situation with Matt, and now Teddy. I would save those two emails for last.

I opened up the one from Stephanie and was pleasantly surprised. "Cassidy, I never fail to be pleased with your insight into this business. What a rare trait in someone so young that isn't from a wrestling family. If you ever get tired of the ring there are many other places for you here in this company. As for your thoughts on an image change, I am going to leave that to you. I have already spoken to Julie and she knows the direction that you will be taking and she is drawing up some ideas for your ring attire that will still be you, but flow with the changes you were talking about. I am learning with every conversation we have that you are a major asset to this company."

I was stunned and very humbled by Stephanie's email. That was what I had always wanted to hear. That I was an asset to a wrestling company, that was my dream right there. I responded with tears in my eyes. "Stephanie, I cannot say thank you enough for all of your kind words. When I was in school my desire was to learn the business, not just the mat. I feel like I made it to an extent to that goal after reading your email. Again, thank you, and I do believe that the day will come when I might like to try out other areas of the business if the offer still stands at that point."

I read through Julie's email, seeing that it was basically letting me know she would be more than happy to start working on something for me. I moved from it to Emma's message and couldn't help but smile.

"Cassidy, are you kidding me right now? TED DIBIASE! Mom said that you said Randy was totally sweet too! The world is definitely coming to an end, so I wanted to write and say that I love you and that it was an honor being your sister. I am only kidding, even though I am totally shocked right now. Seriously, it really sucks that all that mess happened with Matt and I'm sorry. I just hope that you're happy now. I can't wait to see you tomorrow and I am so freaking stoked about your career. I love you."

I clicked reply and wrote, "Ah Emma, you always provide comic relief. I love you kid, I totally do. I am happy, happier than I would have thought possible. I really think I will be falling in love Emma. He is incredible. I can't wait for you to meet him, well meet him as my boyfriend anyway. Well, I have a message from Jacob, so I guess I better deal with it. Ugh, brothers! See you soon."

I really dreaded opening Jacob's message. He was such a typical brother so I was expecting it when I opened it up. "Cass, I cannot believe that jerk did that to you! I really can't. I thought that he was different but I guess not. A man is a man and none are good enough for my sister. Sorry, that's just how it is. Mom said you're dating rich boy now. I'm shocked. I am however happy for you and the way that your career is going. I'll see you tomorrow night and I'll even try to be nice to rich boy. Love you lots."

I hit reply and thought how annoying big brothers could be. "Jacob I love you too I do. His name is Ted though, not rich boy and he is nothing like Matt was. I promise you that. You will be nice tomorrow night. You will tell the rest of our brothers to be nice too. For me you will do it. I love you and I will see you soon."

I closed the laptop and sat it in the floor and then crossed my legs and sat on the bed for a minute thinking. I loved my brothers but sometimes they could be so annoying. If they were anything but nice tomorrow and Monday to Teddy I would have to beat them senseless. I was not going to let them run off such an amazing guy.

Pushing the thoughts of my brothers aside I focused on the email I had gotten from Stephanie. I had a feeling deep down that she had answered questions for me that had yet to be voiced. I sat lost in thought for another minute until my cell phone buzzed for my attention. I looked down and saw that Jalen was texting me.

"Hey are you alright up there? You're missing all the fun, come on back down."

I quickly replied, "Sorry just got done with the emails. Mom has filled Emma and the boys in on the whole Matt situation and now Teddy. Let me change clothes and I'll be right there." I lay my cell phone on the table beside the bed and went in search of something to wear. I ended up sneaking into the closet and grabbing a pair of Teddy's pajama pants and one of his tee shirts. His clothes were so comfortable that I couldn't resist.

I grabbed my phone and headed back downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs I headed to the kitchen to grab a diet Dr. Pepper from the fridge and saw Brett, Nikki, and Beth at the table playing cards. "You guys aren't in there with all the fun," I asked.

"Nope I have to win back my money that I lost because you wore your pajama pants last night." Brett didn't look like he was doing to good at his goal. In fact he looked like he was loosing even more.

"Good luck, really," I said trying not to laugh as I headed toward the living room. When I walked in there I let the laughter go. The guys were all playing rock band and it was quite amusing. I took a seat on the sofa between Sam and Jalen and watched as they played their hearts out.

"So your mom told your brothers all about the Matt deal huh?" Jalen took my hand in hers and sighed.

Sam sighed too. "I can't believe that someone who says that they love you could be so heartless. Randy only told me what happened because I was freaking out. He called at like three in the morning to tell me how much he loved me. I knew something had happened. To have brothers who I am sure are way protective must be fun right now."

I smiled at her. "I don't mind him telling you really. It happened and I'm not over it but I am better off for it. My brothers are your typical big brothers. They live by the whole 'hurt my sister and I'll break you face' thing. One would be enough but I have three."

Jalen laughed, "So which one emailed you on behalf of the gang?"

"Jacob," I said smiling. "He said a man is a man and not one of them is good enough for his sister. He also said that he heard I was dating "rich boy" as he called him. I set that straight though."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven o'clock and I was yawning already. "Surely you're not tired already are you," Jalen teased.

"A little, but I'm good. We have to be on a plane in six hours, though so I may go to bed soon."

"I had totally forgotten about that. I cannot believe that it's already time for the pay per view. It's insane how fast time goes. So do you think that you will find out tomorrow night during Matt and Jeff's match who will be involved on Monday?" Jalen was chewing on her lip which meant she was dying to tell something that she knew was a secret.

"Jalen don't you dare tell me! I know you know and you better not tell me I mean it," I said pointing at her.

"Does that mean that I can tell you then," Sam asked.

"No," I laughed. "I really want to be surprised. I know how it's going to work with Matt and Jeff, how I'm going to be turning on them and so do they so it's okay. They can work it out with whoever it may be."

As the guys started up another song Sam, Jalen, and I fell into an easy conversation. As the song came to an end Jeff sat the microphone down and kissed Jalen's cheek.

"I think I'm going to go on up to bed. I'll see you in a little while," he said.

We watched him as he walked away quietly up the stairs and I thought about how hard this time of year had to be for him. He had lost his mom so young and in his own way it still affected him.

"Do you think I should go check on him," Jalen asked.

I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. "Give him a few minutes, then go on up." She nodded once and then smiled slowly.

"I feel like I want to know and then again it feels like a private pain," Sam said.

I looked at Jalen and she nodded at me. "Jeff and Matt lost their mom to brain cancer when they were kids. Matt was thirteen and Jeff was only ten. Tuesday will be twenty-two years that she's been gone."

Sam's eyes watered and I knew that she had to be thinking of Randy and Alanna. "How awful for those boys, I can only imagine how difficult it is."

I nodded, "I am sure that it's hardest this time of year."

After the guys finished another song Jalen stood up and stretched. "I think I'm going to head up now. I just want him to know that I'm here if he needs me."

I hugged her as our personal band started up another song. When she disappeared up the stairs Sam smiled. "It's so nice to have that one friend who has always been there for you. Do you know what my favorite part of it is?"

"What's that," I asked her.

"When you're so down that you can't the words, they can."

"I have never thought about it like that but you're right." I looked at her and smiled. "New friends who really get you are pretty terrific too."

"Most definitely," she agreed as the song finished up.

"Alright, let's play a game of cards," Brett said.

"Dude it is one o'clock and we have a plane to catch in a few hours," Teddy said.

"You're just afraid you'll lose," Brett said. "One game then you can go to bed."

"Fine, you're on," Teddy said. "But I can promise you that it doesn't matter who wins over all because you will not beat me."

I stood stretching and smiling at the sibling rivalry that reminded me so much of my own brothers. "I think I am going to go on up to bed." I kissed Teddy's cheek and grinned at him. "Take your time and good luck. I'll see you upstairs."

He returned my kiss and said, "I'll be up soon, promise."

When I reached the top of the stairs I ran into Jalen who was heading down the stairs. "Hey Jay, is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine. We just cleaned up Jeff's under shave and I need the broom. Are you headed to bed?"

Stifling a yawn I said, "Yeah, have to be on a plane in a few hours. I guess some sleep will be better than none at all."

Jalen smiled. "Yeah we are taking showers and then going to sleep. I guess I'll see you soon." She hugged me and headed downstairs to find the broom.

I went into the bedroom and from there into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Then I headed back in to the bedroom and climbed into the bed, snuggling up in the covers. I remember feeling Teddy's arms wrapping around me, pulling me close to his body. The next thing I knew the alarm was going off way too soon.


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPT55

Forty five minutes after waking up we were sitting on an airplane getting ready for take off. I leaned my head back against the head rest, pulled the seat into the recline position, and let my eyes drift closed. I didn't open them again until we had landed in Miami.

I rubbed my eyes and stood, stretching. I reached up and grabbed my carry on from the over head compartment and turned to find Jeff standing there.

"I guess this is almost our last appearance as a couple huh," he asked with a grin.

I grinned back at him and stepped into his arm. "Yeah, and I guess it's pretty close to the last time people are going to be wanting my autograph too."

"Don't bet on that," he said as we walked off the plane.

We walked into the baggage claim area and were surrounded by fans. I saw Teddy across the room and our eyes met. We smiled and I felt myself blush as the cameras flashed. Jeff got our bags and Jalen's and we all headed out to the rental car, signing autographs and stopping for pictures on the way.

In the car I turned and looked at Jalen. "You are such a good sport, even though that sounds damn lame. I love you."

"It's okay," she said. "It's a part of who he is, and who you are too. I can share the stars because I have the people behind the stars."

Jeff looked at her in the rearview mirror and smiled. "You damn sure do," he said.

At the hotel we checked in and headed to our room. Jalen and I unpacked and then lay back on the bed. I checked my texts on my cell phone. Emma had messaged and let me know that they were scheduled to land at four thirty but that they were already ahead of schedule, so she really wasn't sure what time they would be there.

I glanced at the clock and said, "Mom and everyone will be here in like five hours. Do you want to go with me to get them?"

"Of course I do," Jalen said. I couldn't help but notice how down she had seemed since we walked off of the plane.

"Jay, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired." She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. "Maybe a nap will help me feel better."

I lay back as well and said, "I think you're right about a nap. I will set my clock to get us up at three thirty."

Jalen seemed to be asleep by the time I finished setting the clock and snuggled down into the bed. Before I closed my eyes I sent Teddy a text. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to take a nap and then I have to go get my family at the airport. I'm turning my cell phone off though, but I will see you at the arena later today." I turned the cell phone off and lay it on the bedside table and closed my eyes. I was asleep within minutes.

At three thirty the alarm went off and I threw the covers off of me. "Come on Jay time to get..." I realized that she wasn't there and let my voice trail off. I got up and saw that there was a note on the dresser from her. "Hey Cass, sorry for running out, but I'm okay. I'm with Jeff having a small lunch before tonight. Tell everyone I said hey and I will see you all tonight. Love you, Jay."

I sat the note down with a sigh that was full of mixed emotions. I was really and truly glad that Jalen was happy and that she had finally found someone who was good to her and for her. I also knew that I had been spending a lot of time with Teddy lately so I tried not to feel upset that we weren't spending as much time together as we used too.

Mentally I shook off all of my worries and grabbed my wrestling bag and purse, making sure that I had a change of clothes for after the show. I headed out ready to go get my family at the airport and was really excited that they were here. Then in the lobby it dawned on me that I had no car. I took out my cell phone and called Beth.

"Hey I have a small problem," I said when she answered.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Well I have to be at the airport to pick up my family and I have no car. I need like an SUV to hold my clan too."

Beth laughed. "Lucky for you I rented an Expedition then huh? I'll be right there with the keys, are you in the lobby?"

I heaved a deep sigh and said, "You are amazing, you know that right? Thank you so much."

"You are welcome. I'll be right there, and I'm going to walk out with you so I can grab my bag."

I hung up and waited for her to enter the lobby. While I was waiting I heard Matt's voice. "I hear you have a big night tonight."

"Um, yeah, I guess I do."

"Cassidy," he said sitting down in the chair across from me. "I want to seriously apologize for the time we talked. I know that there is no excuse for the things I said but this time of year really sucks for me. I know that there is no chance for us..."

"You're right Matt; there is no chance for us. I am sorry that this is all happening at this time of year, really I am. Friend's one day maybe, but not today. I have to go," I said as Beth walked off the elevator.

We walked silently to the parking garage of the hotel where she had parked and as we entered she said, "Are you alright Cassidy? I mean if you want to talk about what was going on in there I will be happy to listen."

I shrugged and said, "He was just apologizing for that scene in the locker rooms last week. It was nothing really."

At the car she opened the back and grabbing her bag she turned to me. "I know that you really cared about Matt, Cass. You loved him whether you wanted to or not, you can't change that over night."

I put my hand up, stopping her. "I did, you're right, but when you see the person that you love having sex with someone else you would be surprised how quickly you can re-evaluate that emotion and see the whole relationship for what it really is. Matt is a fantastic guy though and I really hope that we can be friends one day, but we will never be more than that again. I am happy with Teddy, and he is without a doubt the man I want in my life."

Beth smiled and hugged me. "I'll see you and your family tonight. Be careful."

Thanking her again I headed for the airport, arriving at four o'clock only to see that the flight had indeed been ahead of schedule and had landed fifteen minutes ago. I headed to baggage claim to see if they were there already and I spotted Emma holding her bags as she waited for the others.

"Hey my Emma," I said from behind her.

Emma spun around and squealed, "Cassidy hey!" She threw her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear, "I am so excited about tonight."

I laughed and moved to hug my mom, noticing how good she looked. "Hey mom," I said.

"You look so well rested dear," she said smiling at me.

"I just took a nap before I came to get you guys." I hugged my brothers and then we all headed out to the car. As I cranked up I asked, "Have you guys eaten or should I go through a drive thru somewhere?"

"You know we are always hungry, plus we just got off a plane. You better find a drive thru," Jacob joked.

After a quick stop at a Steak and Shake we headed to the arena. IAs we pulled into the parking deck David asked, "So when do we get to meet Rich Boy and his family?"

I glared at him in the rearview mirror when Emma said, "He is not that bad! I met him in Atlanta one night when we all went out to Opera one night."

"Seeing as how you met him when you were out to a club I can only assume that alcohol was involved. Therefore I cannot trust your judgment."

Still glaring at him in the rearview I pulled into a parking spot and turn the ignition off. Turning in my seat to face my family I said, "Alright boys, before you get out of this car and go into that arena, let's get this straight. His name is Ted, not Rich Boy, and he's a really good guy. I like him a lot so if you can't be nice walk away. Now put on your manners and let's go."

As I opened my door and started climbing out of the car I heard mom mutter happily, "It is so nice to have all of my children in one place again."

I smile walking to the back of the car and thought that yes it was nice to have everyone together this way. As I opened the back of the expedition to grab out our bags I heard car doors shutting a little ways down. I moved around bags and grabbed out my bag and as I straightened up I asked my family, "Did you guys put an outfit for dinner in your carry-ons?"

They nodded and I stepped aside so that they could get their bags. As they all shuffled things around to find what all they needed I heard the sweetest chatter behind me. I turned and held my arms out when I saw Sam and Randy walking my way with Alanna.

"Alanna bug, I missed you!" I really had too. I knew that when she and her mom had to leave I was going to miss them both so very much.

My family had turned around and saw who I was talking too. As the family approached I sat my bag down and took Alanna as she stretched her arms out to me. Her chubby little hands patted my cheeks and she said, "Lana love Cassie." As I kissed her cheeks her eyes went wide and she held her hands up in a questioning gesture. "Cassie, where Ted at?"

I smiled at her innocent curiosity and said, "I don't know, he might be inside already. Do you love Teddy Alanna?" She nodded her head and I turned to face my family. "Everyone this is Sam and Randy, and this little lady here is Alanna." Turning back to them I said, "This is my family, my mom, my sister Emma, and my brothers, Chase, Jacob, and David."

Sam and Randy shook my brother's hands and hugged my mom and my sister. "It's a pleasure meeting you Miss Jons and the rest of you all too. Cassidy has told me so much about you guys," Randy said.

"Call me Caroline please, Randy. I've heard so much about you as well. Sam, it's a pleasure to meet you," mom said as she turned to Alanna. "Hello Miss Alanna, how are you?"

Alanna grinned and giggled before burying her face into my shoulder. "I guess we had better get in the arena guys," I said.

"I'll grab your bag," Randy said as well as headed into the arena.

Outside of the women's locker room I handed Alanna back over to Randy and took my bag from him. "I'll be right back guys," I said to my family. I headed into the locker room and sat my bag down. It was two hours til show time but I didn't see Jalen anywhere. She was most likely off getting someone ready for the show.

As I was about to walk out Beth walked in and sat her things down. With Mickie out injured I had really taken the time to get to know Beth and I loved her as my friend.

"Hey," Beth said. "Is your family here?"

"Yeah, I was about to head out and show them around now."

"Want some company while you do that," Beth asked.

"Sure thing," I said. "Come on, let's go."

In the hallway I made the introductions and then we all walked around the backstage area. I was able to introduce them to more people and when we saw Cody Beth went with him to grab a bite to eat. We walked around a bit more and I was disappointed when an hour before show time we hadn't ran into Teddy or Jalen. With a sigh and one last look around I walked my family out of the entrance curtain and down the ramp that led to the ring. Showing them to their seats I hugged them and kissed them all and headed backstage.

"Cassidy, hi," Stephanie McMahon said as I walked through the curtain. "Did you get your family seated?"

"I sure did, and thank you so much again for bringing them all out here for this."

"It's no problem. Look I wanted to let you know that there have been a few minor changes for the Hardy match tomorrow night. The end result has not changed but tonight there will be interference in the match tonight that will lead to tomorrow night's match being a triple threat match. I wanted to let you know so that you aren't caught off guard in your commentary tonight."

"Okay then, thank you. I am actually getting excited to see who it's going to be. I had better go get ready now." I waved and walked off to the locker room to change clothes and to get ready.

After I changed into my ring gear I took a seat at the long mirror and applied my make-up and decided to let my hair go down and curly. I plugged in a curling and while it was warming up Maryse came and took a seat next to me to do her make-up and hair.

"Hey there Cassidy, are you getting nervous yet?" I still loved her accent and she was still the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

Laughing I said, "Well now that you mention it yeah I am." We discussed the match and she actually eased my nerves. While we were talking Jalen walked in to make sure that we were ready.

"Here Cass, I'll finish your hair for you." She took the curling iron and finished curling my hair in silence. When she was done she said, "If you ladies are okay I'm going to run and re-check the guys."

Jalen headed out the door and I jumped up and followed her. "Jalen, what's up with you today? You have been super quiet and just off all day long."

"Nothing," she said harshly. "I'm fine; I've just got work to get done."

I watched as she walked away, and wondered what was bothering so much and why she thought that she couldn't talk to me about it. I knew her well enough to know that she was lying to me and that hurt.

"Is she alright," Teddy asked from behind me.

"No," I said turning into his waiting arms. "She says she is fine but I know better and she knows that I do."

Teddy hugged me and rubbed my back. "How about you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just nervous is all. I'm worried about Jalen too of course."

Just then the pyrotechnics signaling the start of the show exploded and I jumped in Teddy's arms. He laughed and hugged me closer. "Its okay darlin' it's just the show starting. Are you guys the third match tonight?"

"It's a pay per view, of course," I laughed.

With his arm around my shoulder he led me over to a circle of chairs near the arena entrance. As we say down he said, "Did your family make it alright?"

"Yeah they did, how about yours?"

"They just called and said they were about fifteen minutes away. Mom said if they weren't in here before your match started they will be watching. Finding a parking spot and then getting in here, it's possible they might not make your entrance."

I reached out and took his hand in mine. "I had so much fun this week. It was so peaceful and relaxing, and I absolutely love your family."

"They all love you too Cassidy," Teddy said. "This week it was like you had always been there, like you just fit so perfectly."

I felt my cheeks heat with blush. "I was so comfortable there and felt so at home. I'm comfortable with you too. As strange as it sounds, when I'm with you I feel at home no matter where we are."

"I know exactly what you mean. I love taking my time with you, to get to know you, to learn you. I love that I know I don't have to rush it, that I'm not gonna run out of time soon."

"Teddy I never knew before I met you that when you find the one you don't have to be in love with them to know that they are the one. I mean I always thought that when you found the one and realized that you had you knew that you loved them before you knew they were truly your destiny. With you I get to look forward to loving you and then falling in love with you. With you I just feel like I'm finally home." I stopped rambling and looked at him. "Did that make any sense?"

He smiled at me and whispered, "It made perfect sense. I'm at home with you too, and I know without a doubt that I don't want anyone else."

The first match ended and as the second started I saw Brett and Nikki walk up. "Hey you guys! I didn't know that you were coming too," I said as I got up and hugged them.

"You're practically family so why wouldn't we be here," Brett asked.

"You guys looked like you were talking about falling in love. Have you both figured out that it's inevitable and that you're perfect for each other?" Nikki smiled at us and sat down in the chair to my right.

"Actually that is exactly what we were talking about," I said as Jeff walked up and the bell rand to signal the end of a very short second match.

They showed a promo for the next pay per view and then Maryse made her entrance. Teddy grabbed me and kissed me and as he pulled away he said, "I am proud of you. Be careful out there."

I smiled at him as my music started and Jeff and I made our way to the ring. He held the ropes for me and then made his way to the announcers table for commentary as I would be doing on his match later.

When I got in the ring I felt my nerves start to tingle again but as soon as the bell rang they were gone. As I had suspected from the run throughs that we had done, it was a good match. Toward the end I felt myself slip and I landed wrong on my neck and my shoulder. Pain shot through my arm and to my head and back but I kept it to myself.

"Are you alright," Maryse whispered.

I nodded, knowing that if I worked through it and got a massage later I would be just fine. The match ended and the referee raised my hand. When he handed me the belt I felt the tears pour down my cheeks and then Jeff was there hugging me. Then he helped me out of the ring making sure silently that I was alright and we walked around the ring slapping the hands of fans that I was unlikely to have in twenty four hours.

When I got to my family they were all crying and wrapping me in their arms. My mom was worried about my neck and I assured her that I was fine before heading to the back. I broke the curtain and Teddy was right there waiting for me. His face had concern written all over it.

"Are you alright," he said taking me carefully into his arms.

I took his face in my hands and kissed his sweet and soft lips. "I will be fine. I took the bump wrong, nothing a little Tylenol and a good massage won't fix. I promise that I am okay."

I stepped out of his arms and hugged Melanie and Ted Sr. "You were terrific out there," Melanie said.

"Thank you, and thank you both for coming tonight. If you guys will all excuse me though I need to go change clothes and get ready for my next appearance. I'll be back in a few minutes."

In the locker room there were lots of congratulations and a lot of concern for my neck. After thanking everyone who spoke to me I grabbed my clothes and stepped into a bathroom stall to change. I slipped on my jeans and an oriental style shirt in black, teal, and silver. My silver heels finished the outfit. I walked back to the mirror and took some bobby pins and began pinning my hair into a messy up-do. I put a teal colored flower pin into my hair so that it was peeking out from the curls and then I re-applied my make up before heading back out to join the group.

I stepped into the hallway just in time to run into Matt on his way to the curtain. "Congratulations Cassidy, you earned it."

"Thank you Matt," I said and walked away from him.

I heard him following and he called out, "Cassidy, I am sorry okay. I really am sorry for everything I said that hurt you, everything I did. Ted's a good guy and you totally deserve someone like him, someone who won't hurt you."

I blinked back tears as I continued walking. I rounded the corner and saw Teddy, Brett, and Nikki sitting in the chairs talking. When he saw me Teddy smiled and got up and walked toward me. When he got closer he saw the tears brimming in my eyes and then he saw Matt walk around the corner.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you at all?"

"No Teddy he didn't, I promise. I'm fine really. I have to get out there now though. I will see you in a few, and then we are off to dinner. I hope the restaurant has a big enough table for us all."

"We reserved a party room," Teddy said kissing me quickly. "I'll see you soon."

I smiled and took Jeff's hand as we made our way down the ramp and to the ring. I walked around and took a seat next Jerry Lawler and sat my belt on the announcers table, putting on a head set. There was the usual small talk with the other announcers, who praised my match calling in the best divas match in years, and then we got into the match that was going on now.

Twenty minutes into the match I knew that it was nearly over and I was wondering when the interference was going to happen. I must have zoned out and really got absorbed in the match because I didn't notice someone walking to ringside until I heard Lawler in my ear.

"What in the hell is DiBiase doing out here? He isn't involved in this match!"

My eyes focused on Teddy and I fought to control my expression. He walked to ringside and took a chair, holding it folded in his hands and waiting. "What in the hell is he doing," I asked.

Lawler was responding but I wasn't hearing it. I watched as Matt threw Jeff out of the ring and the referee was checking on him. While the ref's back was turned Teddy pulled the chair back and slammed it into the back of Matt's head. I watched Matt fall in the corner of the ring making the perfect set up for a Swanton. Teddy walked around and rolled Jeff back into the ring before heading back up the ramp.

Jeff climbed the ropes as Matt began to stir and flew off, nailing the move perfectly to gain the win. He was presented with the title and I climbed into the ring to celebrate with him. I hugged him, smiling and said, "I guess you knew about this for a while huh?"

He pulled back and smiled. "Of course we did."

We headed up the ramp and to the back. I immediately found Teddy. "Why did I not guess it was going to be you? I mean I totally should have known."

He looked at me sheepishly and said, "I wanted to tell you but you wouldn't let me. Are you upset?"

"Of course not," I grinned. "I guess this means that tonight's dinner is like a double celebration then right?"

As we waited for the last match to be over so that Randy could get ready to go to dinner I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to see that it was Jalen. "Oh my goodness Cassidy, you're not going to believe this!"

I sent a message back with, "What? And where are you?"

Five minutes later she replied. "I got promoted to lead make-up artist for Smackdown and ECW! I can't believe it but I'm so excited!"

"That's terrific, all the more reason to celebrate tonight!"

Just then the match was over and my family was there too. They were all hugging me and talking at once. I laughed and said, "You all need to go get dressed!" I made quick introduction and then ushered them away to change clothes.


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPT56

When we returned I noticed that Teddy had changed into darker jeans, which just happened to be my favorite on him, and a teal blue button up that he rolled up at the sleeves. The color was amazing on him and I loved how it looked with his eyes.

Our families were talking and I loved the feeling it gave me. I saw Randy and Sam walk up with Alanna already reaching out for Teddy. "Ted, Cassie," she babbled. Teddy took her and she giggled as he kissed her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile.

"Are we ready guys," Ted Sr. asked.

I nodded at Teddy and assumed that Jalen and Jeff were meeting us there. Teddy smiled at me and kissed my temple as he took my hand and we headed to the cars.

At the expedition he opened my mom's door as well as Emma's and then mine. Before he shut my door he smiled into the car. "I'll see you all there." To me he said, "Drive safe and I'll see you at the restaurant."

I smiled and kissed him before letting him shut my door. As I backed out of the parking space and headed to the restaurant my mom said, "You are the only one he sees. You were right about him; he's a good kid, from good family."

I smiled and the rest of the drive was made in relative silence, the only sound coming from the radio. As we pulled in to the parking lot I saw Teddy and a smile found my face. Emma grinned at me and said, "Do you realize that you smile just at the sight of him? I bet you would do it at the mention of his name too."

I sighed as he made his way over to open my door. "Yeah, he makes it hard to have a bad day."

Inside the restaurant we were led by the hostess to the back room where three tables had been pushed together for us. We were all seated and our waitress came to take our drink orders and then left to get them. Teddy looked at my brothers, who he hadn't gotten the chance to talk to yet, and said, "So Cassidy tells me you guys played football in school. What positions did you play?" That was all it took to win my brothers over.

After our drinks were delivered I excused myself to the corner of the room to call Jalen too see where they were. Jeff answered and I said, "Hey are you guys alright? Is Jay alright?"

"We're fine, how are you champ?"

"Great actually, just out to dinner with friends to celebrate; only two of my closest friends are missing," I said.

I heard Jeff mutter a curse on the other end of the line before he said, "I'm sorry Cass. Do you want me to have Jalen call you? She just got into the shower, but I'll have her call when she gets out."

"Sure, if she wants too," I said hanging up and taking my seat.

"Did you talk to Jalen," Teddy asked.

"No she should call me back though," I said. To the table as a whole I said, "Well guys I guess we can go ahead and order whenever we're ready. Jeff and Jalen aren't going to be able to make it tonight."

Emma looked at me curiously and I just shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea what was going on with Jalen and that worried me. Teddy took my hand and held it underneath the table, tracing circles on my palm with his thumb. That was absolutely the most comforting feeling in the world.

The waitress came and took our orders and just as our salads were being delivered my cell phone vibrated. Seeing Jalen's number I stepped away from the table and answered. "Hello?"

"Cass I am so sorry. I don't know how I let this slip my mind tonight. I guess I'm just tired, and Jeff is to. Then I was overly excited about my promotion and everything and I know that's no excuse but I am sorry."

"Its fine Jalen, but I have to go. We are eating dinner." I stood there in the corner a minute to get my emotions in check before heading back to the table. I felt horrible for thinking that Jalen was just searching for excuses but I had reminded her today more than once about tonight.

I sat back down at the table to eat my salad and waitress brought out a bottle of champagne and poured us each a glass. Ted Sr. stood and raised his glass.

"I want to make a toast," he said. "To new champions and the happiness surrounding this table, here's to hopes that the reigns are long and that the happiness grows."

We all toasted and drank our champagne as the food was brought out. We ate and talked and spent time with everyone getting to know each other. My heart was touched to see that my family seemed as comfortable and at home with Teddy's family as I was. When we had finished eating I stood, holding my champagne in my hand.

"I have never in my life made a toast before so I don't know that this will be a proper toast or not, but I do want to say a few things." I took a deep breath and said, "The last six months of my life have been a roller coaster ride that has brought me to this point. I have my family back, and I have friends that I never thought I would have. I have people around me now who can always make me smile, and who accept me and my past, even with all the heartache. I feel so completely at home with all of you here, and I am so thankful that each of you are here and a part of my life. I love all of you and I have so much to look forward to with each of you. I guess the short version of all my rambling is that I thank each of you at this table for your friendship and all the little things that make you all who you are too me." I looked down at Teddy and whispered, "Thank you for always making me feel at home."

We all drank our champagne to my toast that really wasn't a toast and I sat down. I watched as Teddy stood, never letting go of my hand. He said quietly, "Most of you all know what I have been through this past year, so I just want to toast to endings that were long overdue and to brand new beginnings, to the past that we learned from and to the future that we are finally sure of."

As we drank and Teddy sat, he kissed my cheek smiling at me. We all laughed when Alanna said, "Now Ted kiss Lanna!" When he leaned down and kissed her cheek I felt the walls that I had unknowingly built up around my heart start to crumble down.

A half an hour later we had all said our goodbyes and my family and I were in the expedition headed back to the hotel. "I went ahead and booked you guys in rooms for tonight and tomorrow but I wasn't sure if you would be staying longer.

"You didn't have to do that Cassidy. I'll be happy to pay you back for my room," David said. The others all agreed.

"I didn't do it because I had too; I did it because I wanted too. You don't have to pay me back, it's not like I can't afford to do it, and after tonight I get a raise anyway." As I pulled into the hotel parking deck I said, "I am staying on and then heading out early Wednesday morning to meet Jalen. I would love it if you guys all stayed too."

"I would love to stay," Jacob said. "I also want to apologize for thinking bad about Ted just because he was dating my sister. He is a really good guy, and I saw how he looked at you. You're definitely more than just a good time for him."

As I pulled into a parking spot beside of Teddy's car I heard Chase and David agree. We all climbed out of the expedition and as my family headed to the back of the vehicle to grab their bags I walked over to the trunk of Teddy's car where he was getting his bags.

"I don't know how you did it, but you won my brothers over in one dinner."

"Good so they won't mind this," he said grabbing me and covering my lips with his in a kiss that left me breathless. When he let me go he walked over to my mom and Emma and said, "I'll get your bags ladies, just lead the way to the rooms."

I smiled as Teddy grabbed their rolling suitcases and my wrestling bag and we all headed into the hotel. We went up to our floor and I showed my family to their rooms and then Teddy walked me to my door.

"Would you come in for a little while? I could use the friend in you I think," I said.

"What's wrong Cass," he asked.

"I guess I am just really upset over all this with Jalen." I unlocked the door and walked in. Teddy sat my bag in the corner and lay on my bed. He held one arm out to me and propped the other behind his head. When I was curled up on his chest he said to me, "I'm listening when ever you are ready to talk darlin."

He was slowly rubbing my back and I sighed, snuggling even closer. "I just never thought that she would have missed tonight, Jeff either for that matter. Jalen not being there hurts the most though."

"Do you think that maybe she honestly just forgot?"

"No, not when I reminded her all day it seems," I said sighing and sitting up. I crossed my legs and rubbed my hands together. "Besides, she knows that I have dreamed of this since we were kids."

I reached for my purse and water bottle, and then I took some Tylenol, rubbing at my neck. Teddy sat up propping him self on the pillows. He patted the bed between his legs and said, "Let me give you that massage, see if it helps. That was one hell of a bump you took."

"It did hurt but it wasn't serious," I said as I moved between his legs, letting him rub my neck and shoulders with a firm and yet gentle touch. "Mmm, you're really good at that you know."

I heard him laugh and he kissed my head. He was quiet, waiting on me to talk. "Well, I mean I guess that maybe I'm just overreacting. I just feel like we never spend any time together anymore. I feel like I'm losing my best friend to Jeff. The funny thing about this is that I can guarantee you that she is saying the same things, and I know that you and I have spent a lot of time together lately, but it's not like she hasn't been with him all the time too."

"Have you talked to her about this at all?"

"Well, no," I said. "I didn't want to believe it would get to this point I guess. Don't get me wrong, I am so damn happy for her, I really am. She is so happy with him and so in love. I just miss being a part of her happiness. She got a promotion today too."

"Really," he said. "What kind of promotion?"

"She's lead make-up artist, for Smackdown and ECW."

Teddy wrapped his arms around me and I leaned back into him. I closed my eyes, feeling close to tears, and took a deep breath. "I don't want to lose my best friend and I'm so afraid its happening."

"You won't lose her Cassidy," Teddy whispered. "You just need to talk to her and let her know how you're feeling."

"You are right and I will talk to her soon. It's late now though," I said looking at the clock.

He rose up and moved from behind me to the side of the bed. "No you at least need to text her tonight. You guys need to work this out. I'm going to my room and I'll see you tomorrow. I'll text you or call you in a little while to see how things are going, or you can text me when you get finished talking to her. If you need me at all, call me."

I walked him to the door and kissed him. "You're so amazing. I'll call you soon and let you know what's going on. I really am looking forward to you, ya know?"

"I'm looking forward to you too," Teddy said kissing me again. "Try to get some sleep tonight too."

I smiled as I shut the door and locked it behind him. I walked to the bed and picked up my phone to text Jalen. "We need to talk," I said.

"I know..." was her quick reply. I figured she was just lying down because she always kept her cell in hand at that point.

"What happened tonight Jalen? This isn't like you at all. Tell me what's going, please."

"I was just upset, and I had a lot on my mind, but everything's okay now," she said.

How could think it was all okay? Did she not see that we were totally growing apart and that this wasn't helping? "No, everything is certainly not alright! Jalen you blew me and OUR family off tonight. I had reminded you more than once and you want me to believe that you just forgot?"

"Cassidy I told you, I'm sorry. What else am I supposed to say?"

"Tonight was one of the biggest nights of my life and my career and two of my closest and best friends weren't there to celebrate with me. You blew me off for a guy Jay." I thought that my heart was going to break as I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"I didn't blow you off; I told you I forgot... Besides I figured you would want to spend time with Ted and his family and your mom and brothers and Emma."

I could not even begin to explain why that hurt me so badly. Did she really not know me at all after all these years? "You figured that I would want to spend time with Ted and his family! What do you think that I have been doing the past few days? As far as my family goes, they're your family too and always have been. They were really upset that you didn't show up at all today."

"Cassidy I am really sorry. You don't have to forgive me, I'd understand if you didn't. I wouldn't forgive me if I were in your shoes."

"Oh do not even be like that Jalen! What is wrong with you, seriously?"

"I told you, I was just down earlier."

"What were you so down about? Talk to me Jalen. Please! Earlier you said that you had a lot on your mind, so tell me what it is! Are we best friends or not?"

"Yes, we are," Jalen replied.

"Then please talk to me."

"I was just down... about being separated from Jeff."

I took a deep breath and then exhaled it slowly. "Yeah I can understand," I replied, wondering if I really did understand.

"I love him Cass," Jalen said.

"I know you do."

"Do you want to meet for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess we can, I don't think I have any plans. When and where?"

"I don't know. Can I call you when I wake up?"

"Yeah, sure, so I guess you're spending the night with Jeff?"

"Yeah I think so," Jalen replied.

"Okay then, I guess just call me whenever you wake up then," I said.

"I will I promise. Goodnight Cass, I love you."

"Night Jay," I sent back with a sigh. I still felt no better at all about things and I was worried that lunch, and our girl time, was going to fall through.

I sent Teddy a text saying, "Hey babe, are you still awake?"

It took five minutes to get a response and I was sure that I had woke him up. "I am. I was in the shower when the text came in. How'd it go?"

Instead of texting him I called. I love the sound of his voice and the way that it soothed me, and it would be easier this way.

"So how did it go," he said when he answered.

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay I guess, but in all honesty I don't feel any better. She wants to have lunch tomorrow, but I have a feeling it's going to fall through and if it doesn't we'll have company."

"Give her a chance. You don't know that it's going to go bad, and besides, this is your girl week right?"

"Maybe but I'm beginning to doubt that too." I yawned before I said, "I just don't like this at all."

"I know you don't, but let's give it a chance to work itself out before you go dooming it. Right now you need to get some sleep." He paused and said, "Set your alarm to get up earlier and let's have breakfast, about nine thirty we can meet. How's that sound?"

"I would love that," I said.

"Then try to get some good rest and some sweet dreams, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Teddy, and thank you. You are so incredible. Sweet dreams," I yawned.

Hanging up the phone I set the clock to wake me up at eight thirty so that I would have time to shower and then I fell asleep. I dreamed of the sandy haired twin boys again, this time wrestling in the living room floor with their daddy while I cooked dinner.


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPT57

I woke myself at eight fifteen and felt incredibly well rested considering I had only slept five hours. I guess it was all the sleep I had gotten the day before. I turned the alarm off and headed for the shower humming a song I didn't recognize. I was out of the shower and dressed by eight forty five so I used the extra time to blow dry and flat iron my hair. I applied a little make-up and at nine fifteen my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey there beautiful, did you sleep well?"

I smiled at the sound of Teddy's voice and said, "I did actually and had a really nice dream. How about you," I asked.

"I slept okay I guess," he said. "I think I'm getting too used to having you in my arms at night."

"Then that makes two of us," I said.

"Are you ready to eat," he asked me. When I said yes he replied, "I'll be right there then."

By the time I grabbed my purse and glanced in the mirror Teddy was knocking on my door. I opened it and smiled at him. When his face lit up with a bright smile I felt myself melt. He was so indescribably beautiful, and so totally unaware of it, a fact that only attracted me more. "Good morning," I said.

"Morning to you too," he said with a kiss to my cheek. He handed me a teal colored Gerbera daisy and said, "I hope you don't mind but I had room service deliver breakfast to my room for us."

As I closed my door behind me I let him take my hand in his and said, "I don't mind at all."

Teddy opened his hotel room door and allowed me to enter first. I saw that room service had beautifully arranged two trays on the bed, each holding elegant crystal vases with a single stem gerbera daisy in each. Candles lit the room and I turned to look at him and saw him smiling and felt my knees go weak.

"I've heard of candle lit dinners, but a candle lit breakfast," I said.

"I guess I just love how your eyes sparkle in the candle light," he said. He crossed the small distance between us and took me into his arms. "Then again I love your eyes in any light." He leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away he was grinning. "I guess we better eat before it gets cold."

We sat down on the bed and ate in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes. Then Teddy looked at me and asked, "Have you heard from Jalen this morning?"

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and saw that it was getting close to ten o'clock. I had no missed calls and the only text waiting was from Emma. She was asking if I wanted to go shopping that afternoon. "Nope I haven't but Emma wants to go shopping though."

"So go," he said. "How often do you spend time with your sister?"

"Not nearly often enough," I told him. "Why did I know that Jalen would not call? Maybe she just hasn't woke up yet."

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "She probably hasn't."

Changing the subject I said, "So you're going to be a champion soon. You truly deserve it you know."

"Yeah, I guess maybe I do, but then again I'm only doing my job like everyone else in that locker room. I mean I am thrilled to be getting it tonight and all that but what makes me more deserving than any other person in the locker rooms?"

"Teddy you are amazingly talented and massively under-rated. You've got the best drop kick in this business today. Besides most of those guys in that locker room feel like they are owed the title, or like they should have it handed to them without working for it. They have not put themselves out there and earned this title, or any other title for that matter. Your humbleness alone puts you ahead of all those guys in my book any day, but you've really earned this, even though some people have been around longer than you have. You made your name, you didn't ride on your dad's and that is impressive."

"Thank you," he whispered. He truly was humble and he had done this on his own. The locker room respected him for not looking to his father to get higher in the company, and yet he still didn't see it.

We finished up eating in silence and Teddy walked the cart to the hallway. He came back and sat down on the bed and took my hand, smiling. "This is your first day waking up as champion, so how does it feel?"

"No different really than it has the past month or so to be honest. Is it so bad that waking up knowing that I have you in my life makes me feel like a winner every day? The belt is the pinnacle of my career yes, but you are the pinnacle of my life and I know that already. Is that weird," I asked.

"Personally I don't think so, but I could be a little bit biased."

I sighed and returned the smile he was wearing on his face. "It's kind of weird starting up a relationship in this business. I mean on one hand it's great because you understand the pressures of this business and all that comes with this career choice. On the other hand it's like the relationships move so fast because really you're always together." I smiled up at him and said, "Don't get me wrong, I love being with you, but I love being apart too. It makes all of our times together so much more special."

He laughed and said, "I know just how you meant it. There is no way to possibly treasure one thing without going through the opposite."

When he kissed my cell phone vibrated and I laughed. "Go figure that Jalen would pick this moment to text me." I looked down at my cell phone and was a little disappointed to see that it wasn't Jalen at all, but Emma again, wanting to know if I had gotten her last text. It was ten thirty, Jalen should be awake by now I thought.

"Is it Jalen," he asked.

"No, it's just Emma," I sighed. "I never responded to her earlier."

"So respond to her," he said.

I smiled as I hit reply. "Hey Em, I'd love to go shopping with you this after noon. Does mom want to join us? Either way, meet me in the lobby in a half an hour."

Emma replied back within minutes. "I'll ask mom and see you soon."

I sat my cell phone back onto the bedside table and turned back to Teddy. "Alright you have approximately twenty minutes to finish that kiss before I have to head downstairs to meet Emma."

Just as his lips touched mine his cell phone rang. With a laugh he looked at the caller i.d. and immediately sobered. "It's my lawyer; I'll only be a minute." Pressing talk he said hello and listened for a minute before speaking again. "I won't be back in town to be able to meet with you until Wednesday afternoon. I can stop in after lunch." A minute later he said, "Are you serious? I mean it's sooner than I expected, not that I know how long these things take, but for it to fall on that date is just insane. I mean its okay; just kind of caught me off guard I guess." He talked for another minute and then hung up.

Without any warning Teddy turned and kissed me for a full minute before he pulled away grinning. I laughed and said, "I take it the call brought you some good news?"

He nodded. "I have to go in and sign some stuff about the pre-nuptial agreement on Wednesday afternoon, but the divorce will be done and final on the thirtieth."

My eyes widened as I said, "Are you kidding me right now Teddy? Of all dates it's going to end on the date that it all started? Are you okay with that?"

Now he laughed. "The day is completely ironic but I am honestly fine with it. To me it means so much for us, like I am finally free to love you. I think while you are out with Emma I will have lunch with my family and share the news with them. For now," he said as he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and I felt the tip of his tongue trace my lips and I sighed. Just as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I allowed my tongues to meet his, my cell phone vibrated.

"Can I throw it out the window," I murmured against his lips and I felt him smile.

"Just check it or it's gonna keep going off."

"You're right," I said as I grabbed my cell phone and checked the text. It was Emma, and I was five minutes late. "I have to go. I was supposed to be downstairs five minutes ago."

"It's okay; I'll see you at the arena this afternoon." He kissed my cheek and he walked me to the door. I waved and smiled as I walked out.


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPT58

I walked into the lobby and Emma smiled, "Hey you, every thing alright?"

"I'm fine and I am so sorry I was late! I had breakfast with Teddy this morning and we got caught up talking and I just honestly lost track of time."

With a smirk Emma said, "Is that what they're calling it these days, talking?"

"Shut up," I said. "We were talking and yes there was some kissing but that is as far as it has ever gone with us."

As we climbed into the car Emma fastened her seatbelt and said, "He seems like that waiting til marriage kind of guy. How is he doing?"

I smiled and said, "I actually like the idea of waiting until marriage. With him it feels right, and he is doing really good. He actually got a call a little bit ago from his lawyer."

When I didn't say anything else Emma prompted, "And?"

I had to fight a smile as I said, "The divorce will be final next week, oddly enough on the thirtieth."

"What makes that day so odd?"

"October thirtieth would have been his one year wedding anniversary."

"Damn," was all Emma could say as we pulled into the mall's parking lot. We parked and headed in. Emma looked at me as we were walking in and said, "You know that you are going to marry him don't you?"

I think I shocked her when I said, "Yeah I know." Smiling we headed into the mall.

Three hours later we took a break from all the shopping and had lunch. I noted that it was one o'clock and I still had not heard from Jalen. I shrugged it off and finished my salad. When Emma and I were both finished eating we headed back out to do some more shopping for another hour or so before heading back to the hotel so that I could get ready for tonight's show.

In my hotel room I slid into a pair of blue jeans and my black Ed Hardy heels with a silver studded skull on the heel of them and then went through my shopping bags to find a shirt. I found what I was looking for and slid the black wide necked Ed Hardy shirt over my head. One shoulder was revealed and there was a crystal skull with a rose in its mouth on the front of the shirt. It was a good outfit and I felt good in it.

In the elevator on my way down to the lobby I sent my family a quick text telling them it was time to go and they needed to be in the lobby in five minutes or watch from the hotel. I added a smiley face so that they would know I was only kidding and then I stepped out of the elevator.

When I walked out I heard the sound of Alanna's babble and I smiled. When she spotted me she let out a squeal and ran to me. "Cassie," she squealed as I lifted her up and kissed her cheeks. I was going to miss her so much. Walking over to Sam and Randy I smiled. "Hey you guys," I said as I hugged them both. "Are you getting ready to head to the arena?"

"Yep, just waiting on Ted," Randy said. "He's riding with us at Alanna's request."

"I see," I said. "So this little lady is out to take my man huh?" I laughed as Alanna proclaimed that he was her Ted.

When I heard the elevator doors open I handed Alanna back to Randy and turned to see my family coming off of the elevator. I noticed that my brothers lagged behind lost in conversation and then I noticed that Teddy was with them talking and laughing. I couldn't help but think that he was a perfect fit in my family, like he was meant to be a part of it. I couldn't hide the smile that found my lips nor could I hide the wetness that found my cheeks.

I quickly brushed the wetness from my cheeks and blinked quickly to prevent the other tears that were threatening from falling. The guys hadn't noticed and my mom was engrossed with Alanna but Sam and Emma saw the emotion. Emma glanced over her shoulder at the guys and then back to me smiling as Sam touched my arm and said, "Seeing him with your family puts it all in perspective doesn't it?"

I smiled and nodded at her, not quite trusting my voice just yet. I was caught off guard when Teddy slid his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "Do you think that you and I could take some time tonight for a dinner for two? You know, out in public, a real date?"

I shook my head and said, "I would love that."

"Good," he grinned, "Because I have already cleared it with your family."

"I hate to interrupt anything guys but we do have to get to the arena," Randy said. "Besides Ted you're driving Alanna insane not talking to her."

Teddy turned and took Alanna from Randy kissing her nose. "Hey goose, I'm going to miss you so much."

"Lanna miss Ted," she said in reply. She laid her little head on Teddy's broad shoulders and did her best to wrap her little arms around them too. It was so sweet and I could totally relate to her feelings. I was going to miss Teddy this week too.

On the way to the cars my cell phone vibrated and I looked down to see a text from Jalen, finally. I felt anger and hurt shoot through me. I waited until Teddy had fastened Alanna securely in her seat and until I had kissed them both. I climbed into the expedition and read her simple message.

"I'm so sorry," was all it said.

I sent a message back saying, "Good morning sunshine, I'm assuming you just woke up. That was probably a little bit harsh but I couldn't help it. I put the car into reverse and headed toward the arena.

"So how long can you guys stay in Florida," I asked my family.

Emma and mom were both free to stay as long as they wanted and my brothers all agreed that they could stay through Saturday night. I wasn't entirely sure how this week was going to play out but I was planning something in my head for my family, something that we had always dreamed of.

At the arena everyone climbed out of the car and I stayed to check Jalen's response. "No Cass, I'm not just waking up. I lost track of time today and I'm sorry."

"That's it, no explanation on why we didn't do lunch? Let me guess Jay, you didn't blow me off for a guy either did you?"

I got out of the car and I met my family at the door to the entrance to backstage. They were standing there talking to Teddy and I saw that they were all at ease. I met Teddy's eyes and I could tell that he saw the anger in mine. When he hugged me he whispered in my ear, "What's wrong?"

"Not now, not around my family, but we will talk later. I promise."

He nodded as he stepped back and opened the door for myself and my family. My cell phone vibrated and I walked my family to their seats and then headed higher into the stands to find a seat that I could relax in for a minute.

I sat down and opened the text on my cell phone. "No I didn't blow you off Cass! I just lost track of time. It happens to the best of us, but hey at least you were able to spend time with Teddy today. I figured you would be happy."

"Are we back to that again," I asked. "Really, I had breakfast with him this morning and when I didn't hear from you I spent the day with Emma. I enjoy time apart from Teddy Jalen, it makes the time that I am with him more meaningful."

Less than a minute went by and she replied, "Fine I get your point, but you know you could have messaged me too. It does work both ways you know."

Before I could reply to her a text came in from Teddy. I opened it and read, "Hey you, Stephanie said she needs to see us both in her office."

"Okay, I'll be there in just a minute," I replied to him. I then responded to Jalen with, "You're right, I could've texted you this morning. I am sorry I didn't. I am at the arena though and Stephanie needs to see me. I won't be needing hair and make up done tonight, I've got that covered. Tell Jeff I'll be thinking of him tomorrow. As for the rest of the week, just stay and spend time with Jeff. I'll spend time with the family. I have to go."

I turned my cell off and dropped it into my purse as I headed to Stephanie's office. As I walked in I noticed that Teddy was already there and that they were waiting on me. "Sorry I kept you both waiting," I said taking a seat.

"It's alright," Stephanie said. "I know that the two of you haven't had a chance to run through tonight's match and if it were any one else I would be concerned. Tonight I have absolutely no problems handing over creative control to the two of you tonight. I trust that the two of you will make this match incredible, and that you will sell it terrifically."

"Yes ma'am," Teddy said. "We will do our best and we won't let you down."

"I know you will and I know that your best is above and beyond most of the other guys in the locker room. Now business aside, I sense an insane chemistry between the two of you. Not that you have to tell me your personal business, but I was wondering if there was anything going on between you guys?"

I blushed and Teddy reached out and took my hand. "Actually there is," he said. "I also need to fill out the necessary paperwork to have Kristen removed from the insurance and everything else. Our divorce is final next Friday."

Stephanie smiled at us again. "I will have the paperwork for you next week. I have to admit I am more intrigued to see how tonight goes now. Good luck you guys."

Teddy and I stood and left her office hand in hand. "Do you want to go sit in the stands for a minute with me?"

"Of course," he said. "If you promise to talk to me about what is going on."

"Sure thing," I said. When we got settled into seats I filled him in on everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I really am." Teddy wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Do you have plans this week?"

"Well I have to call and make the plans but I do have something in the works. My family has always dreamed of going to Disney World but we could never afford it, but now I can so I think we are going there for the week. They don't know about it yet but I'll tell them tomorrow."

Smiling he kissed me. "You're wonderfully amazing." I blushed and we stood and headed back to the locker room area where we went our separate ways.


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPT59

I didn't see Jalen at all before the three way match and I didn't see Teddy again until it was match time. Jeff caught up to me five minutes before our match was scheduled to start and I plastered a smile on my face. "Hey there stranger, how are you?"

"I'm sorry Cassidy that's how I am. I've been a shitty friend to you, and to Jalen. We both should have been there last night for you. I should have gotten her there. All I can do is apologize to you. I love you, you're one of my closest and best friends and I hate knowing that I had a part in hurting you."

"It's fine Jeff, really. I know you have a lot on your mind right now, so I totally understand. Now we have a match so let's go. I am going to miss you ya know."

He put his arm around my shoulder and sighed. "I'm going to miss you too." He fastened his belt around his waist and held his hand out for mine. I took his hand as I put my belt over my shoulder and we took our place at the curtain, ready to make our entrance. Our music started up and my heart's pace kicked up a notch and we stepped through the curtains to the crowd going wild. As we made our way to the ring I noticed that my family was seated right next to Teddy's family and I thought how fitting it was.

Climbing into the ring with Jeff we waited as Matt and then Teddy made their way to the ring and everyone had been introduced. I then climbed out of the ring and positioned myself directly across from my parents to watch the match.

The match was going really well and as it neared the end my nerves came to life. I watched as Teddy tossed Matt out of the ring and then as Jeff began to take control of the match. When Jeff had Teddy down and was preparing to hit his finishing move, the Swanton, I knew the match was almost over.

The referee became distracted with Matt as he was trying to get back into the ring. I jumped onto the ring apron and shoved Jeff off of the top rope, crashing to the mat. I jumped back to the floor and the crowd began to boo as I pounded the Matt shouting for Teddy to get up. As Teddy got to his feet he delivered a perfect drop kick to Matt, who was on the verge of getting back into the ring. I clapped for him and cheered him on as minutes later he hit Jeff with the Dreamstreet for the win.

I ran to the table that was holding the US title and grabbed it into my hands before climbing into the ring. Jeff looked at me in confusion and rolled out of the ring. As he backed up the ramp he shouted out to me, "What are you doing?" I smiled and waved at him as I handed Teddy the title that was now his. I laughing as Jeff stood at the top of the ramp just before heading into the backstage area. I let myself be wrapped into Teddy's arms for a crushing hug and I as I pulled back I took his face in my hands and kissed him. I heard Jeff yelling down the ramp, wanting to know what was going on. I turned back and smiled again as Teddy climbed the ropes, lifting the title above his head to a chorus of boo's.

As Teddy climbed down from the ropes and took my hand in his. He held the ropes as I climbed out and walked down the steps, suddenly the audience's favorite person to hate. He got out of the ring and put his arm around my waist as we walked up the ramp together. We walked up the ramp and through the curtains where Jeff was waiting to wrap me in his arms.

"Way to sell it out there," he said.

"Thank you, now let's get ready for this backstage bit after the commercial break," I said. We scrambled to our spots in the back.

When Teddy and I found Randy, Teddy turned to me and said, "I was not expecting the kiss out there but I will not complain. I am so glad that I was able to share this with you tonight."

I smiled and the camera man yelled action. Teddy and the guys were high fiving and they were all hugging me. "Way to go you two," Randy said. "Cassidy you were brilliant out there. No one ever saw it coming, especially Jeff! Now all that is missing in The Legacy is the tag team titles."

"One thing at a time Randy," Teddy said. "Now if you guys will excuse us, Cassidy and I have some celebrating to do." Teddy wrapped his arm around my waist and I gave a wave as we walked off down the hall.

Turning the corner we heard Jeff calling out, "Cassidy, where the hell are you? Cassidy talk to me!"

We ran into him and he had a hurt look on his face and he reached out to me. He could sell any story line that they handed him. "Cassidy, what the hell are you doing? What is going on with you? Tell me you didn't but into the lies these guys are feeding you!"

Teddy stepped between us and said, "Maybe she just knew who the real champion was, and knew that she was meant to be on the arm of a champion, instead of some loser."

I stepped between them and said, "He has a really good point, but really Jeff, did you think that I would be with you? That I would be your little girlfriend there to cheer you on all the time?" I heard the fans in the arena chanting Hardy, and I smirked. "Besides Jeff, I'm thinking Matt was half way right about you. I am a woman who needs a man to keep her happy, and Ted is more than man enough to do that for me."

Teddy took my hand and smirked. "Why don't you go on and pack your bags, get ready for that move to Smackdown. Raw is for champions, and this champion is going to refresh Cassidy's memory as to what a man is supposed to be." We walked away and we could hear Jeff calling out my name, saying not to do this.

When the camera man yelled that we were clear I turned and ran back to Jeff. I ran into his arms and wrapped my hands around his neck. "I love you! You are a wonderful man and I am so sorry I had to say those things!"

Teddy came around the corner and shook Jeff's hand. "You are a champ man, one of the best this company has ever had." The two talked and laughed and then we went our separate ways. Teddy was going to get ready for dinner and I went in search of Sam and Alanna.

I found them near the catering table and I walked over to grab a bottle of water and a bag of chips. I noticed that Alanna was sleeping in her stroller and Sam was balancing a plate on top of the stroller. I took it for her and said, "I am going to miss you two like crazy."

"I'm going to miss you too," Sam said as we walked over to a cluster of chairs near a monitor so that we could watch Randy's match. "I have really enjoyed getting to know you this week. You're so easy to talk too, and you remind me of me. Alanna loves you too. When you guys come through Missouri you have a place to stay."

"Thank you," I said. "When are you guys heading to the airport?"

"Right after the show tonight but at least Randy is coming home with us for the rest of the week." Sam smiled and I thought that I was lucky to be on the road with Teddy.

We turned our attention to the monitor screen and watched Randy's match. Teddy came up and sat next to me as we watched the screen and he took my hand. I smiled at him and said, "Your girlfriend is sleeping."

Teddy glanced at Alanna and smiled as he watched her sleep. Then he turned to me and kissed me softly. When the bell rang he pulled away smiling. "Do you have to take the family to the hotel before we head to dinner?"

"Nope," I grinned. "I gave my brother the keys. Oh crap that reminds me though! I have to call Disney and make reservations and then the airlines to get those tickets for tomorrow."

"I'll take care of your flight; you go deal with the mouse. When Randy's ready we will take them to the airport and then out to dinner, alright?" Teddy grinned and I felt myself go weak.

"Okay," I said. I walked off to make the reservations. Twenty minutes later I was done with that and we were all in the car, headed to the airport. Alanna was chattering with Teddy and it brought a smile to my face. I couldn't help but think that he was going to make a great dad someday.

At the airport I hugged Randy and then I hugged Sam. "Call me, okay," I said. I realized I was starting to tear up.

"I will," she nodded. "I am going to miss you so much. You're a great person you know that? I am so glad I finally got to meet you, especially after hearing so much about you."

I took Alanna from Teddy and hugged her close. "You be a good girl for mommy and daddy okay? I will see you soon," I said kissing her cheeks. "I love you bunches Alanna."

"Lanna love Cassie too," she said grinning.

I passed Alanna to Sam and they headed off to board their flight. "Have a safe flight you guys! Text us when you land!" I called out as Sam waved and blew us a kiss and I returned it.

Teddy wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "I knew that you two would hit it off. Are you ready to go eat now?" I nodded and he took my hand and led me out of the airport. At the car as always he opened the door for me and I climbed in. Fifteen minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot of an upscale restaurant and getting out. Hand in hand we made our way inside.


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPT60

Once we were seated he took my hands and smiled. "It's so nice to be out with you and not having to hide the fact that I am crazy about you."

"It is nice isn't it," I said. "Does this mean we have a new Monday night tradition? Instead of room service and movies we get to go out and be a real couple? I really like that idea."

We ordered our meals and talked as we ate our meals once they were served. I was amazed at how much we had in common even though our lives up to this point had been so different. We talked about music, cars, school, sports, family, traditions, and our beliefs. Two hours had flown by without our noticing it.

Glancing at his watch Teddy said, "It's late, I'd better get you back to the hotel so you can get some rest."

I smiled as he paid the bill and tipped the waiter. Then, just as we had come in, we made our back out to the car hand in hand. We made the drive back to the hotel in silence. As we parked Teddy got out and opened my door. He took my hand and we walked into the hotel. We were silent until we stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

"So check out is at ten o'clock in the morning, and your flight isn't until two. I was thinking that maybe you would like to go grab an early lunch somewhere. I mean our families and us," Teddy smiled.

"That sounds terrific," I said as we stepped out of the elevator. "I'll text everyone and let them all know."

At my hotel room door we stopped and his arms went around my waist and he pulled me close. "Then I guess I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep, you've earned it. Sweet dreams too."

"I will and you should too. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down and kissed me and in that moment I experienced the greatest feeling ever in the world. When he pulled away I smiled at him. "Good night Teddy, I'll see you in the morning. Get some sweet dreams."

He smiled and walked away. I stood and watched until he turned the corner and then went into my room. I took a fast shower and climbed into bed. I took my cell phone and sent a text to my family. "Hey you guys, check out is ten o'clock sharp. Flight is at two. I have a surprise for you all tomorrow and between check out and flight time we are all having an early lunch with Teddy and his family. See you all in the morning."

Setting the cell phones alarm I lay it on the bedside table, pulled the covers up to my chin, and fell into a dreamless sleep within minutes.

The next morning I woke up and hurried to dress in a tee shirt and a pair of blue jean capris. Grabbing my bags I headed downstairs to the lobby to check out and meet up with my family. By one o'clock mine and Teddy's family's had shared an amazing lunch and made it to the airport. We checked our luggage in the baggage area and then we took a seat near our terminal.

Teddy smiled at me. "Have you told your family about your plans yet?"

"No she hasn't," Jacob said. "I really think she should."

I laughed and said, "You're right I should. I think we are all overdue for a family vacation, so I booked us one. We are spending the week with Mickie and his friends!"

"Shut up," Emma squealed.

I watched as my moms eyes filled with tears and she smiled. "Now mom, don't cry, please. I wanted to do this, and it was the perfect time for us all to go."

Mom just nodded and looked at Teddy. "Ted, are you coming along as well?"

"Ah, no ma'am, this is a family trip. Maybe next time," Teddy smiled.

"Well man, I'm fairly certain you're going to be family one day so you should just come on," Chase laughed.

Teddy laughed too and said, "That may be so, but I have a few things back home that has to be taken care of for Cassidy and I to move onto that point. In fact I have to be at the lawyer's office tomorrow afternoon."

Just then Ted Sr. and Melanie walked over with warm smiles. With a hug and a smile Melanie said to me, "Cassidy, it was wonderful having you this week. You are going to have to come visit again really soon."

"I will," I promised. "Thank you again for inviting me. I had a terrific time and it was great getting to know all of you."

Ted Sr. shook hands with the guys of my family and hugged my mom and my sister as he told them how nice it had been to meet them all. He was such a sweet and genuine man, so humble and kind. It was impossible to be intimidated by him once you spent more than five minutes with him. He then turned and hugged me tightly. "Be safe this week and please do come back soon. We loved having you." Turning to Teddy he said, "Son we are headed over to our terminal but you take your time here."

"Alright dad, I'll be over soon."

My mom and Melanie were exchanging numbers and then as Teddy's parents waved they headed to their terminal. Twenty minutes later I was kissing Teddy goodbye and my family and I were boarding a plane for Orlando. Halfway up the terminal I turned and blew a kiss to Teddy. He was so beautiful standing there, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. The sun was shining down through the skylights in the ceiling making his hair look lighter than its normal shade.

"Call me when you land," he called out. I shot him a thumb up and I watched as his lips moved but I couldn't hear the words.

Forty-five minutes later we had landed and were the desk to check in for the Disney bus line. While we waited I called Teddy to let him know we had landed. "Hey there you," I said when he answered. "We're here in Orlando."

"Good I'm glad you made it safe." I heard the smile that always seemed to be in his voice. "We are actually about to take off so I'll call you when we land okay?"

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon then. Have a safe flight," I said as I hung up and turned to the desk to check in.


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPT61

After checking in to the Grand Floridian we all changed clothes and headed back out to the buses. We were off to Downtown Disney to do some shopping and to have dinner at the Rain Forest Café. At six o'clock that evening, we were sitting down to eat dinner when Teddy called to say that he had landed and was headed home. After a truly fabulous dinner my family and I headed back out shopping.

When ten o'clock rolled around we headed back to the hotel for a nights sleep. We had plans to head to the Magic Kingdom the next morning bright and early.

Wednesday passed in a blur of parades, rides and great food. By nine o'clock that night we were all totally exhausted and looking forward to the next day. Before bed I'd gotten a text from Teddy saying that we had been added to the house shows for Saturday and Sunday and I sighed. At least we were headed out of Disney Saturday anyway. We were planning to head to Epcot and it had to offer. We were all excited about the World Showcase and seeing each country.

Thursday morning we woke and caught the bus to Epcot. We enjoyed breakfast with all of the Disney Princess's in Norway and then headed back to Mexico. Nothing could top a margarita at eleven o'clock in the morning.

We made our way through each country at a leisurely pace and explored everything that each had to offer. We meandered in stores full of authentic goods from each country and even had a late lunch at an outdoor Italian restaurant. Dinner that night was at a Japanese steakhouse that had an amazing hibachi cook. On the way back to the hotel we all talked about how it was like you were actually there in each country. It had been a beautiful day and the family had loved it too.

We watched fireworks over Cinderella's Castle from our hotel room's balcony and when they were over we all fell fast asleep. Friday found us at the Animal Kingdom and we all turned into over grown kids when we got to meet Mickie and all his friends.

Dinner at the hotel that night was delicious and when we fell asleep that night we were stuffed. We were also a little sad that the trip was over. It had been a blast and much too short. Saturday morning we awoke and headed down to check out and have one last breakfast before heading to the airport. After we ate at the Polynesian Resort and a breakfast with Lilo and Stitch we headed to the airport and on arrival we checked our bags in and took a seat to wait for our flights to be called.

"Cassidy, this week has been absolutely amazing," my mom said. "I am so very proud of you and all that you have accomplished in your career and your personal life. You are positively glowing with happiness."

"Thank you mom and it's been so great having you all here. I'm thinking that Tuesday I am going to head to Atlanta for the few days I have off." I smiled as my comment seemed to obviously please everyone.

David reached out and took my hand. "Cass, I want you to know that we are all proud of you. You're living your dream and you have a career that you truly love. There are not a lot of people out there who can say that."

"Yeah, you have a lot going for you that most people don't," Jacob added.

"Like what," I said.

"Well, like David said, you love your job. You truly love what you do." Jacob shrugged his broad shoulders and smiled. "That is a rare thing in this day and age. Add to that the fact that you have a guy in your life that is absolutely crazy about you, and you are one blessed lady."

I smiled at the mention of Teddy. "I also have an incredible family who loves me and that is a truly wonderful feeling. It's an even greater feeling having three totally over protective brothers who actually approve of the man that I am crazy about."

We all laughed then and I wished that we could stay in this moment for a long time. Just then the PA system crackled to life and announced that my family's flight was about to board. I hugged my brothers and my mom and as they walked away I turned to Emma.

"Alright Em, you have ten minutes til the final boarding call. That should give you plenty of time to tell me why you've been so quiet today."

Emma brushed a tear away from her face and hugged me. "I've realized this week just how damn much I miss you at home."She pulled back and looked at me then. "Are you really coming home next week?"

"Of course I am! In fact I would love to find a cute little loft style apartment that offers six months leases. Do you think you could look around for me?"

Emma smiled broadly. "Are you serious? Of course I will look around for you! Oh Cass, it'd be so wonderful if you moved back home. I mean I know you would be on the road a lot and everything but you would still be home."

I hugged her tightly. "Don't mention it to mom and our brothers' okay? I want to surprise them. I will see you Wednesday morning and we can check out some places. I love you." Now I was blinking back tears.

The PA system announced the final boarding call and Emma took off running to make the flight. I grabbed my purse and headed to my terminal just as the first boarding call for the flight to Dallas, Texas was made.


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPT62

Three and a half hours later my flight had landed and I was grabbing my carry on from the over head compartment of the plane. I took a minute to send another text message to Teddy to let him know that I had landed before I walked off of the plane. I realized during my flight that I had missed his face and the way that he always seemed to have a smile for me.

After I grabbed my bags from the baggage claim area and check my cell phone only to see that there were no missed texts or call I headed to the Alamo rental car desk. I was standing in line waiting when I heard the sweetest voice from behind me.

"Hey beautiful."

I turned to see Teddy standing there, smiling that smile of his that always reminded me lately of two little twin boys. It was impossible to not return the smile as I ran into his outstretched arms.

"Teddy, I've been texting you and you never answered! I thought you had forgotten about me!"

He laughed with me as he kissed my forehead. "That is an impossible feat woman. I just wanted to surprise you." He looked into my eyes and his face softened ever so slightly. "I missed you this week." He leaned down and gently touched his lips to mine.

I kissed him back, smiling the entire time, glad to be back in his arms. When I pulled back I whispered, "I missed you too, so much more than I thought that I would."

He took my hand and grabbed my suitcase with his other as he led me to the door. "I have a car rented already so unless you just want to spend your money and stand in that line back there you can ride with me." I shook my head and he said, "Are you hungry? We can grab a bite to eat; we have plenty of time before we have to be at the arena."

I sighed. "I'm actually craving a good workout and a berry smoothie."

He laughed. "Then to the gym we shall go." He loaded my bags into the car and got my door for me. Once he was settled in and buckled up he took my hand again and drove with one hand on the wheel. "So how was your week? Did you guys have a good time?"

"It was so amazing! We were all just a bunch of over grown kids," I said laughing.

"I love that place. It really lets you let go of all the stress of life and just be, at least for a little while. Speaking of, have you heard from Jalen?"

"No, although I haven't made am attempt to contact her this past week either. Maybe I'll text her after the gym."

Teddy squeezed my hand gently as we pulled in to a parking spot at the local Gold's gym. We climbed out of the car and rummaged through our bags for workout clothes before we headed into the gym and the locker rooms to change.

We met back in the weight area and I grimaced. I hated weight training but it was necessary, and I hadn't done any at all in way to long. I looked up at Teddy and smiled. "Have I ever told you that I absolutely despise weight training?"

"No," he laughed. "I'm not crazy about it either but after two weeks of mama's cooking I have no choice!"

I shrugged in resignation as we headed to the machines. We spent the next hour and a half working on our abdominals and arms and in that time I discovered that I didn't mind the workout when I was doing it beside him. There was something amazingly attractive about watching him as he worked out, the sweat staining his shirt and dripping down his face. Of course to me he was always beautiful, but like this he was incredible.

When we were finished and headed toward the locker rooms to change clothes I reached out for his hand and pulled him to me. He resisted a little and said, "Cass, I am all sweaty, you might regret getting to close."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm all sweaty too. Besides, you look to damn attractive not to get close too" I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his go around my waist as I kissed his lips. I could taste the sweat that was still beaded on his upper lip and it only made me that much more aware of how very much I loved the man in my arms.

In that moment I knew without a single doubt that I did love Teddy. Maybe I wasn't in love, but I did love him. I pulled away and smiled with my new realization. "I think I am going to change, I'll see you in a minute." I walked away without waiting for a response from him. My head was spinning and my heart was pounding. I felt amazing and so at peace with the realization but I vowed not to tell him. I would not be the one to say it first, I couldn't be. Those three small words held all the power in the world when it came to life. After my last two relationships I could not give someone that power to break me down without knowing that it was shared between us. I knew that when Teddy said it he would mean it, that's just how he had been raised.

Half an hour later we pulled into the arena's parking area and got out of the car. Teddy grabbed our bags as we climbed out of the car. This was my first show as a heel, and the chorus of boos from the waiting fans was a clear reminder. Teddy leaned down and whispered in my ear, "How does it feel being the bad guy?"

"Surprisingly good," I said smiling up at him.

He quickly kissed my lips and then I walked with him into the building. Once inside he stopped outside the women's locker room with my bag. "Thank you sir," I said.

"Your welcome ma'am," he said with an exaggerated country drawl.

I smiled at him and said, "I think once I get changed I'm going to go find a spot in the stands and get in touch with Jalen."

With a hug and a kiss Teddy said, "That sounds like a good plan to me. I'll see you soon. Let me know how it goes, okay?"

"I will," I promised. I stood in the hallway and watched as he walked away. The man had no idea that he held my heart in his hands.

When he was out sight I grabbed my bag and headed into the locker room to change. Julie had designed a great outfit for me in two colors, black and red, to coordinate with Teddy's trunks. I now had a flirty skirt with swirls that glittered and a halter top to match. I kinda liked the idea of matching Teddy when we went to the ring. I really loved the knee high boots that were very similar to the traditional wrestling boots that I was now going to be wearing.

After dressing in the red and lacing up my boots I grabbed my purse and smoothie and headed to the stands. I took out my cell as I settled into a chair and took a deep breath. Taking a sip of my smoothie I sent Jalen a text.

"Jay, what in the hell are we doing arguing like this?"

I sat there for a good five minutes wondering if she was going to respond at all before my cell phone vibrated to life. "It's all my fault Cass, and I'm so sorry. I was so happy and I guess a little bit shocked that I had a chance with Jeff. I just lost my mind I guess. I know I cannot be with him every second and it's not that I feel differently about him I just see that now. I'm sorry, and I have so much to explain to you."

"We're both to blame but I do miss you. You're my best friend and we haven't spoke in too long. I'm moving back to Atlanta. I haven't told Teddy yet, only Emma and you. I'll be there at least on my off days. And Jay I am so sorry that I made you feel like I only wanted to spend time with Teddy."

"I really think that was my foolishness Cass. I know you didn't only want to be with him. I think I was just projecting that thought to take the focus off of me always wanting to be near Jeff no matter what. Teddy makes you so happy Cassidy and everyone sees it! There's a wedding in your future just wait! Damn it I have so much to explain to you to much to get it all out in a text message. Plus I have to work in a few and I know you do too. Do you think that we can we do lunch maybe Tuesday since we are in the same town as you guys then?"

"Of course we can do lunch then. Just let me know when or where or whatever. I love you. I miss you too. I'll see you soon."

After I hit send I quickly sent a text to Teddy. "Hey you, I talked to Jalen and it went good. We are having lunch Tuesday afternoon. I'll see you soon." Pressing send I slid the cell into my purse and headed back to the locker rooms to stretch before my match.


	63. Chapter 63

CHAPT63

Three hours later the show was over and I was climbing out of the shower, towel drying my hair. I walked over and opened up my locker and heard my cell phone vibrating. I grabbed it out of my purse and smiled when I saw that it was Teddy. I opened the text and read. "Hey beautiful, I know it's late and you are probably tired but I was hoping that we could grab dinner on the way to the hotel, or before we head to the next town. It's up to you."

Hitting reply I said, "Dinner sounds absolutely wonderful. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready to go. Oh and since I have yet to get a room anywhere we can just head on to the next town if your up to it."

Twenty minutes later my hair had been blown dry into soft waves and I was dressed in my favorite jeans and a lightweight sweater with my boots. I grabbed my bag and headed out to the hallway toward the exit while sending a text to Teddy. Before I could hit send he called out to me in his sweet southern accent that I loved so much.

"You're not leaving without me are you?"

I smiled when his lips found my cheek. "Of course I'm not," I said. "You have the keys remember?"

We both laughed as he took my bag in his free hand and we headed to the car. As he climbed behind the wheel he took my hand in one of his and said, "Is steak alright for tonight?"

"Mhm, it sure is," I said as my cell phone rang. I answered without looking to see who it was. "Hello?"

I could feel my expression change when I heard Matt's voice. "Cassidy please don't hang up. Just give me a minute, please."

I could see Teddy watching me from the corner of his eye as he drove and my fingers tightened around his. "Why do you need a minute? I'll make you a deal Matt, you to talk and I won't hang up but when you are finished it's your turn to listen, and you have to listen and not hang up."

"It's a deal Cass," Matt said as we were pulling into the restaurants parking lot. "I cannot apologize to you enough. There is absolutely no excuse for what happened, none at all. I am damn sorry it happened though, and I'm even sorrier that you had to see it. I fucked up, quite literally, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I loved you then, even though my actions didn't show it and I love you still. We shared something that you can't ever share with anyone else. I knew that day, in that hotel room in Alabama, that you loved me like no one ever had before. I knew that I loved you. The night I messed it all up was the worst night of my entire life."

"What's your point Matt," I whispered, feeling the tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

"The point is I still love you. That week I had plans all worked out for us. I was going to take you someplace totally romantic and I had all these plans to just love you. To show you how much I truly do love you. I had a ring, and I had plans. Cass we had something really good, something wonderful. We were practically perfect together. I miss you so much and I can't believe that everything we felt, everything that you felt, is gone. We owe it to each other and to ourselves to at least give this another shot. We can make it work, I know we can. I would still love to put this ring on your finger and make you my wife. I still love you that much."

At his words I felt Teddy's body stiffen and saw his jaw clench. His eyes hardened and I felt tears falling fiercely from mine. My tears fell harder as I watched Teddy turn away from me to stare out the window, his hand untangling from mine to grip the steering wheel. He was obviously taking my tears the wrong way.

"Are you finished now Matt, because I have a few things to say now. I will take your words as truth, and in return I'll speak honestly with you. The truth is after you broke my trust I felt lost without you. That day in Alabama I gave you me, all of me. I gave you something that I can never get back, that I can never give to anyone else. Even now I do not regret that Matt, not completely." The tears were falling from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I watched Teddy's shoulders tighten up even more and hear his breath catch, and I cried even harder. "Matt when I walked in on you that night the hurt I felt went deeper than a broken relationship. I felt like I was crumbling into a million pieces. Like my world was coming to a shattering end. Even worse I felt like I was nothing more to you than a disposable accessory. If I wouldn't give you what you wanted there were plenty of other girls who would. The hardest part was that I still loved you more than anything even after I saw you with her. I would have given everything to hear you say the words you just said. I would have given my career at that point to have you love me and want me, to be your wife. That was all I wanted."

"Then give us that chance, let me show you I'm sorry. Let me show you I love you. Take the ring I have for you, say you'll marry me and we can work on this."

I watched as Teddy's shoulders slumped then, as though in defeat, and I saw him wipe at his eyes. It only made my tears fall harder and faster than before. "Matt, the fact is I can't do that. I cannot be your wife. Not now, not ever Matt. I have a lot of time to think. When you did what you did that night, yes it hurt me, but it also opened up my eyes. I don't love you anymore, and in all honesty I don't know that I ever really loved you. I mean I did yes, but I don't really think that I was ever in love with you, I never fully got there. We did have some good times, but they are over. We are over Matt. I've found someone who shows me glimpses of the future, someone who I see in my future. I am happy with Teddy Matt and I don't want anyone else in my life. Goodbye Matt." I ended the call and tried to pretend I didn't notice the tears that I'd heard Matt crying. I had told him the truth.

I reached out and touched Teddy's back and I whispered his name. Even to me it sounded more like a plea. "Teddy, please, talk to me."

When he spoke it was so soft that I had to lean closer to hear his words. "In that one phone call I felt so many damn emotions that my head is spinning. I've been in love and I've fallen out of love, and now I have found happiness again. I heard him talk about you seeing him with her and I felt my heart breaking for you all over again. At the same time I wanted to punch him. The started telling you that he still was in love with you. He said he had a ring and he still wanted that chance, and I swear I have never been more terrified. I realized right then two things and they both terrified in two different ways in that second when he said he wanted you to be his wife."

Teddy wiped at his eyes and he turned to me. He took my hands in his and looked down at our fingers as they laced together perfectly. "I realized that you might just say yes to him. I knew that if you did it would kill me, and the thought of you going back to him, of not being with you, terrified me. I was terrified because I knew that I loved you, and that realization was pretty damn scary in itself."

My hand flew to my lips and I felt fresh tears start to flow down my cheeks. "I know that it seems fast but I know my heart is totally lost to you. I love you Cassidy, so very much."

I gazed at him through my tears and smiled. "Today at the gym, you were so sweaty and your eyes were just so blue, your freckles were so plain on your face. That's the moment I realized I loved you."

He laughed and kissed me. "What do you say we dry up these tears and go eat?"

"Okay," I laughed. He turned to get out of the car and I grabbed him. His eyes met mine and I smiled. "I do Teddy, I love you."

He smiled and climbed out of the car. He came around and opened my door, taking my hands in his and pulling me into his arms and into quite possibly the sweetest kiss we'd ever shared. "I love you too." He took my hand and led me into the restaurant.


	64. Chapter 64

CHAPT64

After two hour dinner and a three hour car ride we got to the hotel. Teddy grabbed our bags and we headed in and checked in. At the check in desk Teddy asked for two rooms and we were given two adjoining rooms.

As we stepped out of the elevator I yawned and stretched. At the door to one of the rooms I unlocked the door and held it so that he could wheel in the luggage. I watched as he put mine at the foot of my bed and sat his by the door that led to his room. He turned to me then and I stepped into his arms and breathed in his scent.

"This is our first real moment alone since your plane landed," Teddy whispered.

"That's not true," I whispered against his chest.

"The car ride does not count," he laughed. "I couldn't hold you then."

I sighed and leaned in closer to him, yawning again. I felt his hand under my chin, tilting my face up to look at him. "You're exhausted. Let me tuck you in so you can get some sleep."

He led me over to the bed and I grabbed an old pair of cheerleading shorts and a t-shirt out of my luggage. "Just let me change right quick," I said as I headed for the bathroom. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and changed clothes then headed back to the bed. Teddy had turned the covers back so I could just slide into the bed.

I snuggled down into the bed and Teddy leaned down to kiss me. It was the first private kiss we had shared in almost a full week, and it was very deep, extremely passionate. It was nothing like the kiss in the hotel parking lot, and yet so similar. His arms were around my shoulders and mine made their way around his waist and I clung to him.

He pulled back from my lips only far enough to whisper, "I meant it when I said I loved you. I was seriously afraid that I was going to lose you to him tonight. In that instant I realized that I do love you and just how badly losing you would tear me apart. Right now it is just not possible to imagine my life without you right here beside me."

"I love you too Teddy. I can promise you that you don't have to worry about me leaving you. If we end up apart it won't be by my choice. I meant it when I told Matt that you make me happy and that I only want to be with you."

"I guess we're in this for the long haul then huh? I just want to take things with you one day at a time. I won't make you promises for the future because I don't know what tomorrow is gonna bring. I can't even promise you that we are always gonna get along. I am a stubborn man and you are a damn stubborn woman. We will argue and this is not going to be an easy relationship, but then again no relationship is easy. I just know that if I can wake and have another day with you then it's a good day."

I smiled and kissed him again. I thought about the future and how when he proposed it was going to be emotional if this was what I got when he was just saying he loved me. Ten minutes later he pulled away and laid me back onto the pillows. He smiled down at me with that insanely sexy smile of his and pulled the covers up over me. "If I don't go now..." he let the thought trail off and his smile turned into a lazy smirk. "Good night beautiful," he said. "I think tomorrow's a good day to sleep in, well today really considering its five thirty in the morning. What do you say we sleep til one o'clock and then have a late lunch around two?"

Nodding sleepily I asked, "What time is our call time at the arena?"

"Not until five sweetheart, now close your eyes and sleep. Sweet dreams." He kissed my forehead and then headed to the door that joined our rooms. As he opened it and headed through the hallway that led to his bed I called out, "I love you."

He turned and I saw his smile in the shadows. "I love you." Those were the last words that I heard before I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next thing I knew it was afternoon and there was a soft whispering voice in my ear. "Hey sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up." I felt soft lips press against my forehead and I smiled.

Stretching I opened my eyes and smiled once again at Teddy. "Good morning to you too handsome." I tossed the covers back and sat up in the bed.

"Did you sleep well," he asked.

Nodding I said, "I did thanks. Do you think I have time to take a fast shower?"

"Yep, in fact I was about to go do that very same thing." He placed another kiss on my forehead and stood to head back into the adjoining room. I noticed then that he was still wearing his pajama pants and a white t-shirt and his hair was still sleep tousled. He looked absolutely amazing. At the door he stopped and turned to me. "See you in about half an hour?"

"Sounds good," I whispered. Sometimes, just the very sight of him stole my breath away. He was absolutely beautiful to me in a way that I could not even begin to explain. I would never be able to find the words to describe it.

When he closed the door that connected our rooms I got up and grabbed a pair of blue jean capris and a t-shirt out of my bag and headed for the bathroom. I was hoping that this constant climate change didn't make me sick. In Mississippi it had been chilly so that we needed long sleeves and jeans, then Florida and now here in Texas it was just plain hot. Emma had messaged to let me know that Atlanta was going through a cold spell and it was sweat shirt weather, so I had a feeling that a cold was definitely on the way.

After a quick shower I scrunched my hair and lightly blow dried it so that the curls were soft and bouncy. I headed back into the room and at the last minute threw off my t-shirt and slipped into a black banded waist short sleeved shirt with wide shoulders. Then I slid on my low heeled sandals and quickly did some make up. As I was closing up my bag I heard a knock at the door and Teddy called out, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in," I said as I finished zipping my suitcase and stood up. I turned and again was struck by how amazing he was, without even trying to be. In his jeans and plain black t-shirt and cowboy boots he was absolutely gorgeous.

"You look amazing," he said as he crossed the room and wrapped me in his arms.

Looking up at him I smiled. "I was just thinking that same thing myself, and I guess when it comes to dressing great minds think alike." He grinned at me and lowered his lips to mine, kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself closer to him. I felt his arms tighten around my waist and I sighed against his lips. He lifted me up off of the ground and kissed me deeper. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist and when I did I heard the deep sigh rise from his chest to meet my lips.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. Their normal bright blue was almost grey and was sexier than I had ever seen them. Somehow his freckles were more obvious against his skin and his full lips were even fuller after our kiss. Those full lips found my collar bones and trailed hot kisses across my bare shoulders. He found the hollow of my throat and trailed his kisses up my neck and to my ears. I felt the tip of his tongue trace the lines of my ear and down my neck back to the hollow of my throat as he moved to the bed and sat down. My nails dug into his back and I felt my body tense up.

"Teddy," I said in a voice I hardly recognized.

I was straddling his lap as we sat on the bed and his hands were tangled in my hair, gently tugging my head back so that his lips could reach my neck better. After what seemed like an eternity he drug his lips back to mine and kissed me as he stood and lowered me to the bed, never breaking the kiss. My legs were back around his waist and my arms were wound tightly around his neck. He ran his hands across my stomach and I felt my nerve endings come alive more than they had ever been. I ran my hands down to his arms and held onto them and feeling his muscles tensing under his shirt and I couldn't fight the sigh that had built in my throat any longer.

My hand slid underneath the sleeves of his t-shirt and I clung to his smooth skin. His breath was as ragged as mine, and I felt his hands make their way under the band of my top and his lips were hot on my bare skin. This was the most incredible feeling I had ever felt and I was aware that I didn't want it to end, and yet I knew that it would. He pulled his lips from my shoulders and moved to kiss my stomach and I could feel my world explode into a million pieces. My hands were in his hair and when I thought that I couldn't stand his lips that close to all the right places he brought them back to my lips. His soft hands ran up my sides and I got chills from head to toe.

I tore my lips from his and trailed kisses down his neck and back to his lips as my hands found their way under his shirt. His skin was hot and his muscles were tense. I could feel the evidence that he wanted me as badly as I wanted him pressing against my thigh. He took his lips from mine and took deep breaths. I found myself doing the same. He looked into my eyes and smiled the sexiest smile in the world at me. He looked good like this, with passion in his eyes.

I heard myself whisper his name, heard the raspy way it came out. His hands were still on my skin and I felt the heat from them searing my skin. Far too soon he moved them, placing one hand on each side of my head and looking into my eyes.

"Jesus Christ, please tell me you know that I want you right now. Tell me you know that I want nothing more than to take your clothes off piece by piece and love you until we both fall apart. Just tell me you know."

"I know Teddy, I do. I just wish you could know as well as I do that you're not alone."

He lowered his head to mine and kissed my lips once again as he rolled to lie beside me on the bed. "You make it damn hard for a man to keep his morals, no pun intended I swear. I just want this to be right, not that it would ever be wrong with you, but not this way. I'm sorry."

I shifted and looked at him. "Why on earth are you sorry? For respecting me, for wanting more for us than this, because that is not something you should be apologizing for. I know that when this does go further the wait is going to be worth it all."

"You think huh," he smirked at me and then leaned in and kissed me. His arm went around my waist and pulled me closer. He took his lips from mine and smiled at me. "I think your right. You are going to be very much worth the wait. Now that we have only two hours to make our call time how about lunch?"

I laughed then. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Maybe we should wait a few more minutes," he laughed.


	65. Chapter 65

CHAPT65

Forty five minutes later we were seated in an Applebee's and ordering our meals. When the waitress brought out our margaritas I looked at Teddy and said, "So I want to talk to you about a decision I've made."

"Alright darlin what is it?"

"Well I have decided that I'm going to move back home to Atlanta. Emma has started looking around for a loft style apartment that will lease on a short term basis. Wednesday when I get home we are going to look at what she's found and I can hopefully make a decision then."

Teddy's face lit up with a smile and he took my hand in his. "That's great Cassidy. You're family is going to be so glad to have you home. I bet your going to love it too."

"Well," I said, "that's the thing. My family doesn't know about it. I've only told Emma, Jalen, and now you."

"So you're planning another surprise for them, huh?"

"I just don't want to get their hopes up if I'm not able to find anything."

He nodded as he took a drink of his margarita. "Okay, I can understand that, but why a short term lease?"

I felt my face flush at his question and I reached for my glass taking a large gulp. I could not tell him the real reason that I wanted a short term lease was because I didn't know what was going to happen with us and that I wanted to be able to go when the time came to go. "I guess I just don't want to be locked into anything long term as far as housing goes. I mean what happens if I find a house or something? Then with this business, I mean you just never know what's going to happen."

"Yeah, I guess you never know what the future holds," he winked as the waitress delivered our food. We ate around friendly and comfortable conversation and as soon as we finished Teddy paid the tab and tipped the waitress. We hurried to the arena and just made our call time. Once inside Teddy walked me to my locker room as he always did and we stopped outside to talk. I was standing against the wall and he had his hands on either side of my head, his forehead resting against mine.

"I love you Cassidy." His words were a whisper against my cheek, and they warmed not only my skin but my heart as well. He allowed his lips to brush mine softly and then more firmly. I wound my arms around his waist and returned his kiss. He cupped my face in his hands as he kissed me and as he did we heard someone clearing their throat.

"Don't you kids have a room?"

Teddy firmly pressed his lips to mine once more before he pulled away. I cleared my throat then and smiled. "Hey there Beth, how are you?"

She laughed and said, "Good and I can only assume that you two are as well. I didn't think you had a match tonight Cassidy."

"I don't, but he does. They wanted me here too, so here I am."

"Speaking of," Teddy said, "I have to go get ready but I will see you soon." He leaned down and kissed me again before whispering once more "I love you" in my ear.

As he walked away I called out, "Hey you!" When he stopped and turned I said, "I love you." He smiled as he headed to his locker room to change. I turned back to see Beth smiling. "What," I asked.

"You love him?"

"Well I mean it's not like I'm in love or anything, but yes, I love him."

She laughed and hugged me. "Cassidy dear that is only new to you, ya know."

We headed into the locker room and I waited while Beth changed into her ring clothes. Once she had finished lacing up her boots she asked if I wanted to go find a place to sit and talk. I stood and followed her out to a row of folding chairs where we sat talking and catching up for awhile. I told her all about the Disney vacation and then about the phone call with Matt and my decision to move home. She filled me in on her week and all that she had been doing and then she said, "I've made a decision myself."

"Really," I said.

"I sure have," she smiled at me. "Well actually Cody and I have. We chose a wedding date finally."

"Oh my gosh, Beth that's great! So when is the big day going to be?"

"August eleventh, and now I feel like I can finally get to planning. The only issue with that is, I have no idea where on earth to start!" Beth was beaming in her happiness. I was so happy for her and Cody. They were really good together, even if some people thought that they were the odd couple. I watched Beth take a deep breath and then she said, "I was actually hoping that you might be my maid-of-honor though. I know at least that I have to have one of those," she laughed.

"Are you serious? I would be honored! I would also be happy to help you out with your planning, if you want."

"You've planned a wedding before?"

"Well, not technically but I did take a planning course while I was in wrestling school. It was something that I always thought would be really fun and all so I just did it. I never got the certification and all once I finished. I mean it was more of a hobby than a career choice for me, but I would love to be able to put it to good use!"

"Alright then, Miss Planner, what's next for me," Beth asked.

"Well the important part is finding out where you want to do it and the time of day. You want to make sure its going to work. Then of course your wedding party, but those are the two big things you need to deal with now. You need to book your venue soon to be sure you get what you want."

"And I can count on you to help me out right?"

I smiled, "Of course you can. In fact why don't we plan on meeting next week just to discuss it? Me, you, and Cody can do lunch or something and talk it over. You guys just discuss what type of wedding you want and we will take it from there."

"You are amazing in so many ways Cassidy," Beth said hugging me. "I better let you go now though. It looks like its time for you to go to work."

I turned and saw Teddy approaching in his trunks with his belt in his hand. I stood and kissed his cheek when he joined us. Looking at Beth I said, "I'll let you know about lunch next week okay?"

"Sure thing," she said.

Teddy and I took our place at the curtain and then hand in hand made our way to the ring. After the show that night we headed straight back to the hotel and ordered chicken salads from room service and ate in Teddy's room. When we had finished eating he stood and reached for my hand. "Let me go tuck you in. You're exhausted."

I took his hand and let him lead me into my room and I climbed up into the bed. He pulled the covers up over my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "I'll wake you up about nine o'clock, is that okay?"

"Sounds good to me handsome," I said sleepily. "Now why don't you go get you some sweet dreams?"

"Okay," he laughed. "Get yourself some sweet dreams too. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you," I said.

He straightened and looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. "You always just say I love you, never I love you too. Why is that?"

I shrugged underneath the covers. "I don't know. I guess it just seems like when you add the too on it that you are only saying it because someone else did, not because you truly feel it, or want to say it."

He just smiled down at me and then walked to his room without another word. I heard his door shut and I smiled as I fell asleep.


	66. Chapter 66

CHAPT66

In my dreams that night I was with those two sandy haired little boys. This time they were in high chairs at the kitchen table and I was fixing their plates of chicken and macaroni and cheese. They were waiting patiently for me to sit their meals on the trays of their seats and smiled up at me when I did. I grabbed their sippy cups and as I sat those on the trays as well I placed a kiss on the top of their heads. I then took my plate to the table and sat with the boys as we ate. After dinner was over I took them upstairs and bathed them and then dressed them in their long footed pajamas. Just as I zipped up the last one the phone rang. The boys began to squeal in delight as I answered the phone. "Daddy call," they giggled.

As I passed the phone to them in my dream I registered a scratching at the door and cracked my eyes open. I sat up rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands and listened for the noise again. I realized after a minute that the scratching sound was coming from the main door and not the door that connected mine and Teddy's room. By the time that I had climbed out of bed and walked over to the door the noise had stopped but I peeked out the peep hole anyway. The only thing that I saw was a dimly lit and empty hallway. I took a step back and thinking that maybe I had dreamed the sound after all. As I turned to head back to the bed I noticed a card on the floor.

I knelt down and picked it. When I opened it I noticed a female's handwriting. "How does it feel knowing that you are a home wrecker in everyone's eyes? Just remember what they say about karma, and know that your day is coming. No one in the locker room can stand you, no matter what they say to your face, because of what you've done. Just watch your back, champ. You never know when karma will hit you."

I sighed as I walked back to the bed shaking my head. I slid the card into my purse and made a mental note to pass it on to Stephanie tomorrow at the arena. If someone was trying to get under my skin they were going about it all wrong. I knew what had happened with Teddy and I and I also knew that I had not wrecked anything. It was almost humorous to me that someone was so childish. I climbed back into bed and pulled the covers back up over my shoulders hoping to no avail that those two sweet boys would be back in my dreams.

The next morning Teddy woke me with breakfast in bed. I sat up smiling. "You're spoiling me you know? I'm not a morning person. I'm not supposed to wake up smiling so much."

"That's a shame, because you have a beautiful smile. As for me spoiling you," he said, pausing to feed me a ripe, red, sweet strawberry, "well, I'm not out to spoil you. This is just me, and I finally have someone who appreciates it."

I smiled and put my hand to his cheek. "Is it weird that I find you even sexier when you need to shave?"

"I think it's weird that you find me sexy at all."

"I love you Teddy," I said as I leaned in and kissed him lips. I tasted the sweetness of syrup and powdered sugar lingering from the French toast and I licked his lips without thinking about it.

When I pulled away he exhaled a deep breath and he took my face in his hands. "You do realize you make it damn hard to be good right? And you do realize that was possibly the sexiest thing ever, right?"

"What," I asked with a small and confused smile.

"When you..." He let his voice trail off as he touched his lips back to mine and then traced my lips with his tongue as I had done his moments before. He pulled back and smiled. "When you did that, it was intoxicatingly sexy." He pulled away and stood taking our trays to the hallway. When he returned he said, "Are you ready to check out and head to Corpus Christie?"

"Yeah just give me like ten minutes to change clothes and all." He nodded and headed back into his room. Ten minutes later he was back and taking my luggage and we were headed to check out and then onto Raw.

Raw that night went smoothly. I handed the card over to Stephanie and Teddy filled out the necessary paper work to have Kristen removed from his file. After the show we had a terrific dinner before heading back to the hotel. He walked me to my room and tucked me in kissing me lightly before going to his room.

The next few days flew by in a blur of activity. Jalen and I had lunch and were back on track, Teddy won in his match on Super Stars, Emma had found the perfect loft apartment for me, and I signed a six month lease. Thursday found Emma and me at the IKEA in Atlanta finding the perfect things to furnish my loft. We even found the most beautiful black and white canvas paintings for the walls and amazing floral arrangements for tables. When we took a lunch break from our shopping I called and made reservations for me and my family at Benihana's and then called my family to fill them in. on dinner plans. I spoke to Jalen and asked her to be there and for the first time in a long time I didn't have any doubts that she would be.

I made arrangements to have my purchases held until the next day and Emma and I headed back to her apartment to shower and get ready for dinner that night. We showered and got dressed, fixing our hair and applying make up quickly but neatly and then headed out the door. We arrived to the restaurant fifteen minutes early and only had to wait a short time for the rest of the group to arrive. Once they were all there we were shown to our seats and placed our drink orders. Once drinks were served I cleared my throat.

"Okay, I know you're all curious about why I asked you guys to be here to night. Tonight is a celebration of sorts. To start with, tomorrow morning Teddy's divorce will be final. Maybe that's a selfish thing for me to want to celebrate but I love him and I'm ready to feel free to move forward in our relationship. Secondly he told me that he loved me and I love him. It's amazing to me! Finally, and the main reason we are all here, is that I am moving back to Atlanta. I'm coming home."

My mom was smiling broadly and I saw how pleased that my whole family was. I looked to my brothers and said, "Now boys I need your help."

"Whatever you need, kid," David said.

"I have to leave out tomorrow for work and I will be gone a little over a week. I need you all to go to IKEA and pick up all of my furniture and things that I purchased today. Emma will go with you and I have already taken care of renting a U-Haul."

Jacob laughed out loud. "You always were one to jump the gun Cassidy. Don't you think that you need to have somewhere to put all the stuff you bought? I mean it would likely be a wise decision to find an apartment first."

"You're right Jacob; I do need a place to put my things. Luckily I thought of all that and Emma has been searching for me a loft apartment since you all came home from Florida. I signed a lease yesterday. Emma knows where it's at and where I want all the furniture placed."

We all discussed my move home and had an incredible meal before calling it a night. We headed our separate ways and I spent my last night in Emma's apartment. After a good nights sleep Jalen and I rushed to the airport to catch a flight to Portland Oregon where Teddy and I had a show that night. After that there was a tri-branded show Saturday in Spokane Washington before we headed to Northern California for Raw. With all the shows, the weekend seemed to fly by.

Monday night after Raw Teddy and I shared a quick dinner before heading to the airport to board our flight to South America. We had three days of shows there but they were spaced out so that we could enjoy the week. On the plane Teddy turned to me and said, "I can't believe that the divorce is final. It was fast, and even though I' m really glad, it's odd that I'm not tied to her."

"I can't imagine how it would feel to be with someone so long and then to have it over just because some ink has dried. I mean the conflicting emotions that you must be going through right now have to be intense."

"It's easier with you beside me," he said taking my hand. "Everything is easier with you here. I love you Cassidy and I know that you are the one I want to be with."

I smiled up at him. "I love you, and I do want to be with you, but what makes you so sure that it's me you want?"

"Because Cassidy, no matter where in this world I am, when I'm with you, I'm always home." He leaned down and kissed me and then we both leaned our heads back and slept for the rest of the flight.

We awoke when we touched down in South America and I felt myself getting really excited. This was my first trip out of America and to be making it with Teddy and all of my close friends only made it better. I was ready to see the sights and experience the crowd at the shows.

We grabbed our carry-ons and then headed to baggage claim where we grabbed the rest of our luggage and were bombarded by fans. After we broke through the crowds and out in the intense Brazilian heat we went in search of the shuttle that would take us all to the hotel. Since WWE paid for all the hotel accommodations and flights and car rentals and such on out of country trips we were all in the same hotel together and all riding in the shuttle together.

In the shuttle I sent my family a text to let them know that I had arrived safely and that I would talk to them all soon. It was a short ride to the hotel and within thirty minutes of stepping off the plane I was at the door to my room. After making arrangements to go out to dinner with the gang I took a fast shower. I dressed in a strapless top and a blue jean skirt that rested at mid thigh. I slid my feet into strappy sandals and pulled my loose wavy hair into a messy bun. After putting on light make-up and some silver dangly earrings I grabbed my purse and headed to the lobby.

At seven o'clock, Teddy, Randy, Sam, Beth, Cody, and I were climbing into a shuttle to head to the restaurant. Teddy looked so incredibly comfortable in his khaki shorts and his plain black t-shirt that he made it look sexy. Of course I was finding that he made everything look sexy. He looked at me in the shuttle and smiled. "Do you realize how incredible sexy you look tonight?" When I blushed he only smiled broader. "I didn't think that you did, and that makes you even sexier to me." He kissed my temple and put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder and relaxed.

Dinner was amazing and we were all full when we went walking through beautiful downtown San Paulo. The city lights were a beautiful backdrop for pictures and I was happy to snap away.

When we finally made it back to the hotel Teddy walked me to my room and came inside. He climbed up on the high soft bed and held his arms out for me. I kicked off my shoes and climbed onto the bed beside of him, snuggling into his arms.

"I cannot believe that I am here. I've never been out of the US and this; this place is just so beautiful."

With a kiss to the top of my head Teddy said, "I can think of things and sites more appealing. There are a few places I want to take you to see in Argentina and Venezuela. I really think you will love them."

"Okay," I said blushing. "You know, it's silly, but with you're divorce final now I finally feel free to fall in love with you. I mean it's not like I could have stopped it before, but it's as if it's okay somehow now."

He took a deep breath and sighed as he released it. "I know exactly what you mean. I feel like I can fully love you now, like you deserve to be loved. Your right though. I would have loved you fully regardless, no matter what. Destiny is one fight you can't win no matter how hard you fight." He shifted and smiled. "I'm heading to my room now. We both need sleep so that we are well rested for this tour. I'll see you in the morning."

I stretched to kiss him and then stood to walk him to the door. "Good night handsome. Have sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams for you too gorgeous. I love you." He kissed me before heading to his room.

The next days show went well and we flew to Argentina once it was over. After the show there we had a free day there to explore. We went whale watching and then paid a visit to Iguazu Falls. I snapped pictures the whole day, but my favorite was the one of Teddy and me in front of the falls. It was a beautiful shot with the most amazing backdrop you could imagine. Late that night we were boarded our flight to Venezuela. The last show of the tour went great and we spent our last day in South America on Puerto Cruz Beach after we visited Angel Falls. The scenery was beautiful and when it came time to head home I was disappointed that it had to end.

Monday night we were back in the states, in southern California. The show went well and after dinner Teddy and I headed back to the hotel to get some rest. Jet lag was a beast and it was attacking me ferociously. The next morning Teddy accompanied me to the airport where I caught a five am flight back home. I was headed to see my new loft for the first time.

When I arrived at the loft with Emma I was amazed at how everything was exactly how I wanted it. Emma had done a terrific job and I couldn't thank her enough. When she left I called Teddy to talk and then I turned in early to catch up on some sleep. That week ended up passing quickly, as did the rest of the month. Thanksgiving with the family was great and Teddy had made a trip to visit my new place. Before I knew it Christmas was almost here and it was time for the Armageddon pay per view. Teddy was extremely nervous as the time drew closer for the show, as was I. Jeff was retiring and had asked that Teddy be the one to retire him. That alone had Teddy nervous, and when you added onto that the match was his first ladder match, the nerves were totally frayed.


	67. Chapter 67

CHAPT67

The night of the show Teddy and I made our way to the ring and I gave his hand an extra squeeze as he climbed into the ring. It was such an emotional night for everyone with Jeff retiring and I could tell I was going to be crying before it was over. This would be the first time that I would actually have to make an effort to stay in character. Jalen had a ringside seat and I took my place close to her. I couldn't imagine how she had to of been feeling tonight. I found that I couldn't make eye contact with her, and at the same time I wanted to run to her and hug her close, but I couldn't do either.

It was a good match and the emotions pouring out of the ring, and the audience, was palpable. I felt myself cringing often and the nerves that I was showing were real. I hated so badly seeing Teddy in such a brutal match, even though I knew what the outcome would be. I guess it was because I knew that anything could happen in a match like this, and accidents weren't uncommon in matches involving weapons either.

Sure enough in the last ten minutes or so the fatigue sat in for both Ted and Jeff and as Jeff went to toss Teddy into a ladder that was propped up in a corner, I watched Teddy's foot slip. It seemed like slow motion as I watched him slam into the ladder and saw the wince of pain on his face. When it registered to me that he had a gash running across his shoulder and that it was pouring blood my hand flew to my mouth and I had to fight back tears. It was bleeding pretty badly and the sight turned my stomach but his only acknowledgement of it had been the wince when it had happened.

The end of the match went really well despite Ted's injury and when he hit the Dreamstreet on Jeff for the win. He grabbed his shoulder as the ref counted three and rolled out of the ring. He was still bleeding and I hugged him as I whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I promise. I love you," he said through gritted teeth. I saw him glance back at Jalen to see how she was holding up. She nodded and gave him a thumb up and Teddy wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed back up the ramp. Before we made it to the curtains I heard Jeff as he began his farewell speech, and I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

Just inside the curtains I turned into Teddy's chest and let the tears go even more. "Let's go get your shoulder checked out."

"In a minute I want to hear this and I know that you do too."

"We can You Tube it! Your shoulder..."

"Is not the worst injury I've ever had," he interrupted. "Besides You Tube isn't the same. I'll be okay for a few more minutes."

I could tell that he wasn't going to budge so I took his hand in mine and tried to focus on what Jeff was saying with no success. All I could focus on it seemed was the bright blood that was still flowing from Teddy's shoulder and down his back.

When Jeff was finished he walked up the ramp and through the curtains with a smile. He walked over to Teddy and I, shaking Teddy's hand and wrapping me into a tight hug. Letting me go he turned to look at Teddy's shoulder. "Hey man you alright? I'm really sorry about that happening. You need to get that looked at."

"I'm good man and it was an accident, so no need to apologize. I'm headed to the trainer's office now."Teddy turned to me and grabbed my hand. "You want to stay here with Jalen and Jeff or do you want to go with me to see Jack?"

Jalen laughed and it startled me. I hadn't realized that she had walked up until that moment. "I don't think you could make her stay here if you tried Teddy. We will see you guys later for dinner though."

"I think you're right! We'll see you guys then," he said as we headed off to Jack Marshall's office. I felt his eyes on me as he said, "Are you alright darlin?"

"I'm fine," I said grimacing. "I've just discovered that I hate seeing you bleed, that's all."

"I'd be the same way with you," he said smiling as he took a seat on the trainers table.

I smiled and took a seat in the chair across from him and watched as Jack flushed the cut out with a saline solution. "Looks like you did it real good with this one Ted," Jack said.

"How good," Teddy asked with a wince.

"Oh nothing that about twenty stitches won't fix," Jack said. "Hang tight while I go grab the supplies and we'll get you all fixed up."

I couldn't hide the gasp that escaped from my lips. "I knew it was bad."

Teddy laughed as Jack walked back into the room and began setting up for the sutures. "It's just some stitches babe, nothing serious." His laughter stopped when Jack stuck a needle into his shoulder to numb the area before starting to sew him up. "Damn it," Teddy said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I can't watch this. I'm going to grab my things and change clothes." I stood and kissed Teddy before turning to the door.

"I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you," I said over my shoulder as I headed out of the office and toward the locker rooms. As I expected I found my cell phone full of texts from my family wanting to know if Teddy was alright. I sent back a text letting them know what was going on and that he was fine, and then noticed a missed call from Teddy's mom. I decided to return her call before I changed.

"Cassidy," she answered on the first ring, "how is he?"

"He's fine, just looked really bad. The trainer said it would take about twenty stitches to fix it up. He's getting those now."

I heard Melanie sigh on the other end of the line. "You'd think I'd be used to stuff like this by now. It just looked really bad on TV and I'm a mom so of course I worry."

I laughed and said, "I was actually worried too. His foot slipped and he hit the ladder wrong that was all."

"That's what his dad said happened too. At least he's okay. How are you now?"

"I'm actually really good, just trying to get ready for the holidays."

"Teddy mentioned that you and your family have your get together on Christmas Eve. I want you to know that you are more than welcome to come here on Christmas day. We would love having you back at the house."

"I just might do that, thank you," I said. After another minute or so of chatting I let her go and changed into jeans and a warm sweater before grabbing my bags and heading out of the locker room.

That night a large group of us went out to celebrate Jeff and his career before heading back to our hotel rooms. Raw the next night went well and after the show Teddy and I had dinner and watched a movie before heading to bed. We woke up early Tuesday morning to head to the airport to catch our flights home.

While we waited for my flight to be called I said, "I've been thinking a lot about Christmas and I would love it very much if you would come for Christmas Eve."

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "I just might, on one condition." I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "I will come spend it with you if, and only if, you promise to come back home with me for Christmas day."

I leaned up and kissed him. "I think I could manage that." Then my flight was called and I stepped back and reached for my carry on. As I grabbed it I found myself wrapped in Teddy's arms again.

"Call me when you land," he said kissing me. "I miss you already you know."

"You are too sweet, and I will. I miss you to." With one more kiss to his chin I turned and boarded my flight.


	68. Chapter 68

CHAPT68

The two weeks leading up to Christmas flew by and before I knew it, it was the day before Christmas Eve. I was cleaning my apartment and getting all the food preparations out of the way. I had finished wrapping all of my gifts the night before and now for some reason my nerves was in over drive. By five o'clock that afternoon everything was done and I decided to take a hot relaxing bubble bath. Teddy was going to be arriving at around eight o'clock and he was bringing dinner so I lay my head back and just relaxed. By the time the clock hit six thirty I was dressed and my hair was dried and pulled up in a messy bun. I curled up on the couch with a glass of champagne and a book and began reading. It was rare to have his kind of time off lately.

Half an hour later my cell phone vibrated alerting me to a text message. I expected it to be Teddy saying that he was here early but it was Jalen. "Hey Cass, I wanted to talk to you about something, before I tell everyone else tomorrow. I'm moving. To North Carolina, to live with Jeff."

My jaw felt as though it had become unhinged as it dropped open at the news. I was shocked at what I was reading. "Um, well that's great, I think. When are you moving?"

Within minutes she replied, and her excitement was clear in her message. "Well, actually tomorrow. Don't worry! I'm still coming to the party and all that stuff! I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'm all packed up though and I'm heading up after I leave your place."

"OMG Jalen are you serious? Wow, I guess I'm just kind of stunned since you haven't mentioned it before now." In fact Jalen rarely said anything these days that didn't revolve around her and Jeff. I truly hoped that everything worked out for them, and in all honesty I worried about what would happen to her if they didn't.

"Cass I know it seems sudden but it's right. I feel it in my bones that this is right."

"Well okay then, congrats I guess. Gee, I move home and you move away, haha. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." I sat my cell phone down on the table and suddenly felt sick. I loved Jalen like a sister, had known her since we were little kids, and even though we had moved past the last issue we had I still just felt like something was off with us. It wasn't so off that I didn't worry about her though.

A knock at the door jolted me from my thoughts. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was seven forty-five. I also noticed that I had drained my glass of champagne without realizing it. No wonder my stomach was churning. I got up from the couch and checked my peep hole only to see a bright red mass of flowers. I smiled as I opened the door and saw Teddy standing there with take out from Dolce and what looked to be at least two dozen bright red peonies.

I took the flowers and headed to the kitchen to search for vases. Teddy followed behind me and sat the take out on the kitchen counter. I felt his arms go around my waist as I reached for a vase and his lips found my neck. "I missed you," his warm breath was a whisper against my ear.

I sat the flowers and the vase I had grabbed onto the counter and turned into his arms. My lips found his and I let myself get lost in a kiss. The sick feeling had left my stomach and my heart felt whole. I pulled my lips from his and smiled. "I missed you too. How was your drive?"

With another kiss he let me go and began to take down plates and get our dinner ready to take to the table and I went back to the flowers. "It was long and lonely, but worth it. I knew where it was taking me. How's your day been?"

"Let me get these flowers in their vases and we'll talk while we eat dinner." He smiled and I went back to separating what turned out to be two and a half dozen flowers. I put one full dozen into a short square shaped vase and sat it in the living room on the wide black coffee table. It looked wonderful there. The color popped out against the dark table. I separated the rest of the flowers into three separate vases and took one to my room, one to the guest room, and placed the final one in the center of the dining room table. It was beautiful there.

I took my seat as Teddy placed two plates full of delicious looking chicken and pasta down, followed by two glasses of champagne. He held my chair out for me and then he took his seat and with my hands in his he blessed the food. Looking up at me when he was done he said, "This place looks great. The decorations and all the gifts under the tree, it just all looks wonderful."

"Thank you. As for the gifts, I just hope that there is room for my family to get all of their things under there too."

He laughed as he sipped at his glass and said, "You mean to tell me that those are all from you?"

"Yep," I grinned. "Of course your family has gifts under there too, and so do you."

"Cass, we agreed to get each other one thing each."

"Yes, and I only got you one thing! I also got your mom and dad, well made it actually. I got Brett and Leah something too, and Randy and Sam and Alanna."

We finished up eating and headed to the couch to curl up in front of the fire to watch and old black and white Christmas movie. Sitting there wrapped in his arms I felt complete. I could also feel his gaze on me instead of the TV and I turned to look up at him. "What is it?"

"Are you going to tell me what it is that's bothering you or am I going to have to guess?"

"What do you mean?"

He shifted to see me better and said, "Since I've gotten here you have had that tense set to your jaw. It's a dead give away that there's something bothering you."

I sighed, sitting up straighter. "I guess I'm just really worried about Jalen. I mean, I know she loves Jeff and that he loves her, but she never leaves his side. Honestly, I'm surprised that he isn't going to be here tomorrow. We can't even have a conversation unless it revolves around him anymore. Love is one thing but it's like she has become completely obsessed with him."

"What happened to bring all these thoughts on? I have noticed that you two don't talk nearly as much, but figured it was just left over from the little issue you two had."

"No, it's because it's impossible to talk to her. She text me today to tell me that she's moving in with him. She's all packed and she's moving tomorrow after the party. I feel bad because I have been avoiding her calls and her texts and all lately but it's just hard when it's always about her or her and Jeff. Every time I try to talk about something else she just changes the topic right back. It's gotten really bad lately."

"Maybe this is just how she shows her love," Teddy said with a shrug.

"I don't think so, and I'm really worried about her. I want the best for them and I hope that they last for a long time but I don't want her to push him away or anything like that. I mean, I really do worry about what would happen to her if something were to cause them to split up."

"I guess it's something that we need to pray about tonight then. We will do it before we go to bed.

As if on cue we both yawned. "Maybe we should go ahead and turn in. I'm sure you're tired after the long drive and I have an early morning."

He smiled down at my and my heart kicked up a fuss at the sight. "Sounds like a good idea, now that you mention it," he said, fighting another yawn. "I think that I'm more tired than I realized." He turned my TV off and went to check the lock on the door before turning off the lamp and reaching for my hand. We walked down the hall to my room and I couldn't help but to think how domestic and perfect that the scene in the living room had been.

In my room I grabbed my pajamas and headed to the bathroom to change. In minutes I was back in my room and noticed that he had turned back the covers on my bed for me and was waiting patiently for me. I climbed into the bed and Teddy took my hands in mine and said a prayer. This was something that had become a nightly thing between us, whether we were together like this or over the telephone. I really believed that we had become closer since we had started this and I knew undoubtedly that he was more attractive to me with every single amen.

When he finished praying he leaned over and kissed me. "I love you beautiful."

"I love you. I'm so glad that you're here for Christmas."

He stood and walked to the door. As he flipped the light switch and my room was flooded with darkness he said, "There is no other place in the world I'd rather be. Sweet dreams Cass."


	69. Chapter 69

CHAPT69

Christmas Eve morning woke me with a bright sunlight drifting in through my curtains and my alarm ringing loudly. I quickly shut it off so that it wouldn't wake Teddy and climbed out of bed. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back into another sloppy bun and then softly padded to the living room to start the fireplace going, and then I moved into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. I made cheese eggs and bacon for breakfast and ate as I began preparing the meal for the day. I was in charge of stuffing, yams, homemade macaroni and cheese, and the banana pudding that everyone seemed to love. It was a recipe that I had taken from Paula Deen, and it was always a massive hit.

An hour later I put the breakfast into the oven to heat and walked down the hallway to the guest room door, and knocked lightly. I heard a muffled voice say, "Why on earth are you knocking? Come in." I opened the door and Teddy sat up in bed, the covers falling to his waist showing his bare chest. It was a sight that would always catch me off guard.

"I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is waiting and I have you some coffee in the kitchen too."

He grinned sleepily and looked so young. "Thank you. What time is it?" He glanced at the clock on his bedside table to answer his own question and ran his hands through his hair. "How long have you been up?"

"Since eight o'clock. This is always a busy morning for me and my family. I thought that I would let you sleep some though."

"I'll be right there then. Just let me run and brush my teeth."

I smiled and closed the door and headed back to the kitchen. I was putting water on to boil when he slipped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Good morning angel," he said sleepily.

I turned and saw he was still in his pajama bottoms and white t-shirt. He had never looked more handsome than he did at that moment. "Good morning to you too," I said. "Your breakfast is on the table and I just poured your cup of coffee too. Now I need to go take a shower really fast. Do you think that you could watch the stuff in the oven for me?"

"Well of course I can. How long does it need to stay in there?"

"About forty-five minutes, but I won't be that long. Oh, and if the water in that pot on the stove starts to boil will you please pour in the noodles and turn it to medium? Just be sure to stir them regular after that though. I shouldn't be but about twenty minutes in the shower and all."

He laughed and shooed me toward the hall. "I can handle this. Go get ready and take your time darlin."

I kissed him as I moved past him and toward the hallway. I turned at the last minute and said, "Do you think that you could possibly stop being so perfect?"

"Sweet heart I'm so far from perfect that it ain't even funny."

I locked my eyes with him and said, "You definitely are perfect, even if it's only for me." Then I turned and headed to get ready.

After my shower I quickly blow dried my hair into soft waves and pulled on a pair of charcoal grey slacks and a berry red colored cowl neck sweater. I applied light make up and then headed for the kitchen in my bare feet. I stopped at the doorway and watched as Teddy stood at the stove, sipping his coffee and stirring the noodles for the macaroni. After a minute I said, "So where's your apron?"

I saw his grin before he said, "Very funny, but don't push you're luck."

I laughed as I took the spoon from him. "Go on and take your shower and get ready if you want. Everyone will be here in about an hour or so."

He pulled me to him and kissed me softly. "You look wonderful. I am so happy that I'm spending today with you and your family. I love you." He kissed me again and headed to the shower.

Two hours later my large apartment seemed cramped with all of my family and all the gifts that they had brought, spilling out from under the tree. The kitchen was full of food and the whole place smelled wonderful. The fireplace crackled, mingling in with the laughter and happy chatter that was filling the air. Everyone was happy and smiling and I couldn't remember a happier time in my life than this.

At twelve thirty mom clapped her hands together loudly and once she had everyone's attention she said, "If everyone is ready to eat let's say grace and get to it!"

We all gathered in a circle and took hands with the person beside of us and David began to pray. "God, we come before you humbly to offer up thanks for allowing us to all be here together, healthy and whole, on this day as we celebrate your Sons birth. We thank You for this past year and the healing that we have all found in our family and our personal lives, even when that healing came from endings that we never expected. Thank You Father for the new additions to this family and the new sense of happiness that has settled over us all, because we know that all things good come from You, and Finally we ask that you bless this food and each and every hand that took part in preparing it. Use it to nourish and sustain our bodies so that we can continue to serve You day to day. Amen."

We all said amen and then headed to fix plates filled with food. All of the guys and my mom and Emma took a seat at the dining room table which held six people and Jalen and I settled at the bar to eat.


	70. Chapter 70

CHAPT 70

Three and a half hours later the food had been cleared away and all the gifts had either been opened or packed up for the trip to Mississippi. I took a seat on the sofa and propped my feet on my coffee table. I smiled to myself thinking about wonderful today had turned out, even though Jalen had left before the day was really over. In a little while Teddy and I would be leaving for Mississippi, and I just wanted this moment to relax.

"It's freezing outside," Teddy said as he came back in from carrying the last of our things out for the trip. "I did get the truck all packed up though."

I looked up at him and laughed. "You might not have been so cold if you'd have put on a coat, ya know!"

Teddy took a seat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. "You're right about that, but see I knew that if I went out and got cold, you'd warm me up when I got back in."

"Oh, that's what you thought huh?"

Placing a soft kiss on my cheek he whispered, "Yep, that's what I thought and I was right. Your smile alone warms me to my soul."

I couldn't hide the sigh that escaped as I turned to look up at him. "I love you so very much, and having you hear today just seemed so logical, so right. I cannot tell you how thankful I am to have you in my life, how blessed I am. You are wonderful."

He looked down at me with a soft smile on his face and lightly brushed his knuckles over my cheekbone. "I don't deserve someone like you. You're completely amazing in every way. There is not a single day that goes by that I don't thank God for putting you in my path."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes at his soft spoken honesty and felt the first one fall at the same moment that his lips touched mine. His hands tenderly held my face, and I felt his thumb brush the wetness from my cheeks. His hands stood no chance against the flood that poured from my eyes and down my cheeks, no matter how he tried. He pulled back and looked at me for a minute before wrapping me into his arms, and his love. We sat there that way for a half an hour before he pulled away.

"Where are you going," I asked, a little confused.

Teddy grinned down at me and then glanced up at the clock. "Its four o'clock darlin, we've got to hit the road."

I looked at the clock and felt myself blush. It was actually four fifteen and we had a seven hour drive ahead of us, and that was if we made no stops. I stood and stretched and walked through my apartment to be sure that everything was turned off and locked up. Back in the living room Teddy had our coats in hand and I grabbed my purse and my keys so that I could lock up.

Eight hours, three stops, and one detour thanks to a pile up on the interstate later, and we were finally at Teddy's parent's house. It was so very beautiful all lit up and decorated for the holidays. It also served as a stark reminder of how very different Teddy's background was from my own. Mentally I kicked myself for allowing those thoughts to creep into my mind. The past and our backgrounds were not important at all now. I hated the way that I always seemed to think these things, allowed the horrible thoughts to creep in, when things were at their best.

I jumped a little, slightly startled out of my thoughts when Teddy opened up my door. "Come on darlin," he said with his soft southern drawl. "I'll grab the bags and the gifts if you will get the door."

I nodded at him and smiled. He was my perfect southern gentleman, I thought, and Rhett Butler should have been so good.

Inside, the house was alive with laughing voices, surprising me. It was getting close to midnight and I had expected everyone to be in bed, or at least getting ready to head that way. We headed to the living room and Teddy hummed an old Christmas tune as he placed the gifts under the massive and brilliantly lit tree. I watched him and saw in his simple act so much love. His love for his family, his faith, and even me, and I lost myself in thoughts of all the Christmas days that were ahead of us.

I heard footsteps behind me in the hallway and then I heard Melanie say, "I thought that I heard you two come in. Teddy dear, why don't you just leave those and ya'll come on in the kitchen? I just finished a fresh batch of egg nog."

"Alright mama, I'm finished with this anyway." Teddy straightened and turned to us. He looked like an angel illuminated by the clear shining lights of the tree.

I crossed the room then to hug Melanie. "Thank you so much again for having me. The house looks amazing."

"Thank you dear," she said as she slid her arm around my waist and we headed to the kitchen, Teddy close behind. "You are always welcome here, with or with out my son."

In the kitchen Leah, Brett, and Ted Sr. were sharing stories of Christmas past and laughing. They paused to greet Teddy and me and then were back into their stories, pulling us into them as well. Melanie sat glasses of egg nog down for us and then joined us at the table.

After an hour or more of hearing stories, some funny, some sad, some unbelievable, I felt Teddy put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to him.

"Do you want to head up to bed? I know you have to be tired."

I nodded, smothering a yawn behind my hand. I smiled at him and said, "Sounds good actually." I turned to the table and said, "Sorry to be a party pooper guys, but I am so tired. I think that I'm going to go ahead and turn in."

They all said goodnight and as I stood Melanie said, "Don't you worry about being up at any certain time, and I've got it all taken care of. Just rest, besides, we don't start things until later anyway now that the boys are all grown up."

"Alright then," I laughed, heading up the stairs to the bedroom.

Once I'd changed and settled into the bed, Teddy took my hands in his and offered up our prayer then he kissed my nose. "Get some sleep, you look exhausted. I'll see you in the morning." At the door he stopped and flipped the light switch off and said, "Sweet dreams, and I love you."

"You too, and I love you." Those were my last words before I fell asleep.

Those two sandy haired little twin boys visited my dreams that night for the first time in awhile. They were in matching red plaid pajamas, the polo horse on the chest of each one, and they were jumping up and down excitedly on the bed. Their voices sang in unison, "Mommy, Daddy, wake up! Santa came!"Then they each took mine and Teddy's hands in theirs, tugging us awake to come and see what treasures Santa had delivered.

The dream went black, almost as though a heavy stage curtain had been drawn at the end of a scene. When it was brought back to light there was a brightly lit tree and wrapping paper from one end of the room to the other. The two boys were happily playing in the mounds of paper and gifts when Teddy handed me a boxed gift. I opened it carefully awed by the stunning diamond earrings and matching tennis bracelet. It was beautiful. I handed Teddy a long and slim box, very similar to a jewelry box made to hold bracelets. He opened it and I watched as his eyes registered what the gift was, what it meant to him, and to us. He looked at me, his eyes sparkling like the two younger versions of him in the room and smiled. "Another baby," he whispered, "We're having another baby?" As I nodded and hugged him tightly the dream went black and I slept dreamless the rest of the night.


	71. Chapter 71

CHAPT 71

I woke the next morning to the sound of muffled voices coming from the kitchen below me. I stretched every part of my body before I opened my eyes and glanced over at the clock. I was shocked to see that it was ten o'clock already! Why hadn't Teddy gotten me up? I sprang out of bed and headed into the bathroom where I showered in record time. After drying off I pulled my wet hair up into a messy bun and pulled on a pair of old jeans and a sweat shirt. Slipping my bare feet into a pair of fuzzy socks I headed downstairs at ten thirty.

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed Brett and Leah were sitting at the table eating breakfast but Teddy was no where to be seen. Melanie tossed me a smile from the stove and said, "Have a seat Cassidy. Would you like something to eat for breakfast?"

"Please," I nodded. "I cannot believe that I slept this late. I'm really sorry."

Brett laughed. "It's Christmas morning; this is when we all sleep late! Leah and I just walked in and got started eating, and Ted isn't even awake yet, welcome to a DiBiase Christmas Cass."

"No I'm not," came a sleepy reply from the doorway. "I'm walking and my eyes are open and I'm talking to you guys so I must be awake." Teddy took a seat beside me and his hand found mine as he pressed his lips to my palm, sending shivers through me. "Good morning beautiful," he said to me softly.

"Good morning to you too sleepy head." I smiled at him and then turned my attention to Melanie. She had a smile lighting up her face as she took down a second plate and began to fill it with eggs, bacon, grits, and toast. I watched as she filled one glass with orange juice and a mug with coffee, never letting her smile fade. I thought to myself how so many might feel burdened by grown children waking up late just to take a seat in the kitchen, waiting to be served. Not Melanie, who so clearly loved this time that she had her two boys at home and her daughter in law and even me to take care of. She thoroughly enjoyed having all of her family here and doing for them.

The plates of food and the drinks were placed in front of Teddy and me and before he touched his fork he took my hand and bowed his head. "Thank you God for you Son and the gift that he gave to us all. Thank you for this food and the wonderful woman who prepared it with so much love. I couldn't have asked for a greater mom, so thank you again."

That simple prayer touched me to my core. I smile at Teddy knowing that no matter what thoughts from the night before might linger this morning, I loved him with all I had in me to love with. Once we had all finished up eating I stood, taking all of our dishes I hand and walked to the dishwasher. I carefully loaded it and got it started with the morning's breakfast dishes and then I turned to Melanie as the others filed out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Are you sure that there is nothing that I can do to help you today?"

"I'm sure of it dear. I have it all under control. Why don't you go on and join the others? I'm sure that they have the Christmas Story cranked up in there by now." Melanie smiled at me, and I felt so much love from her.

I laughed. "That sounds like Christmas at my house. My brothers love that movie," I said with an exaggerated eye roll.

Melanie laughed too then. "Sounds like you've seen a time or two too many huh?" When I nodded she said, "Okay then, come here and have a seat. I want to talk to you anyway."

I can't tell you why but my stomach clenched up and my nerves sizzled with fire when she said that. I took a seat across from her and she took my hands into hers. I saw her take a deep breath even though her smile never wavered and my nerves went into overload. My stomach was in revolt against the wonderful breakfast I had just eaten and I wasn't sure why I was so scared of this talk.

"Cassidy, last night as I lay in bed falling asleep I prayed about the right way to approach this with you and I really feel like God was telling me to just be straight forward with you, so I will be. Last night when you came in, I noticed a look in your eyes and I sensed a big uneasiness in you. I think I know why but I wanted to ask if you wanted to discuss anything first."

I took my own deep breath and looked down at my hands. They were still wrapped lovingly in Melanie's and staring at them I said, "I really didn't think that anyone had noticed; I'm sorry. It's just that sometimes I get these thoughts in my head. I guess the best way to clearly describe it is to say that they attack me really. It's silly, and it's crazy, and I know that but the thoughts seem to attack harder every time, and they seem to be harder to shake every time."

"Do you want to talk about what it is your feeling Cassidy?"

No, I didn't I thought, because really how could someone like Melanie ever understand. But then I looked into her warm and compassionate eyes and before I knew it I heard myself saying, "It's just that, well, sometimes I feel like Teddy and I are two people who just do not fit together! It's not him, it's not even me really, it's just everything surrounding us. We come from completely different backgrounds, different worlds! I mean he's caviar and I'm cheeseburgers, ya know? I'm Cinderella and he's Prince Charming. Our childhoods were so different. I grew up in a single level ranch style house, and he grew up here. I've always had to count every dime and cut costs when I could, but he's always had it all. I've got a broken family and you guys are like the Cleaver's. I just do not see how he can possibly think that I'm in his league when it's blindingly obvious that I'm not even close to being in the same ballpark as he is."

Melanie sat still and silent and I felt the tears pouring from my eyes as she finally rose and came to sit next to me; wrapping her arms around me and holding me close for a minute. After a while she pulled back and rested her hands on my shoulders. "You listen to me Cassidy, and listen to me good because I am only going to say this once, alright?" I nodded wiping at my face as she continued. "It is not the size of a house or a bank account that makes a person. A heart and a soul don't know a price. A person's past does not in any way make them inferior or less than someone else. I watch you two together and I see two kids very deep in love. I see two kids who are so happy to finally be free of their past and eager for their future to arrive. You compliment him so well, just as he does you. That boy loves you Cassidy. Not who you were, not your childhood home, not your bank account, not even the car you drive, just you, and you love him that same way. Brett and Leah already see you as a sister in their world, and Ted and I, well we love you like our own. We're so proud to have you in this family. Your heart Cassidy is no different than Teddy's or mine, or Ted, or anyone's. The heart is what truly matters most."

"That's the biggest problem, I know all of that and usually I don't the thoughts at all about this. They only seem to attack me when things are at their very best with Teddy and me."

"Ah, sweet girl, Satan's like that. He attacks what's good because he knows that it's good. He's got this long history of doing just that very thing. You have the secret weapon though and you know it. You've got God and his love on your side. When those thoughts come at you, attacking you, pray with all you have."

I wiped at my tears and smiled at Melanie. She handed me a tissue and I said, "Thank you, for everything. I love you guys, all of you."

Melanie hugged me again and then stood. "We love you too Cassidy. Now go on up and wash your face and everything. We'll open up gifts in an hour, so I'll see you then."

I stood and headed for the doorway leading to the stairs, and was stopped short when I saw Teddy sitting on the bottom step. He had his head in his hands and instinctively I knew that he had heard every word that had been spoken in the kitchen.


	72. Chapter 72

CHAPT 72

"Teddy, I'm sorry," I whispered.

He slowly raised his head, looking at me through eyes that had so obviously been shed tears. It broke my heart knowing that I had brought those tears to him. I went to him, kneeling in front of him and took his face in my hands feeling the roughness of his cheeks. "Teddy I love you so much, do you hear me? I have some major insecurity issues that I need to work on, and I will work on them, I promise. I'm sorry. I love you though and that's all I know."

His hands covered mine for a brief moment as he whispered, "Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"Come up stairs, we can talk now."

His hands dropped from mine and he stood. I thought that he would head up the stairs with me but he turned to me and said, "It's been said hasn't it Cass? Don't worry about it now." Then he walked off through the kitchen and I heard the door leading outside shut I ran up the stairs, closing and locking my door. I collapsed face first on my bed and the tears came then, hot and angry tears assaulting my pillow and breaking my heart. I never heard the door downstairs shut the second time.

Melanie found her son angrily skipping rocks down by the lake. She stopped and stood five feet from him, her arms wrapped around herself in the chill wind. "Do you want to talk about it son?"

She watched as his muscles contracted as he hurled stone after stone into the water. "What's it really matter mom? What is there to say that hasn't been said at this point? I mean really, didn't Cassidy say enough?"

"She did say her side, her feelings, and her heart, but right now I'm standing here asking you about your feelings. You obviously heard what was said in the kitchen and obviously it affected you."

"So what, it shouldn't bother me at all? Is that what you're telling me?"

Melanie knew that her son's tone was that of a hurt and scared boy and willed herself to remember that. "I don't recall ever saying that it shouldn't bother you. I simply asked that you talk to me about it."

Melanie was met with a stubborn silence. She watched as her oldest son took a seat in the cold grass and rested his elbows on his knees. She settled down beside of him, and waited patiently for him to talk to her. He cut his eyes at her and she saw him grimace.

"You're not going to let this go are you mom?"

"No, I'm not. Not as long as you are in this mood over it."

Teddy slapped a fake smile on his face and forced cheerfulness into his voice as he jumped up from his seat. "Okay then, all better mom! Let's get back inside where it's warm!" He took off walking to the house and his mother's words stopped him cold, bringing him back to where he'd sat.

"Theodore, you bring that stubborn, smart butt right back over here and sit it down. Right now," Melanie said, watching as he took his seat ever so slowly. "We can sit out here all day if we have too but we are not going back into that house until we discuss this."

"Mom, seriously there is nothing to discuss. Cassidy says she loves me when it's clear as day that she doesn't know me at all."

"Where on earth did you get that idea from?"

"Oh come on mom! She practically said it back there in that kitchen." His anger was bubbling now and he grabbed a handful of rocks and began hurling them one by one into the cold water in front of them. "She thinks that I give a damn about our economic classes, and how maybe they are different. What the hell is this anyway, the seventeenth century where that kind of shit matters?"

"Clean up your mouth son. I never once heard that girl say that you cared about that difference between you."

Ted sheepishly lowered his head. "Sorry about the language I'm just pi... ticked off. Maybe she didn't say it flat out but if she didn't think that I cared it wouldn't be an issue at all."

"So this is all about you now, is that what I'm hearing?"Melanie shook her head. "When did you become so self-centered that it all turned out to be about you?"

Ted's head whipped around to look at his mom then. "Mom, are you serious? You know that I am not self-centered at all. How could you even say that?"

"You just took that girl's heartache, pain, and fears, and you made it all about you. If you don't call that self-centered then what would you call it?" Melanie held up her hand to silence him as he started to speak. "Let me tell you something son, that girl up there loves you. She knows you better than many people do, certainly better than Kristen ever did. She has things that she needs to work through about ya'll's backgrounds and you're differences. Satan is attacking her, trying to destroy something that is good and right, but I can guarantee you that this is a war he will not win. This isn't about you at all Teddy. It's about a girl who loves you so much that she thinks you deserve more, better than her. That is what this is about."

Teddy shook his head. "So I'm supposed to just forget all of this? What happens when she leaves me mom? What about when she says to herself that she isn't enough and she leaves? What about when she realizes that she is the one who deserves better than me? What do I do when I wake up and she's gone?"

"The first this is always prayer son and you know that. I don't see her leaving you at all though." Melanie moved closer to her son and took him in her arms. His silent tears were proof that he had finally found his soul mate and that he loved Cassidy more than anything he had ever loved before. "Maybe she feels like you deserve better but it's only because of how much she loves you. When you love someone, you're never enough in your own eyes. She knows that she would be lost without you, and you would be lost without her." Melanie stood then, brushing her jeans off. "I suggest you spend some time talking to the Big Guy, and then showing her that she is all you need and want in your life." Melanie then turned and headed inside, leaving Teddy alone to think and pray.

A knock on my door jolted me from my thoughts and my tears. I pushed myself to a sitting position and wiped at my tear streaked face. "Give me just one second, I'll be right there." I stood and slowly walked to the door to unlock it and ease it open.

"Cassidy, can we talk? Please?" Teddy was standing there with his hands in his pockets, and almost ashamed expression on his face. I stepped aside and let him in as I turned to the bed and began making it up. I heard the door close and then I heard him whisper, "Cassidy, please stop and talk to me." When I continued to tuck sheets in and smooth quilts out he came up behind me and spun me to face him. "Would you just stop for a minute please? I'm sorry for how I acted downstairs earlier. I was an ass, and I'm damn sorry. In my mind I had made it all about me, and that is not what it is about at all."

My eyes focused on his face then and I said, "No, no you're right Teddy. It is all about you. It's about how you deserve so very much more than I can ever be. It's about how you deserve someone better to love you in a way that you should be loved. It's all about how I love you more than I ever wanted too or planned too. It's about you and how I'm simply not good enough for you. See, it really is all about you in the end." Tears were pouring from my eyes in a broken hearted rush down my face again and I knew that I couldn't stop them. I didn't even try this time.

His hands still gripped my arms, not to tightly, just enough that I couldn't turn from him. "Not good enough for me," he asked raggedly. "Why should you get to decide what's good enough for me or what I need in my life? I think that you are good enough, too damn good for a guy like me. I know you are! Is this it Cass? You're going to walk away from us and what we have so that I can go find someone more like me? That won't happen you know. If you walk away from me, I don't know what I would do. I love you beyond all logical thought, you're it for me. Until I take in my very last breath I'm breathing for you. Hell Cassidy you are the one who deserves more. It's because I love you so much though that makes me feel that way. I love you. You and you alone, that is all I want in my life."

Tears were now pouring from my eyes and his were brimming with tears too. My vision was blurred and I struggle to speak around the lump that had filled my throat. "I couldn't leave you Teddy, n-n-not ever. I'm too weak to l-l-leave you. I'm sorry, so sorry, and I can only s-s-say that I'll work on being enough. I'll work on believing that I am." I concentrated then on taking deep breaths and stopping my tears.

"Cassidy, all I want is you. I mean that with all of my heart. I'm not in love with a house or a car or any of that material stuff. I'm in love with you and your heart and the way that you love me." He pressed his lips to my forehead and then trailed sweet tender kisses all over my face until he found my lips. "I love you."

I nodded in response and pressed my lips firmly to his. The kiss was soft and tender, but so full of unreleased passion. I felt his arms go around my waist pulling me closer to him. I pulled back and caught sight of the clock. It was time to head downstairs to open up gifts. "As much as I want to kiss you right now, it's gift time."

Teddy smiled at me, a slow and sexy smile. "No, it's not. Mom said that we'd do the gifts after we eat today. We don't eat until four o'clock, so that gives us three hours to do nothing but kiss."

I giggled as he nibbled at my bottom lip and then tossed me onto the bed, falling onto it beside me. He immediately pulled me into him, his full lips finding mine. His lips moving against mine were as soft as butterfly's wings, and more intoxicating than the finest wine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling closer to me, the kiss deepening. His hands were on my stomach and my sigh was lost against his mouth.

"Jesus Cassidy you make it so difficult to stick to my morals."

I tilted my head back so that his lips could find the pulse in my throat and leave soft kisses there. "You don't exactly make it easy on me either you know." The words came out as a ragged whisper.

Between kisses to my neck he said, "Its times like this that I ask myself would it be so damn wrong to make love you right here and now. I know that you are the one I'm going to be marrying, that has to count for something right?" His voice was husky and thick, filled with passion and desire, and it was intensely sexy.

"I see your point, and I have to agree," I said as he kissed my neck finding that spot behind my ear that was my undoing.

His warm whisper at my ear was the final straw for me when he said, "So you wouldn't hate me in the morning if I made love to you now?"

His tongue flicked across my ear lobe and my body was lit on fire. "Definitely not," I whispered.

His lips were back on mine and his fingers quickly unbuttoned my jeans. I tore at his shirt, throwing it to the floor. My fingers were at his jeans and he was just about to pull my shirt over my head when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey you two, mom sent me to see how things were going," Brett called.

"Son of a..." Teddy muttered. "Yeah Brett, tell her everything's just fine, thanks."

"So you won't mind if I come in then?" Brett jiggled the door knob teasingly.

"You open that door right now and I will kick your ass," Teddy said. He jumped up and grabbed his shirt, pulling it back on. He looked at me and smiled. "God says no I guess."

I laughed as I buttoned my pants and sat up smoothing down my hair and my shirt. In my heart I knew, just as Teddy did, that the interruption was a good thing. Teddy kissed me one more time and then got off the bed and walked to the door.

"What was so important that it couldn't wait," he asked a grinning Brett as he opened the door.

"Nothing really, mom just said that we were going to eat at three today, so I guess I'll see you two in an hour."

Teddy shut the door in his brother's face and turned to me. I burst out laughing and within minutes Teddy was laughing too.


	73. Chapter 73

CHAPT 73

Dinner was over and the gifts had all been opened. Teddy and I were downstairs playing a game of pool. He smirked at me as he won the game and again it hit me just how deeply I loved him, and how I could certainly never leave him. I caught the glint from the overhead light as it reflected off the platinum ID bracelet that I had given him for Christmas. The sight of that immediately brought to mind the princess cut diamond tennis bracelet he had given me. I looked down at my wrist and smiled.

"So you really like it," Teddy asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I do," I whispered. "I love it and everything else that your family has given me."

He pressed his lips to my forehead and held them there for a moment before smiling down on me. "Are you all packed up and ready to head out in the morning? Back to work we go huh?"

"Crap," I muttered. "I guess I need to go do that now. It totally slipped my mind."

He laughed his deep, throaty laugh and hugged me close. "I know it's only eight o'clock but I was thinking I might go ahead and turn in for the night. We have to be up at four in the morning so I thought I'd get some sleep."

I nodded and took his hand in mine as we headed for the stairs. "Sounds like a good idea to me," I yawned. At my door I told him, "Go on and get changed and all that and I'll be ready when you get back. Today was more exhausting than I realized I think."

With a gentle kiss on my lips he headed down the hall to his room. I hurried into my own room and changed clothes, brushing my teeth and throwing my clothes in the suitcase. Ten minutes later Teddy walked into the room after quietly knocking at the door. I was already in the bed and drifting off to sleep when he took a seat on my bed.

Teddy took my hand in his and prayed. "Lord thank you for today and for Brett's timing, or should I say yours. Bless us and keep us in your protective hands always. Amen." I giggled as I kissed him and wished him a good night full of sweet dreams.

By four thirty the next morning Teddy and I were in the kitchen having an extremely early breakfast. The car was loaded with our bags and we were ready to head out as soon as we had finished eating. Teddy's mom was refilling our drinks and getting us a glass of orange juice to go and I couldn't fight the smile.

"Melanie you didn't have to get up so early and do all this for us, really. I could have taken care of breakfast while you rested."

She walked over and hugged me, placing a light kiss on my head and then on Teddy's. "I know dear but I wanted to do it. Now I am headed back to bed. If you guys would just put your dishes in the sink I'll get to them later. I love you both, ya'll be safe, and call us when you land. Teddy, lock the door and make sure the lights are all out when you leave."

"Okay mom, will do. We love you too," Teddy said as she left the room.

We finished eating in a sleepy silence and then we put our dished in to the dishwasher before making sure we had everything. Turning all the lights off and shutting the door behind us we headed to the airport and back to work.

It seemed like the month of January came and went so fast that it was barely even noticed. The biggest thing to happen all month long was Teddy dropping his US title on a Monday night Raw only to turn around less than a week later and win the Royal Rumble. I was so proud of that win because it meant he was headed to Wrestle Mania, and he was going to be the main event. He deserved this more than many in the locker room did, and I hoped that it would open fans eyes to his true talent.

The first Raw of February brought the announcement that Teddy's dad, The Million Dollar Man, would be inducted into the Hall of Fame. Teddy and Brett would be inducting him and they were both nervous and on edge about it. I was so excited that I could hardly contain it.

"Cassidy, I don't know how to contain all that my dad is into a speech. I want people to know who he is and what means not only to this business but to our family as well. I want to make him proud." Teddy and I were out to dinner and discussing the ceremony.

I smiled at him and said, "I think that you already make him proud. No matter what you and Brett say up on that stage, it won't really matter nearly as much as what isn't said. People will look at you and see the story on your faces that will never be able to be put into words."

As he paid the tab and took my hand he said, "I hope so Cass, I really do."

Two weeks later and we were in a cold and snowy Chicago for a house show and it was Valentine's Day. The show was high energy that afternoon and when it was over I showered and met Teddy in the parking lot.

"You look beautiful as always."

I smiled and pulled my coat tighter around me to ward off the frigid wind that was blowing. "You are looking awfully handsome yourself."

Inside the car we turned the heat on and talked about the upcoming Elimination Chamber pay per view and how it could impact Teddy's title shot at Wrestle Mania. It was expected that Randy would be winning the title he had lost at the last pay per view, putting him against Teddy. Of course the Elimination Chamber would have an even greater impact on wrestling history with the first Divas chamber match.

When we pulled into the hotel I was surprised, and a bit confused. I had assumed that since it was Valentine's that we would be having dinner out or doing something, but I guess I shouldn't have assumed.

Teddy glanced at me and he obviously sensed my surprise. Grinning he said, "Don't worry, just wait and you will see." He took my hand in his and kissed my finger tips as we headed inside. Once there he said, "Wait here okay?" Then he headed over to the concierge desk and spoke to the man behind the desk quietly. No matter how I strained to over hear what was being said I couldn't. After a minute he walked back to me with a smile. "Come on."

Hand in hand he led me to the elevators and went to the very top floor where we exited into a beautiful lobby type area. He led me to a set of double French doors and opened them allowing me to enter first. Inside I could only stare through tear filled eyes at the beauty before me. It was obviously the grand ballroom, typically reserved for large events and it was breathtaking. It was decorated in soft aquas, ivories, and gold. The large and ornate crystal chandelier gleaming in the center of the room, reflecting light everywhere, giving the room the appearance of what I dreamed heaven had to look like. I heard a soft music playing and I notice that there was a single table in the center of the room, set for two. There was a large arrangement of ivory colored peonies in the center of the table surrounded by dozens of candles, all lit and shining brilliantly.

Teddy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What do you think?"

I blinked away the tears threatening to wet my cheeks and whispered, "You are just too amazing for words. This is beautiful, and by far the most romantic thing that has ever been done for me. Thank you so much."

"You're so welcome," he said as he led me to the table and held out my chair for me. As soon as he was in his seat a tuxedoed waiter appeased with a bottle of champagne and filled the glasses that were on the table. As that waiter walked away another came out carrying a delicious looking appetizer. This continued until we had been served a full five course meal that was full of laughter, smiles, and conversation. As we finished up our dessert Teddy stood and held his hand out for mine.

"Dance with me?"

"I would love too."

Just as we moved to the dance floor and he had me in his arms the music that had been quietly coming through the speakers shut off, but he never took his hands from my waist or stopped his gentle swaying. Before I could speak the heavy drapes at the far wall opened up and revealed a five piece string band. They began to play a song that was so familiar to me, but I couldn't place it no matter how I tried. I was fighting tears at the love that had went into this day as Teddy began to softly sing Emerson Drive's song Simple Miracles. I lay my head on his shoulder and the first tear fell.

As the song ended and the curtains closed I looked up at Teddy and smiled through the tears that I didn't fight. He kissed me and then he softly whispering, "I love you so much Cassidy Lynn. You're what I've always dreamed of." He leaned down and kissed me again tenderly before taking my hand and leading me out of the ballroom.

Once we were inside the elevator I said, "You're amazing, do you know that? Id this is how you do Valentine's Day I can't wait to see how you propose! Not that you will or have too or anything, I just meant..."

His lips were back on mine, stopping any other words before they could escape. This kiss was deep and passionate and left us both breathless when he finally pulled away. "It's not a matter of if, but only when I propose and you know it."

The elevator doors opened then and we headed down the hallway toward my room where we watched a movie before I lay down to go to sleep. After our prayer and after Teddy had left the room I said my own prayer that night, thanking God for Teddy and for bringing him into my life before I fell asleep.


	74. Chapter 74

CHAPT 74

A week later and I was standing in y locker room mentally preparing myself, if that was possible, for the first ever divas Elimination Chamber match. I was the champion still so I was at the center of the match. Until now the chamber matches had been reserved for the guys, thought to be too tough and brutal for females, but all the divas had decided that it was time to step and be taken seriously and what better way than this. Tonight was our chance to make a change to the world of women's wrestling, to show that we could take a steel hit as well as any guy could. I was excited, nervous, and even a bit scared about the upcoming match. I knew that I was dropping the title and that I was to be the last one eliminated and really that was fine with me. The danger level in this match however was one that none of us had ever had to deal with and it was very real.

At least I was going into this with a wonderful group of ladies. All of them were an honor to be making history with. I would be starting the match against Beth and then every five minutes another chamber would open releasing Nattie, Maryse, Mickie, and Melina. Tonight was Mickie's first match back from her injury back in the fall and she would be winning the title.

After stretching out I headed to the catering table to grab a bottle of water. I found Teddy standing there and I smiled. "Hey you," I said.

"He yourself beautiful," he drawled. "Are you ready for this tonight?" He was worried about the match and that something would go wrong and one of us would end up hurt.

I took a long drink of water and then I let out a sigh. "Honestly now I'm nervous and excited and I'm scared too. I have all these emotions and feelings assaulting me at once. I really want the fans to accept us out there doing this. I mean a match like this can change the whole face of wrestling."

Hand in hand we walked to the group of chairs near the curtains and sat. "You'll be fine out there and I'm sure you girls are going to blow the roof off of this place. Those fans will have no choice but to love it and accept it. Do you want to pray now about it?"

I nodded and lowered my head as he prayed a prayer of safety and protection for all of us in the match. Ten minutes later it was show time. Before I walked out of the curtain Teddy kissed me again. "I'll be right here when it's over. I love you and please stay safe okay."

"I will and I love you," I said as I took the first step of a new day in wrestling.

I climbed into the cage that was unlike any other and felt my nerves going crazy. I focused on my breathing and calming myself down. I knew that erratic nerves could lead to accidents and that was the last thing that any of us needed in this match. As Beth and I started the match I felt my nerves easing off and felt a little bit better. Five minutes in and Nattie came out of her chamber to double team me with Beth, and I knew that I was about to take the first hit to the steel floor of the chamber itself and my nerves flared up full force. I felt my body go tense as I came off the top rope to wrap my legs around Nattie's neck for an attempted hurricanrana. She caught me by the waist and lifted me up off of her shoulders, power bombing me hard onto the steel.

The impact of my back onto the unforgiving, unmoving steel stole my breath from me and it was a minute before I registered the fans going crazy and the match still going on around me. I gasped, taking in a lungful of air and saw spots before my eyes. I went to roll to the right to get up and screamed out as a burning flame of pain shot through my right shoulder and neck area. I grabbed at my shoulder and then I heard the trainer calling to me from outside of the steel asking me if I could continue the match, and if I could move my arm okay. I answered yes to all of his questions as I pulled myself up and clenched my teeth against the searing pain. I moved my arm some in a circular motion and still felt the fire of pain there but I brushed it aside, determined to finish this match.

Throughout the rest of the match I took many shots to the steel walls of the cage but no more to the floor and for that I was thankful. I was able to eliminate Nattie and Maryse while Beth eliminated Melina. Within minutes of Mickie entering the ring she had pinned Beth leaving just me and her in the ring. When we got near enough that I could whisper to her I said, "Mick I'm hurt. My arm is on fire and I'm getting dizzy from the pain. Let's end this now."

Within five minutes the match was over and I rolled slowly out of the chamber. I kept my right arm close to my body as I walked slowly up the ramp toward the back but the pain was worse than when I had took the hit. I was seeing black spots when I passed through the curtains and let the tears go. I saw Randy standing there and stepped into his arms as the spots began to take over my sight. The pain was the most intense thing I had ever experienced in my life. Just before my world went black I looked up at Randy and said, "I need Teddy."

Tuesday morning I was being released from the hospital with instructions to see a doctor in Atlanta as soon as I was home and an appointment was set. Teddy was right next to me as he had been since I had passed out from the pain Sunday night. According to the doctors I had several tendons that were supposed to attach my deltoid and trapezius muscles to the bones that had snapped and would need to be reattached. The doctor also made it a point to tell me that had I have stopped the match when I took that first blow that the injury would have not been nearly so serious. The doctor in Atlanta would perform the surgery and let me know how long I would be out of action.

Teddy and I left the hospital and headed straight to the airport. He flew with me into Atlanta and saw that I made it safely home. He phoned mom and Emma who would be taking turns staying with me to let them know that we were home before he settled me into the bed.

I was propped up on pillows and had a stack of books for reading beside of me but couldn't seem to find my focus to read. The flight had been extremely uncomfortable and my shoulder was screaming for my attention. "Teddy," I called out. "Can you please bring me a pain pill and some water? My shoulder is killing me." My voice gave way to tears as I waited for him to bring the medicine. I hated taking pills but there was no way I was going to suffer when there was a way to find relief.

He was at my side in seconds it seemed with water and one of the pain pills that the doctor had sent me home with. As I swallowed the pill he pulled a chair up beside my bed and took my left hand in his. "Mama's worried sick about you, daddy too. They keep calling to check on you."

"You're family is wonderful," I said weakly.

"Yeah, they are alright," he laughed. "Your mom and Emma will be here soon I'm not leaving until tomorrow though."

I squeezed his hand in mine. He looked up at me then and his eyes met mine. He tried to smile again and the tears I saw pooled in those blue eyes spilled over in a rush of emotion. He wiped at his face with his free hand trying to stop the show of emotion with no luck.

"Teddy I'm fine, it's all okay."

He took a deep and ragged breath as he said, "I was watching on the monitors Sunday night. I always watch you when you are out there. I saw you land and I just knew it was wrong, so wrong. There was that minute of time that you weren't moving, and I swear I wanted to run out there and grab you and rush you out of there. I was terrified that you were seriously hurt, worse than you are. Then I saw you grab your arm and I heard your scream and I felt tears running down my face. I was so damn helpless watching you wave the trainers away and saying you were fine. I just kept saying no Cass, don't you've done enough here just stop but you kept going. I was literally worried sick, it was like a bad accident, I didn't want to watch you hurt yourself more but I couldn't turn away. When Mickie covered you I knew I was going to be sick. I came back and heard your sobs and you telling Randy that you needed me. Before I could tell you I was there you had blacked out." He wiped at his face again and I knew that I was crying too. He swallowed hard and I knew he was fighting more tears as he said, "I've never felt so helpless in my entire life. I've never wanted to do more than I did when you went down. I was scared."

"I'm so sorry Teddy. I never wanted to scare you or worry you at all. I know now that I should have stopped and I can only say it is a lesson learned. I'm so sorry I put you through all of that. I really am. I love you."

He kissed my hand just as Emma called, "Hey you guys, can I come back there?"

"Yeah, it's fine Em," Teddy answered.

Emma poked her head in my room and then walked in. She smiled and stood at the foot of my bed. "I'm telling you Cass you had us all worried and scared watching that match." She leaned down and gently hugged me and then she hugged and kissed Teddy's cheek before saying, "You poor thing, you look like you haven't slept since Sunday night. Why don't you go lay down and get some sleep. I'll watch after Cassidy."

Teddy looked at me and said, "I'm fine Emma, I can stay here."

"Teddy she's right, go get some sleep. My pain medicine is kicking in anyway and I'll be asleep soon too. Please, go get some rest."

He stood slowly and kissed me. "Alright, but I want to be woke up as soon as you wake up okay?"

We promised we would wake him as he headed out the door and to the guest room. Emma headed to the kitchen to fix some dinner and I closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly.

The next day Teddy had to head back home to Mississippi and I like getting up and moving around some. My right arm was being held tightly to my side by a snug sling and I had to adjust to the limited mobility that I was now faced with. My brothers and Teddy's family had all called to check in and either mom or Emma was at the house constantly. I hated feeling like I was being babysat, but I knew that it made my family, and Teddy, feel better so I dealt with it.

Wednesday night I went to bed early because I had an early doctor appointment Thursday morning. My stomach was bundle of nerves and it took a minute to fall asleep. The surgeon would be setting up a surgery time and giving me and estimate on how long I would be out of work. I think missing work was the worst part of all. My first Wrestle Mania was coming up in 6 weeks and I would surely be missing it. Mom was going with me to the appointment and I was truly grateful for that. I wasn't sure that I could have done this alone.


	75. Chapter 75

CHAPT 75

As I opened my mouth to speak the tears came before they could be stopped. My sobs shook my whole body and echoed off the walls of my bathroom. "Six months Teddy, I'm out for at least six months. That's half a year gone for me because I just had to finish that match!"

"I'm so sorry Cassidy, I really am. Do you want me to come and stay with you tonight? I can do that with no problem at all."

"No you'd just have to leave as soon as you get here, its okay. I just can't believe that I'm going to be missing my first Mania! I talked to Stephanie and I'm still doing the Axxess signings, so I guess that's something. I'm just feeling sorry for myself I guess. And I am so damn mad at myself."

Teddy didn't say anything for a moment and then he asked, "When's the surgery Cass? I'm going to be there for that no matter what. We can worry about Axxess and all the other stuff later. Right now let's just worry about getting through the surgery and getting you better okay?"

"Tuesday morning at nine," I said. "I have to be there at five though. According to the doctor I should be home that day since it's a simple thing."

"Do you know what kind of procedure it's going to be," Teddy asked.

"The doctor said something about it's only going to be two, one inch incisions, maybe three. They will just go in with like a laser thing and small camera I guess and reattach the tendons. Then I'll have to wear a sling type brace for at least four weeks. I'm hoping that at least will be off before Mania."

"I'll be there before the procedure then. I promise you that." Teddy paused and I heard him clear his throat before speaking again. "I love you Cassidy and I am so sorry that you have to go through all of this. I swear if I could trade places with you I would in an instant."

We talked another half and hour before I hung up and headed to the kitchen. Mom had fixed me a lunch and a cup of hot tea. I sat at the table eating and thinking about being out of work for six months. It was a horrible thought for me but it was definitely a lesson that I had learned and would not soon forget. The next time, if there was a next time, I would take myself out of the match. I guess the good thing in all of this was that, even though I would not be in the ring, I would still be a part of Axxess and Stephanie had even said that there was a possibility that I could be ringside for Teddy's world title match against Randy. I was definitely hopeful and optimistic that the sling would be off before the event so that I at least would not be hindered by that.

I was surprised by how quickly the weekend had passed by, and I was already missing being on the road. Monday night I watched Raw from home with my family, just like the old days. It was just like when I was younger only now I was listening to Jerry Lawler report on my injury instead of someone else's. I felt a tear slide down my cheek at the same time that I felt Jacob take my hand and squeeze. I wiped the tear away and smiled at him. My family was so wonderful and it meant so much to have them all with here with me for this night.

After Raw went off the air I excused myself to bed and once I had shut the door and climbed in bed I called Teddy to pray. As I hung up I once again felt tears on my cheeks, but now I let them come. This was the first Monday that Teddy and I weren't sharing a dinner and movie in ages it seemed. I missed our tradition and I missed him too.

I woke at four the next morning to get ready to go to the surgeon's office. I pulled on my old sweat pants and a zip up sweat suit style jacket over my t shirt. I began trying to brush my hair up into a ponytail and felt the raging fire of pain in my shoulder as I did. Frustration took over and throwing the hair brush across the room I yelled out. "Damn it!" I sat on the edge of my bed and buried my face in my hands, crying.

"Are you okay?"

My head snapped toward the door and I cried harder when I saw Teddy coming quickly across the room. Wrapping me in his arms he stroked my hair and spoke in soothing tones. "Cassidy darling what is it? What happened?"

"I'm helpless! I can't even pull my own hair into a ponytail by myself." I was sobbing now.

Teddy got up and walked across the room to pick up the thrown hairbrush and to grab an elastic band from my vanity table. He carefully began brushing my hair up into a ponytail and when he was done he smiled softly. "It's not as good as yours but it's up at least."

"Thank you," I sniffled. "I'm sorry I kinda flipped out. When did you get here?"

"About two o'clock I guess," he said.

"Oh my goodness, you need sleep Teddy! Why don't you just stay here and I'll have mom call you from the hospital?"

"Absolutely not, I can sleep at the hospital and I've been sleeping some since I got here anyway. I'm going."

I could see that there was no point in arguing with him so I let it go, even though I knew he wouldn't sleep. We headed to the kitchen where mom and Emma were waiting to head to the hospital. I couldn't eat or drink so there wasn't much to do but go and get it over with.

At ten o'clock that night I was at home and in my own bed. I was okay but a little sore and very groggy. Sleep came fast that night and brought with it no dreams at all.

At my one week check up the doctor said that my healing was coming along well and we set an appointment for a week later. By the time that appointment rolled around he said that I could get rid of the sling, a fact that I was sincerely grateful for. He said that the healing was going faster than he had hoped but that it wasn't a bad thing at all. He attributed it to my age, health, and physical condition. He referred me to a physical therapist that I would see two days a week starting out to work on the healing process. I still didn't have full use of my arm but at least the burning pain had gone away.

I was scheduled to work with the physical therapist twice a week for two months and at that point we would increase the sessions to four days a week and I would be that much closer to returning to the ring. At the first appointment we discussed wrestling and my training to get back into it.

"What will I do about my therapy next week? I don't want to miss a session but I will be at Wrestle Mania which will have me out of town for at least two sessions with you."

"I have already faxed all of your information to the trainers in the company so that they are aware of what we will be doing here. That way they will be able to run through the routine with you. Please, remember that you cannot do a lot with your arm just yet, and you really need to keep it as close to your body as possible. Above all remember that there is to be no in ring activities."

Thanking the doctor I stood and left, my mind intent on getting back into the ring.


	76. Chapter 76

CHAPT 76

Five days later I was on a plane headed out to Phoenix Arizona. I hadn't been able to see Teddy in two weeks, not since a week after the surgery, and I was beyond missing him. Even though we had talked daily it couldn't take the place of being in his arms. My family was coming in to Arizona on Friday morning and taking part in Axxess that day and Saturday we all had the Hall of Fame ceremonies, not to mention the big show on Sunday. I was nervous and so very excited about the coming day's events. Wrestling or not this was my first ever Wrestle Mania and the fan in me was loose!

This would be the first time that I had seen anyone other than Teddy since the injury as well and I was really looking forward to it. I was nervous but I was ready. I had talked to the ones that I was closest too on the phone but I missed them too.

My plane landed and I made my way to baggage claim. I stood waiting on my bags when I heard a familiar deep voice behind me. "Tell me when you see your things and I will get them. You don't need to be lifting them yet."

I spun around with a smile. "Randy! I've missed you so much!" I threw my good arm around his neck and he hugged me tightly. I pulled back and looked over his shoulder and around the baggage claim area. "Where's Teddy?"

"He asked me to come and get you. He and Brett are still working on their speech for Saturday."

I nodded and tried to not let my disappointment show as I pointed out my luggage. We headed back to the hotel once Randy had my things into the car. We talked about how my therapy was coming along and the week ahead of us both. Before long we were in the hotel parking lot and I was checking in at the front desk. After getting my room key Randy walked me to my room and saw that I was in with my bags before turning to hug me again. As he turned to leave I felt a tear fall and I sniffed as I wiped it away. Why was I so damn emotional lately?

Randy stopped at the door, turning to me. "Cass, are you alright?"

"Yes, no... Oh hell Randy I don't know. I'm stupid I guess is all." Tears were pouring down my face now for some reason and I made no effort to stop them now.

Randy walked to where I was standing and he wrapped his arms around me and walked me over to the bed, sitting with me. He kissed my head and then rested his chin on top of where he had just kissed. "Cassidy talk to me babe. Tell me what is wrong. I've been injured before too you know? Maybe I can help if you talk to me and tell me what it is."

"I just... Oh Randy I don't even know," I said. "I feel so torn right now. It's like one minute I'm beating myself up for the injury, blaming myself. The next minute I'm telling myself it was an accident and it was no one's fault at all."

He pulled me closer and said softly, "Cass, it's only normal to go through all that emotionally. I did it, John did it, and we all do it. Don't feel foolish about it at all okay?"

I sighed into his hard chest. "I guess it's more than that too though. I mean yes that is the main thing but it's more than that too."

"What else then?"

I laughed through the tears weakly as I said, "its Teddy. I haven't seen him in two weeks at least and I know it's silly to let that bother me but it does. I guess I just expected that after that amount of time he would have missed me so much that he couldn't wait to see me. I guess that he would have missed me like I missed him."

Randy looked down at me a minute then pulled me back close to him. "Then you get off the plane and get me instead huh?"

"I didn't mean it that way at all! I'm sorry, Randy really I am! I've missed you to, you're like my brother you know. I jus thought that he would have at least called or sent a text or something! I thought that maybe he'd be here waiting when we got back. I don't know. I just feel so lost without him, as corny as that sounds."

Randy chuckled and pulled back once again to look at me. "It's not corny at all. You forget that I am married and madly in love still. I feel lost after just a day without Sam."

"Yeah but Randy you said it yourself, you're married! Plus you have a child which is a bond that I can't know at all right now. For you it isn't cheesy or corny at all! For me, well I'm not married, not even close! We haven't even really discussed marriage."

He looked at me a minute and finally he said, "Come on Cass, surely you know that he loves you. Believe me; he has missed you, insanely. Don't doubt that okay?" He stood and I stood with him. "Get you some rest Cassidy. I'm sure you will see him soon."

I walked Randy to the door and then I took a hot shower before settling into bed with my book to read. Somewhere between chapter fifteen and dinner time I fell asleep I guess because I was woke up by a knock on my door at eight o'clock.

I climbed slowly from the bed and walked over to peek out of the peep hole. I couldn't get the door unlocked and open fast enough when I saw Teddy standing there. I threw the door open and then I threw myself into his arms. He scooped me up off of my feet and hugged me close, carrying me into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

He sat back on my feet near the bed and took my face in his hands. "I've missed you so much these last two weeks. It's been pure hell without you." He kissed me then, deeply and yet soft and tenderly all at once.

I clung to him as if my life depended on it and honestly I wasn't so sure that it didn't anymore. I pulled my lips from his and whispered, "I've missed you too. I've felt so lost without you near."

We climbed into the bed and held each other while we watched a movie. At midnight he headed back to his room to get some rest. It was Wednesday and Axxess kicked off the next morning.

Thursday and Friday passed by in a blur of heat, fans, and flash bulbs. My family arrived and so did Teddy's and we were all ready for Saturday. We all turned in early on Friday night knowing that our wake up call was coming early.

Seven thirty Saturday morning rolled around and I was up to start preparing for my day. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and slipped into a strapless sundress and flip flops before grabbing my purse and big sunglasses to head downstairs. I met up with my family in the lobby of the hotel and ended up signing a few autographs before we headed out to meet up with Teddy and his family to enjoy a breakfast together.

By nine thirty we had finished eating and were headed to the gym. I could do cardio and it kept feeling in the game. Our parent headed to a nearby park to talk while we all worked out. By noon we were all sweating and breathless, ready to shower and head out to the next stop.

While Emma and I showered she asked me, "So what is on the agenda for the rest of our day sis?"

"Well, we girls are going to get our hair and make up done at one thirty and then we have to be at the building where they are holding the Hall of Fame ceremony by four for a banquet type thing. The ceremony itself will start at six I believe so that's that. There's no time frame on the ceremony, and if we are up to it there is an after party to go to."

"Sounds fun," Emma said. "I'm still just in shock and awe that we are here. I'm still so damn proud of you too that I could explode!"

I laughed as I toweled dry. "Don't worry; I'm still in shock too."

At one o'clock we met back with the parents and then went our separate ways to get ready. Hair and make up too us two hours so we drove over to the facility where the event was being held to change into our dresses, but had to take turns doing so.

Emma looked gorgeous in her black one shouldered dress. It flowed to just below her knees and her black thong style heels with the snakes that slithered up the tops of her feet complimented it perfectly. She grinned at me and broke into a giggle as she said "In honor of Randy."

Melanie and mom both looked stunning in their formal dresses. Melanie wore a champagne colored gown with a glittered top that sheer capped sleeves sitting just off her shoulders and a flowing satin skirt. My mother was wearing a thin strapped berry red dress with a gorgeous crystal beading at the waist line. She looked so young and more alive than I'd seen her look in far too long.

"Well go on now Cassidy, get dressed. We need to be going," mom said. "We are all dying to see your dress."

I had managed to keep my dress hidden from everyone, even Teddy. I stepped into the dressing area and took the long chiffon gown out of the bag that it hung in. I slowly and carefully stepped into the floor length gown and then realized I would need help with the zipper. Cracking the door I said, "Emma, I need you to help with this zipper."

Emma stepped into the room and a slow smile covered her face. She zipped the strapless gown and then fluffed my soft brown curls, careful not to loosen the crystal pins in my hair. "You look like an angel Cass."

I slipped on black strappy sandals and was instantly three inches taller. I stepped back to look at myself and to make sure that the dress was laying right. It was a beautiful shade of teal, and it had a wide sash in a midnight black that tied in the front and flowed to just below my waist. The colors were dramatically different but worked together so very well. I fastened the clasp on my tennis bracelet and Emma helped me with a solitaire necklace and once that was in place I smiled.

"Well let's get out of here, you look beautiful and I feel beautiful so let us go show off!"

Emma laughed as we stepped out of the dressing room. Mom and Melanie both fussed over my dress and commented on how beautiful Emma and I looked. I couldn't stop the blush as we headed to the area where the banquet would be held.

"Both of you girls look absolutely stunning," Melanie said as we walked. We thanked her as we approached the doors that would lead us into the banquet.

We stopped at the doors to wait for all of the guys to arrive and within minutes they were there looking more handsome than any group of men should. They had all opted for formal suits as opposed to tuxedoes and looked comfortable, yet elegant and handsome, and they looked fresh.

My eyes immediately locked onto Teddy's and I smiled brightly. I walked into his arms and kissed his chin. "You look absolutely amazing Mr. DiBiase."

He held me at arms length and taking my left hand he spun me in a slow circle. "Did you happen to check the mirror before you headed over here? You... My God you look breathtakingly stunning. You absolutely steal my breath away right now."

I smiled at him and felt my cheeks go hot with a blush. He pulled me into him and kissed my lips softly as though we were the only ones there. Then Brett tapped his shoulder and whispered, "Save it for later you two, we have somewhere to be." He smirked as he walked away.

Teddy took my hand and we all walked into the large banquet room and took our assigned seats. For an hour and a half we ate and talked and just enjoyed the time with each other and all of the other inductees and their families. I was excited to meet so many of the legends that I watched as a child and the fan in me was hard to keep at bay. By the time it was over we were all geared up for the big ceremony that was scheduled to start in half an hour.

As a group we headed down the hallway to the large auditorium and as we got closer we could hear the fans inside cheering as superstars entered. We entered to applause and cheers and we waved to the fans, even stopped to pose for a picture or two. Tonight wasn't about who was a good guy or a bad guy in the ring, it was about honoring those who made the business possible. It was nice that the fans got that as well.

We took a seat at our tables and sipped water as we talked amongst ourselves until it was near time to start. About ten minutes prior to start time Ted Sr. stood and got ready to take his place backstage. I stood and ran to him, giving him a huge hug, or as huge as I could with one good arm. "I am so proud as a fan, and as a worker in this business to see you finally inducted in the Hall of Fame. I'm honored to be here to witness it in person. No one deserves this more than you."

He hugged me and kissed my cheek and said, "I'm so proud to have you here dear. I think tonight is going to be extremely special." With a kiss to Melanie he smiled and waved as he walked away.


	77. Chapter 77

CHAPT 77

The ceremony began with a speech from the host and then Teddy and Brett was introduced and they were called up to the stage to make the first induction of the night. Teddy kissed me before walking up the steps and to the podium. The audience applauded loudly and even gave a small DiBiase chant. My heart swelled with pride.

The two brothers bantered back and forth a minute before getting serious. Teddy spoke first and I could see the pride he felt for his dad all over his face and I hoped and prayed that everyone here could as well. His eyes held unshed tears and as he began to speak I reached for a tissue.

"Growing up the son of the Million Dollar Man was always an entertaining experience. I know you have all heard me share a funny story here and there, and the classic story about how I took the million dollar belt to school one day, but tonight I want to share more than a laugh with you. My dad was always the image of every single thing that I wanted to be when I was a kid. He was truly my hero as a child, and tonight as I stand here a man, he still is. My dad taught me so much more than wrestling. He taught me that there was more to life than a squared circle, and that love, respect, and faith were the things that meant the most. He taught us that the only thing greater than the love we have for ourselves and the Lord was the love that we had for others. To be able to one day look back on my life and career and see that I am half as successful in every area as he is will be the true meaning of success to me." Teddy continued to talk about his dad as a man, a husband and a father for another ten minutes before he wrapped it up.

After the applause quieted down a bit Brett began to speak about their dads career with the same pride that Teddy had spoke about his father as a man. After about fifteen minutes and with both boys wiping the tears of pride and joy from their eyes they introduced their dad who walked out to a standing ovation. Ted Sr. who was always humble was moved to tears by the show of appreciation and when everyone had taken their seats he spoke for about twenty minutes. At the end of his speech he said, "There is one more thing, a reason I kept this short tonight. One, I want my beautiful wife Melanie to come up here because in this business without a good woman like her at home holding down things guys like me wouldn't be able to do what we do." As Melanie walked up the stairs the crowd applauded yet again and once they had settled Ted Sr. spoke again. "My son Ted has spoken with the McMahons and gotten something special cleared and okayed for tonight, something that he wanted to share with all of you here now, so I'm going to turn the microphone back over to him."

What in the world was going on? Teddy hadn't mentioned anything special happening tonight and I was confused and looked around me to see only more confused faces. When I locked eyes with Randy he smirked and looked away, telling me that maybe he was the only one not on stage who had a clue about what was going on. I turned back to the stage and watched as Teddy took his spot back at the podium and cleared his throat, wiping his eyes one more time.

"This year has been the hardest year of my life, and yet the best year of my life. Whether you love me or you hate me thank you all for sharing my life each and every week through the WWE. I've had so many people ask me when I'm out if the relationship that Cassidy Jons and I have on camera was legitimate once those cameras stopped rolling, and I always tell them yes it is." He motioned to me to make my way up on the stage beside of him and on shaky legs I did so. He took my hand and turned to me when reached his side. "I think this woman has made this year bearable for me. I never imagined that I could feel about someone like I feel about her." He reached into his pocket and then dropped to one knee and wiped his eyes once more.

"Teddy, are you serious right now?"It came out in a whisper and I felt tears pool in my eyes. I took the tissue Melanie offered me to dab at my eyes without ever taking my eyes off of Teddy.

"I love you Cassidy Jons, beyond belief I love you. You came into my life at a time when my life was falling down all around me and you helped me to build things back so that I could go on. You stole my heart sometime in the process of piecing me back together and the only thing I know is I like it. I'm home with you no matter where I am. You are home to me, and I want to be at home forever. Marry me Cass, marry me and make me completely whole, completely yours."

The audience went crazy and my tears flowed like rivers down my cheeks. Thank goodness for the water proof mascara I had requested today, even though I doubted it could hold up to the torrent of tears flowing now. I looked at him and he opened the ring box revealing a large princess cut stone surrounded by smaller baguette cut stones and I looked back at him, smiling through my tears. I saw that he was crying now too and I used the tissue to dry his face.

"Are you absolutely serious right now? This is for real," I asked.

"I am so serious right now," he whispered.

I nodded my head afraid that my voice wouldn't hold up and I mouthed the word yes. Brett smiled and saw that emotions were taking over and he spoke into the microphone to the roaring audience. "Hang on guys, lets hear her answer, Shhh." I couldn't help but laugh as Brett said, "So what do you say, you going to marry this guy Cass?"

"Yes!" It was all I could get out as Teddy slipped the ring onto my finger and then scooped me into a bear hug. The crowd went insane and I was wrapped in a DiBiase family hug. When we finally made our way down the steps to go back to our seats Stephanie McMahon met us with hugs and congratulations. Taking our seats my family hugged us all and I noticed that even my brothers had tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. Emma grabbed my hand and looked at the ring before whispering to Teddy, "You want to make sure people know she's spoken for huh?" Her smirk told him she was joking and he laughed as the next presenters took the stage.

The night went on as intended and I watched as all the other inductees gave their speeches and thanked everyone. The sparkling diamond kept stealing my attention and the smile never left my face. My every dream was coming true and I was blessed beyond belief, beyond words. When the last acceptance speech was over and the fans began to file out of the venue the superstars began to mingle.

Randy and Sam made it to us first and Randy scooped my up into a huge hug. "I told you he loved you didn't I?"

After hugging Sam and then Cody and Beth we promised to see them at the after party as they all headed away. Teddy took me in his arms and kissed my forehead before resting his against mine. "I just thought you should know that I asked you family's permission weeks ago."

It was such and old fashioned thing to, so southern and it touched me deeply. "I am assuming that they said okay and gave their blessing?"

"Of course, if the truth be told, I would have asked you regardless of what their answer had been. You're the missing piece to me..." His voice trailed off as he gazed over my shoulder and I turned in his arms to see what had taken his attention.

Matt stood there smiling at me and my nerves suddenly felt as frayed as they had six weeks ago in the elimination chamber. "Hi Matt," I said.

"Ted, Cassidy, I just wanted to stop and say congratulations. I'm sincerely and truly happy for you both. I wish you all the best in everything. Good luck tomorrow man." Matt extended his hand to Teddy who shook it hesitantly before Matt walked away.

Brett was at Teddy's side then smiling. "Leah's going to be pissed she missed this you know." He hugged me then tightly. "Welcome to the family Cassidy, even though you were already a part of it."

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you. Now come on you guys, we have an after party to get to."

Emma laughed from behind Brett and said, "That's right and we obviously have something extra to celebrate!"

After hugging my mom and Melanie and Ted Sr. along with Chase and David the rest of us all headed to the after party. When we finally left there at two in the morning it was still going strong but we knew that we had a huge day ahead and needed to get our sleep.

Back at the hotel Teddy waited while I took the pins out of my hair and sat them on the bathroom counter and then untied the sash of my dress. Looking in the mirror I realized that he was going to have to help me with the zipper of the dress and blushed.

"Teddy, I'm going to need your help with my dress," I said as I walked into the bedroom. "My shoulder won't let me unzip this thing," I said turning and pulling my hair over my shoulder so that he could get the zipper easier.

He came up behind me and rubbed his hands up and down my arms. I felt his breath on my cheek and the goose bumps rise on my arms. I heard his whisper in my ear as he said, "You're so beautiful tonight, as always." His lips kissed from my ear down my neck and then from shoulder to shoulder across my back. He slowly lowered the zipper of the dress as he continued to kiss my back.

"Mmm Teddy as much as I'm loving each and every second of what you're doing right now, you need your sleep for tomorrow."

He pulled his lips from my skin and sighed. "You're right, and we have forever for this now." As I walked into the bathroom to change he called, "You know if you would have let that dress fall that sleep would have been out of the question right?"

Walking back into the room I smiled. "I know."

After our prayer and a soft kiss Teddy left to head to his own room and I smiled into the darkness. I fell asleep with that smile on my face and slept more peacefully that night than I had in a very long time.


	78. Chapter 78

CHAPT 78

Sunday morning I was woke up by a knock on my door. I climbed out of bed half asleep still and padded to the door throwing it open. I saw Emma standing there with a huge smile and I grimaced at her. "What time is it and why in the hell are you standing at my door?" I asked as I walked back to bed and lay back down on top of the covers.

"Awww hi to you too sis, and yes I would love to come in and visit! Oh yeah and by the way it's almost eleven o'clock."

I cut my eyes to the bedside clock and was shocked to see that it was ten forty five. "Oh my Lord I cannot believe that I slept this late!"

Emma came over and plopped down on my bed and as I looked at her a glint caught my eye. Looking at my hand I saw the huge ring that had been put there the night before, changing my life and it all came rushing back to me. I couldn't fight off a smile as I said, "I cannot believe that he proposed like that last night. I can't believe that you knew about it and didn't tell me!"

With my hand in hers so that she could study the ring she said, "Well he never said when he was going to actually do it, we figured it could have been months away for all we knew. He just asked if we would mind if he one day proposed, as simple as that."

I burst out giggling like a teenager and it took a minute to get the giggles under control. "Well I guess that just means that when the excitement of today is all over I have a wedding to plan." I smiled at Emma then. "I guess that means too that I need to be looking to get some bridesmaids and such together. Of course my maid of honor is sitting right here with me, right?"

Emma squealed brushing unshed tears from her eyes. "Of course silly, I would be insulted if it were anyone else!" She hugged me before saying, "Okay so now tell me, do you know what's going on tonight?"

I had the reputation of never wanting to know what was going to happen and everyone in the locker room knew that and respected it. To me, it let me remain a fan and made the reaction all the more genuine. I shook my head at Emma and said, "I have no clue really. Not being backstage I haven't even heard rumors about it. I'm excited though, no matter what happens this is a huge night for Teddy."

We talked a little longer and then had lunch with my mom before I had to head to the arena at four that afternoon. The air at the arena was charged with excitement and nerves and I was in awe to just be there. I found Teddy as soon as I got there and hugged him tightly.

"Hello to you too beautiful," he said spinning me in a circle. He kissed me before sitting me back on my feet and smiled at me.

"I have to go get changed and all but I wanted to see you first. I wanted to say I love you and make sure you were going to meet me in the regular spot to watch the show."

"Of course I will darlin. I'll see you soon," he said kissing my left hand as I headed to the locker room area.

I walked into the locker room and was greeted warmly with many welcome backs and more than a few congratulations. Mickie found me and we talked for a long while as I changed into a simple tan sundress with thin spaghetti straps and then slid on my old brown cowboy boots. I touched up my make up and pulled my hair into a high ponytail before turning to face Mickie.

"So while I'm here and we're talking I want to go ahead and ask you if you would be one of my bridesmaids when Teddy and I get married."

Smiling Mickie said, "Of course I will! Are you kidding me, I'd be honored." We hugged and I headed out of the locker room to go meet my fiancé.

Teddy and I watched the show from the backstage area on a monitor and I had to admit that it was a good solid show. Matt won the money in the bank match and I was happy for him. It was about time he got something that he deserved in this company. Shawn Michaels lost his match against the Undertaker, which meant that he would be retiring after tonight. Mickie successfully retained her title and Edge defeated Jericho to gain the title. That left only one match to be had and I was on edge.

"This is it Teddy, your headlining moment. I can't tell you how insanely proud of you I am right now. No matter what happens out there you are my champion. This match alone is huge and if you win, okay, but if Randy wins, okay too. Just be safe, and love this moment okay?" I had tears in my eyes and wiped them away quickly.

"I love you Cassidy. I'm so glad that you are here tonight, no matter what happens."

Just then Randy walked up and shook Teddy's hand before hugging me. "You ready to go out there and give all those people what they paid to see tonight?"

"Always man, always," Teddy grinned. His music hit and we headed out to the ring hand in hand to the mixed reaction from the crowd. The emotions coursing through us were unbelievably strong and I was sure that tonight was going to be huge no matter who had their hand raised in the end.

The match started and it was hard to not get too involved in the action. Both Teddy and Randy were giving a great show and it was hard to stay calm. There were many near falls throughout the thirty five minute match and for me it really could have gone either way at any point in time. In the last five minutes Randy went for an RKO and Teddy avoided it smoothly. At that moment I felt the tide in the match shift and watched through tears as Teddy nailed a perfect drop kick and swiftly followed it up with a flawless Dreamstreet. I saw him cover Randy for the pin and watched as the referee's hand came down once, then twice, and finally a third time as though in slow motion. The referee signaled for the bell and I heard the crowd go wild all around me.

I saw Teddy break into a huge smile as tears leaked down his cheeks and still it wasn't quite real to me that he had won. He came over and rolled out of the ring wrapping me in a huge and sweaty hug and at that moment it was real to me. Teddy had just headlined the biggest wrestling show of the year and won. He was the world champion. He walked me up the steps and helped me into the ring. I was crying and watched through a veil of tears as he was handed his belt, a belt that said he was the best at what he did. He kissed me right there and I felt my heart soar. His family was all climbing in the ring, even Leah who had came in that morning for the show. I saw Teddy motion to my family to come join us too and as they did I smiled broadly. I hugged Teddy tightly then moved aside so that his family could hug and love on him too.

Ten minutes later, with confetti pouring from the sky I was in his arms again. "I am so damn proud of you Teddy. This is the start of everything for you and I'm so glad I'm along for the ride."

"You're wrong Cassidy; this is the start of everything for us. Without you this belt means nothing to me. This is the first day of forever for us. I love you"

He kissed me again as the crowd cheered and our families celebrated as one, for the first huge event of many that we would be sharing...


End file.
